


The Jarl of Windhelm's Woman

by burning_nova



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Epistolary, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Identity, Fantastic Racism, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Nords have a lot of respect for the Restoration School, Politics, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Spying, Subterfuge, it's minor though, sorry for the mistakes, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 101,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: A Breton escaped Helgen with the Jarl and his men. She captured his fancy and was treated like any other plaything of rich men - a pampered pet.The Empire dismissed her worth.They were more focused on finding and recruiting this Dragonborn who was as elusive as the dragons he fought.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	1. The Dragonborn Appears

When Ulfric had seen the executioner at Helgen he thought he would die there. His thoughts were full of contempt that the Imperials wouldn’t even give him a fair trial. No. They would just kill him. He readied himself for his fate. He was no coward.

He smirked beneath his gag as his men cut off the blasphemous last rites of the Priest of Arkay. If the Empire was forsaking Talos in these words, they were of no use to a true Nord or believer.He prayed to Talos as the man went to his journey to Sovngard.

The next victim was a prisoner in rags, who did not even appear to be guilty of any crime. Ulfric vaguely remembered a traveller stumbling into the ambush. Fool had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The prisoner had been in the same cart as he had, unconscious from a blow by an Imperial soldier. The prisoner reacted to their fate solemnly. Perhaps not a Nord, but the woman went to her fate with dignity. He sent a prayer for her.

The situation was thrown awry when a dragon appeared. A real life dragon. Talos preserve them. He, his men and the prisoner fled to one of the towers as fire rained on the town.

Escaping Helgen was difficult.

The dragon was persistent in killing them all. A wall’s imminent collapse almost separated him, his remaining soldiers, and the prisoner. It is amazing how familiar the shriek of the dragon became as it kept trying to kill them.

They had to fight Imperials on the way out. Ulfric would have been agreeable in letting them live had they just fled or even fight with them but of course they were difficult to the end even in the face of dragons. Ulfric did not understand that mentality.

Despite having no loyalty to them, the prisoner fought with them. The prisoner was a clumsy fighter, not a solider at all. Ulfric was glad she stuck to their side. If they had to face the dragon it would be a fight needing all available hands.

By the grace of Talos they succeeded in getting out despite its difficulty. A bear was their final obstacle to the wilderness but it was easily snuck past. Ulfric was glad of that. He was already tired from the ambush and escape. It would be a long journey back to Windhelm.

Ralof stopped them from rushing out. Good man. Ulfric thought as the dragon soared away from them. His eyes followed the nightmare until it disappeared from sight.

“Was that really a dragon? I know we saw it with our eyes but Talos. That cannot be right.” Ralof breathed.  
  
“It was right. A dragon of legend. The end times may be upon us.” Ulfric said, feeling tired. His land was at war, now the dragons had returned.  
  
“Jarl Ulfric,” Ralof called his attention. He looked conflicted. “My sister lives in Riverwood.”  
  
“You wish to warn her.”

“Yes,”  
  
“Perhaps you, prisoner, can send word?” One of the two other soldiers who had escaped with them, Vilkur, asked.  
  
“I don’t know where Riverwood is.” The woman replied but looked grim. “However I can go, just give me directions.”

“No.” Ulfric said. “Come with us. You will be hunted by the Imperials that will swarm here soon. Ralof knows the area. He will be safe. Ralof, go. Whiterun is neutral to the war and you should be safe once you cross into its borders.”

“I will see you back at Windhelm.” Ralof bowed and ran despite his exhaustion.

“What about me then?” The woman asked. In her mismatched armor of Imperial and Stormcloak garb she would stand out, draw attention.

“Come with us. We will drop you off at Ivarstead. It is in the Rift, they are loyal to me. You may not be involved in this war but the Imperials will not take your word for it dressed as you are or in our company.”  
  
“Thank you, Jarl Ulfric.” The woman said.  
  
“Do not thank me yet.” Ulfric responded. “I know we are tired but we must head out. Come on. We make camp at nightfall.” They lumbered on, feet and muscles aching. Ulfric felt on alert despite his exhaustion. The dragon could return.

The woman was odd. He thought when he passed her on their march several times. She picked flowers and caught a few butterflies. Supplies for potions, she’d said. His soldiers were more focused on reaching a safe location for a camp and making the most progress while they had daylight.

Despite these small detours to the right or left from the woman, their journey was tense and silent. Any sounds beyond their breathing and light footsteps had them tensing. There was nothing normal about this day.

Eventually nightfall settled and they camped in small clearing in the woods. Ulfric was certain they had at least crossed borders into the Rift but that did not mean Imperials would respect its boundary.

“Breton, what is your name?” Ulfric as the dusk settled and they set up camp. They had captured three rabbits. Thankfully it would not be a bland meal. It felt he should at least know her name after the woman offered the salt she had picked up on their way out of Helgen. It not that, it was at least worth the offered bottles of mead she’d snatch in her haste at collecting anything shaped like a potion.

“Calia, Jarl.” She answered as she settled against a tree. She grimaced and shifted against it in vain. There would be no easy sleep for anyone without a bedroll to even share.

“What were you doing crossing into Skyrim?” Asger asked.

“Traveling.”

“Just traveling?” Vilkur asked.  
  
“Yes. I work odd jobs to get funds and travel.” A wanderer then. It caused him to dismiss her. She was what she appeared, a person who had unwittingly stumbled upon something beyond them. Ulfric tuned out the conversation as the men and woman talked about their travels. His mind focused on the fact that they saw a dragon.

The black nightmare would haunt his dreams until he went to Sovngard. He wished he could visit the Greybeards in order to get their view on this. If only he had parted on better terms.  
  
It wasn’t long before he started drifting to sleep. He shook it off before glancing at the guards. “We should take shifts sleeping. The earlier we head out the better.”  
  
“Of course my lord.” Vilkur said. The glanced at the Breton. She glanced at them warily.

“Am I being shackled again?”  
  
“No but you are not a soldier.” Ulfric said. “I’m not sure if you would be suited to be considered in our rota.”  
  
“I’m a light sleeper. I’ve camped alone before. I have had to wake up to suspicious noise.” She offered.  
  
“Perhaps.” He glanced at his soldiers. “You two take the first shift. I will take the second. If you can get up you are welcome to join me but I will not treat you as a soldier.” Ulfric was confident in his Thu’um should the Breton turn out to be a thief, an assassin or otherwise what she appeared to be. Calia nodded.

As if to prove his words right, the woman drifted to sleep not long after. He spoke with his two remaining men when the light snore came from her. With their instructions at hand, Ulfric reclined against a tree as well, glad he had a fur covering for cushioning. He slept.

His sleep was deep and seemed over too quickly when a hand shook his shoulder. “Wake up.” Was a whispered order. His eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar voice. He was ready to Shout when he recognized the woman. In the starlight she was hard to make out. She was looking up. He followed her gaze.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Shh. I heard a dragon shriek. I put out the fire.” She whispered so softly he was almost unsure he had heard her words. “It flew over us.”  
  
“Where are the others?” He whispered.

“I don’t know.” She replied. “They were gone when I woke up.” He hoped the were simply conducting a simple patrol and had stopped at the dragon’s cry. He was about to ask something - a question that vanished into the air as he heard the dragon’s cry, similar to the one at Helgen.

Maybe it was the same one.

He held his breath at the flapping of enormous wings and winced as the gales produced by the beating hit them. It was overhead. Would the simplest sound from them doom them?  
  
The dragon roared. It was seeking something. The dragon circled around them again then a little further away. Circling and searching. Ulfric saw a giant shadow hide starlight. Slowly it grew distant enough that he felt safe to move.

He sat up. The woman moved away from him. The small noises made by shifting on the grass felt as loud as thunder.

It felt like hours as the dragon circled and circled before it suddenly yelled “YOL!” An inferno of fire spewed from its mouth, not at them but at something, perhaps someone who had caught its attention. Ulfric prayed it was not his men.

The dragon let out one more column of fire before roaring and flying away.Ulfric spoke after a few minutes. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” She replied. “Should we start the fire again?”

“No. We cannot risk the fire catching the dragon’s attention.” Ulfric replied, still softly. A crashing in the woods had them flinching. The woman readied her mace. Ulfric drew his own borrowed sword.

“Jarl Ulfric!” Was an almost shouted cry as two forms broke into the camp.

“Quiet!” He growled. He rose, eyes glancing at the sky. Nothing. “Where were you?”  
  
A deer had distracted his men. He would have Galmar up their training when they arrived at Windhelm. He took a breath. He supposed it had to be understood, the dragon had unsettled them all. 

The Breton woman said nothing. Asger simply advised they settle into switching shifts now that they were awake. Ulfric agreed.

Morning came without further dragons. A quick search brought them to a pair of burnt corpses, not man or mer from inspection.Why the dragon had targeted them was a mystery they did not wish to explore so headed onward.

“I am going to gorge myself when we arrive at Ivarstead.” Asger said. “Enjoy some mead in honor of our fallen comrades."  
  
“Their souls have travelled to be with our ancestors. If only we should be so lucky at death.” Vilkur replied. It was mostly empty talk. While Ulfric did plan for them to rest one night at Ivarstead they could not afford to let their guard drop. Not with dragons about.

“What’s the nearest city?” Calia asked. “I’d like to get some work and maybe buy some better armor. I don’t even know how I’ll travel safely in just my normal clothes with dragons of all things about.”  
  
“Riften. Be careful in that city. Any gold you earn is likely to be lost.” Ulfric said.  
  
“It is filled with thieves. The Thieves Guild has its last stronghold there.” Asger warned

“It is also home to the Temple of Mara.” Vilkur offered as if to at least offer a consolation for the city.  
  
“My cousin was married there.” The conversation soon died. There wasn’t much for them to bond over nor would Ulfric discuss business with a civilian around. The woman could not be privy to Stormcloak intel beyond what she already knew. It was a security risk for them both if she learned their route. The Thalmor would skin her alive if it meant getting any information they did not know, even if it was out of date.

They were half a day from Ivarstead when the familiar cry had them scrambling for weapons and looking for shelter. There was none in the clearing they were walking through. A shadow passed over them. Ulfric had to take a breath to center himself and let out a shaky breath.

The dragon appeared again. It was not the black monster from Helgen. It was as completely different dragon, most likely the one from last night.

“Talos! Can we take that thing?” Vilkur called. Fear in his voice

“The Blades hunted dragons! What is to say we cannot!” Asger said in a false bravado. The woman was silent. Eyes solemnly following the dragon as she held her bow and arrow, ready to draw it at a moment’s notice.

“I don’t know but we have no choice.” Ulfric growled. He longed for his war axe that the Imperials had stolen. Divines only knew where it was now. His sword felt light and brittle. How hard were those scales?

The dragon circled them and yelled. “YOL!” They dodged the fire. Ulfric glared and gathered his Thu’um.

“FUS RO DAH!” He yelled. The dragon was thrown off balance, not expecting for any of them to have Voice. The woman didn’t even flinch as her arrow sang through the air at the beast. It pierced its skin. It screamed.

“An arrow hurt it! Do not get near it if you can avoid it! Draw your bows and fire! I will distract it!” Ulfric snarled.

  
“YOL!” The dragon shouted again as he dodged the flame. Three arrows flew to it. Only two met their mark. How many arrows had they scavenged from the Imperials?  
  
“FUS!” He yelled. The dragon snarled and took to the air. It was not as majestic as before. It struggled to keep up the side where three arrows pierced its side. “Aim for the wings!”  
  
“YOL!” The dodged a column of fire again. A shard of ice flew through the air, missing the dragon. The Breton, Ulfric had no doubt the woman knew some magic, even if rudimentary.

“Krif krin. Pruzah!” The dragon yelled, seeming delighted. Ulfric snarled. His dovahzul was good enough to know the dragon relished this flight.

They fought hard. The dragon taunting them. "I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!” It sneered before pinning down Asger. Ulfric charged, feeling like he would fail another one of his soldiers. A series of ice lances hit the dragon. It reeled back in surprise.  
  
“FUS RO DAH!” He yelled, seeing his moment. The shout threw the dragon back enough for Asger to scramble back on what looked like an injured leg. “No!” He yelled as the Breton charged forward. Her mace struck the dragon’s chin with a sickening crunch. A wing snapped out and slammed her away. She screamed but did not fall. 

“FUS!” He yelled again, feeling his energy draining. He had not shouted so much in so long, since the War. Even then it had not helped him.

"Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!” It struggled to say. With a yell Ulfric charged forward as an arrow from his other man tore through a wing of the dragon. It could not fly now. To his amazement the Breton joined him.

It aimed claws and tail at them but that was easier to dodge than a column of fire or maw. Then two blows made by him and Vilkur to the back legs had it hobbling. To his surprise the Breton woman circled back to its head, bringing down her mace onto its head. Ulfric did not wait to see if this killed the creature, instead aiming his sword at its neck.

The gurgle it made had them draw back. The dragon tried to crawl away, unsteady and fight gone. It was a mess of a thing. He hoped they had defeated the first dragon in centuries.

It struggled to remain upright before falling to its side. As it breathed its last breath it seemed to realize something by the look on its face because gave an intelligible protest. All Ulfric understood was “Dovah”.

Then it died.

They stood in stunned silence. Ulfric not able to believe they fought a dragon. It felt like a hallow victory. He was about to ask if his men were okay when the dragon began to crackle.

To his amazement the dragon evaporated into ash then light. The light flowed to Calia. She looked stunned as the light engulfed her.  
  
Ulfric now knew what the dragon had been trying to scream before it died. It was not Dovah. It was Dovahkiin.

“What happened?” Calia asked, fear in her voice. Ulfric was torn between laughing in relief and incredulity.

The end of the world was upon them. The savior of it was in front of him but completely ignorant of the fact.Yet the fact that she was with him made his faith in Talos all that much stronger.

Come what may come, losing or victory, Ulfric believed there was a reason she was with them just then. Now to explain the Thu’um to someone it should come to naturally.

“You are Dragonborn, Dovahkiin.” Ulfric said.

“Dragon-what?”  
  
“You have the soul of a dragon, just like Talos.” Asger said. He was awed, even as his leg was clearly injured.

“I don’t understand.” Yet offered the man one of her potions in her confusion.  
  
“You will. You two, gather the bones and scales from the dragon. We will need proof of its existence. The Dovahkiin and I will not be stopping at Ivarstead. We will be heading to High Hrothgar to visit the Greybeards.”  
  
“Where?”  
  
“The ones who taught me the Way of the Voice.” Ulfric started and began to talk.


	2. The First Shout

Despite Ulfric’s desire to continue through Ivarstead to High Hrothgar, they had to rest several hours after their fight with the dragon. Ivarstead was in sight on the horizon. Asger was still healing from his injury. They were all tired.It slowed their progress.

It did not help they had no food. Hunting was a possibility. Goats were visible near them. Hunting meant risking arrows that would be needed if another dragon attacked. They sat to rest under a thicket. Asger and Vilkur were farther from them, alert and on the look out.

The Dragonborn looked worried. Ulfric did not envy her. He knew of the legend of Alduin. The return of the dragons was most likely tied to him. Her appearance certainly was tied to the dragons. If she was the last Dragonborn then she had to defeat the World-Eater.

He had a war on his shoulders, she had Mundus. It was not a burden he would exchange willingly.

“What dragon spell did you say when we fought?” Calia asked him as she sat down next to him.

“A Shout.” Ulfric corrected. “The Greybeards called it ‘Unrelenting Force’. It was the first Shout I learned and mastered.” He grabbed a stick from the ground and drew the Dovahzul of the shout. It took him a moment to get it correct.

“These are the three elements of the shout. Fus means force. Ro means balance. Dah means push. Each word adds power to the shout.”

“In dragon tongue?”

“Yes, it is called Dovahzul.”  
  
“Dovahkiin, Dovahzull” She paused. “Does dovah mean dragon?”

“Yes.” She shook her head and muttered something he couldn’t hear.  
  
“So I should be able to say Fus ro dah!” Nothing happened. The vaguest thrum of power was there. Ulfric felt it. He had felt it when he had practiced the words before unlocking their true potential.

“You must learn the word and unlock its power. It is beyond parroting. It took me years to even power ‘Fus’.” He tried infusing the writing with some of his power as his teachers had done when teaching him and showing him the Shout. Ulfric had never done it before. He doesn't think it worked when the words remain scratched Dovahzul.

“Then how do I-“ She paused as she tilted her head. “This is-“ She touched the first carving as Ulfric felt a whisper of power flow through it to her. Calling her. She took a breath. “I-what did you do?"  
  
“I tried to show you the Shout but I cannot teach you properly.”  
  
“I can feel it. The power for this one but not these two.” Ulfric gave a frustrated sigh.

“I do not know enough. That is why we must see the Greybeards.” His own limitations with the Thu’um most likely caused the failure.

“I think I can-.” Ulfric watched in amazement as the word glowed and the light flowed to her. Ulfric knew without a doubt she had unlocked its power. It had to be her dragon blood. What took him years she accomplished seamlessly.

“If you feel the power. Then show it.” He urged. She looked at him then turned to the sky.  
  
“FUS!” The word thundered around them. She looked dazed at having Shouted.Dragonborn confirmed. A rush of movement approached them. His men were holding their weapons, on alert.

“At ease.” Ulfric ordered.

“We heard you Shout, my lord.” Asger said, uncertain.

“It was not mine. It was hers.” Ulfric said.  
  
“By Ysmir. You truly are Dragonborn.” Vilkur said amazed.  
  
“Do it again.” Ulfric ordered. She nodded and repeated it. Her second attempt was just as booming. When she tried again her words faltered. “Your power must regather but with time it will get better.”  
  
“Ah, like with magicka.” Ulfric shrugged. He was not skilled even in basic magic. He unlatched his Amulet of Talos. He felt an odd sense of loss, having only removed it for bathing the past few years.

“Wear this. I have found it helps with the time between Shouts.” His amulet slid from beneath his clothing. It was more intricate than the normal amulets worn by most devotees. It still held he same power. It seemed apt to gift it to the Dragonborn now, a sign and blessing of another Dragonborn.

“What is this?” She asked then wore it. Ulfric wondered if it was the gods’ will or naiveté on her part that had her trust him so readily.  
  
“An Amulet of Talos.” He said.  
  
“Talos is Tiber Septim?” She asked. He nodded. “My village did not have a regular priest but I remember hearing about him. He is not part of the Eight Divines. He was like St Alessia.”

Ulfric let out a growl. Damn the Thalmor. The Dragonborn was young enough to have been fed those lies and believe them. She was not a Nord either, who could have knowledge of him through her culture.

“His blessing is what grants us help in our Shouts. He had same gift you have.” Ulfric snapped.She glanced at him and the two soldiers, her face was not wary.  
  
“I will have to learn about Talos. If my Empire would execute me for convenience, why would they not sacrifice a god at defeat?” Her fingers skimmed the amulet. “I felt it help. I could Shout quicker, I know it.” She looked at them determinedly “It must mean something.”

Ulfric agreed. Talos surely had a hand here to bring her to them and not the Imperials.

“The Empire outlawed our gods. It is what I and my men fight to avenge among other injustices.” She nodded.

“I meant no offense.”  
  
“Be aware of it. The Thalmor will imprison you if you so much as say the name Talos in reverence.” Asger said.

“We true Nords do not forsake our gods.” Vilkur said. “But Talos is not just for Nords he is for Man and Mer.”

“Just as with all gods.” Ulfric said. He feet still ached but he was a warrior and stood. “Let us march again. We have sat long enough.”  
  
“The sooner we reach Ivarstead the sooner we can eat.” Calia said. Looking forward to a simple meal.

“You will need the energy.” Asger said.  
  
“To continue to High Hrothgar, I understand.” Calia said dismissively. Ulfric gave her a bored look.

“I am glad you are eager to go then. The seven thousand steps usually dissuade all but the most devote pilgrims.”

“I beg your lordship pardon, but how many steps am I expected to climb?”   
  
“It will be easier than slaying the dragon.” Vilkur offered.

The woman nodded in clear despair. They walked again. Ivarstead was almost in reach when the cry of “DOVAHKIIN!” rang through the air.

“The Greybeards are aware of your presence. This will make things easier.” Ulfric said. The woman simply let out a shaky sigh. “I will aid you, Dragonborn. I do not know for how long our path is set together but you are not alone.”

“Thank you.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to call this chapter "The First Shout Brought to You by Ulfric Stormcloak" but that's only funny to me now, might not be later


	3. The Greybeards

“This is beautiful.” Calia said as she gazed over Ivarstead.

“The view improves the higher we go.” Ulfric replied.

“I will keep that in mind when my feet begin to ache.” She said with a smile.

“I made this trek easily as a young man. I have faith you will withstand it.”  
  
“My lord, you are hardly old.” She responded. Ulfric laughed. “You certainly still have strength given how well you battle.”

“There is no need to flatter me.” He said, amused.She paused her step, turned and curtsied low to him.

“My lordship, if I wished to flatter you, I would do my best to express how thankful this penniless traveller is of your gracious aid.” 

“Walk, woman. We have a lot terrain to cover.” He said. She hummed in acquiescence and continued up the steps.

They stopped at the emblems. The Dragonborn wrote each into a journal she had requested in Ivarstead. Ulfric meditated on them. The serene nature of the path was a much needed balm against the past several days.

Their arrival to the town the previous evening had not been joyous. Ulfric broke the news of Helgen’s destruction and the return of dragons to its townspeople. Ivarstead was one of the first places a soldier was stationed to gain experience. How would they ward off a dragon?

The question had gnawed at the him. He could offer no answer beyond lies of conferring with the Greybeards for advice and empty promises of more men that Ulfric could barely spare.

The innkeeper provided them food, baths and beds. Ulfric’s pride demanded he present the Dragonborn in something better than the scavenged armor she’d worn.A survey at the town’s scant surplus had gained the Dragonborn two dresses, a satchel and the journal. There was no armor to spare or to hope for unless they wanted to appear like Hold’s guards.

His own clothing was stiff from a wash and smelled faintly of soot from drying by a fire. It was preferable to the smell of fire, the caked ash from Helgen and the blood of dragon that had covered them.

Asger was resting in Ivarstead, ready to receive Vilkur and additional soldiers from the Rift camp. Ulfric should have a horse when they descended the steps. They were under strict orders to stay silent about having fought a dragon and Dragonborn. 

How long it would take the Imperials to learn he still lived? Had news of his capture spread, causing men to defect from his side while news was raw?

These were the questions and worries he left behind on the way up the mountain.

They would be there for him on the journey down.

“I’m ready.” Calia’s statement interrupted his current contemplation. He nodded at her.They continued onward. When they met snow he had to slow her pace so she did not tire herself out as the mountain became colder, the snow more prevalent and the wind more piercing. It was almost startling when High Hrothgar came into view.

They stopped at its base. She dropped the supplies she had offered to carry for a townsman into the chest at the base of the steps. Ulfric contemplated entering. He had no doubt he would not be met with welcome arms.

She waited for him, bouncing in place and rubbing her arms against the cold that Ulfric found tolerable from years of living in Windhelm. “Do we need to announce ourselves and wait for them?” She asked.

“No. Head right in.” She glanced at him.

“Then come on.” She urged as she started making her way up to the doors. He followed her.

“Dragonborn. You arrive much sooner than we anticipated.” Arngeir greeted her with a smile. His expression hardened when he saw Ulfric behind her. “Ulfric.” The greeting was curt.  
  
“Master Arngeir.” He returned politely. “I bring the Dragonborn.” He was not surprised by the distrustful look. He presented the bag he had carried up to his former teacher. Arngeir took it. He looked surprised at its contents.

“We escaped Helgen together. We discovered she was Dragonborn after defeating that dragon. We were headed here before the summons.” Arngeir looked at her. “I did not try to recruit her. It is for duty alone I aimed to bring her here.”

“Is this true?”  
  
“Yes.”

“Very well. Thank you, Ulfric.” He did not request Ulfric leave. The following hours tested Calia’s abilities well. Ulfric simply observed. Arngeir answered her questions as to what it meant to be Dragonborn. By the time she was given the task to retrieve the Horn of Jorgen Windcaller it was dusk.

“It is far too late to send you down the mountain.” Arngeir said. “I insist you stay the night.” He frowned. “Though we have only one bed, I am afraid. We do not often contain guests.”  
  
“I do not mind sharing or even the ground at this point.” Calia said. She looked wearied. “This has been quite tiring on me, Master Arngeir. I know more lies ahead.”Ulfric did not care either way. Comfort was not a priority here.

After dinner, Calia went to straight to bed. Ulfric was restless and meditated at the closest sigil near their accommodation. The masters did not converse with him. He prayed and sought aid from the gods Kynereth, Talos, and Akatosh.

It was late by the time he went to bed.

Ulfric awoke to the Breton curled next to him, huddling to conserve warmth. She breathed deeply, still in the midst of a deep sleep. He tried not to move away too quickly, at the risk of waking her. He gave up when her body followed him. She sighed as he settled against him again.

He glanced at the stone walls of High Hrothgar. How long ago this had been his home. It made him long for the peace he had once known.The light from the windows let him know that the dawn was close. He was almost back asleep when someone spoke.

“Ulfric.” A soft voice called. He turned to see Arngeir looking at them in disapproval.

“She is cold.” He said simply and slid out of bed, now deliberately fast. She slid into the space he vacated as proof but did not wake. He covered her. He did not bother to dress and followed Master Arngeir to another room.  
  
“She is not yours to toy with, Ulfric.” Arngeir stated.  
  
“I am aware.”  
  
“Then leave her when you return to Ivarstead.”  
  
“I will let her decide what she wishes to do.” Ulfric retorted curtly. “I will not draw her into my war. I simply offer her assistance.”  
  
“At what cost?” Arngeir demanded.

“None.” He said. “I brought her here so she could learn about her Thu’um.” Ulfric growled.

“Talos brought her to me to guide to you. I could have taken her, led her astray. I did no such thing.

“The Thu’um is the blessing of Kynareth.” Arngeir repeated what he had told Calia. “You have misused it. I cannot allow you to teach her that.” Ulfric scoffed.

“She is Dragonborn. It is her birthright, a gift from Akatosh to her. It is hers to wield as she wills.”  
  
“But she is not your weapon to wield!” Arngeir snapped, clearly hiding his underlying worry.

“I never said she would used by me!” Ulfric returned. “You assume I want her and will not let her go. She would be an asset. It would be a lie to say otherwise but she cannot be tethered. We saw how she wields the power.

“She needs help. She has no assets. The Imperials stripped her of everything.They had her on the executioner’s block in rags. It may be my journey with her ends at the bottom of the mountain. I will ensure she is able to obtain armor and a weapon that suits her from Riften. If she wishes to accompany me to Windhelm it will be in the same.”  
  
“You have always been very passionate, Ulfric. That is what worries me.” Ulfric would have said more when Master Arngeir shook his head as he replied. “I know you come up here for more than her assistance. You come to ask about the dragons.”

“Yes. We defeated a dragon. Was it merely because she was present or will my people be able to defend themselves from them?”  
  
“Mortals have hunted dragons. These are no different from those. Fleeing is perhaps a better option but if your people must fight then you must have them be ready for frost and fire.”  
  
“Frost?” He had never heard of frost dragons.

“Fire is not their only weapon.”  
  
“What-“ Master Arngeir held up a hand.

“That is all I will tell you, Ulfric, payment for your service of bringing us the Dragonborn.” His expression hardened. “When she journeys here again it should be alone. You or any others will not be welcome inside.”

“I understand.” He said. “I will let her know.” Arngeir nodded.  
  
“Go get dressed. I suggest you meditate before you go.” Ulfric nodded. He returned to dress, the woman still slept. He meditated until mid-morning when Calia finally roused and readied quickly, seemingly embarrassed to have slept in.

They had a quick meal of prepared goods from Ivarstead before leaving. Ulfric did not say more to the Greybeards and waited outside as Calia made her goodbyes.

“You should have woken me. I have wasted everyone’s time.” She said as she came to him, annoyed, a moment later she seemed to remember Ulfric’s rank. “I apologize for my tardiness Lord Ulfric.”

“It is fine.” Ulfric said. “There is no need for such formality here.”

“As you wish.” She said sounding relieved. She rubbed her arms. Ulfric shrugged off his cloak and handed it to her. “Oh, I couldn’t-“  
  
“It will do us no good if you freeze to death or fall ill. This weather is common in my Hold.” She took it.

“Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Come, let’s not waste daylight now. The trip down will be easier but do not lose your footing.”  
  
“That would make the trip much quicker.”  
  
“Even so, I would not recommend it.”  
  
“I must be honest, I cannot imagine you as one of the Greybeards.”  
  
“I do not think I am suited for such a life.” Ulfric replied. “I always kept an ear out for news of the world outside. It is why I joined the war. They were not agreeable with that choice so we parted ways on bad terms.”  
  
“Did you use the Voice then?”  
  
“Yes, but it did not help us gain victory.” Or help him evade torture. He made no mention of that. He glance at his travel partner. She looked concerned. “What worries you?”  
  
“I need a map. I am unsure of where I am much less how to head to pick up the Horn.” She gave a wistful look. “I had one before but it is probably ash now. Everything is.”

“I will make sure you are provided for your trip before you head out.” She nodded. “Have you thought if you will head immediately there?”  
  
“I am uncertain.” She admitted. “I need armor and arms but I also do not wish to go so quickly.”

“If you are willing the trip know we can provided you something suitable for your size and needs in Windhelm.” She glanced up at the snow.

“I will certainly need a travel cloak then too.” She said amused. Her amusement vanished. “I do not mean to take so much. I am usually able to fend for myself enough to make do. I find this quite unusual.”

“With time you will be back on your feet, if not better than before.”  
  
“I think that first dragon was trying to kill me.” She said.

“It seems more than likely, yes.” She laughed, bitterly.

“If he had waited I surely would be dead. I never really thought about my loyalty to the Empire. I was a citizen and safe as long as I obeyed the laws.”  
  
“As did I once. I fought in their side.” He bit his tongue to censure himself. She could not be brought into his war. “Life is never so simple.”

“I could join you. Once I gain more power.” Her tone was familiar, Ulfric knew it well - anger and the need for vengeance.  
  
“No.” He said immediately.

“No?” She looked surprised.

“No.” He repeated. “I will aid you but it is not for help in this war. What would you do if you had to slay a dragon near Solitude? Would you stay away because your loyalties would lie with me? You would not be a mere soldier, perhaps able to blend into the ranks. You are Dragonborn. You would Shout. You will be known. People will come to you in time.

“I am assisting you but it is my duty as a Nord to do so.” He said simply. “What if you find yourself sympathetic to the Empire once more? This war began because I killed the former High King.” She frowned.

“With your Voice.”  
  
“Yes.” He took a breath. “You are new to this land. You do not know much yet.”  
  
“I trust you.”  
  
“Perhaps you should not.” He said. She looked at him.

“Your actions have proven that you are at least not wholly dishonorable, Lord Ulfric.” She defended. “You offered me help at no cost before you knew what I was.” He stayed silent. She hesitated at voicing something.   
  
“What is it?”

“What if I wish to remain unknown? Would I manage to do that in some way? You have stated that you would seek to recruit me. What of the Empire? What of others - like those Thalmor from the Dominion your men spoke of?” She touched the Amulet. “I was truthful when I wanted to learn of the god. I will be fighting dragons! I will not reject a blessing that will me aid me.”

“I can see what I can do to help you.” He frowned. “I will need time. That would not be something easily done quickly. Right now you are unknown but in time word of the Dragonborn will spread.” He motioned to the mountain. “It is unfortunate the Greybeards had to call you when we were so close but they could not have known that.”

“Then I will accompany you to Windhelm.” She said seriously. Ulfric nodded.

The rest of the journey down was easier, at least after the unfortunate troll they met not too long after their conversation died. The Dragonborn unleashed her anger and its death was not a quick blow but a long trip down the mountainside.

Ulfric wondered how powerful her Shout would be when she mastered it fully with the addition of ‘Dah’. She took to it so naturally.

At the base of the path he saw Galmar waiting for him with a set of men. Galmar smiled. Then it waned for a moment, his eyes drifted behind him then back to him and behind him.

“Ulfric.” The tone was warm but tinted with something.

“Galmar.” Ulfric greeted. “It is good to see you my friend.” Whatever ailed Galmar could be discussed later.


	4. The Horn and the Blade

“Ulfric, can we talk?” Ulfric glanced up at him. He was rethinking tactical maneuvers. Helgen’s destruction meant altered routes and offensive scenarios.

“Yes.” Ulfric said. Galmar walked a distance away from the camp. “Why the secrecy?” He asked when they stopped. His friend glowered at him.

“Ulfric, what are you doing?” Galmar barked.  
  
“We are heading to Windhelm.” He replied. They would reach the city by early afternoon tomorrow.

“With the civilian. She is not joining our forces nor have information. Why is she here?”

“She escaped Helgen with us.”  
  
“I understand that but she should’ve been left in Ivarstead. She could’ve take a carriage ride to Windhelm if she wanted to take refuge there.”

“What are you worried about Galmar?”Galmar made a cutting gesture through the air.

“She is a foreigner. She could be a spy from those damn elves.” That had Ulfric laughing.

“I doubt even the Empire summoned a dragon just to plant a spy. They would turned it on the Dominion. I have my reasons, Galmar. We will discuss them back at the Palace.”He stressed.

“If this is for her to warm your bed, Ulfric, I will have words with you.” Ulfric couldn’t have hidden the surprise if he tried. “These past few days she has been staying in your tent. She wore your cloak and you gave her your amulet. You assigned two guards to her. What do you think it looks like? The men are talking.”

“Galmar, I have not bedded her.”  
  
“Yet?” Galmar questioned. “If a dragon has gotten you unnerved, Ulfric, I do not think less of you. If you feel the need of the comfort of another there are trustworthy people you can seek “

“Those people are sycophants.” Ulfric countered. “No, Galmar.” He took a breath. “Trust me, I will explain in Windhelm.”  
  
“I always do, Ulfric.” Galmar said. “I will wait but if that woman crosses a line she should not I will act.”

“She will cooperate.”

“And tell her to stop picking flowers on our march! Our healers are pleased but she will strip the countryside at this rate.” Galmar felt the need for one last complaint.

“Are you afraid the Imperials will find us following her path of ‘destruction’?” Ulfric asked, amused. Galmar just scowled at him.“It keeps her busy.” Ulfric knew it was to keep from being too bored on the trip. She bundled the herbs at night in appropriate quantities for potions. “I will tell her to stop for the rest of the trip.”

“Thank you.” They returned back to camp. Ulfric returned to planning. Dragons complicated it. He needed to get his alchemists to start working potions of resist frost and fire. Maybe he would have to hire the College to enchant shields against those elements. He scowled.

He did not like magic, save for the Restoration school. He closed his eyes. His hand reached for his amulet. It was gone, of course. He felt his resolve strengthen.

They needed to adopt magic defenses. This was to help preserve his men and people. Yes, these were the right choices even if he did not necessarily like them.

It was too late for him to stay up. He extinguished his lantern and walked back to his tent. The camp was nearly dark. Normally a fire would warm them at its center but he had ordered its removal as soon as supper had been cooked.

The moonlight provided them enough to see between tents and for him to find his bedroll.The Dragonborn, Asger and Vilkur slept opposite him. Ulfric was glad he’d be home soon.

Arriving to Winhdelm meant Ulfric was busy. He caught up with his military officers, Jorleif, and news from the Hold. The evening he met with Calia in his study. He dismissed Asger and Vilkur and made sure his night patrol kept their distance. He shut the door behind him.

“Have you enjoyed, Windhelm?” He had ordered his men avoid the docks and slums  
  
“Yes, it is quite a nice city. It is terribly cold though. I can see your trip down the mountain was much easier than mine!” She said with a laugh. “Thank you again, Jarl Ulfric.”

“You’re welcome.” He said. “Now, we must discuss business.”  
  
“Of course.” She said. “I was given some traveling equipment and a map.”

“Good. We will look into getting you armor and a weapon tomorrow. You wielded the mace well but we can provided a better crafted one.”

“I appreciate that. I assume there is more?”  
  
“My second in command, Galmar, I would like to tell him who you are. He oversees my men and weapons. He is also my most trusted friend.”

“I am fine with that but only him if possible.” She replied.

“I understand your desire for anonymity. I cannot just stride into Solitude, even when we were not at war, the attention, the expectations can be quite tiresome. Of course, that does not bring into account the dangers.” She looked relieved at his understanding. Ulfric sat across from her.

“Tell me, did you visit the Temple of Talos?” She still wore the amulet. Perhaps she was afraid of another attack. Ulfric had gotten a simple one sent to replace it. If a dragon attacked his city he would need its blessing.

“Briefly, there were a few too many people praying for me to ask the priests about him.” Ulfric hid his pride at her admission. The Empire could fold all it wanted against the Dominion but Talos could not be hidden behind their lies. “It is embarrassing to admit my ignorance in front of so many.”

“Bah, any true Nord can tell you about Talos.” Ulfric said. “He founded the Empire that wishes to destroy him.” He began fervently. He may have been a priest himself by how he presented the story of Talos. It was not long before he got into what he suffered for his devotion for the god.

The war may not be religious alone, but Ulfric was honest in his reverence. The Empire had taken much from him. He was not tolerating the desecration of Talos or its puppet ruling Skyrim. Even if he fell, the Dragonborn believing in Talos would be a blow to the Dominion’s propaganda.

The following morning he met with Galmar in his war room, the most secure in the Palace. “Galmar, you asked why Calia was here.” He recounted their trip.Ulfric dropped the bones and scales onto the table as further proof.

“Those are dragon bones.” It was not easy to surprise Galmar.

“Yes. She will be collecting the Horn once she is properly outfitted.”

“But she is not joining our side?”  
  
“No. I forbid it. She asked. I know she would be useful, Galmar. She will gain strength but what use is our war if the World-Eater wins because of a simple border?”

“I understand.” Galmar truly did. He had seen the ravages of war enough to know when a free agent had to be left alone, sometimes they were as simple as couriers.

“If she is willing I want you to go with her.”  
  
“It is Imperial territory.”  
  
“I know but she will need the help and our camp is not too far from Ustengrav.” Galmar nodded at him.  
  
“Very well, Ulfric. I will assist her.” It was not the first time they had snuck behind enemy lines.“I cannot believe the Dragonborn is Breton.” Galmar said. “She looks…unimpressive. I imagined the Dragonborn would be a Nord.”  
  
“She was as surprised.” Ulfric said. “But she learned part of Shout from me and the Greybeards without effort. I have never seen anything like it.” He sighed. “She wants anonymity. I don’t know how we will grant it to her or help her with it.”

“The Thalmor will want her.” Galmar said at once. Ulfric nodded. “Our spies could offer suggestions.”  
  
“They cannot know.” Ulfric said. “Her trust in us is tentative but present, I will not break it.”

“I will bring her back safe.” Galmar said. “Come, the quicker we equip her the sooner we can set out to leave.” Ulfric nodded. He trusted Galmar more than any other and knew he would succeed. Ulfric could not see them off. His men had reported spotting Thalmor activity that had required his attention.

It was easy to think his encounter with the Dragonborn was over with how quickly he returned to routine and how seamlessly the preparation for dragon attacks integrated into his day. The old Altmer alchemist helped them correct recipes for potions. The College should have received his request for enchanters and deposit if the job was accepted.

When he was told of Galmar’s return he expected to hear news of victory. Ulfric frowned when he saw Galmar and Calia in his study.They looked murderous.

“Ulfric, we have a problem.” Galmar snarled.

“What’s the problem?”

“The Horn is missing.” Galmar handed him a note. Ulfric felt a rush of anger. “Of course they’re in the Whiterun Hold.” He growled. Had they been in any Hold loyal to him Ulfrifc would have considered storming that inn.  
  
“I would have gone to Riverwood already but he didn’t let me!” Calia snapped. She looked ready for a fight. Ulfric observed this new demeanor, soul of dragon or just mortal anger?

“Like Oblivion you were! I wasn’t about to let you walk into a trap!” Galmar snarled.“You were right to send me, Ulfric. She needs training! She could barely fight off a draugr!” Ulfric couldn’t answer before the two began to argue over another.  
  
“I kept my head!”  
  
“Because of my battle-axe!”

“My shouts kept them off me long enough-“  
  
“You can barely control those! You hit me twice-“

“You should have kept your distance-“  
  
“You can’t always shoot arrows-“

“QUIET!” Ulfric boomed. “Tell me exactly what happened. No arguing.” They recounted the trip to the burial site. He barred his teeth at the mention of a necromancers in an honored Nord’s burial ground. The draugr were understandable.

Ulfric frowned at the mention of one trap. How in the name of Talos had the thieves gotten through to the Horn if Calia needed the Thu’um to deactivate it? At least the entire trip had not been a loss, the woman had a learned a new Shout from one of the tomb walls.

“Let me think.” He said. “I need to think.” He sighed. Was it the Thalmor? No they would have lain in wait for her and Galmar would be dead or worse if so. Imperials made no sense, not even the Nords who served its army would dare such blasphemy. They would have waited outside.

His camp in Hjaalmarch was too close to the tomb for any legionnaires to have held camp that long without attack or them being informed.

Who could it be? He wondered. He remembered their escape from Helgen.

“Galmar, find the soldier named Ralof from Riverwood. He said he would return after warning his sister.”

“If he betrayed us-“  
  
“I don’t think so. Go. Now.” Galmar bowed and went in search of the soldier. He turned to the Dragonborn.

“You should have told us about your combat ability.” He chastised, keeping a lock on his temper. She was not his soldier.“It was a risk that could have been avoided. We had time. The Greybeards will wait.”

“I didn’t think it would be like that!” Her voice lowered. “We fought a dragon.” She let out a frustrated cry. “Why are Nord tombs filled with walking dead? Galmar said that was common. I did not know that. I usually have to defend myself from thieves and handsy men at bars.”

“Then we will train you if you permit it.” He said. “Training exists for a reason. The fool who aims at refining their skills from combat alone usually meets his end quickly.”

“Fine. I understand.” She bowed her head. “I apologize for my outburst. It’s just that and then this on top of -“ She held her hand to her mouth.  
  
“Your frustration is understandable.” Ulfric said. A knock at the door warned them to silence. The door opened to reveal Ralof and Galmar. The soldier walked in, confused.  
  
He smiled Calia. “Oh! You came to Windhelm as well. I am glad you are safe.” He bowed. “Jarl Ulfric, how may I serve you?”

“At ease.” Ulfric ordered. “What can you tell us about Riverwood's inhabitants?” Ralof’s brow furrowed. Ulfric knew he had cause for concern. These tactics usually were made because of a future attack.  
  
“It is a small village. We have an inn, a general goods store, a smith, a mill, that is run by my sister though it is owned by the Jarl, and people of the town are generally farmers or farm laborers.”

“Did you tell anyone other than your sister about the dragon or who you were with?”  
  
“No, Jarl Ulfric. My sister ran to Whiterun to tell them. Riverwood does not even have normal guards, though that may have changed.”

“Who owns the shops?” Ralof listed off the owners.

“My lord, perhaps I could help you better if I was asked who you are looking for exactly?” Smart man.

“We are simply inquiring-“  
  
“I am Dragonborn. Someone in Riverwood has demanded I meet them. It may be a trap.” Calia interrupted. Ralof shook his head in clear confusion.

“I am sorry, I misheard.”  
  
“Damn it, woman, we are trying to keep your secret.” Galmar snarled.

“Ralof escaped Helgen too. He would have known had he not warned others. It seems right.” Calia said.

“I- Of course. I understand.” Ralof spoke more freely now. As he spoke Ulfric formed a plan. Assuming the Dragonborn agreed then she would have back up and hopefully be able to exit this situation with the horn without a fight.

“Galmar, pull Ralof out of duty for the time being.” Galmar nodded. Ulfric looked at Calia. “If you agree, you will be accompanied by him and the others.” Calia nodded. “Good” He said and felt some tension ease.Her inexperience and unfamiliarity with the region was a risk.

Ralof would lead them safely to Riverwood in normal armor and casual clothing. He would watch from the forest as Calia, Asger and Vilkur entered the town. Asger and Vilkur would scout the inn then guard the exit playing customers while Calia met her contact. If the danger proved too great to hold anonymity she would Shout. If it was safe they’d act go from there.

Ulfric was loath that he could not go and see if this plan would even work. Ralof supported the logistics. Riverwood was often the final resting point for people headed to Whiterun so it was used to travelers. Galmar left to give his orders. Ralof was dismissed with an order of secrecy.  
  
The Dragonborn collapsed against a wall. “Are you alright?”  
  
“No.” She closed her eyes. “Even dragon hunting can’t be easy.” She glared at the ground. “I am new to Shouting but it is all I want to do right now, against this thief.”

“To dragons arguing and shouting are no different.” Ulfric said. She laughed.  
  
“I suppose that makes sense.” She rose. “I will find a way to repay you, Jarl Ulfric.”  
  
“Save Mundus.” He replied. “Come, pray with me. It will cool your anger.” They headed to a shrine of Talos present in the Palace. Ulfric found the meditative nature of prayer calming, even years after leaving High Hrothgar. He had inherited his father’s temperament and rage could be easily used against him if he couldn’t control it. The Dragonborn prayed longer than he did, he let her finish before he bade her goodnight and escorted her to her room.

The four left via one of the Castle’s private entrances. By the time he sat for the first meal of the day he had read through many of the day’s missives. Sifnar placed the dishes down on the table and paused. “Lord Ulfric.” Ulfric stared at the man. “Will your Breton guest be joining us today?” Ulfric frowned. He had eaten exactly once with the woman in the Palace, before she and Galmar had left.

“No.”  
  
“Very well, my lord.” Sifnar bowed and brought out the food. He brushed off the thought of what Galmar had said. He had also shared tent with his men. It was just bored gossip. Sifnar’s duty included knowing how many people to feed. He soon forgot about it.

  
He was pleased to receive a shipment of enchanted shields from the College while they waited to hear back from Calia and his men. Galmar had not been happy about them but agreed they were needed. Wuunferth tested their effectiveness and vet them.

It was fortunate timing when when a frazzled Ralof appeared at the gates on horseback before running to the Palace. “Jarl Ulfric! You must come to Kynsgrove! We don’t have much time.”  
  
Ulfric rose. ”What is it?”  
  
“The dragon from Helgen is heading there!” That chilled Ultric to the core. “The others headed there to issue evacuation orders and cut it off.” There was no time for catch up now. He signaled Galmar to follow him as they scrambled for shields and ran after the man.

“MEN GUARD THE CITY. IF YOU SEE CIVILIANS APPROACH LET THEM IN. DO NOT FOLLOW!” Ulfric shouted as the three got on horseback. He heard the sound of bells ringing from his city as if it was under attack. It signaled for citizens to get indoors.

The dragon was visible from this. It was almost at Kynsgrove. He prayed his citizens were able to flee. Kynsgrove had never been a large town, but kept a steady population.

They almost rode the horses to death pushing them there as quickly as possible.

It was haunting to enter Kynsgrove and find it empty. No one was fleeing. There were no guards. They did not have time to investigate. The three ran to greet the dragon. They were met by Asger and Vilkur. Calia was absent. He gave his men the shields. Ulfric and Galmar preferred two handed weapons, a shield was of no use to them.

They approached the black dragon, who was floating in place and speaking Dovahzhuul.It was…raising another dragon? By Talos, what was this? The dragon then spoke to someone, hidden from their view, Calia.

Then it was not time to ponder anything further. The newly risen dragon began to attack. Ulfric hoped they’d succeed again.

Asger, Vilkur and Ralof fought from a distance, firing arrows. The dragon shouted fire and frost. The shields were only half useful but Ulfric would ponder them later.He, Galmar and a mysterious woman joined Calia in the fight.

“FUS RO!” The Shout boomed around them as the dragon tried to grab one of them, it tried to circle again, only to be met with Ulfric’s Shout. Galmar had said Calia had not fought well against draugr, perhaps that was true, but against the dragon she faired better.

It was easier than the first fight, there was no disbelief and uncertainty. Dragons were real. They could be killed. There were more of them and the mysterious woman knew what she was doing against the dragon.

Soon it died. The woman was focused on Calia, as the light began to appear she looked delighted. “So it’s true.” She turned to Ulfric and Galmar. “Ulfric Stomcloak and Galmar Stone-Fist, she said you’d most likely come.”  
  
“Who are you? Where are my people?” Ulfric said.

“They are safe, Jarl Ulfric.” Asger said as he approached. His arms were shaking due to his almost empty quiver.He motioned to Calia. “Once she heard about the mine she suggested we push the people to hide there. We did not have enough time to safely evacuate the town. They are protected by the town’s guards.”

“They did not argue with us when they saw the dragon and once we told them it had destroyed Helgen.” Vilkur said with a laugh. He winced at a step. He had held up a shield to a blast of fire when it was charmed for frost. It had saved him but not protected him entirely from the heat.

“By the Nine.” Ralof said and gazed shocked at the dragon’s bones. Calia approached them.

“Jarl Ulfric, this is Delphine. She’s with the Blades.” Calia said.  
  
“The Emperor’s guards?” Galmar balked.

“We were-are dragon hunters.” Delphine corrected then glanced around them. “This isn’t the place to discuss it. We will talk.” She motioned to Calia. “I will take her with me.” Then gave them a sharp look. “A shame we missed the Nord Dragonborn before he had to leave.”

An understanding passed through them all. The Shouts’ echoes were no doubt heard, not just Ulfric’s but the people would not know who it was. With that the two headed off opposite of the town. Ulfric ordered Asger and Ralof guard the bones.

Vilkur followed Galmar and Ulfric to the mine despite his injuries.The mine door thudded mutely as they pounded on it. It had been barricaded.

Ulfric looked over at the town. There was no would be heroes in sight. Good“OPEN UP IN THE NAME OF THE JARL!” Galmar boomed. There was the sound of scraping. They waited. It was a slow progress but eventually the doors opened. Two of his Hold’s guards opened it, weapons ready in case it was a dragon trick.

“The dragon is defeated.” Ulfric said. “Thank Talos for the Dragonborn. Without his help we may have been routed.”

Soon the townspeople crept out of the mine, whispers of a Nord with the power of the Thu’um saving them spreading. No one had mentioned a Nord, despite what Delphine had said. Galmar had expected a Nord and it looked like others did too,

Ulfric almost laughed.

Asger, Vilkur and Ralof were met with a heroes welcome after they returned to Windhelm on foot. The horses had fled. A feast was thrown, tempered by the proof that dragons had returned. Until then, nothing but rumors even if Ulfric had confirmed it. Sometimes evidence was the best proof.

Ralof’s arrival had become increasingly more heroic and dramatic as the mead flowed through the guards. Asger and Vilkur were apparently saving children while simultaneous shielding them from dragon fire. It was utterly ridiculous but the ease in tension that was needed.

Scorched with fire and frost, the shields were passed around like trophies. In a rare support of magic, Wuunferth received a round of support for testing them. Not that the old wizard knew, fast asleep in his wing of the castle. 

The Dragonborn though, Nord, fair, and as tall as Galmar. No, dark haired but as tall as an Altmer.Fearless. Shouts heard for miles.

Ulfric and Galmar were commended but Ulfric had enough songs to his name. He encouraged the Dragonborn Returns be played and emphasize that the common man could also be a hero, as he hailed the soldiers’ victory with promotions. Ralof was now captain. Vilkur and Asger no longer amongst the ranks of the unblooded.

It was a good night. Still he drank little and kept an eye out for the two women even if he did not expect them to return that night.

When morning came half his men were hung over but carried their duties with determination. Asger and Vilkur went to the medical wing for observation of their minor injuries. Ralof briefed him.  
  
“You met this Blade in the Riverwood?”  
  
“Yes. She’s the innkeeper of all things.” Ralof said with laugh. “I celebrated many naming days there.”  
  
“The Blades were hunted by the Thalmor after the War and officially disbanded.” Galmar said. “A Blade will fight to the death rather than surrender to the Thalmor for that death is quicker. If she stayed alive this long she is very skilled.”

“She was not pleased but met with us as a sign of trust.” Ralof sighed. “After that it was like fate planned for us to fight that dragon. We fetched a map of dragon burials. She noticed a pattern and that is how we made it to Kynsgrove though we were almost too late.”

“Do not doubt yourself. You fought well.”  
  
“Thank you, Jarl Ulfric.” Ralof said. “I never thought I would fight a dragon. An imperial will be easy after this.” That had the other two men laughing. Ralof was dismissed after this.

“The Dragonborn has the Horn. What if she doesn’t return?” Galmar said.

“Then we did our part. Delphine may be able to help her where we could not.” Ulfric said. “What did you think of her skills in battle now friend?”  
  
“I think it’s ridiculous she cannot fight a draugr but can fight off a damn dragon.” Galmar complained. “If she comes back I will train her myself.”

When word from a guard came to him of two Breton women requesting his audience, Ulfric knew his and the Dragonborn’s paths still crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering that more people live in the towns than shown in the game. 
> 
> I still wonder how Delphine got the damn Horn.


	5. The Deceit

**The Deceit**

“I am glad I settled in Whiterun, Eastmarch’s weather makes me long for my inn.” Delphine said as she dusted off the snow from her travel cloak. Calia shook hers off.  
  
“I know. I had chosen to enter Skyrim where I did for a reason. Thankfully Jarl Ulfric has extended his generosity and provided me a cloak.” Delphine raised a brow. Ulfric stared dispassionately back. 

“We cannot have the savior of Skyrim freezing to death.” Galmar said.

“Enough about the weather, we are here do discuss the business.” Ulfric interrupted. 

“Quite right.” Delphine replied. “What can we do to keep the identity of the Dragonborn a secret?” She queried. Galmar and Ulfric remained silent. Despite their attempts they were not spy masters.

“Delphine has some ideas.” Calia answered after a moment of silence.  
  
“What is it?” Galmar demanded.  
  
“I walked around town. No one knows who Calia is other that she came from Helgen.” Delphine began.  
  
“We kept her interactions with others controlled.” Ulfric replied. 

“That has been noticed and that you keep her protected.” Delphine replied. “We can use that to our advantage, if we play it right. Ulfric and Calia appear close.” She seemed to be weighing her words. 

“The rumors, Ulfric. I told you are making it seem like you want to bed her.” Galmar said. Delphine nodded.

“Yes, that is the conclusion a lot of the town’s people have made."  
  
“Bed me?” Calia laughed. “I don’t mean to belittle myself but while I am no hag; I’m no great beauty either. Why someone of rank would find me interesting? Before this crisis I was just a simple traveller.” She said the last word wistfully.

“If I wanted to bed you alone I would have done it already and dismissed you.” Ulfric said. Then elaborated at her look. “Men and women of my rank often keep lovers. The nature of the relationship and how publicly it is varies.”

“Is that the best scenario we have then?” The woman looked lost. Not everyone was cut for politics or deceit but she wasn’t dismissive. Ulfric noted. 

“I think it has value.” Delphine said. “If the Thalmor and Empire think you are his bedwarmer with no skills or connections, you are insignificant to them. We already started rumors that the Dragonborn is Nord.” She said earnestly. “I can spread that news.

“If I can figure out where the next few risings will be we can plan. If she travels with those soldiers again, the right armor and presentation…we can have the alleged Dragonborn’s appearance varying a staggering amount. Enough to cause doubt as to what he looks like but provide results of clearly dead dragons and the consistent factor of a male Nord.” 

“Wouldn’t I stand out?”  
  
“Not if you travel with them as a mage or sellsword.” 

“I am one poor excuse of a mage.” But she wasn’t saying no, Ulfric noted. Despite her reluctance she was fit for adventuring more than she let on. “How does that work with—?“ she motioned between her and Ulfric as if the idea was still too absurd .  
  
“You would only need to come enough. It’s understood to be an agreement.” Ulfric said. 

He considered how the situation affect him. It was not what he was expecting but it had a double advantage depending on how they played the relationship. The Empire may think he was distracted that he would miss something in their planning. Add to that the preparation against dragons. Or it could be perceived as a casual affair. He would think about that later.

“We can work on your own cover. Magic can be improved. It’s like any other skill. We just need to make you forgettable.” Delphine added. “Hail the Nord hero."  
  
“We can certainly work with that. She needs training.” Galmar said. “Wuunferth can train her in magic.” He frown. “Maybe we can send her to that damn College if she’s good enough.” 

Ulfric disliked that idea but the Dragonborn was a Breton, she had a natural affinity for some magic from her Mer ancestry. “Robes and helmets can hide your face.” Ulfric said. This seemed to be the plan. They had unintentionally set up a basis. The rest depended on her. 

“Okay.” Calia said. “I’ll do it. I’m not sure I can pull it off well but if you three think it will work then I’ll try.” She laughed. “I hope this isn’t wasted. I’m not willing to let a dragon attack a town if I can save it.”  
  
“That is a risk. At best it will bide time.” Delphine said. “What if the Thalmor are behind this? We cannot dismiss any risk until it has been eliminated.”

“If they are not behind it the less they know about you the better. Those damn Elves think they know what’s best or will torture their way to information if they are ignorant of it.” Galmar said.

“He’s right. The Thalmor must not be underestimated.” Delphine supported. 

  
“Until you grow stronger it is best you avoid them.” Ulfric said, remembering his own treatment at their hands.On the harshest of days, the cold ached along scars that would never go away. It pushed Ulfric into dreams of amassing enough power to burn the Summerset Isles-

“Then I will try my best to stay concealed.” Calia said, breaking his thoughts.

“Good.” Delphine said. “It must do more research. I will send word when I have something.” 

“That’s fine.” Ulfric said. “Jorleif will be informed that I have taken in Calia. He will keep any correspondence for her, unread.” He rose. “I trust him behind Galmar.” Delphine nodded. 

“Good. The less people involved the better.”  
  
“I have to go back to Ivarstead.” Calia reminded them.  
  
“Galmar will go with you.” Ulfric said at once. “You will take supplies on my behalf, thanks to the Greybeards for their advice.” 

“That’s good. We must have a reason for movements. Your men can be excused as an assigned guard and if you ‘indulge’ her traveling then her absence won’t be conspicuous.” Delphine said. “I have to go but remember these ruses take time. Don’t rush into things.” Ulfric understood.”I will be busy spreading the news of the ‘Nord’.” Delphine mused.

“We can save you time.” Galmar cut in. “Ulfric, send word to the Holds loyal to us of the preparations they must make against the dragons and the “Dragonborn”. To those loyal to the Empire, I suggest we should send word to Balgruuf and entrust him to send out news. He reveres the Greybeards, he will provide their advice.” Ulfric knew his friend had more in mind but held the details back.

“Good, we should warn them. I will do my best but I cannot be everywhere at once.” Calia said. A hero’s heart in the making, Ulfric mused. 

“I will send word as soon as I have something.” Delphine repeated and left. Galmar escorted her out. 

“Will you send word, Lord Ulfric?” Calia said. He nodded.  
  
“Call me Ulfric.” Ulfric corrected. “It will help the ruse though circumstances may require my title.” 

“Of course.” She replied. “I can’t believe this is real sometimes. I keep thinking I’m still at Helgen and the blade is heading to my neck. I’m just stretching a moment in a fit of madness.” 

“It is real.” He said. He considered revealing more. Was it worth it- yes, they had entered a pact. Trust between them needed to grow. “Some mornings I wake up wondering when I went from loyal to the Empire to waging war against them, that this must be wrong.” He knew very well how it went against them; why he would either be crowned king or die trying.

“What will Galmar do in Ivarstead?”  
  
“Guard you but also advise the people on securing their safety. It is much like Kynesgrove but it is too far from Riften for immediate aid.” And Law-Giver, while his supporter, often foisted her duties on to her steward. Galmar had insisted the steward was in the hands of the Black-Briars. Ulfric had no doubt the town would fall to the wayside. Ulfric would deal with her poor rule after the war.

“Go rest and clean up. I can tell you cleaned up by the river after you left.” She nodded at that.  
  
“The water was freezing. Same quarters?”  
  
“Yes, they will be yours while you stay here.”

“Are the others okay? I saw the dragon almost burn them.”  
  
“Yes. Minor injuries at worst.” 

“Good.” She left a moment later. Ulfric waited for Galmar to return.

“This became more complicated.” Galmar said. 

“Yes.” Ulfric said. “But the threat of the Dominion is very real. She is not strong enough yet to withstand them.” Ulfric said.  
  
“You believe you met her for a reason. I can tell.”  
  
“She escaped with us. She has taken to Talos. If we do not win the war her faith alone will be a tremendous blow to those damn elves.” 

“Let a Justiciar try to take her when she reaches her full potential.” Galmar said with a sneer. “Or even half.”  
  
“Now, I know you wanted to tell me more with your plan with Balgruuf. What as it?” Galmar smiled meanly.

“Send him word with proof. You have survived two dragon attacks, fought with the Dragonborn. We suspect Balgruuf is sympathetic to the Empire but he still believes in Talos. The Gray-Manes still worship freely. If he is a true Nord it will place doubt in him.”  
  
“Are you sure you aren’t vying for my spy master Galmar?” Ulfric asked before he had Galmar elaborate. He agreed when Galmar was done.

Galmar went off to address his own responsibilities. Ulfric went to check on the Dragonborn before returning to his own duties. 

He knocked at the door to her door. “Calia, do you need anything?” He asked. 

She answered the door. Her hair was loose and wet, and she was dressed in a dress, bare feet peeking out from the hem. His amulet still hung from her neck.

For a moment he considered her physical appearance. He knew she was a woman, of course, that would be absurd to miss. He looked at her as if he would a woman he would consider bedding or courting rather than one he had to fight with. 

She was as she said, not a great beauty but not homely. Her eyes were dark brown; it was the same color as her hair, that curled on at its tips. There was a small scar at one corner of her left eye. Her skin was dark from sun, proof of her days as a traveller. He realized her ears were pointed, the Mer in her. The tips had been hidden by her hair. Her nose had been broken once. 

Though she was small for a woman, at least compared to Nord women, she was not wholly soft from a lack of physical activity. No, she was not weak. She lasted an entire fight against a dragon.

There was no spark of lust nor did he feel any particular physical attraction to her. Yet, he considered their proposition. He found her agreeable. She had first appeared very accommodating but she had lost a lot of that as shex grew more secure and he had seen hints of a temper. She had a certain strong headedness as she continued through her fate. 

Delphine had been right to warn them not to rush into certain appearances. It held wisdom from years of her own deception as a simple innkeeper. 

She smiled at him, drawing his attention back to her person. “Jar-Ulfric, I am fine. Delphine and I ate before we entered the city.”

Ulfric nodded at her and left with instructions to tell if she needed anything.

* * *

“Jarl Bulgruuf, there is an emissary from Jarl Ulfric at the gates.” The head guard announced. That got Balgruuf sitting up and Irileth tensing.

“So Ulfric is still alive. I had doubts he escaped Helgen. What is it about?” Was Ulfric finally demanding he choose sides? Balgruuf wondered.

“The dragons, milord.” The guard said. Balgruuf shared a look with Irileth.  
  
“Bring him then.” 

“He is at the gates with boxes, my lord. He came in a carriage. He will not open them unless you or your housecarl are present.” That was certainly unusual, especially for Ulfric. He doubted it was a trap. 

“Bring them in then.” The guard bowed and left to bring the emissary.

“I don’t like this.”  
  
“I agree with you, Irileth. I do not like this either but it is unlikely to be a trap. Ulfric is not so cowardly.”

“That is true.” Irileth kept her hand on her sword. “The Empire will certainly be disappointed he was not slain by the dragon.” Balgruuf laughed. His housecarl smiled, it was small but he could tell she was pleased. 

“Do we know the number of survivors from Helgen?”  
  
“No, but it was very few. We can add Ulfric and some men to it now at least.” 

“The woman from Riverwood, Commander Caius reports her brother is a Stormcloak. He no doubt warned her before he scurried off to Windhelm.” 

“We needed to hear the warning. Riverwood was unmanned-“ Irileth stopped as the doors to the hall opened.The sunlight was piercing in its brightness as it stayed opened for several men to haul in several heavy boxes. 

He watched as an unknown Nord ushered his own guards toward him. The boxes were dropped with a thud. 

“What does Ulfric want?” Balgruuf demanded. The Nord bowed. 

“Lord Ulfric asks that you send words to the Imperial aligned Holds. The Greybeards provided counsel and he hopes lives may be saved from what he learned from the dragon that attacked Kynesgrove.”  
  
“A dragon attacked Kynesgrove?” Balgruuf felt speechless. Two attacks so close together and one at such a sacred space. What if Riverwood was next or Whiterun or his smaller settlements?  
  
“How many people were lost?” Irileth demanded. Had Kynsgrove fallen too? By the gods, how many lives had to be lost in the war and to dragons?  


“Yes, Jarl Balgruuf. We were fortunate that the Dragonborn came across our men on patrol on his way to meet the dragon.” The emissary turned to Irileth.“We were able to save the entire town’s population by sequestering them in the mine.”  
  
“So the Dragonborn is in Skyrim.” Balgruuf said as he tried to take in the news. He had indeed heard the cry for the Dovahkiin but the Greybeards’ shout could have travelled the entirety of Tamriel.  
  
“Yes, a Nord.” Was all the emissary said and bade the guards open the boxes. “Lord Ulfric fought along side with him.” He held his head high. “I was in the city but the Shouts from two could be echoing from Kynsgrove.” 

“Then what are we to do if the Dragonborn is not here to aid us?” Balgruuf demanded. 

“Dragons may be defeated by mortals. These are words from the Greybeards themselves.”

The first box opened. A pair of shields, one scorched and another cracked as if from frost damage. They gleamed faintly, the sign of enchanted armor. Both shared similar deep gouges as if something tried to grab them. 

“These are from our men who fought against the dragon. The marks are from claws and its breath.” The rest of the boxes were open with little show. A skull, a talon, and the end of a tail. “This is the proof of what I have told you.” He pulled out a document, sealed.

“The rest of the information is in here. It is not much but had Jarl Ulfric not started preparing on the advice of the Greybeards we may have lost men, men who had already survived one dragon attack at Helgen but who risked their lives again to fight one selflessly, and Kynesgrove may have suffered the same fate as Helgen.”

“And what does Ulfric want for this information?” Surely it could not be that simple.

“Nothing, Jarl Balgruuf. This is not even at the request of the Dragonborn.” He bowed. “If that is all, I will take my leave.” His guards followed the emissary out. Balgruuf rose and investigated the bones. Irileth opened the document carefully. 

They were heavy and, Tal-Divines, the head was large enough to easily devour a man. The teeth was bigger than daggers. He looked the tail. It would maim. The claw would tear out flesh. Talos. Divines. This was only part of the beast. 

He peered in the boxes and saw something not made of wood. He reached it and pulled out a massive scale. It had been pierced by something, an arrow perhaps. 

“Irileth what does the note say?”

“Advice from the Greybeards. The main advice is to run, not fight. And-“ she hesitated. 

“What is it Irileth?”

“Ulfric has provided good advice. It’s just he suggests shattering the dragon’s jaw so it cannot Shout.” That made sense. He turned to the dragon skull. It was intact. Irileth was staring at it. “I’m unsure if this is because he wants us to lose men or if he potentially got this advice from the Dragonborn.” 

“We must take it on good faith. If Ulfric fought along side the man what is to say he didn’t share information while they tried felling the beast?” He put down the scale. He stared at the skull again. “Get Farengar, wherever in Oblivion he is, and have him look at the shields and if he can derive anything from this. Get the scribes to start copying the notes and ready the couriers.” He read over the note. 

“We must find places our citizens can evacuate to incase of a fire. We have water but it serves us no good if we are fighting the dragon while the city burns and our people are trapped in those buildings.” 

“Yes, I agree.” She sighed. “I still can’t believe this. Ulfric wouldn’t just share this. He’s planning something, just you wait.”

“We’ll come it if it does, Irileth. Until then I will not let innocent people die from the bad blood between us. Even Ulfric would not use the name of the Greybeards so carelessly.” He sighed.

“What is it?” She asked him, knowing something else pressed upon him.

“Ulfric survived two dragon attacks and helped kill one.” Ulfric publicly supported Talos, Helgen had been under Imperial control and destroyed. Kynesgrove was spared. He shook his head. “He was fortunate for the first and prepared for the second. We must be as ready.” He finished. Irileth agreed and went in search of the wizard.  



	6. What Time Makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title refers to the phrase "Time makes fool of us all".
> 
> The chapter is meant to cover a longer period of time. It took a while to structure it in a way that I think reflects this. As it gives enough time for the premise of story to be establish.
> 
> Also you will see the start of murders for "Blood on the Ice" because I would assume these killings take place over a longer period of time, as with most serial killings. In addition as there is a mystical element to them I think that there would most likely be some sort of time delay as to when Calixto could commit the murders for his attempted necromancy.

_ Captain Aldis, _

_ I regret to inform you of the news that Ulfric Stormcloak survived the dragon encounter at Helgen. The attack has affected the man, though perhaps in a way that cannot be manipulated to our advantage. Among the survivors counted stands one civilian woman, a Breton.  _

_ The Jarl has a personal relationship with the woman. After several days of observation I am unsure if the woman is necessarily staying by her own free will. She has been escorted at all times by a set of guards. She is residing in the Palace of the Kings.  _

_ From her speech, she is common born and of Cyrodill. Ulfric does not keep her engaged in court matters nor war talks. He has taken her to Candlehearth Hall for drink. To surmise she is simply there for entertainment. _

_ Publicly the woman serves as a paragon of the Ulfric’s generosity while privately she is at his mercy.His preparation for the dragon attacks and defense of Kynesgrove with the Dragonborn has overshadowed a few worries I’ve heard from the female guards. _

_ The woman has been spotted battered in the early morning after entertaining the Jarl. Her minor injuries vanish though the use of minor healing magics she posses. I believe had she been a Nord that this treatment would not be tolerated as it goes against to the Stormcloak ideology of Nord superiority. _

_ His violence must be met with generosity to keep her agreeable. Enough of the Breton’s wants appear to be indulged in by the Jarl. The woman was a traveller. Shockingly this has led to a negligence of the Jarl’s normal duties on a few occasions. He has left the city on at least one occasion with her. _

_ Despite this change, the woman is sent away on minor errands like a servant. She has served Galmar Stone-Fist with minor tasks despite having no ties to the rebellion. Her absence marks no noticeable change in Ulfric. _

_ I believe Ulfric may be suspicious of my work as he had the guards round up the beggars and moved to the Grey Quarters. The next agent should not appear as a beggar. I will remain here for a few more days before returning back for debriefing. _

_ In conclusion the Breton is not worth recruiting or interrogating. Her foreign origin and lack of ties to the Imperial army appealed to Ulfric after Helgen. With her constant guards, approaching her would be more risk than it's worth. _

* * *

“Keep your guard up! Up!” Galmar snapped. Ulfric glanced at the two. The barely used private yard was perfect to train Calia. The woman glared at Galmar. Her replied muffled behind a gag after it became apparent just how naturally she took to the Voice. She almost Shouted at Galmar when he crowded her. 

The shield stayed up for the next attack and the training sword struck Galmar’s own shield.“Good!” He pulled back. “Now again!” Ulfric moved behind her and rushed her. Calia slammed the shield up, catching Galmar off balance and barely spun around in time to meet Ulfric. 

“Good.” Ulfric praised. “You’re keeping note of your surroundings.” She said something, he was sure was rude and only said as it was muffled. 

“But don’t forget the first danger!” Galmar scolded and barreled into Calia. She shrieked as she fell with the other man on her. Ulfric laughed. Galmar got off of her.She pulled off the gag. 

“If this does not save my life I will have words for you in Sovngarde or wherever in Oblivion I go.” Galmar smirked. 

“Galmar’s methods usually are not so intense but it is sound.” Ulfric said and helped her up. Her lip was split from one of the moves.

“Is the point for me to welcome the draugr over Galmar?” She motioned her lip. “You live up to your name.” Galmar smirked. 

“That’s enough for today.”Ulfric said.  
  
“Oh thank the Divines.”

“Go clean up. You’re covered in snow.” 

“What isn’t covered in snow in this city?” She said as she exited the courtyard. 

“She certainly has potential."  
  
“She was never a soldier, Galmar. She just knew enough to defend herself.” He looked up at the sky, no dragon in sight. His sight always seemed to be scouting the horizon now. “Are you ready for Ivarstead?” He asked. 

“Yes, there is a barrow the townsfolk can escape to like the mine.”  
  
“You will have to clear out the draugr.” Ulfric said. 

“That is what I’m thinking. Bah, I hate draugr.” 

“Scout it first.”  
  
“Of course. If we need reinforcements I will take more men from the town.” He said. 

“Good, I trust you, Galmar.” The two headed to the throne room. A number of citizens were waiting for them. 

“I do not think the Greybeards will be venturing down from their mountain for some time.” Galmar remarked as a bundle of preserved meat was dropped off by the Cruel-Sea family. 

“No, I do not think so either.” Calia had asked what she would be carrying up to the Greybeards the evening Delphine had left. One of the guards overheard, the news spread of among them and then to the townspeople and Kynesgrove. 

“I don’t think she is capable of carrying all of this at once.” Galmar noted as he hefted the bundle of meat and placed it along with the other offerings. “I doubt either of us could either."

“No, she’ll be returning again.” Ulfric said. “Even the Greybeards appreciate fresh apples and vegetables.” He replied, aware of the entering citizens and guards. It had been almost a week since the attack on Kynesgrove. The city and town had calmed down from the initial tension but still stayed on alert. 

Attendance to the temple of Talos had increased since the attack. It was mildly inconvenient to Ulfric, who went for peace of mind and the quiet. No one was yelling in the temple but the movement of people distracted him.

He was proud of his people’s return to devotion to Talos. On the other hand, it was convenient because he had taken Calia with him for morning prayers. It helped whatever it was people assumed between them. 

“Are the others ready?”  
  
“Yes, they’re healed and recovered.” Ulfric was pleased. He kept having to deny request from his officers for the three ‘dragon-hunters’. The defeat of the dragon and news of no deaths had boosted morale greater than he had imagined. No he could not spare them; the three would continue to hunt dragons. 

He sighed as a group of Dunmer came in with an offering. He held back his distaste and thanked them for the offering. He knew Free-Winter would come if he rejected it. Man kept pestering about the elves. 

He let them live in his city, they could own property, and answered to the same laws as Nords. 

What more did he want? The day pressed on him as the impact of what he dealt with the coming visitors. Free-Winter did stop by but only with an offering and no complaints, for now. 

He was thankful he could take a break for his midday meal and eat in his private rooms.He paused at the room next to his. He knocked. The door opened. Calia answered. She wore the same dress as yesterday. He’d have to get her more he thought absently.

“Ja-Ulfric. How are you? Do you need anything of me?”  
  
“Have lunch with me.” He said. 

“Of course. Where are we eating?”  
  
“My study.” He said simply. She followed him. He had the servant fetch him another plate when his own meal was brought. It was a horker stew. Calia speared a bit of meat on her knife and chewed it thoughtfully. “What is this meat?”  
  
“Horker.” He said. Her confusion reminded him of the new soldiers he had met in the Legion who had seen nothing of world beyond their small towns or farms.  


“What is a horker?”

“We hunt them for food, tusks, and hide. I can show you some from the docks. They live near water.”

“It is quite fatty. Is it a large animal?” This lead to some discussion of wildlife in Skyrim. She shuddered at the mention of frostbite spiders. Ulfric returned to his throne room in better spirits. He did not miss the glances his guards gave him. 

He took dinner with Galmar and Calia and saw them off on their trip to Ivarstead. He glanced at Calia’s room. Jarls had slept here with no complaints. He ordered Sifnar move the items to the rooms next to his own, in earshot of a few guards.

Ulfric’s week was relatively mundane, the War seemed to be in a lull with the news of the dragons. The only way discomforting news was the murder of a young woman in the city. Windhelm suffered crime like any other city but this murder seemed more heinous by the way the woman was murder. 

Ulfric went to inspect the scene. A young or middled aged Nord woman was in the cemetery, naked, and mutilated by a blade. There was absolutely no witnesses, blood everywhere. Arkay would no doubt be angered by this blasphemy. 

“Sir, there are no witnesses and last night’s snow fall covered any potential tracks.” His head guard told him. 

“Send the woman to the Hall of the Dead. See if Helgird can ascertain anything.” He looked at the crowd gathering at the edges of the cemetery. “Question everyone here. See if any travelers left late at night.”  
  
“Yes, my lord.” The guardsmen said. Gods willing it was just the work of a passing madman. It was not any comfort to the dead woman but it would mean it was only one victim. That sort of violence rarely remained restricted to one victim.

When his guardsmen gave him a report that evening he knew his hopes had been wrong. No one had left the city last night due to the snow storm. All the questioned had reporting seeing nothing and having been at home. Helgird could only say that the woman had not died quickly. It only lead to the conclusion that the madman was still in his city. 

Ulfric’s mood was dark when he met the group the following day. He listened to the report.Calia had left the Greybeards after facing the full voices of the Greybeads ‘like a young Talos, Master Argneir said’.She had learned the last word of Unrelenting Force. Galmar had said it had been very impressive as she’d used it in the barrow as they cleared out the draugr.

It was as uneventful as could be hoped for after their past few weeks.

* * *

“I miss traveling.” Calia said as they walked out of the Palace. The snow fell heavily upon them. 

“Ivarstead not exciting enough?” Ulfric asked in an amused tone. 

“That was an errand.”  
  
“I know, I’ll see what I can do.” Ulfric said. The streets were empty for once and suggested they could have the temple to themselves that morning. 

She still had training with Galmar, while her fight with the draugr at Ivarstead had apparently been an improvement it still was too much a liability. His wizard had not been willing to train her in magic. It seemed Wuunferth wasn’t as unaware of rumors as Ulfric assumed. They’d probably have to send her to that damned College. 

Calia shook the snow from her hair. It was beginning to dampen but she made no move to draw up her hood. “This snow is quite pretty sometimes. It never quite snowed where I lived, just a few flakes each season.”  
  
“Yes, when it falls thick enough everything appears to be silent and muted.” He caught sight of the tips of her ears peaking out from her hair. “Why do you hide these?” He motioned her ear with his finger. “You style your hair to hide them.” He wondered if it was common for Bretons with more elven features.

“To avoid being called a mongrel.”

“How recently was that?” It sounded like something maybe the Thalmor would utter.

“Not in a very long while.” She said. Then considered it. “Not since childhood but it was enough.” 

“Come, let’s get out of the snow.” Ulfric said as his own hair was starting to dampen. 

“Spare a coin for a poor beggar?” Calia was surprised to see a beggar come from side of the Inn.  
  
“Oh! Yes. Here. Please take a room for the day.” She gave him twenty septims. Ulfric gazed at the beggar but said nothing. 

“Divines bless you!” The beggar said and walked away from the inn. 

“He is most likely seeking skooma.” Ulfric chastised her.  
  
“You can’t know. Maybe he is going to buy food.” Ulfric didn’t negate her.  
  
“Come on.” They headed to the temple. Ulfric thought the beggar was staring at them from a distance even if looked like he was huddling near a fire. He entered last.

The day was marred by a letter from Delphine. Jorleif presented him the letter after the midday meal. Ulfric excused himself to hand it to Calia. Instead they read the letter. Delphine had pin pointed another rising or potentially already risen dragon, near them south of Windhelm. He called Galmar to join them. 

“We must go quickly.” Ulfric said, feeling his muscles tense. Another dragon near Windhelm. He let out a breath. “Calia are you ready?” It wasn’t his place to decide necessarily. 

“Do I have a choice?” She sighed. “Are we bothering with the ‘Nord Dragonborn’?”  
  
“We must.” Ulfric said, the other three men had agreed to the ruse.  
  
“Who is going? We can’t let all three go at once.”Calia assumed.  
  
“Take Ralof, he has the more common Nord features.” Galmar said. Ulfric grimaced. 

“I will be going too. Calia has wanted to travel and so we will be exploring the countryside.” He said the excuse and knew it felt weak.

“Then why take Ralof?” Calia frowned.  
  
“I am Jarl and if we encounter another dragon, it will need to be fought off.” Ulfric said, feeling the plan solidify a bit more. 

“Then let me get him up to speed.” Galmar said. “You come back, woman, we have more training to complete.” Calia groaned. 

“Akatosh is punishing me with Galmar for my ignorance of his gift.” Ulfric laughed. 

“I doubt any aedra would have formed Galmar for that purpose alone.” 

“And yet here we are.” Calia said seriously before her lips twitched.”What should I pack?”

“Armor, weapons, and potions. Don’t let your guard down along the way. Bandits may be along the roads.”  
  
“In this cold?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“At least they’re not spiders.” She said.

Jorleif frowned when Ulfric mentioned they would be leaving that evening. Ulfric could not blame his friend for the worry but did not elaborate with him. Galmar headed his military again. 

Ralof met them at the bridge out of the city. 

The journey to Bonestrewn Crest was uneventful. Its dragon only spewed frost. It made for a simpler defense at least. The fight was still fearsome. Ulfric had the pleasure of seeing Calia’s Unrelenting Force Shout at full power. His own Shout felt weak by comparison.

When Calia absorbed the dragon’s soul there was no fear in her expression this time, just a victorious triumph. 

“That is amazing to see. How does that feel?” Ralof asked her. 

“It feels like a rush of wind hitting me then a rush of energy before I feel normal again. ” Calia responded. “I was terrified the first time. Lord Ulfric informed me of what I was.” 

“I don’t think there was much need for this thing.” Ralof said indicating his face covering helmet. “No one is around.”  
  
“No, we were lucky. This place is remote enough I don’t think the dragon has drawn any attention.” Ulfric responded. “But had there been we would have needed you as the source of the Shouts.”  
  
“I understand that. Just harder to see and shoot arrows with it on.”  
  
“We’ll have to adapt.”Ulfric said. Ralof nodded. He glanced at Calia who was staring at something away from them. “What is it?”  
  
“I hear something.” She muttered. Ulfric unsheathed his weapon. They followed her. “Galmar and I found one of these walls at Ustengrav.” She kept approaching it. Ulfric dropped his weapon and watched as one of the words glowed and flowed to her.  
  
“Shout.” He urged. She smiled at them. Then turned and shouted

“FO!” She looked delighted. “Frost Breath!”

“That is amazing to see, especially now that it is not aimed at me.” Ralof said with a laugh. 

“For those who are not Dragonborn the Thu’um takes years of practice to learn even the simplest part of a shout.” Ulfric glanced at the wall. “Did Master Argneir mention more Walls like this?”  
  
“I didn’t ask. I meant too after the first one but-“ She had been taught the final word of Unrelenting Force and faced the full force of the Greybeards’ voices.  
  
“You will be returning there again.” Ulfric reminded her.  
  
“I will ask him.” She said. “Should we get going?”

“Yes.” Ulfric helped her gather the bones and scales. Talos knew if they’d have use for them later but it could not hurt to have them on hand, even if only to help prepare against other dragons. 

They spent another few days on the road. Ulfric introduced his Hold to her and showed her a horker. Ralof help her archery after she aimed at a rabbit near the river’s shore and somehow ended up shooting a fish in the water rather than just losing the arrow. It was honestly one of the least absurd things Ulfric had seen in the past few weeks despite its oddness. 

Their return to the city was not met with any grim news or more letters of dragons.He received several appreciative messages from his allied Jarls and, surprisingly, one from Balgruuf, though it was very dryly worded. The war still seemed muted as his officers reported no movement from the Imperials. Ulfric did not feel it was time for an attack either.

Galmar prepared to take Calia to Ivarstead again.Calia returned with the location of a Word Wall, Forsaken Cave, and advice on how to locate them in Skyrim. It did not surprise Ulfric to learn she’d may to kill a dragon to unlock the Shout’s power. 

“How long should I remain in Windhelm?” Calia asked him over dinner.  
  
“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“Master Argneir stated there are words of power all through out Skyrim. I will eventually need to find them.”  
  
“In time. I’d prefer you train a bit longer with us than the few week’s you’ve been here. If you must go remember you have Asger, Vilkur and Ralof to help you. Perhaps avoid Solitude and Dragonsreach with them. If you must travel to the cities it will need to be alone.” She nodded. 

“I know we must also spend enough time together for our arrangement.”

“We can always change it or end it.” He remind her. She nodded.  
  
“We’ll continue. You all have given it a chance, it is the least I can do.” 

“Enough talk about dragons.” Ulfric said. “I’ve spent all day in meetings talking about dragons. Tell me, why did you want to come to Skyrim? Surely you knew of the War?”  
  
“I am embarrassed to say I did not. Perhaps it was fate that kept me ignorant of it but I had had enough enough funds to get me to a new land. Just seeing new people and customs are my main draw. I intended to visit High Rock after Skyrim.”  
  
“Have you been?”

“No. My family has been in Cyrodiil for generations.” 

They spent much of the evening just discussing their families.There were no dark secrets or intimate relationships discussed just enough to pass the time. 

Ulfric spoke of his father and why the bear was their house sigil. Ulfric could not help boast his own name, the Bear of Markarth and how he retook the city from the savages of the Reach. 

It was not much of a story for her family, farmers and simple laborers but she seemed proud of them nonetheless. The Dragonborn came from forgettable people. Peasant stock. 

It was a stark contrast that made Ulfric wonder if that is why Akatosh had selected someone like her.

The next few weeks consisted of her leaving to Foresaken Cave and finding another word wall at a different location. Only in one circumstance had the guards played at being Dragonborn, to an adventurer who had been fleeing a spriggon and approached her Shout. The news of the Dragonborn had spread. From Calia’s recounting Vilkur had played up the role quite well. 

When she was present Ulfric found they had a nice routine. Most of their days start out with her training, they’d eating meals together and talking at night. Sometimes they’d head into town. 

“I don’t see why you keep having the bard play that?” She whispered to Ulfric a they sat in Candlehearth Hall.

“It’s to boost your spirits.” Ulfric answered a he took a drink from his mead. It was a Black-Briar Reserve. She laughed. 

“I have enough spirits here.”

“You’ve barely drunk anything.” Ulfric said. 

“I do not have the constitution of a Nord for drinking or the cold.”  
  
“You’ll warm up with another cup.” He replied. She grimaced.

“For you, Ulfric. I will drink one more.” She said. “My healing spell isn’t effective against a hangover as it is a punch to the face.” She warned.  
  
“I’ll remember that if you have the disposition of a dragon.” 

“My Lord, I may not be a lady but I am hardly a beast.” She said with an air of haughty pretentiousness. Ulfric ordered another round in response. 

She was unsteady when they walked back to the Palace. She handed a beggar a treat she had taken from the Inn before Ulfric could pull her along. He glared at the man. It was the same one that had bothered them before. 

He made a note to get Jorleif to move them.They’d return but a few days without beggars would be a welcome sight in the morning. 

He regretted the decision when he received word of another murder a few days later.Calia had heard of the first murder but did not follow to gawk at the murder. He had to push past several on lookers again. 

He grimaced at the sight. The madman had killed another woman and the beggar from the inn.His head guard said that the beggar appeared to have interrupted the attack. The woman had left a bloody trail away from where the beggar had died before she had either succumb to her wounds or was attacked again. 

Just like before no one had seen anything. He had his head guard reanalyze patrols to cover the most ground in the quickest way possible. Given the victims of the man he had Wuuferth start training Calia in basic offensive and defensive magics in spite of his protests. 

“Your wizard doesn’t like me.” Calia mentioned after her second lesson. 

“I doubt he likes most people.” Ulfric said. “Has he been training you?”  
  
“Yes, I have successfully cast a fire spell. I haven’t been able to before.” She sighed rubbed her face. “He’s having me read about magical theory to improve my restoration spell. He says it should heal better.” She scowls. “My mother taught me that spell. It healed minor wounds well enough.” 

“He’s a graduate of the College of Winterhold. They are…” he tried to hide his distaste. “…sound in their craft.”  
  
“I was expecting you to say Imperialists by your face.” She said with a look. 

“Skyrim is not fond of magic.” 

“I think you mean most Nords. So why do you have him train me?”  
  
“You’re a Breton.” He said. 

“So if I was a Nord you’d not have him train me?” Ulfric frowned. If she had been a Nord with magic then it would be logical for her to be trained in it.She laughed. “I have an idea of where we may find another wall. Galmar has been surprisingly helpful.”  
  
“Galmar is fond of old Nord ruins and their history.” Ulfric said. “He keeps trying to get me to find an ancient crown to help our cause.”He talked about the crown’s history. Her attention was satisfying. Ulfric could almost believe the ruse they had set in place. 

Whether the rumors had remained in his Hold was another issue but the Thalmor and Imperials had spies everywhere. Just like Ulfric had. They could not let the appearance drop in public. They had to be intimate but not too intimate. Her absences were good for that. 

It made Ulfric wonder if this is what had one of the Shatter-Shield sisters approach him at the Candlehearth Inn as he listened to the bard singing the Dragonborn Comes. He had difficulty telling the twins apart.He was not sure which one it was even as she spoke. Her dress and hair was nicer than he was accustom to seeing. 

“Jarl Ulfric, it’s a pleasure seeing you here this evening.” She said with a smile. “I have heard good news on the war front.”  
  
“Talos will guide us to victory.” He replied. 

“I didn’t have the opportunity to thank you and your soldiers for saving Kynesgrove.” 

“We were fortunate to have the aid of the Dragonborn.” 

“I’m sure meeting a hero of legend is extraordinary. Perhaps you could tell me about him? Do you need company?”  
  
“I am fine.” He replied. Her smile did not fade. 

“Perhaps not here, but I heard your guest has left. I am free-” The word guest was said with a tone that had him rising. 

“She is completing an errand for me.” Ulfric replied, his tone cold. The woman realized she had misspoken.  
  
“Of course, Jarl Ulfric, I did not mean to belittle-“  
  
“Keep your mouth shut on things you know nothing about.” He barked harshly. It reminded her that she was not a simple nobleman he could wrap around her whims. Ulfric did not take public lovers for a reason. It made men seem weak. “She has her uses but do not presume that means I have use for you.” The room had gone quiet. The Shatter-Shield sister’s smile was brittle now but she bowed with it in place. 

“I apologize, I have spoken out of turn.” 

“I have missed the song. Play it again.” Ulfric ordered. The bard nodded and began to sing again. The silence began to fill with music again and, slowly, the din of resumed conversations. The Shatter-Shield sister left in as much dignity as she could. 

Galmar berated him for insulting the daughter of one of their biggest supporters so publicly when he heard of the incident. Ulfric did not apologize for it. No one mentioned it to Calia when she returned. 

Ulfric supposes it added to the rumors when after her return she heard of the incident and appeared to storm away days later when word came of another dragon’s appearance. 

It was jarring when Ralof returned alone. They had met Delphine at the site. The dragon had been slain and the women had vanished without a word to him. 

Galmar had said they should trust the Blade. 

The Thalmor were their common enemy. 

It did not mean Ulfric would not worry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delphine has taken the Dragonborn for The Diplomatic Immunity quest. If


	7. The Bear and the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Ulfric has a racism problem chapter

Ulfric was reading the missives, dragons were spotted near Mount Anthor but no sign of her. He sighed and placed the paper away. He’d go with his men to hunt it. They did not need Calia to kill a dragon. 

Ulfric’s initial anger at Ralof had vanished by now.It was not his fault if Calia had vanished but it left Ulfric with bad taste in his mouth. That she’d disappeared without so much as a word. A knock at his door had him looking up. 

“What is it?” He demanded. Jorleif entered. The man looked hesitant. 

“Lord Ulfric, Calia has returned and she has her Breton friend with her.” Delphine. Ulfric rose at once. 

“Where is she?”  
  
“She is in the main hall.”  
  
“Bring them to me, now.” Ulfric said and settled back down. He had been tired but now felt like on alert, anxious and mildly angered. The door opened again. Calia and Delphine were escorted in. “Pull back the patrols from the floor, this conversation is private.” Ulfric ordered. 

“Of course, Jarl Ulfric.” Jorleif said. The door closed. Ulfric glanced at the pair. Calia was tense. Her shoulders stiff and her jaw clenched. Delphine was unreadable. 

“So you’ve returned.” He said, keeping his anger out of his voice. “After leaving without a word.”  
  
“I needed her for a confidential matter.” Delphine answered. “I can confirm that the Thalmor at least are not responsible for the dragons.”  
  
“And how were you able to confirm that?” He asked. He knew he would not like the answer. His eyes went to his Dragonborn. She stayed silent, out of what emotion he couldn’t say. 

“I had her infiltrate the Thalmor Embassy.” Delphine answered. Ulfric would not be surprised if his face turned red. 

“The Embassy?” His voice shook with fury. “THE EMBASSY? You sent her into the gods damn Embassy! What was the point of all this if you were sending her to the Thalmor! THE ENTIRE POINT WAS TO KEEP HER OUT OF THEIR HANDS!” 

“Ulfric, I agreed to do it-.” Calia cut in. He silenced her with a slash of his hand.  
  
“I had no choice. The Thalmor do not know who she is. They would recognize your men and me. We needed someone unknown.” Delphine answered. “But we found another Blade and now have an advantage on the bastards.” She smirked. It irked him. 

“I can also say that you and she have done a great job. The Thalmor are convinced she’s nothing and that you’re…disturbed by the dragons.”  
  
“Except now they’ll think she’s my spy!” Ulfric snapped. Did she not know what they did to captives?  
  
“Give me more credit than that.” Delphine said. “She had more than her anonymity to keep her safe. She wore a disguise. It wasn’t perfect but her shoes made her a bit taller, a wig changed her hair color, and I think I managed to alter her features enough with make up to give people doubt they’ve met her.”  
  
“Do you think the Thalmor are stupid enough for that?”  
  
“Maybe if they were able to glance at her more but it was less than an evening.” She glowered at him. “You should be proud of her, she left a trail of dead Thalmor in her wake.”  
  
“You risked her safety for something that could have been handled by anyone else. What will you do if they send a spy to Windhelm? If there was one detail someone remembered and can match to her?”

“I’ll let her decide what she wants to do. I’ll send word when I have more.”  
  
“You expect me to keep helping you?”

“Yes.” Delphine replied. “You aren’t a fool, Ulfric. Now if you excuse me.” Ulfric made to stop her when Calia interrupted him.  
  
“Ulfric. Let her go.” Her tone was sharp. His anger spiked again. 

“Do not tell me what to do.”  
  
“Nor you me, Jarl Ulfric. I am not your soldier.” 

“And why should I keep helping you if you are simply going to act without consulting me?”  
  
“She came to me! There was not time to - telling Ralof was a risk.”  
  
“He is already at risk knowing who you are!” He snapped back. “We agreed to help you. We can’t help you if you do not tell us things!”

“You don’t think I know that!” She crowded his space. It was ridiculous. Ulfric was at least a head taller.“I saw what they do-did to people in their embassy. It was all the more reason to leave them out!”  
  
“You don’t think I don’t know what it’s like at the hands of those bastards?” Ulfric demanded. 

“I don’t know.” She pulled away from him. “But I understand that they believe they are better than men, than other Mer. It might be for duty’s sake you help me but it is not for duty’s sake alone that you started the war. Skyrim is for the Nords.” She sneered.  
  
Ulfric barred his teeth. “This is our land.” She let out a sigh. She was disappointed in him he realized.  
  
“Then Talos help you.” Calia said. “I am leaving.” 

“We are not done here.” He said. She glared at him. 

“I am leaving.” She said firmly. “I’ll remove my things from the Palace tonight. I cannot take the help anymore of a man who holds the same ideals as the Thalmor.”  
  
“I am nothing like those damn elves.” Ulfric growled suddenly seeing red. He shoved her against a wall. “Do not dare compare me to those things!” She did not cow to him. 

“Delphine showed me the Gray Quarter and the Docks. I may not be a ‘grey skin’ but I am not a Nord. You’re the reason I still hide my ears.” She reached out to her neck and gave him back his amulet. That took the wind out of Ulfric’s anger.This was not how it was supposed to go.

“You are just forsaking Talos?” She had felt his blessing. How could she just leave him like those damn Imperials? 

“No, but I cannot accept that any longer. I will get another amulet. Thank you for your help, Lord Ulfric. I will be staying at Candlehearth Hall for a while. If you need me to slay another dragon, please send Asger or Vilkur or Ralof.” She removed something from her bag and threw it at him. It fell to the floor.

“I found this at the Embassy. I did not feel right reading it. I couldn’t keep it hidden. Delphine read it when I slept.” She pushed passed him and Ulfric stared at the item. 

His anger faded, feeling like it had done nothing more than fail again. He grabbed the dossier and read the thing long into the morning. He finished it hours before dawn, feeling like a fool on strings. He did not sleep. 

Galmar searched for him in his study. “The Dragonborn is staying at the inn.” 

“We fought.” Ulfric said simply. 

“Will we be continuing her training?”  
  
“I do not know, Galmar. Ask her.” He said, no heat in his voice. “Do not bother me today unless it is urgent. I need to attend to some matters.” Galmar gave him a concerned look but nodded. Ulfric hid the dossier. He did not put on his amulet again. 

He walked around Windhelm. It was a beautiful city as long as you did not venture to the Gray Quarter or the Docks. When he entered the two areas the Dunmer and Argonians kept as far as possible from him. Smiles and conversations died as he passed. A mention of Azura’s blessing was hushed. The market had mostly Nords and a few Altmer. He saw Free-Winter smiling with a Dunmer. 

Ulfric went to pray. His prayers usually left him calm It did little to quell his emotions.

Talos had guided him to the Dragonborn’s path. Had led to them helping each other. Lives had been saved from it.She was safe from the Thalmor and Imperials because of it. He needed to talk to her. 

He searched for her in the inn only to be told she had left; room paid for the week. Her items were still there. 

She was not back by nightfall. Ulfric sent Asger to guard her room and report to him when she came back. 

Ulfric prayed and meditated. 

When he woke up the next morning he did not feel assured. He saw his war as a playing field for the Thalmor. He was a game piece for them. He could not advise the officers and deferred to Galmar for actions. 

The damn woman was still not back that night nor the next or the next.Was she waiting for him to show her differently? He thought in his tiredness. Ultric rescinded his decree that prohibited the Argonians living in the city. Free-Winter came to him to clarify the issue. He was speaking on the Argonians’ behalf. 

“I have my doubts, Jarl Ulfric, about this decree. The Argonians are worried you will reenact in the future or in response to complaints from merchants such as Shatter-Shields. He is already paying them less than the Nords.”  
  
“I will have word with him.” Ulfric answered. “My citizens should be held to the same standards.” The words felt wrong but the other man nodded. 

“Will that be true in months from now?” Free-Winter lowered his voice. “What of when your lover is a Nord and not driven away?” Ulfric glared. 

“Watch your mouth, Free-Winter. Tell them they will be welcome into the city. Now leave.” Free-Winter glared and bowed. Ulfric could not retaliate against the man. He was well regarded and a war hero.

That evening he received word that the dragon near Mount Anthor was dead. A Nord was seen near the battle site, dark haired and built like a mountain. There had been Shouting heard. 

Asger, Ralof, and Vilkur were still in the city. Who was she with? It irritated him and he could get no answers from her until she returned. 

It was not until the next day that he got word that the woman returned. He found her in the inn. She was laughing and drinking with an unknown man, a Nord. He met the description of the supposed ‘dragonborn’. Her smiled waned upon seeing him. 

“Calia, you’ve returned.” He said. 

“Lord Ulfric.” She greeted. The Nord gave him a look of confusion for a moment as if he just saw him.

“Huh? Oh! Hello, Jarl Ulfric.” 

“Calia, who is this?” He asked.  
  
“Farkas of the Whiterun Companions.” She smiled at the other man. “He needed help with a task of his.” She explained as if that were enough of a reason to leave with an unknown man.. 

“Glad she was around. She is a decent fighter. Has lots of potential. She would be welcome to join the Companions.” Was this man trying to lure her into Balgruuf’s territory? Had Balgruuf figured out her identity?  
  
“My housecarl has seen to her training.” Ulfric answered. “If you would excuse us, we have unfinished business.” He said. The man just stared at him. Why was this man still here? Could he not see he wanted to talk to her and her alone? 

“I think Ulfric wants to talk to me, alone.” Calia said. The man nodded after a moment.  
  
“Okay, I’ll leave you two then. Let me know if you need any other help. I’m here for a few more days. “ Calia smiled. 

“I will.” She patted his arm. “I’ll definitely come to see you when I am in Whiterun.”  
  
“Oh yeah. You must. Vilkas won’t believe me until he sees you.” He shook his head as he stood. She laughed.  
  
“Good night, Farkas."  
  
“Good night, Shieldsister.”  
  
“Come, we have to talk.” Ulfric said. She nodded and rose. Her drink was half drunk. He took it and drank it. Her surprise would have been amusing any other day. He grimaced at the taste. Cheap mead. He knew the town’s people were staring at them. 

This was nothing more than a lover’s spat to them.  
  
They walked to the Palace. “How did you pay for the rooms?”  
  
“I’ve sold a few things I found at Ivarstead, on our trips and helping Farkas. An axe gave me enough for week’s stay and food.” She gave him a sharp look. “I am more than willing to repay you for your help. It will just take time.” She was baiting him. Gods damn her. He refused to take it. 

“No. It’s fine.” They entered the Palace. She greeted Jorleif with a smile. They walked to the study. He closed the door behind her. 

“That man, he knows you're the Dragonborn.” 

“Yes.” She replied. “It wasn’t done on purposes but he had to show me a secret of his so I returned it. Then we killed a dragon.” 

“Will he stay quiet?”  
  
“Yes.” He nodded. “What do you want to talk about Lord Ulfric?”  
  
“Stop that.” He said. “We’re past formality like that.” He shrugged off his cloak, his armor. “You want to know why I hate the Thalmor so much? Why I would burn the Summerset Isles to rid Nirn of their blight?” He felt his hands shake in anger. “It’s not simply because they are elves. What you saw at the embassy is only a hint of what they can do.” He took off his shirt. 

“Ulfric what- Oh.” He was not a mess of scars but the ones that remained were prominent. 

“They captured me during the War and held me after an incident in Markarth.” He spoke with her frankly. “I know what the Imperials say of me, what my former friend Legate Rikke, who works with General Tullius to stop me, say. That this is simply because I wish to be king.” He felt his mouth twist. 

“If it were that simple I would have lied to you. Master Arngeir worried about it. The Empire is unworthy of Skyrim anymore. The Thalmor has weakened and perverted them. I will not let them destroy my land and blaspheme against my god.” He crowded her. “So do not dare compare me to the Thalmor.” He pulled back. 

“You still judge others like them.” Her tone was sharp.  
  
“Yes.” He answered. “But you are right. I should not- Akatosh sought to make you Breton. Perhaps we Nords are unworthy of another Dragonborn.” He reached to her and she moved forward cautiously. He traced the curve of her ear to the tip. “I do not think less of you for this. I would not call you a mongrel.” He said.  
  
“Because I am Dragonborn or because you honestly do not begrudge me for my race?” Ulfric found he could not answer her. “You had the Argonians paid more and they’re allowed to live in the walls of the city.” At his look she answered. “I spoke to one of your people. He seemed very passionate about the issue.” Damn Free-Winter. “Was it simply to get me here again?”  
  
“No.” He pulled out the dossier. “Read it.” At her hesitation he elaborated. “They wish to make a fool out of me. I will not permit.” He sighed. “Please.”  
  
“All right, I will.” She hesitated and grasp his hand. “I know you are not a dishonorable man, Ulfric. I’ve seen enough in my time with you.”She stored the dossier in her bag. She made her way to the door. “Talos guide you.”

“And you, Calia.” 

He spent the rest of the evening restless. His sleep was poor. He was tempted to try sleeping more in the morning but doubted it would be any better. When he went to visit the temple he was surprised to see Calia waiting, looking inpatient.  


“You’re late.” She chastised. 

“I did not know that you were joining.” But walked with her to the Temple. He prayed for guidance, strength, and clarity. When they exited the temple he felt lighter.  
  
“Did you read it?” He asked. She nodded. They stood awkwardly for a moment.  
  
“When can we talk?”  
  
“I cannot neglect my duties today.”

“I can meet you this evening.” She glanced at him. “I need to get my things from the inn or pay for more time.”  
  
“You have a place in my Palace.” He answered. It was her choice. 

“Then I’ll return. This does not mean I am putting this issue behind us, Ulfric.” He couldn’t help but smile.

“I expect nothing less from you.” 

He followed her to gather her items. It was not much, a testament to how she had started over. They ate breakfast with Galmar.

Galmar scowled when he saw her. “We have training to continue.” He told her. Calia smiled.  


“Galmar you’ll be happy to know I have placed your training to good use. “  
  
“Oh? You slayed an imperial?” That had her laughing.  
  
“No, I threw a Companion across a room. Farkas weighs a little less than you do.”  
  
“A Companion? Why were you fighting one?”  
  
“We were drunk. He insulted my magic. I said he smelled like a wet dog. We’re friends now.” Galmar laughed.  


“Good to see you are embracing out customs.” Galmar said. Ulfric felt a bit lighter despite his exhaustion.  
  
They could not talk again until evening. When he found Calia again she was Asger and Ralof. 

“The dragon almost kicked him into the Word Wall and his first response was to yell. ‘Hey, watch it!’ before he drove his great sword into the leg.” That had the two soldiers laughing. 

“This your Companion?” Ulfric asked. She nodded as his two men stood. “At ease.” He said. “I must discuss something with her. If you see Vilkur let him know he is to guard her in the morning.” The two nodded and left.  
  
“You know I don’t need a guard. I did just fine on my own.” 

“It is not the point of them guarding you.” Ulfric said. “You read the dossier?”  
  
“Yes. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”  
  
“I did not tell you but it does not change your point. I cannot be a good king or even Jarl if I do not treat my citizens fairly. I make no promises of liking them but I will ensure they are treated equally.”  
  
“What of the Grey Quarter? Will you do anything to help improve it?”  
  
“It will take time.” Ulfric said. The area was dingy but solidly built. Still it was neglected in some areas. He had no doubt that some of the homes were suffering equally as badly on the inside.

Her skepticism had him sighing. “I am in the middle of a war. I do not have the coin to drop all at once without drawing from much needed areas. Even if we weren’t that kind of project takes time - money must be allocated, inspections made, grievances taken, bids taken.” 

“I suppose that makes sense. But you will work on it.” Her wording was more of a demand than request.  
  
“Yes.” She looked satisfied at that. 

“I think we should discuss the party. I met a few people there. I don’t know if it will help you but you’ve helped me.”  
  
“Who do you remember?” She described a few Jarls, a thane from Solitude, several businessman and, unsurprisingly, Maven Black-Briar. The woman had many connections but if she was aligning with the Imperials Ulfric would make sure his people kept a closer eye on her. 

“What was your opinion on Elisif?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“She is young, younger than the Falkreath jarl. She was also rude to me.” She answered. “Not that the other jarls were more welcoming. Perhaps I have spent too much time with you.” She said with a smile. “Her rudeness felt more personal.” 

“Her steward is the true power in Solitude. Torygg barely knew what he was doing, his woman isn’t any better.” Ulfric said. “She’s just the Imperial puppet now. How long will you be staying now?”  
  
“I don’t know. Delphine and Esbern are working on where we should move next.”  
  
“You still trust her?”  
  
“What better shot do we have at knowing what to do?” He nodded.  
  
“I need to train more with Galmar and Wuunferth.Then maybe travel to Solitude. I wasn’t able to do more than glance at it with Delphine.” She hesitated. 

“What is it?”

“When I got to the city they were executing a man. Roggvir, he helped you escaped after you-“  
  
“I killed the High King. It was an honorable duel.” He said. “It is Nord custom that the Imperials would trample if it inconveniences them.” She nodded but her expression held a measure of distrust. “I will pull the lore so you can see.” He frowned. “I will keep the man in my prayers tonight.”  
  
“Yes.” She was distracted. Roggvir wasn’t exactly what she wanted to discuss. Why would she-  
  
“Oh. He faced the Headman’s Axe?” She nodded. “You escaped it. Don’t let it bother you. There is not much more we can do but move forward.”

“I know. It still bothers me.“

“Let sleep settle your thoughts. We can talk about this more if it still bothers you.”

“Yes. That is a good idea. It has been very hard few days on the road.” She rubbed her neck. “I must say, I feel quite spoiled by your guest rooms. The inn pillows felt like stone and I’ve slept against enough to know that’s not right.” Ulfric laughed. 

“Well enjoy them before your journey to Solitude.” She bade him good night. Ulfric retired to bed soon after a well. He had sleep to catch up on. 

They settled into their routine again but found he did not like the change in them. 

Their meals were eaten quicker. Their talks more formal again. She spent more time studying magics but did not complain about Wuunferth. She did not lament about Galmar’s training to him. She still went to the temple with him but wore a normal devotee’s amulet she’d gotten from the priestess. 

The Empire and Thalmor believed she was at best a pet, at worst his captive plaything. 

Their routine kept the illusion up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Thin Ice

The Palace was busy. His officers had pulled in from their camps to reconvene and discuss the current war situation and how to deal with the dragons. Enough time had passed now that the Imperials had decided to move forward with offensive maneuvers in spite of the dragons. A group of his men in the Rift had been ambushed. Several casualties on both sides. 

This was the first day and they were making no progress. He understood they were worried about the dragons but rather than focus on offensive and defensive strategies, they kept wanting to locate the Dragonborn. His officers wanted to get him on their side. 

Ulfric kept killing that idea. Why had Ulfric not tried to recruit him at the attack at Kynesgrove? Ulfric had to keep his temper controlled at that repeated question. Galmar had turned the conversation back on course several times. He’d repay his closest friend for that. 

  
By the time dinner came he wanted nothing more than to call this off. He went to his rooms to get a healing potion. He had a headache.He felt a spike of irritation and disdain when his door opened. Who dare-

“Are you alright?” Calia asked. She would dare. He thought. Had her door been open to see him? He couldn’t say.

“No.” He said. “Today has been nothing but a waste of time.” He the sides of his forehead to try to alleviate some tension. “Now I have to have dinner with men who won’t listen.” 

  
“If you feel the need to talk, I’ll be up. Wuunferth has me reading theory. Again.” She said. 

“That sounds more productive than my day.” He replied and snarled when he could not find a potion. He told Sifnar to stop arranging his personal items. Footsteps had him looking up.  
  
“Let me try something.” He watched as she brought her hands next to his head. He winced at the bright light that emerged from them. “Sorry.” But the light continued and he felt some of the tension disappear. The pounding in his head died. She pulled back her hands. “How is that?” 

“Better, thank you.” It was bearable now.

“I wish I could do more but I haven’t mastered healing others yet.” 

“It helped.” He reassured her. “I can’t talk. I have to meet with Galmar and my officers.”  
  
“I won’t keep you.’ Calia walked out of the study with him. She entered her room. “Have a good dinner, Ulfric.” 

“Thank you.” He walked to dinner in better spirits. The talk around the table was thankfully not business again. He didn’t think he had the patience for that. As the mead flowed the tension among them eased. 

“Ulfric, I have heard you have a woman now?” Frozen-Heart asked. He swears soldiers were worse than housewives with gossip. However that did confirm news of this affair was spreading. Good.  
  
“Yes. She is not involved in the War. If you see her leave her alone.” He replied. 

“Why a Breton though? There are plenty of Nord women who would be happy to warm your bed.” Banner-Torn asked. He had had too much to drink. Ulfric thought. 

“Watch your tongue.” Galmar snapped. “She is a decent woman.” The support from Galmar was not unexpected. He liked Calia despite their arguments about combat and training. Her search for walls had the two bonding over Nordic ruins.

“She has seen the lies of the Empire, for that alone she has my respect.” Ulfric said, that was true. He managed to get the conversation off Calia by asking them about their women and man in the case of Thrice-Pierced. Banner-Torn was drunk enough that he started praising his wife and why he’d married her with little encouragement. She was a good Nord woman. 

The rest of the evening was full of the lament of the distance the war caused but all of his men believed in its necessity. Ulfric now wished they could agree with him to leave the Dragonborn alone and focus on the war, damn it. He went to bed irritated but in a better mood than he would have been without said Dragonborn’s help.

Ulfric held back a laugh when Calia presented him with healing potions to take to breakfast. Banner-Torn at least had the courtesy to look ashamed when he took one after being informed they were from Calia.Ulfric laughed when Galmar demanded to know if she had finally picked the countryside clean much to the bemusement of his men. 

The next few days went smoother and more productive. They planned attacks and counterattacks. They coordinated on dragon strategies. It was honestly going well. 

He honestly was caught off guard when he was met with his wizard at the end of one of the war council meetings. “Ulfric! Ulfric, you must come with me.”   
  
“I’m busy Wuunferth.” His officers glowered at the wizard. Wuunferth gave them a withering look. “Go.” 

“It’s about the murders!” That got Ulfric’s attention. “Your girl found a pattern-I don’t know how I didn’t see it. If she’s right, and I’m sure she is, the newest murder will happen two nights from now.” 

“Are you sure?” Ulfric did not want to get anyone’s hopes up. The murderer had struck three times now. The last one had been the most gruesome and still no one had any leads.

“Yes.” Ulfric hoped it was true. “The cemetery was key to it all. It’s a necromantic ritual.” That had his officers muttering in outrage behind me. Ulfric held a hand. They quieted. He turned to them.  
  
“We will continue this later. I must see to this. Do not say anything. We must keep this quiet. Galmar, come with me.” Galmar followed. He looked grim. 

Wuunferth prattled on the way to his rooms. “She is studying the theory behind restoration.Her healing spell was atrocious but is improving. That’s the problem with lay magic, it suffers without formal training. When she mentioned her hatred of undead I had her read on the aspects of the school that go against necromancy. 

“She is not quite at the point where she can use even use lesser undead. To use the spell most effectively it is best to know the necromantic principles it counteracts. She noticed the significance of the dates associated with necromancy and connected them to the dates of the murders. They were the same. 

“The murders took place in a cemetery.It’s so basic. I don’t know how I missed them.” Wuunferth chastised himself. 

Ulfric shared a look with Galmar. They understood some of what the wizard was discussing but most of it was lost on them. They were not men of magic.War, yes, but not magic. 

They entered the wizard’s room. Calia was waiting by a series of books and parchment. Her fingers were ink stained. 

“Have you found anything else?” Wuunferth asked her.

“No, but I just have what the guards passed on to reference. I do not think he takes them from the street. We should have more beggar deaths then. “

“He is killing only women of a certain age.” Galmar said to her. “Most of the beggars would not fall in that age range.”

“Then we still the entire city to cover!” Ulfric was frustrated. Knowing when the murder would happen was useful but if they could not pinpoint it then they were still stretched thin.   
  
“The officers brought soldiers with them. We can place them on patrol.” Galmar suggested. Ulfric nodded. “They should remain in the more populated areas. It is more crowded but has more opportunity for escape as well.” 

“He takes them to the cemetery for the ritual. That’s where he’s killed them before. Could you have me guard that?” Calia said. 

“And he’ll just kill the woman he’s taken elsewhere if he sees guards there all evening.” Ulfric countered.

“I’m just offering suggestions.” She said, looking a bit wounded. 

“Wuunferth, are there any times these atrocities must be performed? Maybe we can stop him before he kills the woman at the cemetery.” Galmar asked. 

“It depends on the ceremony or ritual. What is his intention? It’s difficult to say but at midnight is our best bet. This is, of course, assumes he knows what he is doing. He could be unskilled and dabbling in magics he has no right to.” 

“How far would he need to be to take someone to the cemetery in a short amount of time?” Calia asked.   
  
“That’s true. He will need to stay close to take them unnoticed.” Ulfric muttered. This had occurred to his guards of course but searching the area for someone long gone was a fool’s errand. 

“Are there any empty or abandoned buildings near?” Calia suggested. “Maybe he’s hiding or preparing now as we near the uh date.” That was true. Ulfric thought.

“I’ll speak to the guards. There must be more information we can use.” Galmar said.

“Yes, I’m sure we can narrow the potential areas he’ll strike. I’ll come with you. Ask where the victims were seen last.” Wuunferth said. He turned to Calia. “I’m afraid we must cut our lessons short today.” Calia nodded at Wuunferth. 

Ulfric didn’t follow. Calia was gathering her things.

“Do you need something Ulfric?”  
  
“No, I’m sorry.” He told her. He did not like apologizing but he needed to. Their relationship already was strained. He did not need to add to it. 

“Thank you. I understand that the is important.” She gave him a look. He frowned. What was she thinking. “I know you have a war, this, and,” her voice dropped to a whisper. “our arrangement.” Her voice returned to its normal volume. “You must be under a lot of stress.”

“I knew these things would not be easy.” He reassured her. “Thank you for sharing the information.”   
  
“Do you honestly think I wouldn’t?” She was amused now.  
  
“No.” He replied. She liked helping. He was sure of that, even before they found out she was Dragonborn. She offered her supplies to them.She did not protest at potentially heading to Riverwood despite not knowing the area. “We will search the empty buildings.”

He walked with her to her rooms. “I have to get some ingredients tomorrow from the market tomorrow. I’ll keep an eye out for anything.”  
  
“Take Vilkur and Asger with you.” Ralof was out on Stormcloak duties.Ulfric resisted the urge to have him called back in. 

“Both?” She seemed surprised. 

“There is a madman abducting and killing women your age.” He said, wondering why this needed to be said. 

“Nord women.” She corrected. “All his victims have been Nords.”   
  
“Maybe they have been just Nords because they are the most common women who live in my city.” That had her pausing. “Take them with you.”  
  
“Fine, I will.” They arrived at the door. “Have your men stay safe, Ulfric.”

“They will take precautions.” He reassured her. Then went to talk to his officers and Galmar. They had to plan to get this so-called Butcher. 

* * *

The Black Sacrament.

The Black Sacrament. 

The gods damned Black Sacrament!

The remains of the ritual had been found in one of the abandoned buildings. As if a Butcher wasn’t enough. He now had to deal with the Dark Brotherhood hearing about this. He’d drag the culprit to the execution’s block himself if they caught him. 

Upping the city guard’s patrols and adding the soldiers here was difficult to do without people taking notice. He had doubled the guards in the Grey Quarter and common areas.His officers were in civilian dress looking for routes they may have missed.

“Don’t over stress yourself.” Calia chastised him after dinner after he unleashed his fury at the discovery and how they still had not caught the Butcher. “At least you found it. You said it yourself, Wuunferth doesn’t think it was performed correctly.”   
  
“The Dark Brotherhood has not functioned by their old tenets for years. They have eyes and ears out for these things.” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know about them.” Calia said. “I wasn’t looking to make friends with assassins.” 

“We have two guards in the house waiting for the culprit to return.” He would not take that lightly.   
  
“Then all you can do is wait.” He was not surprised when she moved toward him and offered to help his headache. He agreed. Her fingers massaging his temples were new. They weren’t there long but it was different. He opened his eyes and gave her an inquisitive look. 

“Restoration is part of healing. I’m not good enough at it. I’ve seen you rub your temples. It helps?” She asked. He nodded. “Good.” Then gave him a sheepish look. “Should I have not done that? I like to think we’re friends by now.” 

“We are.” Ulfric agreed. “I have helped Galmar through worse and he doesn’t have magic to ease headaches.”

“How’s Galmar’s bedside manner?”  
  
“He will tolerate it then let out any complaints he has once he is healed. He will remember them all from too cold broth, to a poorly brewed potion, to jostling in the field.” That had her laughing. “He is a good soldier and knows when to act it but once he is off duty it is another matter.” 

It was a good evening, like before their fight, but full of dread. They had one more day to capture the murderer. If they failed and he caught on they knew his pattern then his capture may never come. 

The following day was tense. His guards were on an increased patrol schedule since midnight to accommodate the potential the man would strike before the sun even rose. Ulfric prayed for justice and that no more lives be lost. 

His war council was resumed for half a day. His officers finalized a few items before dismissing for the day. Ulfric took summaries from head patrolmen but nothing was seen. When nightfall came the tension increased. 

As every hour passed and midnight neared, Ulfric began to feel like he was heading to failure again.

It felt like his prayers had been answered when Asger burst in to the palace, near breathless. “Jarl Ulfric, Calia thinks the Butcher is in Hjerim.” That got Ulfric and Galmar’s attention. “The woman he’s with is still alive.” 

“How? Where is she?”   
  
“She’s with Vilkur, my lord.” The man got his breath and whispered low. “She learned a-it’s not a shout but it’s a whisper, I think ‘laas’.” Ulfric knew that word, life. “She can see where things are, people I mean-.” Ulfric cut him off. He understands.

“Galmar get the best men you know skilled in stealth.” Ulfric took breath. “We will bring this man alive if possible.” 

“Of course, Ulfric.” Galmar left quickly. It was hours until midnight but Wuunferth’s warning that the man could be ignorant of true necromancy pressed on Ulfric. 

The how Calia knew the Butcher was in Hjerim went unanswered and quickly lost importance as they focused on getting into Hjerim and Friga Shatter-Shield out alive. Ulfric found Calia near the entrance of the cemetery. Vilkur was indeed with her. 

“Ulfric.” Calia’s expression was serious.

“Is she still alive?” She glanced around them. 

“ _Laas_.” The Thu’um was indeed a whisper. If Ulfric not been next to her he thinks he would have missed it. She looked at Hjerim. Her expression hard. “Yes. She’s cowering? He’s pacing. He has something in his hands.” 

“Can you tell what it is?” Her expression changed to a frustrated one. The effect of the Thu’um had run out.  
  
“No, just light. It’s in one hand.” She took a breath again. _“Laas!”_ She looked at building again. “She’s not near the entry way. It’s -“ She gave a frustrated sigh and pointed toward the back of the building. “on the left.” She swept to the right. “All of that is empty. There is no one upstairs.” 

That was more than Ulfric expected and gave them something to work with. He returned to Galmar and his guards. Torbjorn Shatter-Shield was looking grey and ready to storm the place. The sister and mother had to be escorted to their home and guarded. 

Ulfric asked about the home’s layout. After a bit of questioning he had convinced his guards that they would most likely be in the area that served a guest room in the back left of the house. Tojbjorn was escorted to his home after handing a copy of the key to Hjerim over so they could enter. 

His guards moved in. Ulfric waited outside with Galmar. The next few minutes were tense. He heard crashes and fighting. 

A blood covered Friga Shatter-Shield was quickly escorted out by a series of guards. Ulfric grimaced at the slashes on her face. No one would ever confuse the sisters again. She looked too shocked to cry. 

The door to Hjerim was still open. Where was the Butcher? A guard came out, his face was bloodied but he looked unharmed. 

“Jarl Ulfric! We caught the Butcher.” He looked victorious. “Alive.” That got a cheer from the guards waiting outside. The Butcher would see the executioner’s block but they needed to root out if he was connected to the Black Sacrament or other necromancers. 

“Over here, my lord.” Another guard called. He saw a battered Imperial in custody. His shoulder was wounded but it did not seem life threatening. This was the Butcher? He looked unimpressive and that’s probably what had him blend in. 

“He’s Calixto Corrium.” Another guard identified.   
  
That name sounded familiar. “He has a curiosity shop in the city.” Ulfric vaguely knew of it. He had never visited it. 

“GALMAR.” Galmar appeared. “make sure he gets to the Bloodworks alive.”  
  
“Of course, Ulfric. He will get there alive if I have to fight off the entire city myself.” He said knowing the city would want the man dead sooner than later. 

“Have Wuunferth brought to you once you are there. Check him for magical artifacts. Then conduct a search of his home.” This would be conducted right. When the man’s neck met the executioner’s axe there wouldn’t be a doubt he was guilty. 

Calixto kept quiet but followed without a fight. Ulfric followed them. He saw Calia with Asger and Vilkur at the edge of the guard’s perimeter, closer than the others in the crowd that had gathered by now. Clan Shatter-Shield’s home was still guarded.

A murmur came from the crowd as Galmar escorted Calixto out. “People of Windhelm, the time of fear is over. The so-called Butcher has been captured!” Ulfric shouted. “He will face justice for his victims!” A cheer rang int he crowd. It felt a bit empty to Ulfric, three women and a man were still dead. Friga Shatter-Shield was mutilated. However the murders would end. 

He’d thank Talos in his prayers that night. 

Speaking of Talos’ hand, he looked at Calia. His Dragonborn was looking relieved. Ulfric would ensure that the justice was sound. He would not be like the Imperials sending an innocent to death. 

The rest of night was busy. Wuunferth found an amulet with necromantic properties on Calixto. He was not skilled magics. A search of his home revealed a journal indicating his insanity and reason for the murders. 

No one had appeared in the home where the Black Sacrament had been found. 

Torbjorn Shatter-Shield was torn between fury and relief. Friga would live but scarred. He demanded the execution as soon as possible. 

When Ulfric was able to go to bed it was nearer to dawn than midnight. He was surprised to see Calia’s door open and lighted. He saw her reading in bed. She looked up.=

“Ulfric, is everything okay?” 

“Yes, he is surely guilty but we will still question him for further information.” She nodded. “Is that why you are up?”  
  
“Yes.” She got out of bed. “and I was worried. The last few nights have been hard on you.”   
  
“I will face more in this war.” He said. “You helped as well."  
  
“It was nothing but luck.” She said. “I knew nothing about necromancy.” 

“But you let us know as soon as you made a connection. Wuunferth missed it. He is not a court wizard for a lack of knowledge.” He shifted, feeling the long day pressing on him. He needed sleep. She smiled. 

“Go to sleep, Ulfric. We can talk in the morning? Wuunferth has cancelled my lessons for the day.”  
  
“Yes. I will need to meet with my officers again but I will have time in the morning.” 

Ulfric slept, his sleep sound. The morning was short as he woke up late. Calia had a late breakfast with him. Their morning prayers were late but felt needed with the events of yesterday. 

When they returned to the Palace he was surprised when Calia placed a hand on his arm. 

“Have a good day, Ulfric.” 

“You too.” She left him.   
  
The next few days were busy from morning to night. His officers finalized more plans and headed out. He was unsurprised to see Calia readying to leave for another trip when he was able to relax.

  
“Are you heading to Solitude?”  
  
“Yes. I will go as far as I can with Asger and Vilkur but after that I will head to the city alone.” She was following his advice. That pleased him. 

“Be careful. You may have been disguised but one small action can get someone suspicious of you.”  
  
“I know.” She replied. “I’m going to travel with a false name. We all probably should. I just don’t know what to go by.” 

“Edwige?” He offered. She was headed to battle and war as Dragonborn. A dozen Nord names had flown through his head but dismissed them. She was a Breton. She needed a Breton name. 

“Hmm, maybe. I don’t have anything. I could also go by ‘woman’. You and Galmar call me that enough.“   
  
“That is nothing to dwell upon, woman.” He saw her smile.   
  
“I will leave in a few days.” Her expression was serious. “Stay faithful, Ulfric. You did not treat any potential victim of the Butcher any less by their race.” He had not forgotten his promise to her. “You placed as many men in the Grey Quarter as where Nords live.” 

“I will.” He assured her. She searched his face.   


“I believe you.” She hesitated. 

“What is it?” 

“Do you have my amulet?” His eyes dropped to her chest. She laughed. “Not this one, the one you gave me.” Ulfric was surprised. It had been a while since she had returned it to him. 

“Yes.” He had not worn it after she’d returned it to him. It had not sat right with him. “It is in my study.” 

“May I have it back?” 

“Yes.” Ulfric went to the study, she followed him. She’d removed the standard amulet when he retrieved his amulet. He placed it on her. She smiled at him. Her eyes crinkled, the scar on her left eye vanishing for a moment. Ulfric smiled back. 

Talos would see each of them in their wars. 


	9. Edwige

_B,_

_I have reached Solitude safely. It is a beautiful city. I had no idea there were two castles here. I feel very out of place here. It’s a place of immense wealth and history._

_There’s a bard’s college here. I always wished I could play an instrument but music is not my strong point. The less that is said about my singing the better._

_On the way to the Temple of the Divines I stumbled into the wrong tower. I don’t know why the guards stationed outside didn’t stop me. I simply walked in without any issues. I was honestly terrified I’d be arrested after I realized this wasn’t the Temple!_

_I overheard an argument between a woman, a legate, and man, a general. They were arguing about the Stormcloak Rebellion. The woman insisted that Ulfric Stormcloak had plans to attack the city. The general said that there was not enough manpower for this attack but to send Jarl Balgruuf a letter insisting the attack was imminent even if it was embellished._

_I do not think I will be visiting Whiterun anytime soon. The roads are dangerous enough without stumbling into a full out battle._

_Divines keep you safe._

_-E_

_P.S. There is a spiced wine in this city that is delicious. I will try to bring some back for you to try._

* * *

_Jarl Balgruuf the Greater,_

_Our struggles during this war are tedious. I do not come asking you choose a side once more. I will leave your hand as is without pressure._

_My people are at risk as is with this War and the dragons. We have had three dragon attacks in Eastmarch. I sent my findings about dragons freely, as well as the advice of Greybeards. I do not find it in either of our interests to waste resources against each other when we are not enemies._

_My proposition is simple: My army will not attack your Hold while it remains unaligned._

_The messenger should have my axe as a symbol of my word. It was a gift from my father.It is not something I part with lightly._

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak_

* * *

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak,_

_I accept your weapon._

_While Whiterun remains unaligned we expect no attack from the Stormcloaks._

_Jarl Balgruuf the Greater_

* * *

The Bear of Markarth looked at the letter in his hand. Ulfric was pleased with Balgruuf’s response. He was not going to betray the man. He had acted on Calia’s letter, sent by a courier, urgent, well paid. He was not worried that she lacked funds. Ulfric had provided her with a suitable amount of gold and the woman was not afraid to work if she needed more.

He was still in disbelief from the lack of security the Imperials held. It spoke of arrogance. If the Imperials were stupid enough to not stop a civilian entering Castle Dour, they were stupid enough to talk freely with a civilian in earshot. 

Galmar had said she looked unimpressive. If she wore a dress then she looked even less threatening with her small stature. That no doubt helped. 

He met with Galmar.

“Balgruuf accepted my offer.”  
  
“Good.” Galmar said. “It is to our advantage to keep Balgruuf neutral for the moment. As long as we do not seem like we are weakening to the Imperials in turn.”

“They are already unsure of our manpower. If Tullius doubts we have enough men but not Rikke they are at an impasse. Had I not reach out to Balgruuf, he would take the side of caution and prepare for a potential attack.”

“Do you believe they will reach out to him?” Galmar had doubts about Rikke once she did not follow them in liberating Skyrim.  
  
“No doubt but I think our concern about the dragons enough to make the timing less suspicious.”

“As long as they do not connect it to the woman.” Galmar’s tone was worried. “They will not be kind to her if they think she is your spy even if they learn what she is.” 

“I do not think they will.” Ulfric was certain of it. 

He still worried about the Dragonborn. She was capable but she needed to gain strength. He hoped she found what she needed in Solitude. 

* * *

_B,_

_You will not be happy. I have become involved with a situation at the Blue Palace. I cannot say more but I assure you it does not involve the war. Skyrim is filled with dangers. Pray to Arkay for me. We need his aid again._

_Yours truly,_

_-E_

* * *

Ulfric was not sure what to make of the most recent message. He understood she was working on something for Firebeard. It made him uncomfortable to some degree but this is why she had to remain free. She was Skyrim’s hero.

He was alarmed at the mention of Arkay and the need for his aid again. Necromancy? That was his only guess. He prayed for Talos, Arkay, and Akotosh to help her. He prayed his Dragonborn was safe. 

He waited in the great hall waiting for petitioners when a guard came to him. Ulfric recognized him as the guard assigned to the home with the Black Sacrament. The guard looked worried

“Lord Ulfric.” The words were low and urgent. “We have made an arrest related to the Black Sacrament.” He sat up. Finally. Maybe his city would be rid of the taint that had hung over it the previous months. 

“Is the culprit in the Bloodworks?” The guard hesitated.“Well? Answer me.”  
  
“My Lord, it is a child.” Ulfric frowned. “We know it is the child. He came back with more items to try to restart the ritual He used to live there. His name is Aventus Arentino.” 

“Where are his parents?”  
  
“Dead, my Lord. He was sent to Honorhall Orphanage but returned.” The guard was distressed. “He was not alone. Another child was with him, she is also an orphan. From their cries she is not involved.” 

Why would a child perform such an act? Ulfric knew he was not kind. His patience would no doubt run out with them before they got to the answer. 

However he could not send the child to die as he had originally planned for the person who dared perform the ritual in his city. He was not a monster nor that cruel. He thought about his men. He needed to keep this quiet. A dark cloud like this should not follow a child if they weren’t beyond redemption. 

Thrice-Pierce, he was more of the fatherly type. His officer had wanted to adopt a child at some point with his husband. Ulfric did not know what had become of that, whether they had become fathers or if was held off until the War’s conclusion or abandoned.  


“Where are they?”

“We kept them in the home, my Lord.” 

“I will get one of my officers to look into this. He will treat the children right.” 

It occurred to him that perhaps Jorleif knew about the boy. He would handle matter of guardianship or inheritance distributions in his name. He dismissed the thought. Jorleif was busy as it was, there no need to revisit old news he may not remember. 

Thrice-Pierced was understandably concerned. Ulfric authorized him to handle the matter to his discretion. He went to talk to the children.

Ulfric visited the Bloodworks after the two had left. Calixto was silent in his cell, glaring at him when he saw Ulfric. Then man had not spoken a word since his arrest. It was taking its toll on Ulfric’s patience. He did not like torture. He knew the kind of pressure that could get truth out of a man. It also got desperate lies from men. 

At least they could rule out the Black Sacrament being his man’s guilt. Wuunferth doubted the man had any ties to necromancy beyond his own dabbling. Ulfric’s surmised Calixto could face the executioner’s axe.

“Do you wish to speak to a priestess or priest before you meet your end?” The man remained silent. Ulfric turned to leave. The only sound that followed him was the dripping water that plagued the jail despite repeated repair. 

Ulfric let the headsman decide when the execution took place and to distribute notice. It would need to be soon for justice’s sake. The Clan Shatter-Shield had not been seen outside their home beyond what it took to purchase food and visit the Temple on occasion. Ulfric hoped it brought them peace. 

He returned to the great hall. He was not surprised to see Thrice-Pierced waiting for him. Ulfric left to speak with him. 

“What do you have?” Ulfric asked. 

“The child was abused at the orphanage that is why he performed the Black Sacrament. The head mistress beats the children. He says there’s a room they are shackled in. None of the children are permitted to be adopted.” His mouth twisted into an ugly snarl.

“We were told none of the children were orphans when my husband and I went to see them, before the war truly picked up, so we did not adopt.The boy says otherwise. We should investigate.” Thrice-Pierced said. 

“I will speak with Law-Giver.” Assuming the woman knew anything, Ulfric doubted she was aware. “What of the girl?”  
  
“An orphan. Her father was a soldier for us. He died.” Ulfric frowned. He had held enough dying men and women, some crying for children they’d never see again. He could not see to all of their affairs but this should not have occurred. 

Even without a war a child should be sent to an orphanage, not wandering the streets. Something had gone wrong here.It was a miracle the Butcher had not tried his ritual with her. 

“The boy has no issue with the orphanage itself, just the headmistress but the girl-“ Thrice-Pierced hesitated.  
  
“If she is agreeable take her as your daughter. Keep the boy until he can return to the orphanage.” The other man nodded and looked determined.  
  
“I would like to see the arrest myself. Question the children.”Ulfric agreed. Law-Giver would like it if she did not have to take responsibility. Ulfric would find a way to give her some credit, the bolster would make her more agreeable to let Thrice-Pierce make the arrest unsupervised.

Ulfric was bemused by Calia’s next message. It was a simple note assuring him she and his men were safe. He expected more from the previous message. He trusted her to let him know if he needed to know further. 

Delphine had sent a message to Calia. It said they were looking for a location that would let her know the cause of the dragons. At least it wasn’t urgent.

The word of two dragons killed in Haafinger on the road by the Dragonborn (Blond! Classic Nord features. No! Dark redhead and average sized). It gave Galmar a good laugh especially when one description dismissed Calia as a ‘rescued Breton maid’.

Ulfric focused on on trying to gain land in Hjaalmarch. It was a slow process. Ulfric was out in field, fighting a band of Imperials far in the Pale when she returned to Windhelm after six weeks away. A victorious battle with a number of new prisoners had Ulfric proud and eager to return home. 

It was late when got home days later. He found Calia in her room, barefoot and her hair down, reading again. Ulfric noted a few changes. Her skinned had darkened from her time in Haafinger.Her hair had been cut at some point, professionally from the evenness of it.

Her dress was of better quality than the dresses she typically wore. Ulfric wondered if he should improve the quality of her wardrobe. They had appearances to keep up.

There was a weapons rack in the room that had not been there when he left. Two weapons were attached to it. Ulfric didn’t recognize either. A flash of movement caught his attention. 

“Is that a dog?” 

She looked up from her book. She smiled at him. “Hello, Jarl Ulfric.” Her tone was playful. 

“That’s a dog.” He replied and walked to the dog. It was a laying on a rug, tail thumping when he spotted him. 

“Ralof found him in the swamps near Solitude while I was in the city. His owner was dead. His name is Meeko.” Ulfric bent down to pet him. The tail thumped faster. 

“Why is he not with Captain Ralof then?”  
  
“He tried. Meeko caused too much of a disruption in the barracks. Galmar banished him to my room because soldiers kept fawning over him.” The dog rolled onto its back. Ulfric rubbed his stomach. He liked dogs but his life never had been suited for keeping one. 

“He is a good dog.” Ulfric said, very friendly and seemed loyal. Calia sat up and gave Meeko a brief pet. She leaned closer to Ulfric.

“He fought a dragon.” She whispered.  
  
“What?” The dog whined when he stopped the petting. She dropped to the floor and sat next to the dog and him. Ulfric joined her. This was ridiculous, a Jarl and a Dragonborn petting a dog that fought dragons. 

“We went to Volksygge once I left Solitude. There was a dragon on route. Asger told Meeko to stay but once the dragon landed Meeko joined the fight. Surprisingly he is a good fighter.” She scratched the dog’s ears. “He didn’t hide or whine at all. He barked to let us know someone was coming when the dragon was disintegrating. Asger hid with him.” 

Ulfric looked at the dog. “Have you told Galmar?” Meeko’s tail thumped again at the mention of his friend.  
  
“Yes. He’s looking for a suitable dog for Meeko to mate with. He heard someone bred a race of dogs to fight vampires. He’s hunting them down.”Ulfric snorted. They did not need a line of dragon fighting dogs.

“Meeko, go to Galmar.” The dog whined, rose, and walked out of the room. 

“That is a very well trained dog.” Ulfric observed. 

“Yes. We were lucky with that.” Ulfric rose, wincing when his knees popped. Calia hands were there at once and glowed. Ulfric felt a flash of relief at the light. She looked up at him and smiled. 

“My spell’s improved.” He smiled back. 

“I can tell.” It was remarkably faster relief than when she applied the spell to his headaches. He offered her a hand up. She took it. He pulled her up. She stumbled into him.

“Sorry.” She muttered. They separated. Ulfric sat on her bed.

“Calia, how was your trip?”  
  
“You won’t be happy when I tell you what I did in Solitude but I think you’ll be very amused by the end.”  
  
“Hmm. Your last letter was very cryptic.”  
  
“I know.” She headed to a chest. She pulled out a few bottles of wine.“It will be better if we drink to it.” Ulfric was suspicious now. How bad was this story? She poured him a cup while he closed the door to the room. He shrugged off his cloak and outer layers of clothes. She sat on the bed, he pulled a chair to sit across from her. 

“Is this the wine you wrote about?” He asked as he took the cup and drank from it.  
  
“Yes. It’s very good right?”  
  
“Yes. Now talk, woman. What did you do?” Her smile grew at that. She poured herself a cup and drank.

“I went to Solitude. I went to pray after I arrived, for help and for the safety of Asger and Raloff who were camping out in the marshes. Castle Dour was impressive. I wrote to you. Then I saw-“  
  
“Maybe not so detailed.” He was amused.

“I visited the Blue Palace. At Altmer woman paid me to wear a dress and show it to Jarl Elisif.” That had Ulfric frowning. “She didn’t recognize me. I can assure you. While I was there I overheard a man talking about some unusual activities in a cave near Dragon Bridge. I spoke to Falk Firebeard about it. He was not going to do anything about it until I offered to help.” Her smile faded. 

“It was a cave until it wasn’t. There were necromancers and draugr.” She shuddered at that. “Galmar would be proud. I didn’t Shout at any of them to kill them.” 

“What were they doing?”  
  
“Summoning Potema.” Ulfric quickly swallowed his wine. Calia poured him more.

“Potema the Wolf Queen?” What in the name of Arkay? Why would anyone summon her? “You stopped them?” He took another drink from the wine.  
  
“Yes. Twice. Asger and Ralof helped the first time. The second time I had to go in alone. It wasn’t as bad as it could have been.” She took a long sip of her wine. “Ralof found a chest in Wolfskull Cave. I looked in I picked up this white sphere.” Calia looked at her wine. “I couldn’t get rid of it.”  
  
“How did that help you?” She stood and paced. 

“It was a beacon for a Daedric prince.” Ulfric put down his wine. This could not get better.  
  
“Which one?” She went to the weapons rack and pulled out sword. She unsheathed it. Ulfric squinted at it. The blade had a base that glowed like the sun.  
  
“Meridia. This is the Dawnbreaker. She hates the undead.” She looked at him anxiously. “Ralof said she’s not the evilest of the Daedra.”  
  
“She isn’t.” Ulfric held out his hand. She handed the sword to him. It was impressive. He never thought he’d see a Daedric artifact but then again he never thought he’d see a dragon or meet the Dragonborn. “Your actions must have caught her attention.” He returned the sword to her. “Be careful with that. If you become known to be its wielder people will remember.”  
  
“So either Calia or Edwige has it but not both.”  
  
“Yes.” 

“It’s okay I have this?”  
  
“I’m not exactly happy but a weapon against the undead isn’t the worst Daedric artifact you could have and it wasn’t like you sought it.” Some Dunmer in his hold worshipped the Daedra but their form of worship was not harmful. She looked relieved. 

“Thank you.”  
  
“Did you think I would cast you out?”  
  
“Potentially. It’s a Daedric item.”  
  
“It would take more than a sword to do that.” Ulfric admitted. She relaxed and sat back down. Calia recounted her journey into the catacombs and difficult fight against the draugr and Potema. The sword had indeed been useful during her last fight. 

“How badly were you hurt?” He asked when she was done. He was feeling the alcohol by now. She had downed a decent amount of wine herself. Ulfric wondered if her drinking was related to her stress or enjoyment. It was good.

“Enough that I wish I had stayed to study more with Wuunferth.”  
  
“Restoration isn’t his speciality.”  
  
“I know but I need to learn more basics. My spell heals less effectively than it should.” She was frustrated. 

“Take your time.”He said. “Learn it properly. If it’s like the Thu’um then you cannot rush it. It takes time.”  
  
“I know, I know. It was just difficult.” Calia giggled. “I have an easier time with Thu’um.”  
  
“Now what about all this was humorous? So far it was stressful and heroic.” She snorted after a moment. Calia rose, wobbling for a moment, Ulfric rose and steadied her. He was a bit unsteady himself but could handle more alcohol than her. She smiled at him. 

“Thank you.” She hummed and walked to the weapons rack. She took the other blade from thing. She handed it to him. Ulfric took it, this didn’t seem impressive or special. She grabbed the bottle of wine again.

“After I came back from Potema, Falk Firebeard thanked me, paid me then asked me to wait off to the side. He spoke to Elisif. I heard just enough to know they were worried about this story getting out. That it would damage morale at this time.” She pointed to her ears. “These are more than just signs of my mer heritage.” Ulfric wondered where it would lead.  
  
“I stood there politely. They were both a bit louder than I think they wanted. Elisif was a bit lost. Firebeard flat out told her what to do.” She smiled very widely. “I said nothing when Elisif bade me over while Firebeard disappeared.” Calia took a drink and then spoke in a parody of Elisif

“You have done the people of Solitude a great service. I have room for a thane in my court,” Ulfric felt the laughter begin to bubble in his chest. “it is largely an honorary title and typically requires a residence in the city. Given the nature of your-“  
  
“You’re a thane of Solitude?” He interrupted with a laugh.  
  
“Ulfric you ruined the story.” She said with a sharp expression that melted into laughter. She rocked back and almost lost balance. Ulfric dropped the blade and steadied her again.“Yes. Well ‘Edwige’ is.I was told to keep quiet for the title. I of course said yes. It was an honor.” She giggled against him. Ulfric began to laugh again.

“Firebeard appeared with that sword. They called “The Blade of Haafinger.” A token of their esteem and my rank.I think it was just something they wanted to get rid of.” Ulfric laughed harder. It had been a long while since he had a good laugh. He ended up holding onto her to steady himself. 

It failed. They fell into the bed with a laugh. She pushed him off. He was snickering when he moved away from her. 

“That was worth hearing you fight off Potema.”  
  
“I knew you’d laugh."

He looked at the blade on the floor. It was something small and enchanted. He wondered how good of a weapon it actually was. 

She went to sit back down but Ulfric pulled her to him. “What am I supposed to do with this news?” He said trying to keep serious. “You could be a spy.”

  
“I knew it was a risk telling you.” She replied dramatically. “Now you will never trust me. They offered me a title. What have you done for me Lord Ulfric?”  
  
“I can’t compete, I will have to send you away.” He let her go and sat up. He kicked the blade under the bed. She sat back up.  
  
“I think I have one more bottle of wine. Should we drink it?” Ulfric rose and grabbed it out of her chest. “That a yes, my lord?”  
  
“Yes.” He did not bother with distance now and sat next to her in bed. Ulfric caught her up on his own activities. His victories and the justices they had against the Butcher, for the children of Honorhall, and his recruitment of Free-Winter to act as an official to take the grievances of the non-humans in his Hold and to work with him to resolve them. He couldn’t keep his irritation against the man out of his voice but admitted he was the best suited for the job. That had pleased her. 

“Talos bless you, Ulfric.” She said when he was done.  
  
“I pray for his clarity and guidance daily.” He replied honestly. The Thalmor would not be his puppet master. 

They had half a bottle of wine left. Ulfric was ready for bed but was too comfortable to want to make the effort. Calia looked about the same.  
  
“We should finish the bottle. Shame if it goes to waste.” She said. It was good wine. She reached for it. Ulfric moved it away.  
  
“We have duties tomorrow.” She wrinkled her nose.  
  
“You’re right. Galmar will make not care if I indulged.” He laughed at that. 

“No, he will make you regret it, Thane Edwige.”  
  
“That odious man from the party Erikur is a thane of Solitude. I do not have any love for the title.” 

“It is usually an honor but despite your merit for it the title did seem less than honorably presented.”  
  
“Mmm.” She agreed as she looked sleepy.  
  
“I should go to bed.” He mused but did not make room to move.  
  
“We’ve shared a bed before. You can have that half.” She muttered and stumbled to a wash basin. She cleaned her face and hands quickly. Ulfric watched her. The deliberate movement of her hands over her face to her ears, more movement that he ever had to bother with. He looked away when she grabbed a nightdress and changed. 

Ulfric was glad he had so many layers. His chemise could act as a night shirt.He went to her basin and also cleaned. He threw the water into the fire place. He was glad he’d kicked the blade under the bed as he stripped and dropped into bed. He was not surprised to find the covers moved back. 

Ulfric didn’t know how quickly he went to sleep but did know how quickly he woke up as the door burst open to Galmar and a barking dog. Calia’s body was pressed to his again. She stirred at the sound too.

“Woman, have you seen Ulf-“ Galmar stopped mid question. Meeko barked as if to answer the question. Ulfric winced at the sound. Galmar’s eyes landed on the wine. He snorted. “If you two are not down for breakfast I will send the dog. ” Meeko barked. 

Ulfric made a rude gesture to Galmar. Galmar returned it. Calia stumbled out of the bed and went to her chest. She downed a healing potion.  
  
Ulfric sat up. That wine settled hard. She walked more steadily to him. “Eyes.” She said. He closed his eyes and was unsurprised when the healing spell took the worst of the headache away. 

“Better?” 

“Yes.” He rose and grabbed his clothing. She averted her eyes from him. Ulfric found it amusing. He’d been a soldier too long to have much of a sense of modesty for himself. He did not care if the guards stationed in the hall saw him head to his room. It only added to their assumptions. He was glad he’d moved her next to him as it kept the trip short. 

He headed down to eat, Calia was there. Galmar was lecturing her on alcohol and how to much to drink to relax but be prepared for an attack. She looked a bit irritated but listened. 

“And you Ulfric should know better than to drink so much. What if I had been an assassin?”  
  
“Then I would have Shouted you to nothing.” Ulfric said. “And if an assassin gets that far into my Palace we have more things to worry about.”His friend knew better than to assume they had been intimate in their nightwear of all things. 

“Well do not think this means I will be easier on you in training, Calia. You are only fortunate we had to move to nightly sessions.” Despite Galmar’s demeanor Ulfric could tell he was amused. 

The rest of the meal was more serious. Calia had to head to Ivarstead again. They still had supplies for the Greybeards. Her route back would be going through Whiterun as she planned to meet with Delphine to check on the Blades’ progress and drop off money for Ralof’s family. 

After a few days she headed off again. Ulfric had a feeling this would be their new normal, brief meetings together before either of them became busy with their personal wars. 

* * *

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak,_

_I send my gratefulness for your previous advice against dragon attacks. There was an attack on our Riverwood settlement. We had only one casualty of a guard who sacrificed himself so my people could evacuate.  
  
We were fortunate that the Dragonborn was nearby and called the dragon away with his Thu’um. The damage was great but we were fortunate to not suffer the fate of Helgen. _

_Jarl Balgruuf the Greater_

* * *

_General Tullius,_

_The Dragonborn has been spotted in the Whiterun Hold. There was an attack in Riverwood. Previously the Dragonborn had been spotted in Haafinger. We cannot discern his route to intercept him._

_As with previous reports his description is inconsistent. Observations of him are only from witnesses from afar after the battle is over. He was spotted with a female battle mage. If we can find the city where he hired her perhaps we can get closer to identifying him._

_Commander Caius_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my Ulfric wasn't too out of character towards the end or Galmar.


	10. A Blessing of Mara

_General Tullius,_

_I find it hard to believe your latest report on Ulfric. My own sources do not negate a relationship existing but do not validate the rest your information._

_Once again I will not permit the garrisoning of troops in my Hold._

_Jarl Balgruuf the Greater_

* * *

“I’m tired of horker.” Calia said as she ate her stew.  
  
“You could have ordered something else.” Ulfric replied. He had no issue with his stew. 

“I’m not one to turn down free food.” She said. “You and Galmar eat like soldiers. I have gotten a lecture on too many sweets from Galmar when I bought a sweet roll. One too many I won’t l fit into my armor.” 

“You can still order something else.” Ulfric said. Galmar trained her like he trained all his men.She reached out and caressed his hand. Ulfric looked over to her.

“I’m not spitting in the face of your generosity, Ulfric. I’m thankful for everything.” She pulled back her hand. “I am still not above complaining when I’m not a soldier.” 

“We can have something different tomorrow.” Ulfric said. 

“As long as it’s not horker, I’ll be happy.”  
  
“Cabbage stew it is.” He replied.  
  
“I love cabbage. My mother made so many cabbage dishes. We grew some of the best in town. One year they were destroyed by deer.” She began.

“Excuse me.” Calia stopped talking . Ulfric noticed Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. The man looked a bit tipsy. “I’m sorry for interrupting you. I haven’t had the opportunity with everything that was going on.” He looked like he would cry for a moment. “I want to thank you for saving Friga. The guards let us know you were the one who figured out the B-b-that man was with her.”  
  
“It was nothing.” Calia said. “I did what anyone would have done.” 

“I know enough cowards to say the opposite but again thank you.” He turned to Ulfric. “And thank you again Jarl Ulfric for ensuring justice was met.” 

“I am sorry it could not have been sooner.” Ulfric lamented honestly. “Head home, Torbjorn. Your family will no doubt need you.”  
  
“Yes, I should go home.” Torbjorn looked lost. “Jarl Ulfric, you’ve faced violence. How do men heal? My daughter is not a coward but some days she has trouble not being afraid all the time. I can’t figure out how to fix it.”

“I found solace in Talos. Others find it in family or meaning in work or decide to just face life one day at a time. There is no one answer, Torbjorn.” 

“I suppose that makes sense.” Torbjorn replied, looking no better.  
  
“The Divines can provide comfort but she must find the strength in herself to heal. It will hard.” Calia said. “I have faced unjust death and then-then there was that dragon-“ She smiled, strained. “Lord Ulfric showed me Talos. In him I sought strength but it is up to me to make my own fate.” She looked determined. 

Torbjorn nodded. He looked more confident in her answer. Ulfric wondered it was because to him she was just a woman, near his daughter’s age, and a civilian.

“Thank you. I will be heading home. Have a good night.” Ulfric looked at her. 

“Do you need to talk?” He asked. She smiled, strained still, her gaze distant.

“No, I’m fine.” He grabbed her hand. Her eyes focused and fell to their hands. 

“There is no shame in it.” He said. Calia’s smile was softer. 

“I’m fine, Ulfric, but thank you.” She returned to her stew. “I’m grateful I can complain about stew.” She said. 

“I’m not particularly fond of cabbages.” Ulfric replied. “You’ll hear me complain about it tomorrow.” She laughed. 

“I would offer to cook a good dish but I did not inherit my mother’s proficiency in cooking.” 

“I’m afraid I did not inherit mine either.” Ulfric wasn’t sure his mother had ever cooked in her life.

“I’m sure we’ll make do either way.” She said and took a bite of her stew. The corner of her mouth curled into a small smile before it vanished to her chewing. They finished their meal in a comfortable silence. 

“Lord Ulfric, is there anything else you require?” Ulfric looked at the barmaid. She was new and he could not remember her name.  
  
“No, we are fine. Let Elda know she has provided exceptional service as always.”  
  
“Of course, my lord.” She gave a half bow. 

They walked back to the Palace. Calia was scowling at the falling snow.  
  
“Dawnstar is just as snowy.” He told her. 

“I know, Galmar warned me. I will layer up under my armor until I can barely move.” 

“Don’t let Galmar hear that. He will lecture you on proper layering.”  
  
“He has already given me the speech.” She replied. “Still it will be good to see.I’m holding off on visiting Winterhold. Wuunferth thinks I will need to attend to strengthen my magic.” He scowled at that. “You had him teach me!” She laughed at him. 

“Just because it is necessary.” He said begrudgingly.They entered the palace. He was unsurprised to see Galmar talking to Jorleif, Meeko by his side. Galmar valued loyalty. Calia waved them a goodnight and went to her room. He joined his friends. It was a good evening. 

She’d be leaving to Dawnstar soon. Skald the Elder would be pleased at least when he got news that the dragon at Shearpoint was dead. 

* * *

_Ulfric,_

_What is this mask? We killed the dragon. Then a powerful draugr came out of a sarcophagus. It had magic and floated. I just became used to draugr and now there are floating ones._

_The battle was difficult but we’re all safe._

_Please ask Asger my thoughts about what the wall disclosed. I copied the wall below._

_Why does this exist?_

_Yours truly,_

_-C_

* * *

Ulfric did not know what this mask was neither did Galmar. Although Galmar had a better idea of what it could potentially be. Galmar was researching the issue when he could, which admittedly was not much time. Ulfric had secured the mask with his own items.

He was translating the word wall in his free time. So far he had half of it completed. Asger had given him the words that made up the Shout and its effects. He was starting to understand why the Shout may not be useful or impressive. 

He rose, the dog at his feet whined. “You can stay.” Meeko rose. “Why do you obey Galmar but not me?” He asked. The dog barked and nudged him. 

He walked into his city. The dog followed. The snow was light tonight and the sky oddly bright. Sometimes he wishes he would be content to just be Jarl but the crown would either sit on his head or he’d be dead. 

He was making his way to the Stone Quarter when he heard Free-Winter. “Jarl Ulfric.” He kept his irritation down. He had been meeting more with the man in order to improve as a leader. He turned.  
  
“Yes, Free-Winter?” He asked.  
  
“I have heard rumors from my friends in other Holds. It concerns you and your woman.” Ulfric frowned. This was not something he’d expected from Free-Winter. The man liked Calia. He’d talk to her when she was free of study or training when she was in the city.

“What of?” Free-Winter looked around them. 

“I do not know the full nature of your relationship with Calia but I can see it is done freely.” He started then his voice dropped. “There is word that she is less than free and that you are violating her.” Ulfric paused. That was not necessarily new news but that the fact that Free-Winter was talking about it meant something. 

“I see.” 

“I know that is not true.” Free-Winter said. “She has left before and you did not send guards for her.”  
  
“Yes, she is free to leave if she wants. The guards are for her protection. Moreover, they are her friends. We all came together escaping Helgen.”  
  
“My friends are retired soldiers like me. They’ve come across the gossip at markets and taverns.” 

Gossip or propaganda against him. So the Imperials sought to attack his recruitment of soldiers or perhaps cause female soldiers to defect. Ulfric’s ranks drew from the common man. “Thank you for letting me know.” Ulfric sighed. He’d have to address this. 

“We may have disagreements, Jarl Ulfric, but that woman has been good for Windhelm and you. She found the Butcher and I know facilitated the changes we talk about. I do not want to see her dishonored in this way.” Ulfric nodded.  
  
He continued to walk. Meeko sniffed at an Argonian’s tail in the market. The Argonian jumped and backed away quickly when he realized that it was Ulfric with the dog.

“Argonian.” Ulfric called. The man stopped. “What is your name?” The words were so similar to what he had asked Calia. He was certain he had called her by her race. 

“Scouts Many-Marshes, Jarl Ulfric.” The tone was cautious. 

“Have your wages improved?” He asked flatly. 

“Yes, Jarl Ulfric. We have received a fair wage.” He nodded. 

“I have inspected part of the Grey Quarter but have been unable to inspect the Assemblage of your people.” He could not repair the Grey Quarter yet but he thinks the Assemblage could see repairs and improvements without pressing on budgets.

“Inspection, Jarl Ulfric? We are fine.”  
  
“I know that is a lie.” Ulfric said. The Arg-Scouts Many-Marshes frowned. “I cannot authorize improvements if I cannot observe the damage to the area. Free-Winter will be leading the project.” 

“Brunwulf Free-Winter?”  
  
“Yes. Make the arrangements with him.” He’d spoken vaguely with Free-Winter about it but decided to move forward with the project sooner than he’d planned. 

“Of course, Jarl Ulfric.” The Arg-Scouts Many-Marshes said. Meeko barked. Ulfric glanced at the dog. He was looking at the meats being sold. 

“If you excuse me." Ulfric said and bought the dog a small cut of meat. The morsel was carried back to the Palace. He’d speak to Galmar about the issue with Calia tomorrow. 

* * *

_Jarl Ulfric,_

_I have met your Breton as she visited my Hold. I knew those rumors the Imperials have spread were lies. Their lack of faith is starting to backfire on them with the return of the dragons so they have started to rely on baseless rumors._

_I can see why you are taken with her. She has done my town a great service with the help of a priest of Mara. I will let her regale you the mess that issue was._

_I also thank you for the news that that dragon has been taken care of. The Dragonborn’s appearance has been a gift in these times of hardship._

_Talos will preserve us,_

_  
Jarl Skald the Elder_

* * *

_General Tullius,_

_The Dragonborn is suspected to still be in the area. The dragon at Shearpoint is dead. Several dragons has been spotted near Morthal. The Dragonborn may be headed west.  
  
Commander Caius_

* * *

A few place words and letters countered the Empire’s cowardice. Skald had sent more messengers to the other Jarls countering the claim. It saved him time. Ulfric sent his own letters to his officers at camps to help allay the rumors.

He lead more skirmishes and gathered information. It was infuriatingly slow. His spies were silent, alive yet but the lack of information made him edgy. What were the Imperials doing?

He also had not received a letter from Calia since before her arrival at Dawnstar. If she had killed a dragon since then it was off the beaten track. No word of the Dragonborn came.

She’d been gone longer to Solitude but she’d sent communication more then. Free-Winter had approved of the Assemblage reconstruction. In all honestly it shamed Ulfric to have such dilapidated ruins in his city after he’d reviewed it. 

He’d also discovered why Thrice-Pierced’s daughter had not fallen prey to the Butcher. The Argonians had let the girl sleep in their hovel. When word reached Thrice-Pierced of it he’d pressured Ulfric to make the improvements quickly. Talos willing the girl would not lose another father. Ulfric thought.

* * *

_Ulfric,_

_The Imperials are looking for the Dragonborn and tracking his movements via slain dragons. I think they are deliberately not killing them to get a better lock on his location. Be careful._

_  
I received a letter from C. Once she arrives she will send me word of her arrival. We will finally get to work again._

_D_

* * *

Ulfric felt his worry grow.The Imperials looking for the Dragonborn was not surprising but this seemed more like hunting. Damn the Imperials. What of the Thalmor? He hoped they had enough sense to not share that information.

Until she came back he had to wait. So he had Galmar speak with his spymasters. They had received word the Empire was looking for the Dragonborn. Spread word of false ones. 

They’d inundate the Imperials with too much information. 

Unless she chose to join them, they’d not get their hands on his Dragonborn when he could stop it. 

* * *

_B,_

_I am in Morthal. I had a very, very, very busy few weeks. R is fine and eager to rest, play with M._

_We will be heading home soon. I think I also found what D is looking for. Stumbled upon it by chance or by the will of the Divines._

_  
I do not know. I just know that I will no longer complain about horker after eating charred skeever._

_Yours truly,_

_E_

_P.S. I will-_

* * *

It has been days since Ulfric received the last letter. The letter had been damaged. She will what? The courier had been delayed by a skirmish and attack from bandits.

Galmar had headed off to Fort Amol. The place had been taken over by damn mages of all things. His friend would make quick work of them. They’d fought against enough mages in the War to know how to deal with them. 

Ulfric had heard bandits had taken over the remains of Helgen. The ruins were not in any of his affiliated hold. His worry was on how bold and strong a bandit group could become then it make travel, commerce and attacks more difficult. He did not want to lose men to cowards who preyed on travelers. 

He read more missives. There were a few dragon sightings in Morthal. However no dead dragons reported. 

“Am I allowed here, my daughter? The guards do not seemed pleased.” The voice was male and unknown. It was also very near. Ulfric exited his study. A Dunmer stood outside of`Calia’s room, he wore priest robes. Calia was next to him.

“Yes, just let me-“  
  
“You’ve returned.” Ulfric said, surprised honestly. He thought she’d still be out and potentially spotted by the Imperials. How delayed had that courier been?

“Ulfric! I thought you weren’t home. I heard Galmar was in the field. I thought you were too.” She smiled. “This is Brother Erandur, he’s a priest of Mara.” He eyed the elf. This was the priest that Skald had mentioned no doubt. Despite his dislike of elves, he would not disrespect a priest of the Nine.

“Hello, I am Ulfric Stormcloak.” The elf gave a small bow. 

“Jarl Ulfric. It’s a pleasure.” 

“I was dropping most of my things, we were going to the inn afterward for dinner and to get Erandur a room.” Calia explained. “Erandur has agreed to help me in restoration and accompany me on travels.”  
  
“Yes, I believe Lady Mara’s teachings will serve Calia well.” There was a story there.  
  
“Where is Captain Ralof?”  
  
“Ralof is sleeping off the trip in the barracks.” 

“It was a long journey on the road, I’m afraid. ” 

“Will you be staying long then?” Ulfric asked.  
  
“As long as I am needed.” Was the vague reply. “She serves a greater purpose.” So the priest knew then, Ulfric had guessed as much. 

“Then take a room in my guest wing.” The wings were for less influential guests and sometimes contained several beds.

“I appreciate the offer, Jarl Ulfric, but I do not need much. A room at the inn will suffice for me.” 

“I am aware but I would prefer it for security’s sake. You are free to come and go as you wish.” The elf stared at him before turning to Calia. The woman’s face was soft and friendly. 

“Very well.” 

Ulfric had Jorleif provide the priest a room. Jorleif looked surprised but also ushered the priest to a room. 

Ulfric turned to Calia, the woman looked tired. She went into her room and bade him to follow. Ulfric watched her unpack. 

“I found another one of those floating draugr. I have another mask.” Calia gave it to him. Ulfric frowned at it. “I learned another word for Whirlwind Sprint.” She said. 

“Galmar has been unable to identify them but it will be a matter of time before he does.”

“Good.” She ran her hand over the mask. “It lets you breath underwater. It’s honestly fascinating.” 

“I hope you washed the mask before finding that out.” She laughed. 

“Yes. I do not want to smell any more of draugr than I do.” She laughed. “It was actually Ralof. He washed it then put it on after it was dry. He wasn’t used to the restricted vision and tripped back into the water. After he got up, he let us know. I had to try it.” 

Ulfric laughed. He’d place the mask in his secured items as well. He stood behind her as she leaned over her bag to retrieve more items. He watched her remove a few items, surprised by the number of jewels she was taking out, He leaned in to get a closer look at a piece of armor he didn’t recognize.

Ulfric hadn’t realized his hand had settled against her, his thumb running along the nape of her neck until she let out a startled gasp. He pulled back. He hadn’t meant to do that. 

She turned to him, cheeks red. “There isn’t anything else interesting in here, Ulfric. Just a few more scales and bones from the dragon.” 

Ulfric was at a loss. “Secure those gems.” He turned to leave.  
  
“Ulfric,” Her cheeks were still red. “You should have dinner with us. You’ll want to hear about the trip. It’s something.” 

“We’ll eat somewhere private then.” He said. “With your priest.” 

He went back to his study. 

What in Talos’ name had he been doing?


	11. Renegotiation

Calia had walked ahead of him, a step or two, as they made their way to a private room for dinner. Ulfric was unsure what to make of it because she’d glance back every few steps. Ulfric was grateful the priest was present at dinner.He’d place a barrier between them. 

That was his assumption at least until he and she sat next to each other out of habit. The priest sat across from them. Ulfric refused to move. Calia’s leg drifted near his, touching lightly. She didn’t jerk back. 

The servants quickly left them alone with a dinner. “Horker.” Calia said in irritation. 

“Your letter said you wouldn’t complain.” Ulfric replied. 

“I lied.” Calia said. Erandur laughed. 

“You ate a deathbell and complain about horker?” The priest was amused. 

“I only swallowed a bit of it.” Calia defended. 

“Why would you eat one?” Ulfric asked in alarm. 

“The old alchemist, Nurelion, told me eating ingredients was a good way to learn their effects, assuming they had any.”  
  
“I don’t think he meant poisons.” Erandur replied.  
  
“I didn’t know it was poisonous. “ She took a sip of her wine. “I certainly do now.” She grimaced. “You would’ve thought I was a dog the way Ralof pried my jaw opened and yanked the flower out.” 

“Captain Ralof earned himself a promotion for that.” Ulfric said. She smacked his arm lightly. 

“Ulfric!” The tension between them waned. They’d still need to talk but Ulfric felt he could breath easier. 

“Now what had you sauntering all over Skyrim? What happened in Dawnstar?” Ulfric asked as he made a mental note to have an actual alchemist train her. 

“I ticked off two Daedric princes.” Calia said. Ulfric frowned. 

“Who?” Ulfric wondered if it was asking for trouble if he started keeping a list.  
  
“Vermina and Mahrunes Dagon.” The priest replied. “I had gone to help Dawnstar when she approached me and offered to help me…” The rest of the tale was both infuriating and heroic. Vermina’s suppression had been very straight forward. It had earned Calia Erandur’s offer of assistance. 

The act had also attracted the attention of a man who ran a museum for the Mythic Dawn. Ulfric was starting to become suspicious of curiosity shops. First the Butcher, then a man running one wanted to reforge Mehrune’s Razor.  
  
“Let me guess, you agreed.” 

“I tried to persuade him against it.” Erandur started. “But he was insistent. For the safety of innocents we had to.” The pieces were scattered in Skyrim. It explained why they had been away from the eyes of the Imperials. They’d stopped by a Nordic ruin or two on the way back. It was how Calia had ended up the mask.

“He was pleased when he received the items all together. He paid us triple his original offer. Ralof immediately sent his portion to his sister. His sister’s mill was damaged by a dragon.” She added. “Jarl Balgruuf is repairing Riverwood but it’s taking a while.”

“How exactly had Silus planned to reforge it?”  
  
“There’s a shrine of Mehrunes Dagon nearby.” Calia said. Ulfric took a long drink from his wine. 

“Was Skald informed?” The blank look he got from both told him their answer. He’d write to Skald about that later. The two were too tired to provide him an accurate location. “What happened next?” Ulfric refused to scowl as Calia described the casual way the Daedric princes spoke with her. 

“I refused to kill Silus for Mehrunes Dagon…” 

“It was the right move.” Ulfric agreed even if he thinks that man should meet an executioner’s block. 

“The Razor is forever out of my grasp.” The phrase slipped out casually. Calia’s voice had taken a hypnotic tone. Ulfric shared a concerned look with the priest. 

“We did good work, my daughter. We prevented the will of two perverted very dangerous daedra. At least Meridia’s blade can be used for good. The Razor would only bring woe to this world.” Calia’s expression shifted to normal. 

“Yes, had I given into the Daedra you and Silus would be dead.” She smiled at Ulfric. “And I don’t think you would have been as forgiving of that as you are of the Dawnbreaker.” She yawned. “I’m sorry, I’m suddenly very tired.” 

“We should pray in thanks of our victory to Lady Mara.”  
  
“Yes.” Ulfric agreed. Whatever cloud had settled over his Dragonborn could surely be helped by the Aedra. 

The Priest lead a prayer. Calia’s expression was untroubled. It was an expression Ulfric had seen many times after she had become comfortable praying to Talos. 

“Calia, we should talk tomorrow, go rest.” Ulfric told her when the prayer was over. She nodded, tired, and not quite at her usual demeanor. Ulfric looked at the priest. “May I speak with your, Brother Erandur, about Lady Mara?” 

“Of course, my son. Good night, my daughter.” She nodded at them. 

“Good night.” Ulfric watched her through the door until she had left the floor. Ulfric closed the door.He turned to Erandur. “What was that? I have spent enough time around her, that tone was not normal.” Ulfric told him. 

“No. It is not. The daedra entice by appealing to our desires. She has told me enough that I know she desires to be stronger to face _Alduin.”_ The name was whispered. _  
  
“_Yes, but shouldn’t Dagon’s influence be gone now that she’s away from the Razor?” He replied. Was it the Dawnbreaker?

“The Daedra will reclaim their artifacts in time but it is a slow pull into oblivion from Nirn. In the meantime they influence those who would or could achieve their goals. You know what she is, it draws them to her, to have her be their Champion.”.

“Then should the Razor be disposed of then? That man in Dawnstar still has the pieces. Is that safe?”  
  
“Yes. Mehrunes Dagon will not reforge it for someone he finds unworthy. Stealing the item would not satisfy him. Moreover I gave the item a mild blessing. They’d need to counteract it.

”The encounter with Mehrunes Dagon and my vehemence,” the fierceness of his tone made Ulfric wonder how well the priest would have done as disciple of Stendarr. “set Silus straight about the dangers of the daedra.”

“What can be done to stop Dagon trying to entice her back?”

“Calia may have been fighting its influence this entire time.” Erandur said, his expression contemplative.“She’s been on guard for a while - from dangers everywhere. We all were but if she feels safe here and she’s tired…” Her guard was down, Ulfric realized. 

“I will make sure she rests.” Erandur nodded. “Get some rest yourself from your journey.”

“Mehrunes Dagon will eventually leave her alone, in time.” Erandur reassured. “Blessings of Mara on you, Jarl Ulfric.” 

“Good night.” He went to his wing. The door to Calia’s room was closed. He knocked lightly. Nothing. A guard confirmed she was in her room. 

Ulfric went to bed with orders to be awoken when the either the priest or Calia awoke. Ulfric did not fall asleep immediately. He thought about the woman again. 

Their relationship now was certainly at least friendship but what he’d done had been intimate. It would not be something he would have done with Rikke. Was there more?

She’d touched him before, a caress on his hand, massages to his temple. Was that just friendship along with their deception? Her growing role as a healer? 

Ulfric felt like cursing. He wasn’t a young man anymore. He was unused to this uncertainty. If Ulfric was interested in a woman, sexually or romantically, he was frank with them. 

They’d speak. Ulfric would keep her safe, regardless of what happened. Imperials, Thalmor and Daedric influence of all things, Ulfric would not let her trust in him down.

Ulfric awoke to the light of dawn. He found himself unable to go back to sleep. He went back to work. A knock at his door a few hours later caught his attention. Erandur was awake. 

He consulted with the man about the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon and dangers about destroying it. He seemed displeased about the possibility if only because it would be a danger to the guards. He recommended Skald inform the Vigilantes of Stendarr rather than charging in unaided. 

He met Caila at breakfast. The priest was with them. “What will you be doing today?” He asked them. 

“I have lessons with Wuunferth until noon. Then I wish to show Erandur the city, assuming he agrees.” 

“That will be fine, my daughter. I have plans on praying this morning and musing on our journey.”

“Take Vilkur as your guard today.” Ulfric ordered. 

“Is that necessary, Ulfric? The Butcher is dead.” Calia replied.

“He’s for your protection.” She must have realized this argument would end nowhere else because she sighed. 

“Fine.” Calia acquiesced. 

“I’ll also be hiring you an alchemist teacher.” 

“Really, Ulfric?” Calia sounded exasperated, but he thinks it was tinted with fondness. It could also be his own foolishness. 

“I think he has a point, my daughter.”

“For the love of Talos, I eat one flower and now I need a teacher.” She glanced between him and Erandur. “I won’t win arguing against it will I?”  
  
“No.” 

“I’m afraid not.”  


“Can I get someone less grumpy than Wuunferth?”  
  
“You’ll get whoever is competent.” That got a small smile out of her for reason Ulfric couldn’t quite understand. The rest to the meal was mild conversation. The priest was very secretive about his past. Calia admitted she knew it. Ulfric kept out of it, if she felt comfortable then he’d trust her view of the priest. 

The priest left them as they headed to the temple. “Woman, can we talk this evening in my study?” She didn’t look surprised. 

“Yes. I think we should. Talk. About that.” Her cheeks pinked. Ulfric was pleased at that reaction. It might not pan out to more but he wasn’t the only one of them affected by their ruse. 

When they met for the evening for dinner, Calia looked irritated. Erandur seemed calm. “How was the city?”  
  
“You have a lovely city, Jarl Ulfric. Calia has let me know you plan on improving the Dunmer’s neighborhood.”  
  
“Yes, I’m trying to find sources for the funding. It’s difficult with the war. Some of the sources aren’t as stable as before or we have to divert funding to war efforts - weapons, healing supplies so forth.” Ulfric couldn’t identify the look on Calia’s face. “I could increase taxes but that is not something I aim to do if I can avoid it.”Riften had burned from a Jarl that had run rampant with unfettered taxation. Taxation was already up with the War. 

“Of course. I hope you will find resources and peace comes soon.” 

“Thank you.” Ulfric replied. 

“We met Galmar’s brother. I didn’t know Galmar had a brother.” Calia said. Her voice was stoney. 

“Broth-Oh Rolff.” Ulfric forgot about that man. Galmar may be his closest friend but the same was not remotely true about his brother. He also remembered the man’s unfettered support of their cause and his abrasiveness against non-Nords. “What did he do?”

“He called Erandur a grey skin. I don’t know what he was going to call me, though I doubt it was nicer. Vilkur kindly reminded him I was yours.” Ulfric sighed.  
  
“My daughter he is just lost.” 

“I will have Galmar speak to him.”  
  
“No need, my son. In time I am sure I can have him see the errors of his ways.” 

“Erandur was a paragon of Mother Mara’s love and mercy. He spent over an hour talking to him. He never got mad.”  
  
“At times, anger serves no purpose against prejudice.” Erandur replied. “In others it is just and needed.”  
  
“I will still have Galmar talk to him.”  
  
“I would have broken his nose but Vilkur stopped me.” 

“That would not be well received. Galmar still loves his brother.” Ulfric warned. “You’re training under him.” Calia grimaced.  
  
“That’s a good point. I won’t break his nose. I will just dream of it.” 

“As long as it’s not me you punch during those dreams.” Ulfric said. That had her cheeks coloring again. The priest laughed. So he didn’t know the ruse, it seemed. 

“Mara’s light will steer her away from you, I’m sure, Jarl Ulfric.”

“I saw Friga Shatter-Shield at the market!” Calia said quickly. Her cheeks lost a bit of their ruddiness. “She looked better. Her father was with her the entire time.” 

The rest of the talk was idle gossip. Viola Giordano had imposed herself on them to beseech Erandur’s help in her quest for a captain’s heart. It was trite but welcome to lighten the mood.

When dinner ended the elf left to his room. Ulfric and Calia walked slowly to his study. There was a growing tension between them. She kept glancing at him. Ulfric only caught it because he was watching her. 

“Come on.” He opened the door and she entered.He followed. She immediately moved furthest away from him. It had him frowning.

“I am not sure what we are doing, Ulfric.” She looked at him. “This isn’t just friendship anymore is it?”  
  
“Not unless we decide otherwise.” He replied.

“Do you want to? What you did was very ni-personal.” Ulfric moved towards her. She didn’t move. He placed his hand on her back again and ran his thumb along the nape again. 

“This?”  
  
“You know I do, Ulfric.” Her eyes were locked onto his. Despite her shyness there was nothing shy about that gaze.  
  
“I wasn’t deliberate but it was something I did want to do.” 

“Good.” She replied. They didn’t move. “For Mara’s sake.” The woman grabbed his face and kissed him. Ulfric responded immediately. He pulled her to him. Her hand ran through his hair. “Ulfric Stormcloak, you know very well the effect you have on women.” She said when they separated. 

“You are not most women.” He replied, feeling smug. He had expected it to be a long discussion but the woman barreled through things at times. He should’ve known this would be one of them.  
  
“My Lord, I can reassure you, I am very much a woman, dragon soul or no.” She smiled, eyes crinkling. “Our hero, our hero claims a warrior’s bed. I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes.” Ulfric laughed.

“Presumptuous of you, Dragonborn.” He replied. “You weren’t kidding about your singing.” He teased. “Your voice was made for Shouts.”  
  
“Don’t you mean ‘the ancient Nord art’?” She replied. “You’re a ridiculous man.”

“You are the one trying to seduce me with the Dragonborn Comes, woman.” Ulfric countered, cautiously moving his hands from her hips to her face. She leaned into his touch.

“And who has it played whenever we go out? I was humming it in the Reach!” Ulfric chuckled and kissed her again before pushing her back. 

“If we do this, we need-“  
  
“I don’t expect anything-“  
  
“You should.” Ulfric cut in. “If we do this we need to discuss the boundaries of how we handle this.”  
  
“Our arrangement is real now.”  
  
“We already had an arrangement. We’re just changing it.” Ulfric said. 

“I’m assuming the things I should not do includes ‘Don’t bed Imperials ’?” She took a seat in one of his chairs. He sat across from her. 

“Yes or other Jarls.”  
  
“I’m sure I’m safe from that. Women like me do not bed Jarls,” Ulfric raised a brow. “current company pending, or other nobility.”  
  
“You underestimate yourself.”  
  
“Talking on pure lust? I do not think I’m first choice.” She gave a dismissive snort. “Nor am I interested in that.” She grinned viciously. “Anyone who tries will soon find themselves Shouted at.” She glanced at him. “What about you?”

“I will not bed Imperials or my fellow Jarls.” Ulfric replied. “I do not think you’ll have to worry on that.” She laughed.  
  
“If you find someone who will be your High Queen please let me know. I’d like to avoid the awkwardness.” 

“I will need to be High King first.” Calia’s smile vanished and she looked at him seriously. 

“You won’t have to worry much on me sleeping with others. It’s not something that involves you, I just prefer to know someone first. I know it can impact you so will take extra caution should I feel l inclined. I don’t want to just fall into bed with you either. I like what we have, more isn’t unappealing.” She gave a withering look. “I also don’t want to wait until some dramatic moment where you bed me the night before I have to fight Alduin.” 

Ulfric laughed. “My patience would not last that long for this sort of arrangement. Unless that task falls on tomorrow night I think we don’t risk tumbling into bed that urgently.” He smiled. He reached out for her. She rose and sat on his lap, not quite he had expected but not unwelcome. “Why don’t we start by make our bed sharing more permanent?” 

“Am I losing my room?”  
  
“No. There will be times we need to sleep apart.” 

“I’d like that.” She said.“Bed sharing.” Calia added quickly.

“We’ll have to tell Galmar and the others.” Ulfric said 

“I assumed as much.”  
  
“There’s also the matter of charms.” He began. She gave him a confused look. 

“What- Oh! Yes. Those work better if I start them ahead of time.” She chuckled lightly to herself. “This is perhaps the most business like relationship I’ve entered.” 

“I don’t particularly enjoy discussing it every time.” Ulfric said disdainfully.  
  
“I understand why it’s needed though.” She gave him a fond look. “It hasn’t turned me away yet.” She cupped his face again. “Just stop being so possessive please.”  
  
“I am not possessive.”

“When I came back with Farkas you looked like you would Shout him to death. Luckily he’s not the smartest man in some areas.”  
  
“That is not possession. We were fighting.”  
  
“You completely replaced my dresses when you saw the dress I bought in Solitude. The one Elisif liked. Where is that dress by the way?”  
  
“You’d have to ask Sifnar.” Ulfric said. “And that was for appearances.”

“Really?” She was amused. “You had a beggar run off when he was paying me too much attention.” 

“It was a security concern.” Ulfric replied stubbornly.  
  
“You like that I took to Talos but you also hated I wore a standard amulet.”Ulfric couldn’t find an answer.“You did not take it back for yourself.” She touched the amulet she wore. “You put it on me rather than just hand it to me.”

“Perhaps do not end your letters ‘yours truly’ if you are not mine.” Ulfric defended. She laughed. 

“I will make sure to keep my pen hand close to me and not write so freely.” Calia replied.  
  
“A wanton hand cannot be trusted.” Ulfric said. He sighed. “I will admit those circumstances can be perceived as you said.” Ulfric refused to say possessive. “I only had replaced the things that I purchased for you, anything you purchased I left alone.”  
  
“My Solitude dress is missing.”  
  
“Which you told me was given freely.” She laughed. “And I feel that Talos guided you to us, your return of the amulet felt like I failed.” He begrudgingly admitted she was somewhat right. “I also do prefer you wear it.”

“We needed that conflict.” Calia said. Ulfric what she had gained from that time.  
  
“Yes.” He thought it was right. “You should not worry too much of me bedding others either.

“There have been numerous offers to warm my bed, marriage offers, but I cannot risk it in this war. I do not have time for a wife or traditional mistress.”  
  
“I’m also thinking you don’t want one.”  
  
“Correct.”

“Lucky for you I’m hunting dragons and walls, of all things.” She ran her hand through his hair. “We work well together when we are here.”  
  
“Yes.” He agreed. She looked thoughtful. 

“I can’t say I’m disappointed with this. It feels right. We’ll see how it goes. It doesn’t really change a lot.”

“No it won’t.” He agreed. “I’m unsure of what we should call you.”

“Everyone already calls me your woman. I’m fine with it.” 

“You certain?” 

“It’s not the worst thing I’ve been called. It’s also true.”

“Then I won’t say anything more about it.” Ulfric had wondered if she had wanted more  
  
“I’m glad we met, Ulfric. ”

“As am I, and not just because you’re Dragonborn.” 

“Now, I’ve heard a traveller mention a free roaming dragon near Dawnstar.” Calia said. “We should hunt it.”

“Me and you?”  
  
“Yes.” She smiled. “Our previous fights were terrifying, honestly they don’t get better, but it will be a good start to this.” 

“Killing a dragon?” Ulfric wondered if he’d been bashed and not noticed.  
  
“We killed a dragon when we discovered I was Dovahkiin.” Her pronunciation was off. Ulfric thought. “We killed one in Kynesgrove, that set off our arrangement. I think it would be good start.”  


“I’m going to assume this is a Dragonborn thing or that you’re insane.”  
  
“Probably a bit of both.” She smiled. “So?”  
  
“Yes.If only because it has to die.” He was mildly eager to fight it, see her shouts at work again in tandem with his.  
  
“Very romantic, Ulfric.”  
  
“And a dragon hunt is?” Ulfric countered. 

“Of course.” 

“You’re insane.” He told her and kissed her. The kisses hadn’t grown awkward. If anything, it help him determine that he did in fact want to see her beneath him and other positions. 

“And you’re ridiculous.” Calia replied. “You sent me with a letter for Skald about a dragon I hadn’t yet killed but assign guards to me to keep me safe from a killer.” The smile she gave him was fond. “You give me pretty things and make sure I don’t fall when I drink too much.”

“Should I stop that?” He asked, remembering her earlier comment.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” She yawned. “I don’t think I can stay up much longer.”  
  
“We should sleep.” He agreed. “Get some sleepwear to bring to my room.” At her surprise he added. “If we’re sleeping together we are doing it in my bed. It’s larger.” She nodded and left to her room. He exited his study and went back to his room. 

She was oddly shy when she changed in front of him, probably exacerbated by the fact that Ulfric was watching her. He saw a few scars he wanted to ask about but would save for later. He changed with little shyness. He was pleased when she observed him. 

When they settled in bed, she moved to him. It satisfied him. Waking up to her having moved to him unconsciously was not something he’d taken as worthwhile. This was new and deliberate. 

She was facing him, head on his chest. Her face was barely visible in the dying fire. He liked that she was shorter than him, it meant she didn’t smack his face when she shook her head to rid her face of hair. Her body wasn’t as soft as what he vaguely remembered feeling, she’d gained muscle in the past few months.

“Ulfric.” She called in the darkness. 

“Yes?” He asked feeling tired. 

“Does Galmar see me the same way as his brother?”  
  
“No. Galmar’s time in the Legion helped him be less like that. He respects you. He wouldn’t bother training you as he did otherwise.” 

“Good.” She muttered.  


He let his hand drift to her hair. She sighed as he ran his hands through it. He soon found himself drifting to sleep at the motion.

He woke up to Calia sitting up in his bed, gazing at him. He blinked the sleep away and sat up.

“Any regrets?” He asked. He did not have any. 

“No.” She said with a smile. “Sometimes I wonder what my life is even turning into. I’m Dragonborn. I’m hunting dragons. I’m a thane. I’m now yours and staying in a palace. I thought I’d be working at some farm to get extra money and maybe hunting for a bit more. Then there’s being a champion for Meridia and ticking off others.” She was still smiling but it took a melancholic turn. 

“Sometimes it’s too much. I pray for strength but it seems in vain.”  
  
“Trust Talos.” Ulfric said. He pulled her to him. She nodded against him. She moved closer to him.  
  
“I do, but I still have to fight dragons. I will have to leave whenever Delphine gets my letter that I’m here. I’m thankful for your help, Ulfric. It’s selfish and I know you won’t accept my help for the war. The more I travel the more I see you’re right. I can’t-“ She took a breath. “I will pray for your victory instead.” Ulfric took a breath.

“Pray for peace.” He replied instead. “I’ll pray for your victory.” They spent a few more minutes in bed together before nature had them up and preparing for the day. Ulfric saw Calia use her whispered Thu’um to see who was up, she commented her priest was asleep, before she left his room, redressed in her clothes from last night. 

Ulfric called Vilkur, Asger and Ralofto see them before their duties started. His men did not seem surprised when informed of the change. It made Ulfric wonder if they had been obvious, if their ruse had fallen away long ago. 

Vilkur, Asger and Ralof pledged the same support to the Dragonborn. The three supported the Stormcloak cause but had agreed that aiding in the defeat of the dragons was a higher calling. He left them, dismissing them with an order for Ralof to guard Calia when she finished her studies. 

He caught them teasing Calia when they thought he was out of earshot. It was the common teasing among soldiers. The- _His_ woman’s laughter had him know it was not unwelcome. 

Galmar’s return heralded news of a retaken Fort Amol and location of an Imperial camp in the Rift. Galmar’s reaction to the news was as expected.

“This doesn’t surprise me.” Galmar said with an air of exasperation. “You were too close to her, Ulfric, for it to not end this way.” He pointed at Calia. “You won’t get me going easier on you, woman.”

“I’d expect you not to.” Calia said with a smile. “I can fight draugr now without shouting or panicking.” Galmar looked pleased at that. 

“You will need to be more intense with her. She is attracting the attention of the Daedra.” Ulfric said. Calia’s face made an expression between distaste and agreement. Ulfric hadn’t quite hide his smile at that. Galmar let out a disgusted sigh at him. 

“I’m glad you’re ready.” Galmar said. “It will also be good when you face damned atronachs.”  
  
“What exactly are atronachs? They’re in the Conjuration school right? Wuunferth has me studying Destruction and Erandur is helping me with Restoration.” She explained.  
  
“Those damn elves summoned them from Oblivion.” Galmar started and began describing their encounters against them in the War. Ulfric joined the tale. He’d Shouted a few down before getting close to them to attack. Killing the wizards that summoned them was usually how Galmar dealt with them. 

Ulfric saw her enraptured. He remembered the last time he, Galmar, and another woman had had such close camaraderie. Rikke had left them for the Empire. It gave him a moment of doubt. He looked at his Dragonborn. 

Calia glanced at him and smiled, a fond thing. No, she was not Rikke. He had never wanted to bed his old friend. She had not comeback to him and challenged him like Calia had. 

A knock at the door had them quieting. “What is it?” Ulfric demanded. The door opened. Jorleif entered. “Hello, Jorleif.”  
  
“We’ve received a letter for Calia, the courier said it was from a friend of hers.” He looked at the three of them and offered the letter.Ulfric took it from him and handed it to Calia. 

“Thank you, Jorleif. Please leave us now. We are discussing private matters.”  
  
“Of course.” His friend left the room. Ulfric heard the rustling of paper.  
  
“Ulfric!” Her tone was frighted. She blanched at the message. Ulfric walked to her.She handed the letter to him. 

_Calia_

_You caused a bit of a stir in Windhelm when you demonstrated the power of your Thu’um. Not every is anxious for the return of the Dragonborn…_

Ulfric knew Galmar was reading over his shoulder. “I’ve only used the life detecting shout here. The last one was with you, Ulfric.” 

“That’s the whisper, correct?” Galmar asked. She nodded.  
  
“It is quiet, unless you’re next to her you won’t hear it.” Ulfric confirmed. _  
  
_“Then how in Oblivion?”

“I don’t know.” Ulfric said, frustrated. “It can’t be from Delphine. This is not her writing and she should be on her way here.” 

“Well confer with her when she comes. She may know who this is.” Galmar said.  
  
“If she doesn’t?” Calia asked.  
  
“We’ll go to Frostmere Crypt and confront anyone there. You aren’t the only one with Thu’um in the city.” Ulfric answered. 

“I will go look into the ruin. I know of it.” Galmar said. Ulfric nodded. “Don’t go anywhere alone.” Galmar told Calia before he left the room. 

It may be another ally to her or an enemy. Ulfric wasn’t taking a chance. He still needed to inform Skald of the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon. Ulfric would use the news to go in person.They’d go to the crypt, scout it and see if anyone was there, if so confront them. 

Calia stood, looking unsure. “Delphine’s note was less startling. She guessed the Greybeards would send the Dragonborn for the Horn, that is how she got it. How did this person know about the shout?” She walked to him. Ulfric drew her to him. 

“We’ll face it together.” He told her. She nodded against him. Calia was strong but still sought protection in him.

Hopefully the Blades would have some insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the ending wasn’t too dramatic


	12. A Reach For Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter! Hope you enjoy

_Madame Ambassador, We located the owner of the Riverwood Inn. The owner is a Nord man named Orgnar. The town is mainly Nords, bereft any Bretons, though there are a few Bosmer. The rumor of the Blade known as Delphine being in the area appears to be false._

* * *

Ulfric felt awkward standing outside of a resale shop in the Grey Quarter in his own city.Calia had gone inside to sell some items she’d picked up on her travels. The guards assigned to the quarter were stationed close to him, patrols halted by his presence. 

He could have gone inside but Calia had informed him he’d just make the seller nervous. It was honestly a relief. It was a marked contrast to his comfort in the Valunstrad quarter. The elves did not want him in their quarter, he did not want to be here.

Ulfric wondered if he could get the priest to join them again. They had encountered Rolff on their way to the Stone Quarter market. Erandur had excused himself to talk to Rolff, well more like argue against Galmar’s brother. 

Mara bless the man. Galmar and Rolff were equally as stubborn but Galmar had more sense. It was probably what had caused Calia to decide to sell her goods here rather than the market. 

A group of Argonians were keeping their distance from him while they went to the ‘corner club’. 

Ulfric saw a Khajiit stalk his way cautiously past him. Honestly he felt ridiculous, he shouldn’t feel this uncomfortable in his own city. It was exactly why Calia had dragged him here.

The door to the shop finally opened. His woman stepped out, lighter in goods and heavier in gold. Ulfric wondered how much gold she had by now. She smiled at him. 

“You look like you realized you left the windows open in a snow storm.” Ulfric glowered at her. She was not wrong. “Come on, we can head to the market now.” She shoved her remaining items at him. Ulfric took the bag. 

The bag was still heavy. Ulfric had been surprised by the weight the first time she’d handed him her bag. Now he expected it to be as heavy as his old legionnaire’s field pack.

They walked out slowly to the Stone Quarter. Damn the woman, Ulfric thought fondly. The elves were less tense when they saw her walk with him. Her hand was wrapped around his elbow, it was new.It didn’t go unnoticed by his guards or people. 

On their walk he eyed every one of his people. Someone knew Calia was Dragonborn. Who? There was no one in his rooms, there was no room for someone to hide, unless they were a child. Despite castles of old, he did not have a secret passage between his and his woman’s rooms for someone to hide in and slip out unnoticed. 

There must be some way to track the Thu’um. The Greybeards had known when Calia had used her shout. Perhaps the knowledge remained among some lay people. It was a possibility that Ulfric did not welcome. This mysterious ‘friend’ knew his woman’s identity. Ulfric had his own Thu’um. It meant they had spent time eliminating him as the source, figuring out it was Calia. Delphine and Esbern should arrive in the next day or two, hopefully they could provide insight. 

He heard barking when they arrived to the market, he turned to see Meeko following Ralof, dressed in civilian clothing. Ralof was buying the dog meat. Ulfric nodded at his man. Ralof gave a brief bow and headed out of the market. 

“I have a few weapons to sell.” Calia said and moved ahead of him towards the blacksmith. Ulfric followed behind her. He was surprised by her haste but maybe she was just tired of the bulk that had bumped into them as they walked. The blacksmith’s apprentice gave him an adoring gaze. He handed her the bag. The apprentice almost dropped it from the weight. 

A slew of blades, arrows, and ore were sold for a fair price.Calia took her bag back with ease from the surprised apprentice. Calia gave her an amused look. The bag still weighed several stones when it was handed back to him. 

The apothecary was their next stop. He did enter the shop this time. The woman sold a mound of items that he didn’t bother to note. The bag weighed less at the end but not by much. Ulfric frowned, did she have anything other than her travel pack? He’d need to get her another bag. He was not carrying her full traveller’s gear whenever she wanted to sell flowers. 

On their way out of the market, she moved ahead of him several steps bending down over a snowbank and reaching into it. Ulfric paused for her. She brushed the snow off her hand.  
  
“Oh, it’s a ring.” Ulfric looked at it. It was an unspectacular gold ring but mildly expensive.  
  
“Give that to one of the guards, someone must have lost it.” Ulfric would go to the market and engage in mundane tasks for her but he would not bother with a lost ring. He was Jarl.She nodded and handed it to the first guard they passed on the way back to the Palace. Ulfric’s presence meant it would not just ‘vanish’.  


“Do you think Esbern might now what those masks are from?” She asked him as they settled back into their private rooms. She was eating a sweet roll. Ulfric did not feel too old for her when she broke off a piece and fed it to him.He did not, even as he thought that Galmar could not know about this. 

“Perhaps, it cannot hurt to show them.” 

“I hope we don’t encounter anymore Thalmor agents on the way.” Calia said. “Hiding the bodies in the Rataway was difficult.”  
  
“If you do meet any then kill them all, do not let anyone escape.” Ulfric said. She smiled, something close to vicious. It reminded him that her soul was certainly that of a dragon. 

“They can’t hide from me, even with an invisibility potion. I can find them.” Ulfric smiled at that, yes her Thu’um would locate them. 

He accepted the newly broken piece of sweet roll with less reluctance. She licked frosting from her fingers. “I’m nervous as to what we find. If it has Alduin’s Wall then it will tell us something about Alduin was defeated the first time.” 

He pulled her close to him. “You will be capable of it, whatever it may be.” She kissed him. She tasted like the frosting. 

“I hope so.” She said when the pulled away and she returned to her roll. “I need a new journal.” She told him. “I’ve been writing most of everything I’ve been doing on the road.” She gave him a smile. “Not us.” She gave him a fond look. “That’s private.” 

“Are you sure it’s safe to write everything down?” She nodded.  
  
“I’m not writing that I’m you know, just where I’ve gone and done for the most part. I think it’s important, to have something that gets left behind, especially if I die fighting Alduin.”  
  
“That won’t happen.” Ulfric said. 

“We don’t know that. His defeat might need my death or maybe I eat another poisonous flower.” She said trying to lighten the humor. 

“You’ll become stronger and ready to face the beast.” Ulfric said. She did not go against it.  
  
“I think I should start another journal about this. Something private. Maybe it won’t be as complete or through as if I were writing it at the time of the events.” 

“Where would you keep it?"  
  
“Here, something for you to keep safe.” He nodded. He kept the masks safe, a journal was easier to hide, should it seem he was losing his war and Windhelm at risk of falling he’d have it returned to her or sent elsewhere. “If I have somewhere safer in the future I could keep it there but…”  
  
“You live here.” Ulfric said. She nodded. She finished her sweet roll.  
  
“Do you think Erandur’s escaped Galmar’s brother?” Calia asked. Galmar had punched his brother for calling a priest, a Dunmer yes but still a Divine’s blessed priest, a grey-skin “I’d like his counsel.” The elf was wise, having learned some truths from experience..  
  
“We can see.” A guard went to investigate the matter for them.She was eyeing another sweet roll. 

“Leave it.” He advised. “Galmar is full of lectures as of late. We received a new batch of recruits.”  
  
“I can fit into my armor just fine.” She defended but didn’t reach for one. “Is that why he gave me the “The Imperial Dogs Will Not Give You Another Chance” speech again?”  
  
“I don’t think he calls it that.” Ulfric replied, amused. “But I am familiar with it.”

“From what I’ve seen the Daedric minions are less fearsome than Galmar.” She rubbed her shoulder. “I still stand that Akatosh has punished me with Galmar.” 

“Think of it as a blessing.” Ulfric said. This woman was mad, he thought in amusement. 

“Easy for you to say. You join the training sometimes and are just as bad.” She smiled. “It is not really bad. Thank you, for the training. I could learn on my own but that would take a while.” Ulfric nodded. She sighed. “Have you heard anything from alchemists?”

“Not yet. I heard word that the owner of the Hag’s Cure in Markarth may be looking to retire, turn over her shop to her apprentice. I’m not sure how accurate that rumor was though.” He admitted.  
  
“You’ll find one or else I can train with books, they tend to have pictures.” She said. 

“We’ll find a teacher.” She nodded. A knock at the door got her moving away from him.  
  
“Come in.” Ulfric ordered. The guard they’d sent out returned.  
  
“The priest has just returned, my lord. He is back in his quarter.” Ulfric thanked him. She sighed. 

“I’ll go speak to him in a moment.” She grabbed another sweet roll. “I will take the lecture from Galmar.” She looked stressed. Ulfric excused himself, his morning had been free but he had to return to his war planning soon. He reached for part of her roll. She offered him a piece she’d already bitten. He accepted it and nipped at her fingers this time. 

“I am not a dog.” She laughed, putting her fingers into her mouth in response to his bite. 

“No, just a bear.”Ulfric smirked. She gave half a curtsy. “My Lord, forgive my impudence.” He simply took the rest of her roll as a response. Her smile and relaxed state was worth the rebuke he received from Galmar who had spotted him finishing the pastry. 

Jorleif let him know Calia’s friend had requested an audience the following morning. Esbern turned out to be an older Blade and the lore master. He provided an answer to their ‘floating draugr’ query. They were dragon priests and their masks were distinctive. 

They had no answer for the mystery note and were troubled by it. Delphine thought his plan had merit. If someone had tracked the Thu’um, he was as easy excuse for it existing next to Calia. 

That would wait until after their journey to the Reach. To Ulfric’s consternation the Blades refused to go if Calia had to take one of his men along. Even Erandur’s presence was a hard no. Calia had assured him she’d take extra caution.

Calia was anxious that evening. It left Ulfric restless as she jostled against him in a troubled sleep. He found holding her was a solution to her tossing. She still looked troubled but it allowed him to fall into some semblance of sleep.  
  
He woke before her. He glanced at her, in his arms, troubled expression gone for the moment. Ulfric recalled their conversation from yesterday. He hoped her worries were wrong, that Alduin could be defeated without her death. 

Ulfric made sure they spent part of their morning alone before she had to head out.He helped her dress in her armor. 

“I feel silly, this isn’t a war.”  
  
“In a way it is, more importantly you’ll learn how you might defeat Alduin. Alduin is the World Eater. We’ve seen him revive dragons, destroy Helgen. It is not on par with the other dragons you’ve faced.” He ran his hand against the back of her neck again, the action had her easing up slightly. “Sometimes the anticipation of something is worse than what happens.”

“You’re right.” She gave him a nervous smile. "There is so much that can go wrong with the Thalmor, those blasted Reachmen-“ He cut her off. 

“Forsworn.”  
  
“Is there a difference?”  
  
“Yes.” He said. “Not all Reachmen are Forsworn but all the Forsworn are Reachmen.” He kissed her. “You remind me to not be so biased.” Ulfric had received some aid from Natives during his invasion of Markath. It was what had kept him from ordering the blanket execution and arrest of them. Calia looked shamed. He kissed her again. “The Forsworn are savages though, do not be convinced otherwise.”

“I will remember that.” 

_“_ If you must stop by Markath do not trust anyone there.” Ulfric counseled. “Reachmen or Nord, that Reach is built on treachery.” He pulled away from her. “Come, the others are waiting.” Delphine shot them a suspicious look when they joined Erandur for a prayer before they left. He wondered what she had heard during her night in the city. 

* * *

_B,_

_It was as we expected. The information we received was useful but didn’t answer much, just raised more questions. I will need to visit the old men again for advice. D and her man have remained behind._

_I am sending this letter from Markath. It was a bloody event when I came into the city. The guards have reassured me there are no Forsworn in the city, it just a madman._

_I will not be staying long. There is something off about this city to me. I bought a war dog to accompany me._

_I wish I could explore the city though. It is made entirely of stone. Even the beds! I cannot imagine living here with it’s endless stairs. Don’t buy the meat in the market though. It tasted off. The dog was keen on eating it but I refused. It would not do to get him sick._

_I will be stopping by Whiterun to hire Farkas for the journey back. I will be taking a carriage ride there. I won’t have you worry._

_Yours truly,_

_E_

_P.S. The dog’s name is_ ~~_Vigilence._ _Vigalance._ _Vigilance._~~ _How do you spell that?_

_P.S.S._ I’m renaming the dog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calia 'found' Viola Giordano's ring if that's not clear. Don't think she'd have much of a chance to break into houses with her being almost accompanied everywhere.


	13. The Things In Between

The dragon snarled and struggled to take off. Ralof rammed his axe through one wing, managing to avoid its tail. Vilkur and Asger fired arrows. Ulfric readied his Thu’um and Shouted. The beast reared back, seemingly unable to focus on one attack. Ulfric used the opportunity to ram his axe into the beast’s neck. The beast gave a strangled death cry and fell.

Unlike the other dragons Ulfric had fought, this one’s body did not crackle as it turned to ash and disintegrated into light. There was no light rushing to a smiling Breton. It simply fell.

Delphine had said that only a Dragonborn could permanently keep down a dragon by taking its soul. Ulfric was unsure if that meant this dragon would rise again in time or only by Alduin. Could they bring Calia here later? Ulfric was not looking forward to the smell of rotting flesh, even if the cold would slow decay down. However it would be better than it needing to be killed again.

He let out a frustrated breath. His woman hadn’t returned to Windhelm yet. It didn’t take this long to walk from Whiterun. She’d gotten distracted by something. Ulfric had no doubt it was important, maybe even another dragon hunt with that damned Companion.

He tried not to think how close she’d been with the man after less than week together. They’d slain a dragon together. She’d sat next to _Farkas_ and patted his arm…Ulfric was going to add Companions to the list of Imperials and Jarls.

“Is it just supposed to not…?” Asger interrupted his thoughts with his inquiry and a hand gesture into the air.

“Without the Dragonborn, yes. It will just die and come back.”

“How long until we have to kill it again?” Ralof asked grimly.

“I don’t know.” Ulfric admitted.

“Should we ask the Blades?” Vilkur asked.

“No. We’ll wait for Calia.”

“Thank Talos you were able to fight with us, Lord Ulfric. The Thu’um really is useful against dragons.” Ulfric nodded.

“I think we would be able to take one though.” Ralof said. “We’ve all killed our fair share by now.”

“It’s best not to get over confident.” Ulfric chastised.

“I certainly did not mean alone but if the Blades, non-Dragonborn, can take down a dragon then I know we three could do it. It would just be very hard, well, harder than it normally is.” Ralof clarified. Ulfric agreed but still cautioned them.

“I wish Shor’s Stone had an inn. This would be a good day for a feast.”  
  
“We do not fight dragons for honor alone.”

“Of course not, Lord Ulfric, but it certain raises an appetite!” Vilkur said, getting a laugh from them all. Ulfric smiled. He was glad his men were close, it meant their fighting was well coordinated.

Despite the lack of an inn, Shor’s Stones’s people and guards treated them to a semblance of a feast when they brought news of the defeated dragon. Their rest was in a home surrendered to them for their help and out of hospitality.

The trip back to Windhelm was uneventful. His woman still wasn’t back. However he was surprised to hear a group of men had come back to the Stormcloak ranks after escaping a Thalmor prison in Haafingar. The group had arrived the night before, exhausted and in poor shape. They were currently in the infirmary.

Ulfric bathed quickly and went to meet them. Galmar was talking with two men Ulfric recognized as the two Gray-Mane brothers who’d gone missing a few battles ago, before Helgen.

Lortheim and Brother Erandur were in another corner of the room, tending to a wounded man. 

“What happened?” Ulfric asked the Gray-Manes, one of the brothers seemed in better shape.

“We were freed from a Thalmor prison in Haafingar.” Thorald Gray-Mane said.

“I had been searching for my brother, Jarl Ulfric.” Avulstein Gray-Mane added. “My family received help from a Breton woman who’d come to Whiterun recently. I’d accompanied her to the Keep. I was ready to barge in but she had me wait.

“I have no idea how she did it. She took out all the elves outside the Keep with just a bow. It was late when we got there. I could barely see!.” Ulfric knew how one particular Breton could see a series of guards in the dark. “So when she told me to wait outside, I listened.”

Thorald spoke next. “She killed every Thalmor agent in the prison herself. I had thought I’d never see the sun again when an arrow struck the mage _interrogating_ me.” The word implied more. “It staggered him before he could get his bearings a woman came out of the darkness with a sword that-” Thorald coughed, a rather fake one at that. “and struck him down.”

Ulfric felt the brothers were keeping a few details out of respect for their savior. He shared a look with Galmar. Galmar had the same feeling.  
  
Ulfric let out a slow exhale. “This sword, did it glow like the sun, especially at the base of the blade?” The Grey-Manes nodded, looking surprised. “I see."

Ulfric did not say what he was thinking, _I’m going to kill that woman,_ but his face must have betrayed something before it had settled into a neutral expression. Galmar shook his head in exasperation. The two came to the defense of the Breton. Ulfric cut them off with a raised hand.

“We know who she is. No harm will come to her. Welcome back, I hope to see you again in the battlefield. First you must rest, I’m familiar with the Thalmor’s hospitality. You will need to receive Brother Erandur’s approval before you return to face the Imperials.”

“We received healing from the Breton,” Thorald said.  
  
“But she is not a healer and was healing many.” Ulfric countered. “Even if you were fully healed, you have travelled a long way. It would be foolish to not have you assessed again.” Ulfric said.

“Sending a tired man to the field is a death sentence.” Galmar added. “We may be fighting a war but that does not mean we will send me to their deaths needlessly.” The two brothers understood.

The other prisoners had less information but supported the Gray-Manes’ stories: Calia killed every guard, rescued them and healed them. She’d also shared food and healing items. Ulfric would be not surprised if his woman had brought extra healing and food supplies for the rescue.

The prison had been pillaged of weapons, clothes, armor, and more food with the Thalmor dead. It had let them make the trip to Windhelm successfully. Ulfric thanked Talos for their success. Not a single man had died en route.

Overall, the Ulfric was pleased by the way the events unfurled. He was confident his woman had killed all the Thalmor because of her Thu’um.His men were free of Thalmor torture. Calia would be safe in Haafingar as a Thane of the Hold if anyone approached her.

However it brought up bad memories. For the next few nights, Ulfric had nightmares of his own time under captivity. His relationship had given the nightmares a new dimension where Calia was the one being tortured - not able to even scream from a gag to prevent the use of the Thu’um or in ways he’d seen female prisoners abused.

Mara’s mercy, Erandur consoled him and help him. The man had a very good understanding about dreams. It made Ulfric wonder if it was why Mara had chosen him to deal with Vermina’s influence on Dawnstar.His nightmares subsided significantly.

A few days later a courier arrived with a letter and a surprising amount of spiced wine.

_B,_

_You will most likely get this letter after your men have returned._

_I had to return to Solitude to resupply and rest. I’m fine, just over exerted myself healing. I slept the better part of a few days. I bought you spiced wine as an apology.I hope your anger has cooled when I return._

_I left the dog back at Whiterun. I need to pick him up. I renamed him Vigil._

_Yours Truly,_

_E_

Ulfric frowned. Why was Calia worried about his anger? He had been exasperated and a bit upset, but he wasn’t angry with his woman. If anything, Ulfric worried about her.

He thought back to their fight after the Thalmor Embassy incident. Ulfric had been angry then, very angry, but more-so with Delphine than his Dragonborn’s recklessness. With no small amount of guilt, he remembered shoving Calia against a wall. She had not cowered but he thinks she’d been surprised by it.

Ulfric wished he could write her back. He stored the letter away with the others. He would need to apologize to her when she came back.If Erandur wasn’t helping his men he’d ask to speak to the priest for advice. Lortheim was good as a counsel for Talos but not Mara’s realm.

His search for an alchemist was frustrating. It’d been done subtly because it was a good way for Imperial spies to enter his Palace. The most promising applicant was a homeless Dunmer from the Rift. He’d come to Windhelm personally after hearing of the search.

The Dunmer’s home near Ivarstead had been destroyed while he’d been away studying the local flora and escaping a spriggon attack. Nurelion had vouched his competency. As of now he staying at Candlehearth Hall at Ulfric’s expense.Ralof was off to vouch his story.

Ulfric worked on his apology for his woman in the meantime. He bought her a new bag for their trips to the market. It was large enough for the hoards of items she lugged around to sell, but small enough where she could not shove everything from her travel pack in it. He bought a circlet of archery for the next time she broke into a Thalmor prison. He also bought her a few pieces of jewelry she could wear when they were together.

He found a copy of the book “A City of Stone” for her interest in Markarth. He put a note into the copy informing his woman to not even dare go to the Dwarven ruins. Then took it out. That was just asking for her to go in. No, he instead wrote a new note hoping it help satisfy some of her curiosity.

He left them on her bed to find when she returned.

Ulfric paused. The last few times Calia had spent the night with him she’d exited his room each morning in the clothes she’d worn last night. He looked through her wardrobe and pulled a few of his favorite dresses, a few chemises. He thought of taking some of her intimate wear as well but decided to let her do that.

* * *

_B,_

_I am in Morthal.It is full of nightshade. I did not eat any! I did pick some._

_I hired Farkas and his brother Vilkas in Whiterun. Vilkas is also a Companion. Vigil does not like either of them. I also beat Vilkas in a fight like I did Farkas._

_I finally saw one of those giant spiders. Vilkas killed it. Farkas and I share a similar fear. I would rather face a draugr._

_We saw dragons in the region. I’ve taken D’s word to be extra cautious around them. Not that I think it needs repeating. Dragons!_

_Thank the Divines the Dragonborn was able to take care of at least one. At least I assume it was the Dragonborn, who else would fight a dragon? I heard the news from the guards when we entered the city._

_I have to stay a bit longer away from home. There are vampires here. A child and mother lost their lives to them already._

_I miss you very much. Divines keep you safe._

_Truly Yours_

_-E_

* * *

The next letter was worrisome but nothing Ulfric hadn’t expected. Calia was hunting dragons then and had found an undead problem. Ulfric wondered if this Vilkas was smarter than his brother.

Ulfric stored it before heading to meet Galmar and Thrice-Pierced in his war room. The war was progressing slowly. So far it had been a series of skirmishes. He should probably try to take Falkreath. They had enough man power. Helgen was gone and with it the Imperial troops that had been stationed there.Scouts reported that bandits still infested Helgen’s ruins

Fort Neugrad was near his camp. It would fall relatively easily. Galmar liked the plan but they had to wait. It didn’t feel right just yet. Taking a Hold would move the war into full combat between both armies rather than these ambushes and minor encounters they’d had so far. Alduin was a greater threat for them all, for all that the Imperial dogs loved their Empire they had not forgotten their heritage.

Ulfric stared at the Rift Imperial Camp. Galmar’s last expedition had located. If they moved forward with their attack, destroying the camp would prevent the fort from receiving aid. With the retaking of Fort Amol they had plenty of room for prisoners.

There was a dragon lair near the Rift camp. He hadn’t forgotten Delphine’s words either. The Imperials were hunting his woman. Calia could finally go after that dragon. Ulfric would take her anger at not mentioning it to her. Ulfric was not risking his woman.

They’d take the camp after his woman came back. Galmar would lead the attack. Ulfric’s presence would not be needed.

Instead Ulfric finally made plans to head to the Pale to take care the Mehrunes Dagon’s shrine. Erandur reassured him its destruction would weaken the Daedra’s influence in the region and, more importantly, on his woman. There was a Hall of Vigilant relatively close to Dawnstar.

Calia finally returned after nearly two weeks after her letter had arrived. Ulfric left his last morning meeting with a relieved sigh. He had a small break before he had to resume another series of meetings. He quickly met withJorleif for any pressing news. His steward smiled at him.

“Lord Ulfric, Calia returned. She is at the inn.” Ulfric felt brighter at the news. “Brother Erandur has joined her, if you’re looking for him as well. “

“Thank you, Jorleif.” He walked to the inn, leisurely. He saw his woman sitting with the priest, that- _Farkas_ , and another man who looked similar to Farkas. It must be the Vilkas.He was pleased to see Erandur was next to his woman. The two were facing away from him, the Companions were facing him.

He approached them. He placed a hand on Calia’s shoulder. Calia looked back in suprirse. She smiled at him. “Woman, you could have told me you were home.”

“I left word with Jorleif.”

“Hello, Jarl Ulfric.” Erandur greeted. Vilkas had the most absurd look on his face as he glanced between the three of them.

“Brother Erandur.” He returned in greeting. “I hope you had a good morning?”

“Yes, thank you. I spent some time healing those in need and offering counsel.” Ulfric nodded. The city had benefited a lot from the priest.

“Ulfric Stormcloak?” Vilkas asked.

“Yes. You must be Vilkas. Calia mentioned you.” His hand moved lower to sit between her shoulders.Ulfric was pleased when she leaned into his touch.

“He’s Farkas’ brother and a Companion as well, if I didn’t mention that.” Calia added.

“You did.” 

“We came back from Morthal. It was quite a trip.”

“I would say ‘quite a trip’ is putting it mildly.” Vilkas said. Farkas laughed.

“Oh yeah. Too bad we were paid to keep quiet. It’d make the others jealous.”

“Perhaps we can talk about it tomorrow night over dinner?” Ulfric asked. “You should rest today.” Vilkas still had that strange look on his face.

“At the Palace of the Kings?” The man asked.

“Yes. Vilkas, where else?” Calia asked. She smiled. "Did we not mention I’m Ulfric’s woman?” Farkas laughed. Ulfric found himself laughing at the Companion’s expression.  
  
“No.” Vilkas replied.”You did not.” He glared at his brother at the omission. He quickly composed himself. “It would be an honor Jarl Ulfric.”

“Good. Perhaps I could interest you two for a trip to Dawnstar we’ll be making. We’ll discuss it then.” Erandur immediately knew what he was talking about.

“Are you sure that is wise, my son?”  
  
“If we need fighters I would prefer someone who has fought with Calia. It will not hurt to have them along.” Erandur nodded. The priest did not argue against it.

“Will you join us for lunch, Ulfric?” Ulfric shook his head.

“I have more meetings this afternoon.” She looked disappointed. He made him want to kiss her but it was not something they did in public. He excused himself and returned to the Palace.Ulfric had a quick lunch before he returned to his counsel meetings, war meetings and Hold meetings. Sometimes he missed High Hrothgar.

When evening came he waited for his woman. She’d stopped by at some point, her travel pack was in her room. He had dinner alone. He was in his study alone that evening when she finally came to him.

Ulfric looked up as his door opened. Calia entered. She was in a new dress.“There you are. You missed dinner.” He had not gone to look for her out of principle.  
  
“I lost track of time.” She admitted. “I’m sorry for missing dinner.”  
  
“You wore something different earlier. You changed for them?” Now he could not keep his voice even.  
  
“No, it’s just for you.” Ulfric found himself smiling at that. He rose to meet her. She moved toward him. He was pleased when she embraced him and kissed him. “Divines, Ulfric, I missed you.”

“Your letters are infuriating.”  
  
“I write so you don’t worry.”

“I’d worry more if you didn’t write.” He admitted. “If only I could write back.”  
  
“I don’t think there is enough parchment for you to write back if you were able to express yourself freely.”

“Of course there isn’t. You tell me you’re going to Whiterun and then will head home. You end up raiding a Thalmor prison, killing several vampires, and killing at least one dragon. How could I give my opinions on a thousand potential scenarios you might encounter?”  
  
“It’s normally not exciting. I did go straight to Whiterun from Markarth.” Calia defended.  
  
“I wonder what trouble you’’ll find between the stops I know you’ll make.” Ulfric retorted.

“How else am I to keep your interest if not for some mystery?” She said with an over exaggerated batting of her eyes.  
  
“I do not want your wiles woman. It’s you I want.” That got a large smile out of her and a very enthusiastic kiss as a response.

“You got me things while I was away. I found them on my bed. They’re very nice, especially the jewelry.” She blushed and showed him she was wearing a ring he’d given her. It matched the dress and the bright jewel contrasted nicely with her complexion. “Thank you.” Ulfric nodded.

“You’re my woman. I will treat you well, and if I don’t I will try to make amends when I act beneath my station.” She nodded against him. He saw her ears redden slightly. Her hand slid up his arm, fingers caressing him slightly.  
  
“Ralof said you killed a dragon without me.”

“Someone had to kill it.” Ulfric said and gestured for her to take a seat. He pulled out a bottle of the spiced wine she had bought him. He looked at her. She nodded. He poured them both a glass and sat with her. He wouldn’t drink as much as last time but he thinks a bottle between them is reasonable.  
  
“How was the fight?” She asked. Ulfric told her about receiving the missive the dragon was near Shor Stone. It had attacked a miner, sadly lost. The note had been sent to Windhelm as it was known Ulfric and his men had fought and won against a dragon, albeit with the Dragonborn. The fight had been fierce. Ulfric had used his Thu’um and killed it with his axe.

“I should have been there.” She lamented.

“We were able to combat it. You saved a lot of men doing what you did.” She winced at that. Ulfric grabbed their cups and put them aside.

“I’m not angry at you for that.”  
  
“You were last time.”  
  
“Because you left without a word, waltzed into the embassy and risked everything we were working to prevent.” He took a breath. “I have more faith in your abilities and that you not need to do that again.”  
  
“It was pretty stupid wasn’t it? What if they find out it’s was me who freed the prison?”  
  
“If they connect it to you then people will know my woman is not just a milk-drinker. I don’t think they will connect it to the Embassy though.” She looked relieved. Calia reached for her cup. He gave her one, most likely his as the cup he had now had more wine than before.

“Ulfric.” Calia said seriously. He looked at her. “I-Edwige was made a Thane of Morthal for what we did.” She looked at the cup. “It felt like a real honor this time. I was given a blade. It’s somewhere in my things.”  
  
“What’s the matter then?” She took a large drink from her cup.

“I was given a housecarl. His name is Valdimar. What do I do with him? He’s staying with the Jarl at the moment. Idgrod implied I should come back for him once I was done traveling with Farkas and Vilkas.”  
  
“A housecarl?” Now Ulfric had a small measure of respect for the crone. Her title had been offered in true merit but it wasn’t to silence her in order to keep morale up like in Solitude. Idgrod was a competent leader. He hoped he could persuade her to his side rather than replace her.  
  
“Yes. He was nice.” She said with a strained smile.  
  
“A housecarl swears fealty to the person, rarely is their loyalty to the office or Hold once they take up the title. If I were to leave Skyrim, Galmar would leave with me, even if he did not agree with my decision.”  
  
“Because he’s your housecarl?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Valdimar said as much. He’d protect me and my things to the death.”

“Good. Bring him here. He’d be bound to silence if you demand it from him.” She frowned at that. “Honor is important to us Nords. He will obey. I suggest you take him with you at some point. With the trouble you find he’d find a measure of respect to be less reluctant to obey such a command.”

“I’m not that bad.” She defended but her smile was small. Ulfric sighed.

“We’ll talk about this later. Having a housecarl has certain responsibilities. You will be responsible for paying him and his housing.”

“How much am I to pay him?”  
  
“Nothing you need to worry about it. I will take care of that.” Ulfric said.

“How much do I pay him?” She repeated her voice was sharp. “I can pay him, Ulfric. I’m no longer penniless.”

“I will take care of it.” Ulfric returned. She gave a frustrated sigh and drank more of her wine. Ulfric took a large drink of his own. “It doesn’t have to do with you being unable to pay him. You are mine. I am honor bound to do this.”

“You Nords and your bloody sense of honor.” She said, she seemed amused . He gave her a questioning look. “General Tullius said that when I was in Castle Dour. I will let you do this, Ulfric.” She gave him a withering look. “If you feel honor bound to do things let me know. I don’t want to fight with you if we don’t have to.” He nodded, feeling relieved.

“Tell me about your trip. For one, where is that dog you were talking about?”  
  
“I left him with Meeko and Ralof.” She said. “He doesn’t like Vilkas and Farkas very much.”  
  
“How controlled is this dog?” Ulfric would not have a barely in control animal in his home.

“Very. It’s because they’re- he doesn’t like them.” Ulfric gave her a look. He knew the Companion had a secret revealed that she had divulged being Dragonborn in return. She shook her head at him. Like Erandur’s past, Ulfric would trust her judgment. He let it go.  
  
“We will talk what you learned with the Blades later.” He started. “How’d you end up in a Thalmor prison?” She smiled, more relaxed and took more wine. The tale was heroic and infuriating. Ulfric also wondered how good his woman could be at stealth with enough practice. She’d snuck into the Battle-Born house undetected after learning the Clan’s routine after several nights of observation.

“It’s a shame their clans are fighting.” She mentioned.  
  
“The War has torn many friends apart.” Ulfric said.

“One of the Battle-Born men, Jon, is secretly meeting with the Gray-Mane daughter, Olfina.”

“Then maybe a marriage will heal their families.” Ulfric said. “That will need to wait until the War is over I’m afraid.” The woman was unknowingly a good source of information. He put the news aside for consideration later. He was not here to discuss politics with her or use her for it.

“Olfina is a very nice woman. I hope both her brothers live through this War. I heard the soldiers arrived. Were they fine?”  
  
“Yes, all of them. Erandur declared two unfit to return to war but most will see combat again.”  
  
“Erandur?”  
  
“Yes, I trust him and his judgment. Should I not?” She blushed. Ulfric knew she was still worried about his treatment of Mer. The priest was more than capable and had shown his value as a person, not just an asset. Several of his men had been surprised at Erandur’s presence but had stayed quiet when it was clear Ulfric respected him.

“No. I mean yes trust him. Damn it, Ulfric.” She laughed, flustered. “I’m sorry, I expect more of you. I shouldn’t be surprised when you do it.”

“You have reason to be doubtful.” He acknowledged his failing.

“Talos bless you, Ulfric.” Calia said with a soft smile. “Gods, where was I? Right.” He listened to her discuss her entry to the prison. She was cautious, not reckless. She had not Shouted. It was a victory worthy of celebration.

“Fraila gave me a sword meant for Thorald. If they’re still in the city I’d like to return it to him. I won’t use it, not with Dragonbane and Dawnbreaker.”  
  
“Dragonbane?” She got up from her seat then stopped.  
  
“I didn’t bring my swords. They’re in my room.” Calia looked embarrassed. “It’s a sword I found in the Skyhaven Temple. It does extra damage to dragons. It’s Akaviri.” Ulfric nodded. 

“I’ll have to see it later. Come here woman.” He motioned his lap. She smiled, cheeks pink but the want on her face was clear. She straddled him. “Thorald and Avulstein are still here. Thorald needed time to heal. He’ll be out soon. I’m sure he’d appreciate the gift.” He kissed her hard.

“I still have to tell you about Morthal.” She muttered when she pulled away for a breath.

“We have more nights together.” Ulfric told her. She looked at him.

“I hope it’s for more than just talking.” She said. Ulfric felt his blood heat.  
  
“I certainly hope so, woman. What do you want?” She smiled, a lustful thing. Ulfric wondered if she’d had more to drink than he thought because her eyes were slightly glassy. She hadn’t smelled of drink when she’d joined him.

“My lord,”  
  
“Call me Ulfric.” He ordered. Her smile widened.

“Ulfric,” She leaned into him, until her mouth was next to his ear. He shuddered slightly as she took the lobe into her mouth. “My Bear,” The nickname was new but not unwelcome. “I want everything.” Calia pulled back and kissed him hard. Ulfric grabbed her skirts and pulled them up. His hand was on her rear not too long after. She gave a hum of approval.

The rather loud rumble of her stomach had them pausing. Her face heated up in a rather spectacular shade of red. Ulfric simply waited for an answer.“I haven’t eaten anything since lunch, Ulfric.” She said reluctantly.

“Damn it, woman.” He pulled her away. She seemed to think it meant something else than what he planned. She smiled wickedly.

“Ulfric, bed.” Ulfric shook his head. He rose, carrying her weight with him, before placing her down. She looked impressed.He pushed her into the chair and kissed her soundly. The sounds she made were previews of what could be.  
  
“You should have told me you hadn’t eaten.” He said with a frustrated sigh. “I want you remembering exactly what happens when I bed you.” He growled against her. “So you’re eating and we’ll table this for another day.” She let out a groan.

“Really Ulfric?”  
  
“Yes.” His tone was sharp and final.  
  
“You’re always surprising me, Ulfric." Calia smiled, fond now. “Skip food. It’s late. We don’t need to bother Sifnar.” Ulfric laughed now. Sometimes she was so plebeian, it was refreshing. Some of his past lovers had been quite fond of his role and power.

“Calia, if you haven’t noticed I have servants. A late night meal is not the worst thing I can ask of them.”

“It’s fine, Ulfric.” Now he was offended.  
  
“I am _Jarl_ Ulfric Stormcloak. You are _my_ woman.” He growled. “You will not go hungry in _my_ Palace when food is available. I’ll cook it myself if I have to.” She rose, quickly, almost tripping on the hem of her dress. He steadied her. She kissed him softly, one hand running through his hair.

“Go order the food.” Ulfric set her down on the chair, setting her with some water rather than wine. Ulfric ordered a guard to wake Sifnar and have him prepare something for his woman.He returned to his woman staring at the fire, brow furrowed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, just thinking on past lovers.” Ulfric frowned. He sat with her again. “I realize it could’ve been better, not counting where we both were inexperienced.” She kept looking at the fire. “Even the relationships could’ve been better. I’m not sure why I was with one man honestly but my father had just died.” She looked at him.

“This has been very good.” He smiled. “I’ve had too much to drink.” She laughed. “Food will be welcome when it comes.”

“It will help you feel less maudlin.” Ulfric said.

“I hope I have the same fortune with future lovers. I won’t accept less.” Ulfric kept the frown from his face. He nodded instead. “Gods knows if I’ll even have that. Your support has really helped, Ulfric.” She wiped at her eyes, Ulfric was alarmed. He hadn’t seen her cry before. This wasn’t how he planned the night going, even after he’d ordered her food. Thankfully she did not cry, just asked if he could get her more water.

“Woman, do you need to t-“  
  
“I’m used to a bard playing when we eat sometimes.” She interrupted him. “I keep thinking I should hire a bard to teach me to I can sing without it being painful to listen to.”  
  
“It’s not that bad.” He said. “My voice is no fairer.”  
  
“Your voice is never a problem.” Calia said with a smile.

“Singing is not speaking or Shouting.”

“We’ll defeat our enemies by having them flee our voices, then our Voices.”

“I don’t think Galmar would approve of that strategy.”  
  
“Erandur would no doubt think we’ve both become ill with some fever.” She sipped more water. “Tell me, how is the search for the alchemist?”

“Completed. He’s a Dunmer alchemist from the Rift.” Calia listened to him speak about the interview Nurelion had with the alchemist, the elf’s shock at realization that it was Ulfric hiring him and agreeing to the secrecy in order to recoup funds to build another home in the future.

She was half asleep when the food finally arrived, a hearty meal of chicken, bread and cheese. Ulfric roused her and made sure she ate by feeding it to her. Even when she had awakened enough feed herself, Ulfric fed her. Calia’s tongue was not shy against his fingers.

He had to carry her to bed in the end, the travel and alcohol pressing on her. He stripped her of her dress and got another blanket to make up for her lack of nightdress. She was a heavy weight against him when he joined her. He ran his hand through her hair as she slept, traced the curve of her ears to their tips, until he fell into a deep sleep not long after.

* * *

Elenwen did not scream. That was behavior of lesser creatures like men or Bosmer. No she did not scream. The news that her people at Northwatch Keep had been wiped out, completely, was infuriating.

It would merit a scream; instead she planned.Plenty of worthwhile targets had escaped before they could be put to proper use. Someone was targeting her or the Dominion. It had to be Ulfric Stormcloak.

Nords were familiar with dragons, even vaguely. He’d probably been bolstered successfully killing a dragon with that so-called Dragonborn. Ulfric probably saw it as sign of his cause. He had to be responsible for the break out at the Keep.

She looked at a list of her available spies. She could not send Altmer into Windhelm. A Khajiit would stand out too much, even if she’d heard Ulfric had let the beast-folk into his city.She pulled back her lips in disgust. He’d done it to placate his Breton toy.

She had Bretons and a few Nords in her ranks but the few messengers that had observed them had said Ulfric did not let the woman go anywhere free. She was always with him or a guard. She knew Ulfric, that Breton would not be involved in his business or even hold any important role in the War. The whore’s most complicated decisions were either being on her knees or back.

Elenwen took a breath. She could not forget the Blades. Esbern had joined Delphine. Everyone sent to Riften had been killed. It showed her they were more than capable of killing the Keep’s guards, especially if they caught the guards unaware.

She would come back to this when her anger did not blind her.

She looked at her missives. Morthal had a new thane, a Breton. The woman had killed a lair of vampires. She looked at the name. Edwige. That sounded familiar. Was it Ulfric’s whore? No. That woman’s name was— Elenwen didn’t think anyone had recorded it. An oversight but irrelevant.

She looked back at her past missives. Here it was. Edwige was the name of Solitude’s new thane. Firebeard had said she’d solved another problem involving the undead. Elenwen tossed the missives aside. This was not an undead problem.

When a courier came with news that Ulfric Stormcloak had killed a dragon, without the Dragonborn, Elenwen still did not scream. No, that was for the heretic's that suffered under her interrogation. 


	14. Two Warfronts

“What are we doing wrong, Rikke?” Tullius asked the Legate.

“On what front general?”  
  
“With our news to about the Stormcloaks. Balgruuf has refused our troops again. Caius says he’s unconcerned by an attack from the rebels. Any precautions that the Jarl had in place were dismantled and refocused on protection from dragon attacks.”

“So he’s being foolish or he thinks the dragons are a bigger threat than Ulfric.”

“Maybe he’s right. No Stormcloaks have been spotted in Whiterun for the past few months but a dragon attacked Riverwood.” Tullius said.

“Ulfric is always a threat.”  
  
“Yes, but what if Ulfric and Balgruuf were in more contact than we thought. Balgruuf received the advice from the Greybeards from Ulfric.”  
  
“Only because he’s currently neutral. Ulfric wants Skyrim. He doesn’t want one that is half destroyed.” Rikke retorted.

“That is true.” Tullius sighed. “Our spies have reported more restrained tongues from our usual contacts. Bruwulf Free-Winter completely stopped sharing information.”  
  
“Free-Winter?” Their spy, an old friend of Free-Winter, had gotten a lot of good information from the man about the racial politics of Windhelm. He was an asset if he didn’t know it. He’d served the Legion, they hoped to recruit him once Windhelm was retaken. “That’s surprising.”

“Yes, but what’s more surprising is that he’s working for Ulfric now. He’s not a Stormcloak but Ulfric has him as some sort of liaison handling non-human relations in the Hold.” Rikke couldn’t hide the surprise. “I felt the same way. We’re missing something.”  
  
“That woman from Helgen?” Rikke still couldn’t believe Ulfric had stooped to that level of violence. Then again, Rikke had never believed in dragons but here they were.  
  
“I thought about that but every time our men are in the city there is no change from the first news we received about her. She’s guarded or sent on an errand with a guard.”

“Maybe we should keep a spy there longer. Something changed.”  
  
“Or the Thalmor broke him permanently and it’s starting to show. He started a war.He escaped a dragon and took a hostage. He says Skyrim is for the Nords but is working to better relationships within his city. Latest news is he killed a dragon _without_ the Dragonborn.” What? That was something she hadn’t expected. The Greybeards had said to run away from a dragon, not confront one! “He’s becoming unpredictable.”

“Then it’s all the more reason to stop him.” Rikke said.Rikke prayed they could stop him before more lives than necessary were lost.

* * *

Ulfric glanced at the door, waiting for either Sifnar or Galmar to arrive for breakfast. He looked at his table mates. Brother Erandur was chatting with Calia. The elf was complimenting the healing she’d performed on the Thalmor captives and how she could improve. It was a conversation Ulfric had no business participating in.

He heard footsteps. Ulfric peered at the newcomer. It was Galmar. His friend looked well rested. Calia smiled at him.

“Good morning, Galmar. I missed you yesterday.”  
  
“I had meetings.” Galmar responded with a small smile. “It’s good to see you in good health.” His smile turned a bit vicious. “Just because you may be headed out in a week’s time doesn’t mean our training is paused. We will resume tomorrow.” She sighed and pointed an accusatory finger at Ulfric.

“See! You keep saying otherwise but Akatosh is punishing me.” Galmar looked completely bemused. Ulfric explained her theory of his own role in her destiny. It had Galmar laughing harder than Ulfric had seen in a long time. The priest smiled, but Ulfric guessed he wondered what manner of men fate had set him with.

“If that is the case then I certain will not disappoint him.” Galmar said when he caught his breath.Sifnar brought their breakfast and their conversation turned to more mundane topics.

“What will you be doing today, Brother Erandur?” Galmar asked.

“I will be seeing to the patients this morning then going to Kynesgrove this afternoon. I’ll be back in time for our lessons, my daughter. We’ll do some practical work today when I reexamine the patients this evening.” Calia nodded.  
  
“What are you heading to Kynesgrove for?” Ulfric asked. “Please take one of my men with you when you go.”  
  
“Thank you, Jarl Ulfric. I am certain they will not mind. I was asked to officiate a wedding. I’ve met with them in the city. They’re a lovely couple, a pair of miners.”

“That sounds exciting.” Calia said with a smile. “It’s always nice to be reminded that people are still finding happiness in these times.”

“I agree my daughter. These are difficult times for us all. We must remember light exists even in the darkest of times.”The conversation turned to their meeting with the Companions that evening.  
  
“Oh! That reminds me. Galmar, I found something I think you might like.” Calia said. “We stopped by this ruin on the way back home. It looked like it might have a Wall.”  
  
“Did it?” Ulfric asked.

“Yes and a powerful draugr with an unusual helmet. I thought Galmar might like to see it.” It certainly got his friend’s interest.

“I will stop by to see it before I head to this morning’s business.” Galmar said.

“What was the Shout?” Ulfric asked, curious. He didn’t know all the Shouts she knew. Their fight had put a damper on their sharing for some time. She smiled, a wide thing that made Ulfric want to kiss her, find ways to have smile more like that.

“Slow Time, everything seems to move like it’s underwater, and I can move just a bit faster.” She looked excited. “It doesn’t last very long but I’m sure it will get longer if I can find the other two components of the Shout.”

“That’s amazing.” Erandur said. “I’d like the opportunity to see it some point. I’m sure from our perspective you will look like you’re moving supremely fast.” Ulfric nodded.

“Will you be visible or a blur like when you use the Whirlwind Sprint?” Ulfric added. It would interesting to see. She gave a small grimace at that mention.

“It is better than the Sprint in some ways. I hit something using it once and the speed did nothing to diminish the impact. I can’t see any better than I do now when doing that Shout. I know to only use it if there is no obstruction in my path.”

“I’m hoping that wasn’t during a fight.” Galmar said.

“No!” She said quickly. “Middle of nowhere. I just like to see what they can do sometimes. I can use the Become Ethereal Shout to jump from great heights and I won’t get hurt.” Ulfric could not help but worry at that.  
  
“My daughter, what if you had gotten hurt if you over estimated your abilities?” Erandur asked at once.

“I didn’t just test fate. I saw how long the Shout lasted and then saw how long it took things to fall. I also didn’t start with the highest point possible. Give me some credit.” Calia looked insulted.

“We care about you.” Ulfric said. “The way you use the Thu’um is extraordinary, nothing that we would ordinarily see. You can’t expect us to not worry about hearing you jump off what I’m assuming are cliffs.” She looked a bit more placated at that.

“I promise you, I’m being safe.” She paused.“Well as safe as I can be in Skyrim.” She amended.

“I would rather we ‘test’ your Shouts together incase you do meet some difficulties.” Galmar said. Ulfric knew his friend had added something to his training schedule. Calia did too.

When the meal ended, Erandur excused himself to head to the infirmary. The three headed to Calia’s room to examine the helmet. She had not completely unpacked as she was searching her bag for the helmet.

“We found this too. It’s an ebony claw. My first instinct is to sell it then realized it might be important to you Nords.” She handed them a well crafted piece of Nordic history.

“I appreciate the forethought.” It was amazingly well preserved after centuries. He handed the claw to Galmar who examined it with more of a historical eye.

“Imagine if this ends up in Cyrodill then dismantled by some ignorant merchant. You see these images? They open the traps that keep the draugr in the crypts.” That had Calia pausing.

“That’s where the answer is? We spent so long trying to figure out the combination to the puzzle. We only got it by chance.” Calia gave a sigh. “I’ll have to let Vilkas and Farkas know incase they encounter one in the future.” Galmar laughed.She gave a wistful sigh. “Vilkas thinks that’s worth a few thousand gold.”  
  
“I keep you in a Palace and give you gold when you head out. Why do you need to sell my people’s history?”Ulfric said, feeling mildly irritated by her comment.

“I’m trying to-“She paused. “Ah, here it is. I had to wrap it on my cloak to keep it from tearing things.” She handed a wrapped bundle to Ulfric,

Ulfric worked on opening it while Calia straightened up. He resisted a curse when he nicked a finger on a protrusion. Galmar took it from him at the sight of the blood and unwrapped it on the bed while Calia healed the cut.

Galmar stared at the item, then glanced at Calia who was examining his finger to make sure it healed properly, then back at the item. “Do you know what it is, Galmar?” Ulfric asked.

“I understand now why you think Talos has sent her to us, Ulfric.” Galmar said. “Do you not know what this is? Honestly?”

“No? What is it?” Galmar was smiling.

“This!” He pointed emphatically to the helmet. “This is not helmet. It is a crown! The Jagged Crown! It is made of the teeth and bones of ancient dragons!” He looked at Calia. “Of course it makes sense the Dragonborn found it.”He laughed. “Woman, if Akatosh has guided me to train you then I will not let him down.”

“That is the Jagged Crown?” Ulfric was incredulous. This was the item his friend has long looked for and his woman had found it by sheer chance.

“That is not what I imagine a crown to look like.” Calia said as she glanced at the item with a new eye.

“It is from the first Era.”Galmar said. “We’ve come a long way since then.”  
  
“You’re not having me on?”  
  
“If Galmar is joking with you it will be more painful.” Ulfric said.

“What will you do with it then?”  
  
“Right now? I think we should stay quiet about this. Let the fools think we are still looking for it.”Ulfric said. At her look, Galmar expanded.

“The Imperials heard we are searching for it and wanted to get to it first. Let them waste resources.” He was holding the crown with an awed look.

“Ulfric you should try it on.”  
  
“Until that is cleaned properly, not in the field, I will not wear it, even for you my friend. I do not want to spend the rest of the day smelling like draugr.”

“Fine. I will clean it properly.” Galmar did not look disappointed that he could examine the crown better. “You will need to show me where you found this. I suspected a few places, I want to see how right I was.”

“You shouldn’t act like I did all the work, Galmar.” Calia said with a smile. “You taught me aboutNord history and architecture. It’s part of the reason I wanted to enter the ruins when I saw it. It seemed the right place for a Wall.” Galmar preened at the praise. Ulfric hid his smile.

“We can talk about this later. We’ll be later for our duties.”  
  
“Wuunferth awaits.” Calia said with a sigh, and went to get her supplies for her lessons. He realized he was watching her when he felt a light tap on his arm. Galmar raised a brow at him.

“Go put that away. Wrap it in her cloak. It’s probably ruined. No need to waste another shroud.” Galmar nodded and went to store it. Ulfric left for the first meeting of that morning. When he had his midday break he found Calia in her room. She smiled at him.

“Ulfric. Thank Talos, I thought I would miss you today. Lunch?” She looked hopeful. Ulfric smiled.

“Yes. Where are you Companions?”  
  
“Exploring the city until dinner.” She said. They had lunch in a private room.

“I really did miss you, Ulfric. I like our time together.” Calia said. Then her cheeks flushed. “I’ll drink lighter today. I really was looking forward to last night.”  
  
“As was I.” Ulfric agreed. “I prefer you remember what we did as well.”He reached out and moved some loose hair from her face, her ears were still frustrating hidden. He managed to loop the strand into her hair instead.“I have time before I must listen to my people’s worries and petitions.” He said. She smiled, a more wicked thing now.  
  
“My classes with Erandur are until later today.” Calia said. “I’m sure I can keep you occupied, Jarl Ulfric.” Lunch passed much quicker. They ended up in Ulfric’s room.  
  
She helped him undress, it would not do for him to be seen in different clothing or appear in clothes that had been tossed onto the floor. He made no pretense for her. Stripping her of her dress with a bit too much force than was needed.

It was not rushed nor did they have the presence of alcohol to loosen their wants. It wasn’t fully bedding her but the intimacy wasn’t lost to him. In the daylight he can see her better, her expressions and reactions.

“That was better than I thought.” Calia said with a laugh as she sat up in bed. Her hair was mess. Ulfric had no regrets undoing her braids, it made her look more carefree.

“Should I feel insulted?” Ulfric rose and went to clean himself off. He could not smell like sex anymore than he could smell like draugr.  
  
“Oh no, my lord.” She said contently. “But fantasizing about something isn’t the same as experiencing it.” She had fantasized about it? He would ask her about that later.

“I’m pleased to hear that.” Calia did not bother to rise from the bed. “Will you stay here?”  
  
“Yes, I am a bit tired.” He dressed. She watched him the entire time. He kissed her before he left for the great hall, taking one last look at her in his bed. Calia’s hair was in a disarray, she was naked save for amulet, and looked sated. It was a good sight.

His audiences with the citizens were very mundane. His only surprise was a Khajiit asking permission to set-up temporary residence in the city. The Khajiit caravan had apparently made some deal with the second-hand seller in the Gray Quarter. He approved it and told him o contact Free-Winter to help him settle in the city.

When dinner came around, it was a busy affair with Ralof, Vilkur, Asger, Erandur, Galmar, himself, Calia and the two Companions meeting. He knew Sifnar wanted to suggest the main hall for them as he rearranged a room to settle that many people. Ulfric needed the privacy, it was not just a meal but planning strategy.

When he went to get Galmar for dinner, he was playing with the dogs. Vigil was a heftier than Meeko and easily out running him for the meat Galmar was throwing them. Calia had called him a war dog.

Vigil was friendly enough and obeyed Ulfric’s command to sit, unlike Meeko. It reassured him that this dog was not aggressive. The Companions must have set something off in him.They left Vigil in the barracks but took Meeko to dinner.

When they entered their temporary dining room Meeko immediately went to Ralof. His woman arrived with Erandur. She smiled at Ulfric and joined him. A brief conversation with her revealed she had given Thorald Gray-Mane the weapon his father had forged for him. It was cut short when Jorleif brought the Companions.

Ulfric frowned when he saw the two Companions stop at the door of the room. Both men sniffed the air, and then look between him and Calia. She mouthed something to them, to which it got a smirk in return.

A low, ominous growl came near Ralof that silenced the room. Ulfric saw Meeko’s fur standing on end. He was looking at the brothers with no small amount of aggression.

“Whoa, Meeko. Down.” Ralof ordered. The dog growled again and barked loudly. The dog took a step forward with another growl. “Meeko! Down!” Ralof repeated in alarm. Ralof went under the table to grab the dog. Meeko whined, finally turning to look at Ralof before settling.

“You have another dog?” Farkas asked Calia.He looked unhappy at Meeko’s presence. His brother had barred his teeth at the dog, his hand on his sword. The man was ready to defend himself.

“He’s my dog.” Ralof said. “Maybe he should keep Vigil company.”

“Jorleif, take Meeko to the barracks.” Ulfric ordered before his steward could leave. Jorleif nodded and called Meeko over. The dog refused to move.

“Meeko, go to Jorleif.” Ralof said. Nothing. The two brothers backed out of the room. The dog walked forward cautiously and growled at the door. However he let Jorleif pick him up. The brothers reentered.

“Sorry about that. It runs in the family. Dogs did not like our father either.” Vilkas said with a strained smile. “We would have entered the room slower if we’d known there was a dog here.” 

“Yeah, it got our pop mauled something good when we were kids. We tried playing with the stable master’s horse and his dog took issue with it.” Farkas said.

“We? That was your fault. I tried stopping you. Got that poor dog killed. Jarl didn’t trust a dog that would attack children.” Vilkas responded. Ulfric frowned, the story sounded truthful but how it was delivered - the lines were too practiced. Maybe it was needed if dogs were constantly on edge with their family.

“Right, Sifnar will be coming soon with dinner then we can talk business.” Ulfric said choosing to ignore the issue. Calia mouthed an apology to the brothers. Farkas shrugged. Vilkas waved her off. Sifnar came with their meal, asking for final requests then shut the door.  
  
“Jarl Ulfric, what do you want to speak with us for?” Vilkas asked. “I appreciate this hospitality but we don’t usually get such treatment when we’re hired for job.”  
  
“We have three problems I want taken care of in the Pale. It will require killing a dragon, destroying a daedric shrine, and investigating a Nord ruin, that may or may not be a trap for the Dragonborn.” Vilkas blinked, no doubt surprised by the tasks. Farkas for his part didn’t seemed bothered.

“Never fought a daedra before. We got a shot?”  
  
“You never fought a dragon at some point either but you still tried it.” Vilkas scolded his brother.

“Oh? And who was eager to kill one Mr. ‘I’ve killed every animal in Skyrim’?”  
  
“It still holds true, now.”

"She killed the dragon. You just helped.”

“My sword went through its head.”  
  
“Because of her arrow through its face.” Before Vilkas could retort Ralof spoke.

“I certainly hope the legendary Companions could hold up to a daedra. Brother Erandur and I held our own well enough. It was certainly no dragon.” Galmar turned to face the priest, who looked unconcerned.

“You fought daedra?” Galmar looked impressed.  
  
“I’m not just a simple healer, my son.” The priest replied. Calia snorted at that. The elf smiled back at her.

“Who daedra’s shrine is it?” Vilkas asked  
  
“Mehrunes Dagon.” Ulfric answered. “He will not doubt try to stop us destroying it. Brother Erandur is certain he cleanse the area with Lady Mara’s blessing but it is not something to attempt without decent fighters."  
  
“There is a Hall of the Vigilant near the Shrine. We hope to be able to gain their assistance. They are far more experienced fighting the daedra than any of us.” Erandur added. Vilkur said something to Ralof who nodded at him and Asger. The two other soldiers looked relieved. It seemed the Companions weren’t the only ones worried about daedra.

“It’s hard to believe the dragon seems like the easiest thing we’ll be facing.” Calia said. “I’m worried about the crypt. It’s been a while since we got that note.”

“If it is a trap they will wait.” Galmar said. “They sent the letter to the Palace. They were not shy.”

“Are you two interested? Given the danger I would understand if you two decline.”  
  
“No offense, Jarl Ulfric, but it takes more to dissuade a Companion.” Farkas said with a boast.  
  
“Like spiders.” Calia said. Farkas shuddered at that.

“Yeah, I hate those things. Give me a dragon, draugr, and whatever in Oblivion exists.”

“We’ll take the job.” Vilkas said. “As a matter of payment, that is something I will need to think about for a fair price. This isn’t something I’ve had to calculate before.”  
  
“That’s fine. We won’t go immediately. Please stay at Candlehearth Hall until then, I’ll cover your expenses.”

“That won’t be necessary, Jarl Ulfric.”

“I insist-“  
  
“We still have some coin given to us for expenses by Calia. It should cover a week at the inn.” Vilkas said. “I would not feel right taking more.”  
  
“Very well.” Ulfric said.

“What can we expect to do at the Shrine?” Asger asked.

“Protect Brother Erandur while he performs the blessing granted to him by Lady Mara.” Ulfric replied.  
  
“I may take some time to complete.” Erandur said.

“So we’re expecting mostly close combat then?” Vilkur asked.  
  
“Yes. If you hear someone talking to you about power, its Mehrunes Dagon.” Calia said. “He _feels_ very convincing but don’t let him fool you. They promise power at a cost. Vermina wanted me to kill Erandur.”

Ulfric knew that fact. Hearing it anew after having grown to know the man, taking his counsel, seeing him help Ulfric’s people at no cost, Ulfric was even gladder Calia was the one fated to help the elf. Under a lesser man Erandur would have met his end.

“It’s the power of the daedra to entice.” Erandur added.

“If he sends several waves of daedra our best bet to keeping them away is our Shouts.” Ulfric said. He’d talk with Calia after.  
  
“I will most likely be very tired if I perform the blessing successfully.” Erandur said. “I cannot be relied on to heal anyone.”  
  
“I’ll try to save my magicka then.” Calia said.

“This is a good example why someone should always be ready to fight without magic.” Galmar started.

“Save the lecture for her training, Galmar.” Ulfric cut him off. Galmar glared but nodded.Calia laughed.

“I look forward to it, Galmar. Your training has been invaluable.” Galmar looked pleased at that.The rest of the lunch was discussing the potential dangers and strategies.

His woman was certain that rings of resist magic would be help them during the dragon fight and daedra. She’d work with Wuunferth with creating a few. 

It was unanimously decided the dogs would stay. It didn’t matter how well either dog had fought dragons or vampires. They could not risk the dogs thinking the brothers were enemies in heavy combat.

Weapons were discussed. Archery was a boon in dragon fight but in a deadric fight it could be useless. Calia was insistent someone else wield Dragonsbane and while she used Dawnbreaker during the fights. It was going to be some very strategic and through packing they’d need to do.

They’d discuss it in several more meetings through out the week.

“That was exhausting.” Calia said in his study after they’d ended that evening’s meeting. “And all we did was talk!”  
  
“Easier than planning a war or a siege at least.” Ulfric said.

“I’ll have to make sure you aren’t too stressed when I’m here.” She smiled.

“Don’t hold back you worries or concerns from me.” Ulfric said. “I would rather hear about it from you than another.”  
  
“My Bear, I meant I would help you relax.”  
  
“I am not up for another round of sex, woman. I am tired. It has been a long day.” Ulfric said. Calia didn’t look disappointed.

“Ulfric I do not feel like it either. Talking about fighting daedra doesn’t fill me with lust. But I can offer a decent massage or listen to you as well.”  
  
“Where’d you learn to give a massage?” Calia did not mention her past very often.

“Farm work is exhausting. Even the sturdiest of farmers will need some help with knotted muscles.” She got a wistful expression on her face. “My mother taught me exactly how to work out knots in my muscles and others.

“One of my friends from childhood, she would go to the river and come back with more fish than you’d think possible for such a small woman to carry. It always, always got her back in a jam the next day though. I helped her out and listened to her complain that I was too hard even though the results were her no longer hunched over.”

“What happened to her?”  
  
“She married a baker and moved two villages over. We just stopped talking, especially after she had her first child. The last time I spoke to her was at my mother’s funeral. Then I sold everything and headed out.”

“Would you go back?”  
  
“To Cyrodill? No. I had nothing left there and now.” She motioned the castle. “This is the closest thing to a home I’ve had in the last few years. After everything is over, I think Skyrim would be a good place to call home.”

“You don’t have to leave my Palace.”  
  
“I’m sure your future queen would have an issue with your past lover in your home.”  
  
“You would not need to be a past lover.” Ulfric said. “I don’t even know if I’ll marry.”  
  
“Of course you will. Who will have inherit your throne or Hold?” Ulfric shrugged. “If you do marry I won’t be your mistress, Ulfric.” Calia said seriously. “I will be your friend and ally but I will not warm your bed.”

“That is very far off.” Ulfric replied. “I must first win my war. If I lose it will not end in my imprisonment.”

“I won’t let them kill you.” Calia said sharply. “I’ll Shout down Solitude like Alduin did Helgen if I have to.”

“I don’t want you involved more than you are.” She rose from her chair and settled on his lap. Ulfric was surprised by her embrace.

“You’re important to me, Ulfric. I don’t want you to die.” He ran a hand along her back.

“I care about you too.” She kissed him.

“I know. You were glaring at Farkas again. He won’t sleep with me Ulfric. And I quote “even I’m not stupid enough to go after Ulfric Stormcloak’s woman.”

“How did this even come up?” He growled out.Had she wanted him?

“He asked why you kept glaring at him.” She laughed. “I told you I won’t fall into bed with another man easily. Even a handsome Companion or his equally handsome brother.” Handsome? He pulled her against and kissed her soundly.

“You’re mine.”

“Of course, my Bear.” She said. Ulfric knew she had baited him but he wasn’t letting it go. She was his woman.

“Go sit down. Tell me about your trip to Morthal. How did you end up fighting vampires after killing a dragon?”  
  
“Honestly we’d just gone to Morthal to rest and bathe somewhere that wasn’t a bog. Then I had to start asking questions about a burnt down home.” Ulfric smiled. She did so like helping people. Her story kept going on several days investigation.

“Then these so-called heroes come with us to the vampire lair and then leave! I honestly don’t know if it was cowardice or if I’m the one lacking sense to think fighting vampires is a better idea.”

“I think a little bit of both.” She gave a gentle hit on to his arm again.

“I suppose it’s a good thing. I could use Dawnbreaker openly. It sometimes explodes some of the undead.”

“I’m glad it has helped you.”

“Yes, well you can imagine the Jarl was happy about that. I uncovered a murder, helped a man escape his thralldom, and prevented an apparent vampire invasion from happening. Now I’m a thane again.”  
  
“Thane Edwige, it’s always an honor.” Ulfric said. Then he turned serious. “If you are _ever_ questioned about yourself or your views about the Stormcloaks slander me and call me everything under the sun to show you are loyal to the Empire or dislike the Stormcloaks.”

“I know Ulfric.”  
  
“I worry, please don’t defend me. Don’t sympathize with my cause and most importantly keep your worship of Talos secret. Rikke knows what my amulet looks like, she believes in Talos. Do not ever show you believe in the Nine with her, it should always be the Eight.”

“I haven’t met Rikke, just heard her the one time in Castle Dour.”  
  
“Being a Thane in two Holds, so quickly too, is no small feat. She and Tullius will want to meet you at some point. They will want to see how good of a tool you can be. Do everything to convince them you are best left hunting the undead.” She nodded.

“No one in Solitude or Morthal knows I can do magic.”

“Don’t let them. The more differences between you and ‘Edwige’ the better. My men have kept quiet about your sword. They feel indebted to you.”

“I will do everything possible. I promise, you damned traitor.” She said softly.

“Good, but with more anger.” She smiled at him. “We will going to Dawnstar after we finish our venture next week.Skald will need to be informed our actions.” He said simply. “You could head to Morthal if you wish, pick up your housecarl and return to Windhelm separately.”

“If you think that’s a good idea I’ll do it.” She said looking unhappy.

“The sooner you get him the more time you will be able to spend in Windhelm with me,” That got a smile. “and your new alchemist teacher. I’ll introduce you to him tomorrow.”

“Damn you to Oblivion, Nurelion.” Calia cursed.  
  
“Don’t blame him for not thinking flowers could be poisonous.”

“I don’t plan on my saga ending with “And the Dovahkiin died because she could not keep flowers from her mouth like a child’.”  
  
“That is an awful ending to a ballad.” Ulfric said. “Maybe I should have you sent to the Bard’s College instead of the one in Winterhold.”

“I’ll stick to Shouting.” Her expression turned serious. “Ulfric, there was a woman in Dawnstar, a former legate. She doesn’t have much confidence in Skald or you.” That got Ulfric’s tensing.

“She’s talking to the Empire?”  
  
“No! She made it clear her loyalty was to Dawnstar but I saw people talking to her rather than heading to Skald.”It reminded him of Free-Winter. “The guards will follow her plan to put out fires if a dragon attacks. They also let her know they don't think there are enough bows in the city to fend off an attack.”

It was worse than Free-Winter. Ulfric had not been listening to his Mer and Beast-folk citizens. If the citizens _and_ the guards were going to her for leadership then that meant she had considerable sway. Her preference for the Empire could potentially get the guards to cede Dawnstar if the Imperials reached Skald’s city rather than defend it.

“She’s seems like an honorable woman. She’s a Nord even though she wasn’t born here.”

“I see.” He sighed. Another thing he needed to worry about. “I’ll order the construction of bows then. I don’t think our smiths can construct many in a week, but I have some in my armory. I can send a carriage with them separately. If our timing is right we could meet it to go back.” She gave him a small smile.

“I thought that might worry you. I have enough bows to arm a little tribe of bandits.”  
  
“How many?”

“Maybe twenty? I know it’s not much but it is better than nothing. They’re good bows. I’ve only sold the ones I think hunters would use.” Ulfric rose and kissed his woman.  
  
“Show me. I want to sleep soundly.” Calia laughed. They left the study to her room. In a few chests she had an assortment of bows. They were decent quality. Skald had more men to this would be a start, especially if Ulfric pulled a few from the armory.

“This is good. I’ll get the smiths to create arrows then. Those are easier to produce. It will be a good start for Dawnstar.” Calia looked pleased.

“Ulfric, please be kind to Brina. She and her friend served the Legion proudly. She says it taught her loyalty and that is why she was staying with Dawnstar.” He sneered at that. “I know they wronged you and me but she hasn’t.”  
  
“Fine. I will think about how to handle her. If she wishes to get involved where she has no place to be then I will have Skald involve her. Officially. It sounds like she doesn’t know everything about dragons if fire is all she’s worried about.”  
  
“Thank you, Ulfric.”  
  
“Damn you, woman.” He said with a huff.

“Come on, let’s go to bed. We’re both tired.” They went to his bedroom. The sheets were new. Sifnar had changed them then. Good.

They settled into bed. He pulled her into her arms. She sighed contently against him. “Good night, my Bear.”

“Good night, woman.”His Dragonborn let out a small laugh against him. “My Dragonborn.” He tried.

“Better.” She said faintly amused. Ulfric wondered if he should begin calling her an endearment, he forgot the thought by the time he woke up.

The following days were busy for them.

He arranged a supply carriage to Dawnstar, disguising it as a traveller’s caravan. He’d have soldiers on board dressed as civilians to guard the haul. The biggest risk was the Imperials intercepting the thing.

He met with Galmar to plan the attack of the Rift Imperial Camp and transportation of prisoners to Fort Amol. Fort Amol would need supplies to feed those damn Imperials. Higher ranking prisoners would need to move deeper into his territories.

Jorleif and Free-Winter were given instructions in his absence on how to handle the citizens. Free-Winter voiced his opinion if he did not agree with Ulfric’s instructions. Ulfric made alterations based on them. Free-Winter seemed pleased by it.

Nights were spent planning the expedition to the Pale instead of relaxing with his woman.

Ulfric prayed the expedition to the Pale did not end in any of them injured, or worse, and in victory. When the headed out, they set out on foot. Horses would be too easy to see in their size.

* * *

Legate Fasendil was pushed to his knees by two Stormcloak soldiers. They’d attacked the camp before dawn, catching most men off guard. Fasendil himself had barely had time to draw his weapon before an arrow had caught him in the shoulder and another inthe forearm.

Galmar Stone-Fist came to him, his axe drawn. Fasendil readied himself for his death. A beheading would be a mercy at least. Ulfric Stormcloak did not approve of torture.

“An Altmer Legate.” The man said like he was a curiosity and sheathed his weapon. He looked at his soldiers. “Have his wound treated. Load him up for transport.”  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Galmar smiled at him.

“A more secure prison.” Was all the Nord said.  
  
“Come on you filthy elf.” One of the guards pulled him up by his injured shoulder, causing him to gasp in pain.  
  
“Watch your language!” Stone-Fist snapped and rammed his fist into the soldier’s face. That surprised Fasendil. “We also do not mistreat our prisoners. I do not care he’s an Imperial. We are not the Thalmor.We will treat our prisoners better than them.”

“Sir!” A soldier called. Galmar turned to the soldier. “I volunteer to escort the Legate to the healer. I will guarantee he is treated well.”  
  
“You were in the Keep.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Make sure he gets treatment.”  
  
“I will make sure he receives Mara’s mercy as I did.” Galmar smiled at that.

“Come on, Legate.” The new soldier said. The walk to the healing tent was slow. The man was not rushing him. The healer was a woman who was first rough until the soldier stopped her and chastised her.His treatment after was gentler, but certainly not kind.

“Thank you.” Fasendil said.

“Do not thank me, elf.” The woman said. “Just get out of my sight.”

Fasendil was led to a carriage and further into Stormcloak territory. Another Stormcloak soldier ‘from the Keep’ ensured he was treated well. This was the first common denominator between her and the first soldier, the second being a mention of Mara.

Fasendil wondered about the story behind it but knew better than to ask. It did give him hope his men would fare decently. With time the Empire could free his men and liberate Skyrim.


	15. A Woman of Some Importance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from game conventions, I thought it would make no sense for Ulfric to only know one Shout. As the Greybeards use Ice Form in defense if attack I thought it would be apt for him to know it.
> 
> I also expanded on my idea of what the Daedra could potentially do hence the plot point of MD here. They're powerful god like beings after all.

"What do you mean we've lost a camp?" Tullius roared. The messenger did not cower.

"The Rift Camp has been lost, Sir! We had only a few me who escaped capture."  
  
"Rikke! Go to Falkreath. See where we went wrong. I want our defenses replanned. Speak to Balgruuf. Try to convince him we need men posted in his damn Hold."   
  
"Sir? Are you sure-"  
  
"Damn it, Legate. Yes I am sure. I trust your judgement."   
  
"Of course, General. I will go at once."

* * *

“Is the crypt here full of draugr?” Calia asked as the scouted the Frostmere Crypt. Vilkas sniffed the air.

“Doesn’t smell like it.” Ulfric just smelled trees.

“Yeah, I agree.” Farkas said. Erandur watched the brothers curiously.

A woman burst out of the crypt, followed by several other bandits. Ulfric kept Calia from drawing her bow. The woman fought off the bandits and stumbled a few steps before she headed out in hurried gait.

“Do you think the bandits sent the letter?” Erandur asked as his woman counted the bandits.

“No.” Ulfric said. “I don’t but that doesn’t mean they’re not there or not watching.” The Thu’um was cast again. Calia did not see anyone around them.

Several rounds of bandits met a quick end to them. They ended in an underground wooded area. It was beautiful andhaunting. A wisp mother guarded an altar. Erandur pieced together that they could banish her by returning a sword one of the bandits carried. It saved them a fight at least.

The word wall was not too far from the altar.Ulfric followed Calia. She had not seen any one here but he preferred to be cautious. He never tired of seeing the word and its knowledge flow to her.

Ulfric read the Dovahzul.He thinks he knows what this Shout is. He saw her ready to test the Shout.

“IIZ!” The ice on the ground was familiar. “Ice Form!”

“It will freeze your enemies in ice. If you’re lucky, it will kill them. It is hard to aim as concisely. I advise using it when you have no allies near you.”  
  
“How do you know that, Ulfric?” She asked. He smirked.

“Woman, you think I only learned one Shout with the Greybeards? IIZ SLEN NUS!” The ice on the ground was thicker and colder. She looked delighted. “I froze Galmar twice before he threatened to end me.” That had her laughing. “You laugh but this was before he swore fealty to me."

“I fear Galmar more than draugr so I will take the warning.”

“You found the Shout!” Farkas said and patted his woman on the back. Ulfric felt himself glaring. Farkas removed his hand. “We haven’t found anyone or any trap. Are you sure this is a trap?”

“No. That’s the problem. They knew what I was and where I was. The Imperials are hunting me to join them. Gods only know what the Thalmor are doing. There are more groups out there doing the same. If they are an ally why keep it secret?” Calia sounded stressed.

“We will keep an eye out on the way out. You can see them and we can prepare if you notice anything.” Vilkur added. An agreement from the others had her relaxing. Ulfric kept his woman near. He took the lead on the way out. He didn’t fail to notice that Calia’s shoulders loosened.

No one met them at the outside. Calia didn’t detect anyone watching them. The Thu’um had limits but it was reassuring. The brothers said they did not smell anything unusual. His men gave the brothers a curious look this time. He saw Asger sniffing the air in bemusement.

“We’ll keep moving. If anyone is watching we don’t want to stay in the area.” Ulfric said. They headed to their next destination - the dragon’s lair.They put decent distance between them and crypt when they set up camp.

Ulfric took the first watch with Calia.They sat together. The others drifted in sleep. They sat together for almost an hour in silence. Their meal settled in their stomachs.

“Ulfric,” Calia started after everyone was surely asleep.

“Yes?”

“I don’t feel strong enough to face Alduin. I just know pieces of Shouts for the most part. What if I can’t learn the Shout that brought him down the first time? What if it was lost to time?”

“We’ll deal with that if it comes up. I don’t think you need to face Alduin immediately. Build your strength up.” 

“I hope so. I’m stronger than before but my physical strength and the Thu’um aren’t on par.My magic also needs work.”  
  
“We can send you to the College.”  
  
“I want to go.” Calia admitted. “I’m curious about conjuration and illusion. I don’t want to be away from you too long.”

“We can have Wuunferth write you a letter specifying your needs. There are plenty of self-taught wizards. You just need a foundation in those schools. I don’t like you away for too long either.”

“My Bear,” She said affectionately.  
  
“My Dragon.” He replied warmly. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken only by her whispered _Laas_ checking for dangers their eyes could not see. Sleep came easily after the Companions relieved them.

Ulfric woke to the smell of food calling to him. Calia was at the fire. It smelled like stew. When had she time to prepare that? Stews took a while. He saw the others looking eager for food. Ulfric cleaned then joined them.

“When I was in Riften to get Esbern, I met this Dunmer merchant. I asked her directions and we started talking. She learned a trick to preserving food.

“By sheer luck I had the ingredient. I traded them for the preservation secret. It keeps the food fresh for some time, even cooked.” Calia said as she started to serve food.

Ulfric got the first bowl, he wasn’t sure if it was from rank or their relationship. The others followed. She took the last bowl. Ulfric hadn’t started eating until she joined him. The meal tasted excellent. He wondered when the stew had been stored as is or if it had been reduced then water added when she started cooking.

“Did you make it?” Ulfric asked her. She nodded. “This is very good.” She preened.

“How long does food last? I ate charred skeever in the last camp I was stationed at. Not enough prey for us to get fresh meat for everyone.” Ralof said. “It would a great if we could conserve meat longer .”  
  
“She gave me a rough estimate for foods. I’m sure we could get a better idea with some experimentation. The secret is ice wraith teeth.” Ulfric snorted.

“Galmar has almost every other recruit hunt an ice wraith down. They bring back the teeth as proof. I’m sure we can find it out. Ralof has a point though this would be good to explore.” Ulfric thought of wasted supplies and risks their caravans took because food spoiled. Preserved meats and vegetables were staples of any army but poor substitutes for ‘fresh’ food.

“I prefer only some people know.” Calia smiled at his men. “I will show you three because you’re my friends.”  
  
“We will keep the knowledge limited. We can’t have the Imperials wise to some tricks.” Ulfric agreed.

“Certainly will please my sister if we could keep an entire deer rather than having to sell what we can’t eat.” Ralof said. The meal proved beneficial to the start of their day. They made good ground, feeling energized by the food. They made camp again that night, nearer to the dragon’s lair and prepared their weapons for a decent fight.

Skyborn Altar’s dragon was the strongest Ulfric had fought. He relished the fight. Seeing their Thu’um together was wondrous. Erandur was a decent fighter but focused on healing. The Companions were worthy of their reputation. His men moved around them easily, providing assistance with long or close range attacks. Ulfric’s axe severed its jaw. It didn’t take long until Dragonbane pierced its skull.

As the dragon began to dissipate he found his woman in his arms and kissing him. Ulfric, still feeling the thrum of battle, returned it eagerly. He thinks he feels a hint of the power Calia absorbs in their kiss but it could just be the thrill of victory.

When they part he sees a very amused Erandur. “While I am always happy to see the work of Mara this is perhaps not the best time.” His woman blushed. Ulfric refused to show his own embarrassment.The priest checked them over for injuries.The Companions grinned at Calia. His men were wisely silent. The Wall revealed another part of the Frost Breath shout.

Their victory was tempered by the knowledge they were facing a battle of unknown intensity with Mehrunes Dagon’s minions the following day or two. They hoped the Vigilantes would provide assistance or counsel. They headed to the Hall the following day.A large smear of blood in the snow had them stopping and quieting. A soft _Laas_ followed. Calia shook her head. Still, they went slower and cautiously. There were signs of fighting the as the neared the Hall.

The first body the came across was a horrid dog looking creature. It smelled foul. It got a gasp of shock from Erandur.

“Death Hounds.” He immediately pulled out his weapon. “These serve high level vampires. Be cautious my friends. Vampires can turn invisible.”

“My Shout can see vampires, Erandur. We’re safe.” Erandur sheathed his weapon. The Hall came into view and it had Ulfric stopping. It was a burnt wreck.There were several bodies in view. The group spread out, going in pairs.

Ulfric and Calia entered the ruins. Dead vampires and Vigilantes littered the ground, along with a few Death Hounds. He didn’t bother feeling for a pulse on any of the Vigilantes. They met outside.

“What now?” Farkas asked.

“We prepare to fight without the Vigilantes.”

They dug a shallow grave for the vigilantes they found. The vampires were set on fire. It a few hours but they priests were laid to rest. They left quickly to set up camp in a more secure location. They were not attacked by vampires but it was not an easy rest for any of them.

They took an extra day to rest before heading to the Shrine. Ulfric watched Calia during this time. She wasn’t acting like she had the first night she’d returned to Windhelm after refusing Mehrunes Dagon. Erandur prayed most of the day. 

The Shrine was empty when they reached it.Erandur settled near the altar. Companions and his men circled Erandur. Ulfric and Calia agreed to use the Unrelenting Force to throw or stumble any initial dremora sent to them.  
  
Erandur began to pray. Ulfric saw the first dremora almost immediately. The Thu’um swept it over the edge of the mountain. Ulfric’s axe met those that evaded the Thu’um. The others caught stragglers. Calia’s Thu’um took care of the next wave of dremora. The battle was fierce. The rings of resist magic were useful when a wave of fire was throw at Ulfric. The flames only scalded rather than burned.

A soothing light took care of that pain. “SAVE YOUR MAGIC!” He snapped at his woman. He yelled the Ice Form shout to freeze the next wave of dremora. Those that weren’t frozen stumbled. His axe met the stumbling forms. He saw the flame and lightning from Calia’s swords. They took care of the frozen forms next.

They kept fighting for some time. What slipped past them was halted by the others.Erandur’s voice kept steady through it all.

When he felt silent Ulfric felt a calm come over the area. The dremora did not fade but no more appeared. Ulfric slammed his axe at one, groaning when a blade sliced at his leg. “FUS!” He snarled the thing was thrown into a stumble. Farkas came from his left, sword severing its head.

He let himself fall back as the others came forward to take care of the rest of the hoard. Calia appeared, hand glowing and healing his cut. She was bleeding on a wound to her head and looked wearied. Ulfric cast a look at Erandur, who was on his knees. Asger guarded the man.

“Brother Erandur, are you okay?” Ulfric asked, worried.  
  
“Yes, my son. Just tired. I just need a small rest before we head out.”

“Thank Mara.” Calia breathed. “I feel lighter. He kept trying to convince me to kill Erandur and the others. That he could help you, Ulfric. He could lead us to victory over the Imperials.”

“Well, I’m certainly glad you decided not to kill us.” Vilkas said. “If you could please help me? One of those things got me between my armor.” He showed a small but deep looking wound. Calia healed him.

“Who is hurt?” Calia asked. “I also have potions.”

“I’ll take a potion.” Asger said. “I’m not too hurt.” They healed their injuries with the potions and spells.

A few Shouts ripped the altar from its place and collapsed the doors to the sanctum. They made a slow trek away from the Shrine all through the early evening. They never forgot the threat of vampires in the region.

They made camp. Erandur had to be bullied to eating something before he collapsed in his bedroll and slept. This meal was relished with the victory. They’d broken off into smaller groups that meal. The brothers were eating what Ulfric was sure was still uncooked meat, even though they stuck it in the fire for a few seconds. His men were commiserating on the battle.

“Ulfric, why did you want to cleanse the site?” Calia asked him over their meal. It was more stew, still tasting as good as before.

“Dagon was influencing you. When you came back with Erandur you said the Razor was out of your grasp. Then there is the way you said it.” He sighed.

“I don’t remember saying that.”  
  
“We didn’t want to worry you.” She nodded.

“Thank you, it was probably better you didn’t tell me.” She admitted. “I can’t wait to get back to Dawnstar. Do you think we’ll meet the caravan?”  
  
“Yes. Are you not going to Morthal?”

“I am but I want to be there when you speak to Brina.” Ulfric hummed. “Ulfric?”  
  
“As you gave me the information and bows, I’ll allow it.”  
  
“Thank you, Ulfric.” He finished his stew. He stood. “Listen up. I know we are tired but we’ll have longer shifts tonight with Erandur out. We’ll not wake him.”They others nodded.

The shifts were decided and taken. Again no vampires attacked them but Ulfric had an uncomfortable feeling that that was due to their number. He’d felt watched during his shift. When he woke up he found runes around their camp. He glanced at Ralof and Asger who’d had the last shift.

“Calia set those up before she fell asleep.” Asger said. Ulfric roused his woman to remove them. They roused Erandur last, the elf still slept deeply. He looked exhausted when they left after breakfast. They walked quickly as possible with Erandur struggling to keep up.

Ulfric knew they could reach Dawnstar by nightfall if they kept pace. After last night Ulfric was not stopping to make camp. At lunch the elf was greyer than his usual tone.

“I don’t mean any disrespect, Erandur, but I could carry you for a while if you don’t mind. We’ll cover more ground that way.” Farkas broke when they finished eating.

“Normally I would object but I think that would be a good idea.”

“If I can put you over my shoulder?” Erandur nodded.

“I can trade off Farkas as well if you aren’t up to walking later.” Vilkas added.

“Yes, that seems best.”

Calia went to her pack. “I think I have something that can help Erandur.” She pulled a potion fro her pack. “Here we go, a potion of regeneration. I know it isn’t a solution but it should help.” Erandur took the potion with a thanks. The others began to clean and Ulfric checked his pack to make sure it was comfortable to walk with.

“We have three…people watching us.” Calia said suddenly. “They’re behind the turn we last passed.”

“Vampires?”  
  
“Maybe or bandits. You feel like a bit of physical activity, Ulfric?” Calia asked. Her hand on Dawnbreaker.  
  
“Yes. We’ll be back. If anyone runs down the hill you deal with them.” Ulfric readied his axe. The two walked up the trail.

“If they turn invisible watch the snow.” Calia said. “ _Laas!I_ They’re still there.” Ulfric took the lead. There appeared to be no one around the bend but Ulfric saw the indentations in the snow.  
  
“FUS RO DAH!” He Shouted. The figures flicked into view as they stumbled back.

“FO KRAH!” A small blizzard hit them next. They charged. His axe beheaded the first figure he met. The Dawnbreaker slammed into the next one. Before Ulfric could swing his axe the vampire exploded into ash. A wave of energy emerged from it. The wave hit the final vampire. It passed through Ulfric harmlessly. Ulfric changed his target and beheaded the last vampire.

A final check revealed no further vampires. They returned to the group, who had readied for a fight. They relaxed upon seeing them.  
  
“Let’s head out. If there are more of those vile things I would rather not wait for them.” Ulfric said. He picked up his pack and lead the group away.

They made it to Dawnstar near dusk. Erandur was walking by then but his pace slow. The first guard that saw them did a double take when he looked at him.

“Jarl Ulfric! Sir!” The guard sounded young. “How can I help you?”

“Go tell Skald I’m here with a group.” Ulfric ordered. “We must meet with Skald. It’s a needed formality.” Ulfric told the group. “I will not try to keep you longer than necessary. After that go to the inn and rest. Eat and drink what you desire. I’ll pay for the stay.”

Skald was waiting outside his longhouse, “Ulfric, what in Talos’ name has you here? You all look like you fought a troll or three.”  
  
“A long story. You remember my woman, Calia, and Brother Erandur.” He started. “These are my men, Captain Ralof, Asger and Vilkur. Behind them are two members fo the Companions, Farkas and Vilkas.”

“I’m sure this is something I’d like to hear.” Skald said. His eyes were landing on Erandur, who was swaying where he stood.

“A story worthy of a feast but we first must rest, especially Erandur.” Skald nodded. The group broke and walked to the inn save for Calia.

They walked into the longhouse. Banner-Torn came out of Skald’s war room, He bowed low. “Jarl Ulfric.”

“Frorkmar.” He greeted. It was good to see his officer. He felt more confident with them there. Their support got him beyond being a simple king-slayer.

“Can you tell me a summary of what has you here, Ulfric?” Skald asked.  
  
“It would take too long for me to cover it accurately and there is business we must discuss. Save it for tomorrow, Skald.” Skald frowned. “I promise it will be worth the wait.” Skald stared at Calia for a moment.

“It’s good to see you again. I hope we aren’t expecting those awful dreams again. You two can take a room here in my home.” Ulfric looked at Banner-Torn.

“Frorkmar, has a caravan arrived in the past day or so?”  
  
“Yes, Jarl Ulfric, around two days ago. They said they were waiting for someone. We assumed from a ship.” He realized something. “They were sent by you?”  
  
“Yes, let them know I’m here and will speak with them tomorrow.” Banner-Torn bowed and left.

A bath and quick dinner had them both in a bed that was a bit too small for them. Ulfric was not a small man, he thought it was good his woman was on the smaller side. She laughed when he pulled her on top of him. It gave him the room he wanted.

“Ulfric, stop moving so much. I’m tired.” Calia huffed against him.

“Sleep then.” Ulfric replied.  
  
“I would if you stop manhandling me.” She moved against him but settled.He ran his hand through her hair. She hummed contently. Her breaths deepened. Ulfric found himself unable to sleep despite his fatigue. 

The fading fire highlighted his woman’s face. It was relaxed. She let out a sigh.

“Ulfric.” She muttered almost too low for him to hear. The way she said it though had his blood thrumming pleasantly. She said it properly, like Galmar said his name.

It turned his thoughts to more pleasant things to come. She hadn’t called him that yet but she would. He looked forward to it, gasped against him while he took her...

Ulfric woke up pleasantly rested. Calia was braiding her hair next to the bed. She wore a new dress, Ulfric didn’t remember buying that. Seeing his gaze she smiled.

“I got it in Solitude. I thought you’d like it.” He did. “It’s near lunch. Banner-Torn checked on the others in the inn about half an hour ago. Erandur is still asleep. The others are awake.”

Skald was on his throne when Ulfric exited. “Good morning, Ulfric.”  
  
“Skald.” He returned. “My woman let me know that it’s near lunch. We can eat and talk.”

“Yes, I think it would be good to see what brings you to my Hold so secretly.” He spoke with Banner-Torn and Skald about the warfront in the Pale while food was being prepared.

When it was time to eat Ulfric went to get Calia, who’d stayed in the room. He paused at the doorway. She was sewing. She was mending the tear in his trousers caused by the dremora.She looked up after a moment.

“Yes, Ulfric?”

“Lunch is ready.” She rose, carefully setting the trousers on the bed. There was more clothing there, folded. He vaguely remembered handing over their clothing yesterday for laundering.

She approached him. To her surprised he kissed her. “Come, we don’t want to keep Skald waiting. His temper will flare when we let him know about that Brina woman.”

“Are all Jarls so cantankerous?”

“A great many of us yes.”

They ate in what served as Skald’s war room. The guards had orders to keep anyone from entering The White Hall. Ulfric gave a very censored version of their trip. The trip to Frostmere Crypt was a fortuitous bandit clearing. The dragon was stumbled upon and defeated. Their main goal was cleansing the Shrine. Skald stopped eating after learning the fate of the Vigilantes.

“Vampires wiped them out?” Banner-Torn was shocked.

“Yes. They tried to hunt us before we reached Dawnstar.” Ulfric smiled viciously. “We showed them the errors of their ways.”  
  
“Have there been any new strangers in town recently?” Calia asked. “Has someone acted off?”

“Not that I’ve heard but we can have the guards make inquiries.” Skald said.

“I’d like to be able to search your town late tonight if you don’t mind.” Calia said. “Vampires eyes glow red at the right angle. It’s easier to see in the dark.” Her hand had drifted to the Dawnbreaker unconsciously.

“You’ll hunt them down?” Banner-Torn asked as his eyes flickered to Ulfric. Ulfric nodded.

“The undead are a specialty of hers.” Banner-Torn looked impressed.  
  
“We will inform the guards to not attack you if you find a vampire. Slay them. Do not hesitate. I want those pests out of my city if they are here.” Skald said.

“Thank you.” Calia said.

“Take the Companions with you. They’ve hunted with you before.” Calia nodded. A confirmation that the Shrine had been cleansed had Skald praising Mara. “Erandur is certainly a gift from her. He’s helped my people tremendously at no cost.” Ulfric admitted.

“I’m still not sure manages with Rolff.” Calia said. “He has gotten him to stop calling every Dunmer a ‘grey-skin’ at least.”

“It’s Mara’s mercy or Rolff is afraid Galmar will punch him again.”  
  
“I certainly understand that worry.” Calia said with a grimace. Ulfric moved back on topic.  
  
“That was not everything that brought us to Dawnstar. The last time my woman was here she noticed that your people and guards were meeting with the former Legate for leadership.”That got Skald sitting up, his face starting to turn red from outrage. “I do not know what plans you had for dragons, Skald, but she’s convinced the guards of another."  
  
“She doesn’t know about the dangers of frost dragons.” Calia said in concern. “Her main concern is the lack of bows in Dawnstar.”  
  
“I haven’t heard any of this.” Banner-Torn said. “My men haven’t said a single thing.”  
  
“Are they our men?” Skald seethed. “Why would they speak to us if they don’t trust our leadership? I knew I should’ve imprisoned her and that man of hers.”  
  
“I would advise against that. If only for her influence. It will not settle well with your people.” Ulfric said. “If she wants to butt into Hold business then bring her in.” Ulfric smirked. “Calia has bows for you. My blacksmiths have arrows. I suggest you use her Legion training and have her train your men for dragon attacks.” His smirked faded.

“Balgruuf used my information to defend his town of Riverwood. He only lost one guard. I don’t want Dawnstar to suffer worse.”  
  
“We planned our people escaping to the mines, like your people did in Kynesgrove.” Skald said. “We can rebuild. We cannot reclaim lives.”

“Then she must come in for this. She does not need to know anything about Stormcloak business. Keep her accountable as well. If she has heard any complaints then demand them so you can address them. You can’t fix what you don’t know is broken.” He said.

“What about our men?”  
  
“I will speak to them.” Ulfric said. Balgruff had no doubt been convinced only because of the bones he’d sent. Ulfric didn’t have a skull but he did have bones and scales.

He thinks he will Shout at them, _Fus,_ to scare them. Ask how they are planning on dealing when that force is imbued with fire or frost. He could have Ralof and the other two also speak to them. The ‘Heroes of Kynesgrove’ were well respected. He’d finalize the plan later.

“Thank you, Ulfric.” Skald said. “This is why you will be a great king. You uphold our values andare looking out for our people.” Ulfric’s pride swelled. Skald turned to Calia. “I want to thank you again for helping Dawnstar. I wouldn’t have known about Merilis or our lack of supplies without you. You move forward into action without asking for anything in return.” He rose.

“I do not know how long you will serve, Ulfric, but I feel the need for my people to know what you have done for them. I have room in my court a thane-“ Ulfric did not groan no, he kept a straight face. He saw his woman’s face twitch.

“It would be an honor, Jarl Skald.” Calia replied evenly after Skald finished.  
  
“I will grant you a weapon from my armory and a housecarl.” Skald said, satisfied.  
  
“I will let the guards know of your new status.” Banner-Torn said. To Ulfric’s surprise Banner-Torn rose and bowed to Calia.

“I wish to offer my apologies to you, Thane Calia.” He said. “I misspoke with Jarl Ulfric when we were in Windhelm. I judged you on rumors alone as to what kind of woman you were. I know your actions lead to the capture of a murderer, yet this did little to change my opinion.

“I was not present in the Dawnstar when you resolved the issue with the dreams, but knowing it was you makes me feel ashamed I misjudged you.

“Hearing of your actions today, I feel yet more shame. Skyrim is not just a home for Nords. I hope I can show you the honor you deserve.”

“Oh. Thank you, Banner-Torn.” Calia flushed. Ulfric nodded at his general, who bowed to him.  
  
“Humph, this is certainly not how I expected this conversation to go. Now, about those bows.” Skald began. Ulfric dismissed Calia, who returned to their temporary room. Skald was pleased with the shipment and the promise of further supplies.

Calia found one vampire in the city. There were no thralls fortunately.She stayed in the city one more day when they confronted Merilis. The woman was surprised by her almost forced recruitment into city affairs.The bones and scales made an impression upon her. After that Calia left for Morthal with the Companions. 

* * *

Idgrod looked up as the door opened. Edwige entered. The woman looked travel worn but in good spirits.

“My Jarl.” Edwige greeted.  
  
“Edwige, come to surprise me again?”  
  
“I’m afraid not, just here to pick up my housecarl.”

“I received a letter from Solitude while you were away. I did not know you were a thane there as well.” It had surprised Idgrod, such a feat was unusual especially for someone so young. The woman flushed.

“It’s not something I saw worth adding. I did not act for the glory or honor. It was simply what needed to be done.”  
  
“I like you, girl. Your heart is true even though I can see you are troubled at times. A bear guards you but cannot always keep you safe.” She looked surprised and worried.

“You know about him?”  
  
“I only see what the Divines reveal to me. He waits for your return.”  
  
“He does.” She smiled, a sweet thing. “I hope to go home after this. We’ve prepared a place for Valdimar.”

“I’m glad to hear. However he may have to wait longer. General Tullius wishes to meet with you. He is not a man you want to keep waiting.” She looked unhappy at this.  
  
“I do not wish to be drawn into this war.” Edwige said.

“You may not have a choice.” Idgrod replied.

“I always have a choice.” She answered fiercely. Idgrod saw a dragon roaring for a moment. She wasn’t sure what to make of it. “I will listen to Tullius but I refuse to let my hand be decided.”

“I certainly hope so.” Idgrod replied. This woman troubled her. Whenever she thought about Edwige, her fate seemed to be a lonely road that ended in a great shadow. The shadow filled Idgrod with dread. Whatever it was could only be dealt with by the Breton.“Valdimar is patrolling the town. You may catch him or wait for him.” Edwige nodded.

“Thank you, my lady. I will wait. I’m staying at the inn if I’m needed.” Idgrod nodded. The woman walked away. There were times she looked familiar but Idgrod could not place it. It was like they’d met before. Perhaps it was a whisper of a never fully formed vision, one that would’ve come if she had not come to help Morthal.

* * *

_My Bear,_

_Farkas should bring you this letter. Jarl Idgrod let me know my presence was requested by General Tullius.Legate Rikke was not present during our meeting.She was in the field._

_Thank Mara he agreed I was most useful hunting the undead. This was made even clearer when Sybille Stentor, the court wizard, requested I hunt down a group of vampires bothering the Hold’s people. I do not know what I’d do in a war._

_Prepare another room for when I return. Firebeard rectified an ‘oversight’ when I became thane. He has provided me a housecarl. Her name is Jordis. She is quite nice._

_Divines keep you safe,_

~~_E_ ~~ _C_

_P.S. ~~SS has lovely red eyes. She has aged quite well for a Breton. She was-~~_

_Vilkas said I should stop being so vague if Farkas will be delivering this letter it will be safe to write openly. Sybille is a vampire. So very obviously one.She is influencing the court. She helped raise Torygg. She very much wants you dead. I didn’t really speak with her the past few times I was in court. I didn’t notice her eyes underneath her hood. I don’t think I can do anything about this, can I?_


	16. Before the Dawn

“Legate Rikke, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Balgruuf asked. Irileth glowered at the Legate.While the two held an allegiance to the Empire this war had Balgruuf choosing to stay out.

He had pride for his heritage, but the Empire had also been part of Skyrim. He certainly had no loyalty to Ulfric. He had no desire to bow to that man. The reality of it though was the War had left the Empire weaker and Ulfric had amassed a great deal of power in Skyrim.

“General Tullius wants to address your refusal to house our troops again. Skyrim is still part of the Empire, Balgruuf. It is our right to station troops here.”  
  
“This war is anything but normal. Skyrim has turned into itself. I am part of Skyrim. It is my duty to protect my people first.” Balgruuf retorted.

“What will you do when Ulfric attacks you? Do you really think he’s going to leave you alone?”  
  
“He promised as much.” Balgruuf glared. “Under normal circumstances I would not trust him but the dragons have strained all our resources.”

“So you’ve been in contact with Ulfric?” Rikke’s voice was dangerous.

“No. He sent a missive. Very simply, if I remain neutral he will not attack Whiterun. He cited dragon attacks. Kynesgrove was attacked. I had no reason to doubt him. Freeing our resources saved Riverwood. My men have not seen his soldiers at my borders, though they have seen Imperial soldiers. I have no reason to doubt this agreement just yet.”

“ _Yet,_ is what you should be worried about. We lost a camp. Good men died because he is still active in his war.”  
  
“Where was this?”

“The Rift.”  
  
“Then I have no reason to change still.” Balgruuf retorted. Then he rose. “I am aware of the news in the Holds, Legate. Ulfric killed a dragon. Ulfric. The man is waging a war and had to go kill a dragon himself to keep his people safe. He has the Thu’um but he isn’t Dragonborn.”

“While you make convincing arguments, Balgruuf, it still does not make your refusal acceptable.”  
  
“I will not sacrifice my people, Legate. I refuse to house troops, again. My guards keep my people safe. If circumstances change I will let you know.”

“You play a dangerous game, Balgruuf.”  
  
“You think I do this for pleasure, Legate? It is out of duty.” Balgruuf replied. Legate Rikke nodded. She understood that.

“I will tell the general you have not changed your mind.” She sighed. “Have you heard any recent word of the Dragonborn?” The topic of the elusive man was neutral territory for them.

“No. Last time I heard he was in Hjaalmarch. Wherever he is, whatever he is doing, he does not want to be found.”  
  
“Ulfric seems to be the only one who has had the pleasure of speaking to him.” Rikke sometimes wondered if he was nothing but legend still.  
  
“He is real, I assure you, Legate. I may not have been at the fight in Riverwood but some of the Shouts reached the edges of my city.The Greybeards called for him. Ulfric was fortunate to have met him but he also had the pleasure of nearly dying in Helgen.

“I would not read too much into that.”He smirked.“You know him better than me. Would he stay quiet if he met the Dragonborn again? He’d use it for his propaganda.” Rikke laughed.

“You’re right.” Rikke said. “I will take my leave then.”

* * *

“The court wizard is a vampire?” Galmar was surprised. Erandur frowned.  
  
“How long has this vampire been present?” The priest asked.

“Jorleif has found record of her being mentioned in the time of Istlod. The woman mentioned her having raised Torygg.” Ulfric frowned. “Who knows how she influenced that milk-drinker? Or the other court officials.”

“Vampires influence those weaker than themselves. They can only make thralls of the very weak. Had the late High-King Torygg been a thrall you would have noticed. They do not have much agency.” Erandur said. At least his fight with Torygg had been, well fair it had not been, but it had been freely done. The man could have refused his challenge.

“The woman wants that pest gone from Solitude but couldn’t see how to remove her.” Calia had more insight on the politics of Solitude and was vaguely connected to them. Ulfric only had what information his spies provided.  
  
“I do not have any suggestions, my son. Politics of this kind are beyond my training.” He smiled at Ulfric. “Though I’ve had the pleasure of fighting with you, I can say it is certainly a first.” Ulfric sighed.

“Galmar?”

“I cannot think of one. If we sent word it would no doubt get lost or distrusted. It could put the woman in danger. That vampire did not worm her way to such a high position being careless.”

“Then we stay on this for now. Damn vampires. Are dragons not enough on top of my war?”  
  
“I would say Calia is doing quite well against vampires at least.” Erandur said.

“Is that a joke, Brother Erandur?” Ulfric said, confused and a bit amused.  
  
“A poor attempt at one, but I think it has lightened your mood.” Galmar snorted.

“Stick to the sermons, Brother Erandur, please.” Ulfric said with a smile. Erandur nodded and bid his farewell. Galmar remained with him.

“I would find it hard to believe we would have a Dunmer here in the Palace a year ago.” Galmar said.  
  
“I agree.” Ulfric said. “It would have been a shame and loss to not have him here.” He glanced at Galmar. “The woman left the Palace because of our traditional views.”

“Is that why she left?”  
  
“She’s a Breton, Galmar.” He sighed. “She has a high amount of Mer blood in her. I would say a grandparent was one.”

“She told you?”  
  
“I’ve seen her naked.” Galmar glared at him.

“I knew that, I did not need for you to be so blatant about it.”

“You acted less offended when people commented on Rikke.”  
  
“Rikke was a friend. The woman is Dovahkiin and _your_ woman, Ulfric.” He chastised. Ulfric turned serious.

“Don’t undersell yourself. She values your opinion and what you think of her, Galmar. She’s not wholly joking about Akatosh.” Galmar nodded.

“I understand that, Akatosh made her and she saw it fit to train under us.” He looked serious. “Ulfric, are we fine for funding this month? You’ve taken in three housecarls suddenly.”  
  
“It’s fine, Galmar. If she gains a housecarl in all the Holds at once it may be a problem.”

“You’ve put a lot of your own coin in our war, Ulfric. Now you are funding two wars.”

“Have faith in Talos, Galmar. He has brought us together.”  
  
“I have faith in Talos, but we have limitations, Ulfric.”

“I have coin to spare.”  
  
“A reserve that shouldn’t be touched unless needed. I’ve hear her offer to pay-“  
  
“I will not have _my woman_ paying for things I should be able to take care of!” Ulfric snapped. “What kind of king will I be if I cannot even keep a woman as a Jarl?”  
  
“If she were just a woman we would not be having this conversation, Ulfric. A king needs to know his limitations.”

“It is fine.” He sighed. “I promise, Galmar.” But he certainly would be glad for next month’s finances that accounted for the housecarls and did not have them risk bleeding into the red.

Ulfric honestly had been relieved when his woman had presented him with bows for Skald. As far as he was concerned she had covered her housecarls that month.

“I’m sorry I push you, Ulfric, but when I swore to protect you it was also from yourself.” Ulfric smiled.

“You are my closest friend, Galmar. I would have it no other way.”

Waiting for his woman was tedious. What was to be a quick trip turned out to be longer. Damn Tullius. The Imperials had no right interfering with his woman. Damn that vampire sending her on what was no doubt eliminating rivals in her territory.

Ulfric missed Calia’s company on slower eveningsHe had Jorleif and Galmar but it wasn’t the same relationship. While he had huddled against Galmar enough in the field, he did not want his friend in his bed. Vigil started staying in his study during this time, the dog would retire to the barracks but provided good company while he read or caught up on personal manners.

When his woman returned he hid a smile at the utterly confused looks from the two new housecarls. Jorleif was ready for them and took them to a private room to debrief. The first thing his woman did was embrace him.

“Hello, my Bear.” She greeted with a smile.

“Woman, it’s good to have you home.”  
  
“Uh, my thane?” The woman, Jordis, called. Calia turned to them. She didn’t move from his side.

“Jordis, Valdimar, this is Ulfric Stormcloak. This is the Palace of the Kings.”

“You will be staying here.” Ulfric said. “We have two rooms for each of you. They are next to Gregor and Erandur.”  
  
“We are missing some context.” The man, Valdimar said. Neither was defensive or protesting this news, it meant they took their oaths seriously at least.

“You’ve heard of me.” Calia said with a smile. “I met Ulfric at Helgen.”  
  
“You’re _that_ Breton?” Jordis said and looked between them, in contrast to the Imperial rumors, his woman was very much free.

“Yes. My name is also Calia, not Edwige. The lie was necessary so I could travel.” The two housecarls shared a look.  
  
“There is more isn’t there? Like that sword you use is not just enchanted.” Valdimar said.  
  
“A lot more.” Calia laughed. “But it will be a tale for another day. I want to rest for a bit.”  
  
“I would too.” Jordis admitted. “Who is Gregor and Erandur, if I may ask?"  
  
“Gregor is my other housecarl, from the Pale.” Calia turned to him, missing the absolute incredulity on the other two’s faces. “How is he settling?”  
  
“Well, he has taken to guarding Erandur.” That pleased her.

“Erandur is a priest of Mara. He is schooling me in Restoration.” Ulfric gave them a bit more information for their stay Jorleif would have their stipends every month If they needed anything let Jorleif, him or his woman know. They were free to come and go if off duty. They left, escorted to their rooms.

Calia glanced at Ulfric. “They don’t know I’m Dragonborn.”  
  
“I guess as much.” Ulfric said. He kissed her. She returned it eagerly. “Where’s the Companion?”  
  
“He went to the inn to join Farkas.They’ll be leaving in a few days.”

“Definitely worth the coin at least.”

“Yes.” Calia agreed then kissed him again. “Divines, I missed you. You’re stubborn, ridiculous, and oddly protective of me, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
“Ridiculous? You gained three housecarls in a ridiculous amount of time.”  
  
“I’m Dovahkiin. I thought it was expected of me.” She’s said arrogantly before dissolving into laughter. “I wouldn’t be able to do a lot without out you, Ulfric.”  
  
“You would. It just may take you longer to get resources.”  
  
“Hmm.” She agreed. She pressed herself against him. “Ulfric, will you take me soon?”  
  
“I’d take you now if duties permitted.” Ulfric said, finding this woman enrapturing.

“I expect a bit of romance first, Ulfric.” She gazed at him, eyes bright and challenging. “Then I expect for you to show me exactly why you’re called the Bear of Markarth.” Ulfric growled, grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. Her legs encircled him and drew him near her. She was heavy in armor but he held her steady.  
  
“I will make you regret those words.” She grinned.

“I don’t think you will, my Bear. For now, I am going to go bathe, alone. Then I will see you at dinner.” He put her down and nodded. She looked down, smirked, then left. Ulfric glanced down at his trousers. Damn her.

He met with his woman in the evening. Calia looked so remarkably different out of armor, so much smaller. She had her hair loose, her ears were still hidden. He liked her hair loose and long like this. He wanted her face clear though. He stood behind her. He swept her hair behind her ears.

“Ulfric!” She hissed as she glanced at the closed door. She pulled her hair over her ears again. “I can’t find my hair pins and leather ties. Sifnar gathered my dirty clothes while I was bathing.” Ah, his woman was finally victim to his housekeeper’s need to tidy.  
  
“Don’t hide them.” He said and swept them behind her ears again.

“I don’t like it loose. Please.” She glanced at the door again. Ulfric undid one of his small braids and gathered her hair, loosely. The strap barely held it back but it would keep it out of her face. Bah, now his hair was in his face, he moved it behind his ear.

“Thank you. Don’t do that again, Ulfric.” She warned her voice dark.

“Woman, you have to show your ears at some point.” He argued.

“I won’t be called a mongrel.”  
  
“If anyone is foolish enough, run them through.” He answered.

“Easy for you to say, Jarl Ulfric. Then again you’re an ideal Nord.” She rolled her eyes. “You wouldn’t understand.” He felt a bit pleased by her jab, which most likely proved her point.

“You’re my woman.” He started. Calia cut him off.

“Yes, but I am still my own person, Ulfric. You can’t keep people from calling _me_ things.”

“Who has called you things?” Ulfric glowered. “What have they called you?”  
  
“The usual, whore and such, but it is mostly ruffians and frankly it’s not worth the time. Most people know to hold their tongues.” Ulfric felt his face color.

“ _Who?”_ He growled. She smiled.

“Sailors who come and go, as I said, ruffians. If I wanted to stop rumors I’d say what I was, Ulfric. I don’t.” She rose and kissed him. “You can’t keep me safe from everything, you damn traitor.” She said the last word with an odd affection. “I’m not that weak, Ulfric.”  
  
“I know you’re not weak but your honor is mine to defend.” She laughed.

“I don’t have much honor. I’m the daughter of farmers.”

“You are incredible. You need to stop denigrating yourself.” Ulfric chastised. “Would you let your mother be called a whore?” She looked outraged. “Are you not her daughter?”  
  
“Damn you, Ulfric.” She huffed. “Fine.” He sat down with her.  
  
“How was your conversation with Tullius?” He asked, distracting her.

“Boring. He seemed unimpressed when he saw me. I think he was hoping for someone more bulky. When he asked out I hunted vampires I lied and overstated how much stealth I used when hunting them. I do sneak a lot mind you. It annoys the others.”

“You don’t do that when you’re with me.”

“You’re not going to wait ten minutes for the perfect shot of a vampire are you?”

“You have Thu’um, use it.” She laughed.

“I do but sometimes I can get the strongest one first with an arrow. I also can’t tell Tullius that.” A scratching at the door and whine had them pausing. Ulfric opened it to find Vigil waiting for him. “Go to Galmar, Vigil.” He ordered. The dog whined but did as told.

“I’m glad you made friends with him.” Calia said.

“I like dogs.” He sat back down next to her. “ What happened next, after Tullius dismissed you?”

“We talked for a bit. He was still assessing my strengths. Then Falk interrupted our meeting. He brought in Jordis.” She looked bemused. “I take it not all thanes have them. Bryling doesn’t and Erikur pays for a wizard to act as his. Why did he bring me Jordis?” Ulfric laughed.

“He won’t be outdone by Morthal. You are thane to both Holds and the lesser ones gave you a housecarl first. If Idgrod found you worthy but Elisif didn’t it reads unfairly or perhaps unjustly depending on your deeds.”

“So that is why he called it an oversight. Well I don’t mind. Jordis is a good fighter. Validmar is a sorcerer. Now that made me happy to see. I couldn’t use my magic with them but it’s nice to see another mage that’s not Wuunferth.” Ulfric smiled at her enthusiasm.

“After that our meeting ended. Sybille summoned me before I could leave. We killed vampires. I couldn’t kill her unfortunately. Sybille doesn’t like Elisif by the way. I may not necessarily be loyal to the Imperials but I don’t want Elisif eaten.” Ulfric agreed. The woman deserved exile and perhaps a chance to die in battle like a true Nord, not preyed upon like cattle. “I got you some more wine too.”  
  
“That was a very uneventful trip over all.” It spoke of how outlandish Calia’s life was. She nodded in agreement.  
  
“Oh, Falk Firebeard is bedding Thane Bryling. I heard them talk. It’s a secret so shh.” He laughed.

“You are inadvertently acting as a spy.” He warned after he got his breath.

“I know, Ulfric, but I want you alive. I will tell you what I can.” She smirked at him. “I met Captain Aldis when I left Castle Dour. He greeted me respectably as I was the newest thane. We had a small talk. Over all he was a very nice and honorable man. Very handsome too. If we hadn’t had our arrangement I may have taken up his offer for dinner.” Ulfric growled and pulled her on him.

“You’re mine.” He snapped and nipped at her neck.  
  
“I know, Ulfric.” She sighed. “It doesn’t mean I can’t admire other men.” A knock on the door had them groaning. Sifnar entered with dinner. “Thank you, Sifnar.” His woman thanked the housekeeper as he set down their food.

“Sifnar, find and place my woman’s hair things on her bed. She can’t find where you placed them.” Sifnar scowled at Calia.  
  
“Of course, Lord Ulfric.”  
  
“That’s the first time I’ve seen Sifnar glare at me.”  
  
“He has a system. He just never tells anyone what it is. It keeps the Palace clean with minimal staff. The only down side is I can’t find something if I moved it from where he approves.” She laughed.

“The castle is surprisingly clean for how large it is.”

“His father worked with my father and he took over his role. If I hadn’t grown with it I think I wouldn’t have him here honestly.” Calia glanced at him.

“You never talk about your mother.”  
  
“There isn’t much to say. My parents’ marriage was political.. My mother loved me but did not get along with my father. My father was a harsh and gruff man, it’s why our herald is a bear.” He smiled at the thought of his family. “We had good moments though. My naming days in particular were times they placed their differences aside. They were both very proud when I was selected by the Greybeards.”

“Thank Talos for that.” Calia said with a smile. “I certainly would be lost without you. Divines know how I would have found out I was Dragonborn otherwise.” Ulfric smiled. There were times he wished he had stayed but moments like this kept him confident he had made the right choice leaving.

“And I wouldn’t have you.” She flushed prettily. Thank the Divines, he thought. Ulfric was certain Talos had brought them together. Mara had moved their relationship from a ruse to reality. It had happened when Erandur arrived in his city after all.

When dinner was over they made their way slowly to his room. He’d missed her sleeping next to him. He glowered as he saw his woman’s things on his bed. Sifnar certainly had a particular sense of humor. 

“ _Ulfric.”_ Ulfric shuddered at her pronunciation. There it was, what he had been wanting to hear since the Pale. Calia noticed. “I’ve missed you.” Her eyes were dark and bright again.

“I missed you too, woman.” She smiled and, to his surprise, pushed him onto the bed. Her eyes almost glowed from the fire’s light as she moved kiss him then moved down his form before showing him how much she missed him.

His woman planned to stay slightly over a month in the city before she finally headed to the Greybeards to ask about the Shout. She needed to train. At last the alchemist would earn his keep.

The woman showed them how to use Ice Wraith to preserve food.Ulfric kissed her for that when it became clear just how long food could hold over. It wouldn’t hold forever, but it would stretch rations by weeks and reserve their salt supplies.

Personnel could be assigned elsewhere than constantly be assigned to risky supply runs that had the danger of being followed. They could vary the schedules enough to avoid predictability. Ulfric had no doubt their supply masters would refine the techniques as needed for their environments. Galmar was unsure if he should praise Akatosh or Zenithar for the knowledge.

They settled into their routine pretty easily. Ulfric romanced his woman enough for him to finally bed her properly. It’d been quite a night. She certainly wasn’t passive herself, living to her name of dragon while he showed her why he’d been called a bear.

The housecarls found their routines. Jordis stuck to his woman more than not. Calia seemed to enjoy other female company. Valdimar found kinship with Wuunferth after accompanying Calia to her lessons. Gregor was content guarding Erandur and helping the priest if he needed it.

Ulfric and Calia still settled around each other in new ways.

“WOMAN!” Ulfric shouted.

“What is it, Ulfric?” Calia asked as she came into his room. She’d gone to gather her supplies for her lessons.

“Where is my cloak?” She had worn it last night after the night had turned chillier faster than expected.  
  
“It’s being washed.” He scowled. “You have other cloaks.” She argued.  
  
“I wanted that one.”

“It was a bit musty, Ulfric. It was time for that one to be washed.”

“I am not a child.” Ulfric answered. She did not need to sort his clothing.  
  
“My Bear, I know that.” Calia walked over to him.“It’s important to you to take care of me in some ways. Let me take care of you in ways too.” She kissed him. “I can do small things for you.” At his hesitation, she cupped his face and had him face her directly. “I want to do them. Please.”

“Fine.” Calia smiled. Ulfric never tired of watching her smile. “Go to your lessons. We can most likely have lunch today.”  
  
“I look forward to it, Ulfric.”  
  
“Have a good day, woman.”

The permission lead to small changes he liked. His woman would set his clothes and helped him into his armor when he had a particular busy day. She’d braid his hair on slower days. She cooked for him, small meals when he was stuck in his study pouring over missives.

Ulfric found that particularly novel. He had courted two types of women: soldiers and noblewomen. Soldiers cooked when they had to, but it wasn’t the slightly more intricate meals Calia prepared. Most noblewomen found the act beneath them. Ulfric himself didn’t cook unless he was in the field or traveling alone.

Ulfric was on the throne for the day. He was bored as no one had come, no news had come from the Hold for help or issues, and the war was currently quiet again. Free-Winter reported his Mer and Argonian citizens were apparently free of pressing complaints (well as free as they could be pending the rebuilding of the Gray-Quarter).

He was surprised to see Captain Lonely-Gale enter.He looked around, unsure.

“Captain, how can I help you?” Ulfric called, letting his voice carry. The Captain smiled politely and approached him.  
  
“I apologize for the intrusion, Jarl Ulfric, I was hoping to speak with Brother Erandur. Is that possible? I understand if he’s occupied.”

“I believe he’s currently meditating. I’m sure he would be open to speak with you.” He glanced at Jorleif. Jorleif nodded.

“I will check with the priest. I will return.” Jorleif said.

“Jarl Ulfric, forgive me if I am too forward, but are the tales of Brother Erandur’s work true?”  
  
“What tales?”  
  
“That he faces daedra.”  
  
“It is true. I witnessed it myself. Do not think he will dismiss whatever you wish to discuss. My woman and I have certainly had our fair share of menial discussions with him.” Lonely-Gale looked relieved. Erandur appeared then. The elf smiled politely at Lonely-Gale.  
  
“My son, how may I help you?” He led Lonely-Gale outside. Ulfric glanced at them leave. This was not the first time someone had asked for Erandur. If it wasn’t for marriage services, it was for counsel where Jora and Lortheirm could not offer assistance.

The elf made due and counseled wherever he could find space, not to mention the requests for healing. The Gray-Quarter residents were more comfortable with Erandur than Jora. At least unlike Riften, his people listened whenever Erandur felt the need to spread the word of Mara. 

Perhaps they could set up some sort of Shrine of Mara that Erandur could use…Ulfric shook his head. His boredom was having him think about civic projects that would never be. The elf had made no mention of establishing a shrine or the sort. Erandur was only in Windhelm because his woman stayed here.

His woman was studying with her alchemist. At least he’d see her at dinner. He was glad their time together was quiet. It was well earned after the events at the Pale.

* * *

Isran frowned as he approached the Hall. The area was quiet, too quiet. The snow up to the Hall was undisturbed. He paused at the sight of the Hall. It was a nothing but a ruin. He drew his weapon, paranoid. The Hall was empty.

After a bit of searching he found the remnants of a pyre, a half-burnt collar gave him an idea of what had been burnt there. Further searching revealed a mass grave. It had been hastily dug but the Vigilants that had lost their life here had been laid to rest. Someone had been here, discovered what he had and given them a burial. Who?  
  
Dawnstar was the closest settlement. He decided to make his way there. Perhaps someone had heard of the people who’d been here.


	17. A Matter of Duty

Argneir was pleased when the door opened. The Dragonborn came in. She smiled at him.

“Dragonborn how are you? I see your training is going well.” Her Thu’um was stronger, he could feel it.  
  
“Hello, Master Argneir. I’m doing well. How have you been?”  
  
“Meditating. Not very much different from last time.”

“I have supplies again.” Calia dropped her very heavy pack.  
  
“We have never had so many supplies until recently.”  
  
“The people of Windhelm and Kynesgrove are grateful. Also I need to learn to shut up. Someone always overhears and I end up with this hoard.” She laughed. “I don’t mind bringing you things but I think people forget I’m not a pack mule.”  
  
“I take it you’re still staying with Ulfric then?” Argneir had shown his displeasure on that fact. The Dragonborn had taken his arguments and simply said she would consider them.

“Yes.” She sighed. “Our relationship has been more…intimate for a while, Master Argneir. I say this because I value your insight. I know you cannot help guide me if I am not honest.” She had a noble heart, it was exactly why he didn’t want her with Ulfric. The man had ambition that could conflict with her duties, take her away from the path of wisdom.  
  
“Exactly how intimate?” He asked. Calia gave him a brusque summary. He sighed. Intimate indeed. “I cannot deter you from your heart. However I do caution you, Ulfric is very passionate, Dragonborn.”

“I know.” She gave a soft chuckle. “He has taken his role with me seriously. He says he is honor bound to do somethings.” Argneir took in a breath. This was not good.

“Dragonborn, what do you plan to do if you defeat Alduin?” Her response was quick.  
  
“Fade away into ignominy.” She looked wistful. “It may be difficult but I’m sure if my identity is hidden at the end of this that I can. Maybe I can finally see High Rock or Morrowind, though to my understanding the Red Mountain is still active.”  
  
“What about Ulfric?”  
  
“I will still be his friend. This isn’t permanent, Master Argneir.”

“Dragonborn, that is not something to take lightly.” He would stay out of this. “Let me caution you, again. Ulfric is very passionate. It is why he was chosen. His passion served him well in learning the Thu’um but his heart was not fully devoted to Kynareth. He was devoted to Talos and his ways.”  
  
“I know this.” Ulfric was the reason she had an amulet of Talos after all.  
  
“Then ask yourself this, who shares Ulfric’s bed when you are not with him?” She frowned. This was not his place but it worried Argneir. If Ulfric honestly believed Talos had brought them together, as he had mentioned when he brought the Dragonborn, he would not take this lightly. She needed to understand that. “Enough of this. You did not come here to talk about Ulfric with me I’m certain.”

“No.” Calia sighed. “I need to learn the Shout used to defeat Alduin.”

Argneir took a breath. He would have preferred to keep speaking about Ulfric rather than hear that.

“Where did you learn of that? Who have you been talking to?” He demanded. Ulfric had left before they had discussed that with him. Her answer had him seething.

The Blades, of course! Argneir almost wished they had spoken with Ulfric about them. Ulfric would not have let the Blades use the Dragonborn as their puppet. Her words caused his temper to get the better of him. He refused to help her.

The Dragonborn looked lost in that moment. The face of woman who felt the weight of the world at her shoulders and no relief in sight. She grasped her amulet of Talos, to find strength in it no doubt. He does not think she is aware of the action.

“Alright. If that is your decision.” She bowed. “I will tell Ulfric we are to stop associating with the Blades at least.” She said. She grasped the amulet again. “I hope I may find the path of wisdom again.”  
  
She emptied her pack of their offerings and left quickly after. By the time Einarth chastised him she was gone from High Hrothgar. Borri said she had jumped from the mountain, landing safely, but putting a considerable distance between them.

It was no doubt the closest her dragon soul would ever get to flight.

Wolfnar cast his disapproval silently while taking the offerings she had no need to bring them. Argneir had to forgotten his duty. He hoped she returned.

Paarthurnax would no doubt want to meet her.

* * *

Ulfric had expected his woman to be away longer when she returned. She usually meandered off her course before returning. Instead she had returned as quickly, having taking a carriage to and from Riften.

Her housecarls had accompanied her. She hadn’t been sure if she’d hunt a dragon with them or not.

Ulfric had her promise him to avoid Riften. He knew she would engage in heroism or get involved with the Thieves Guild if she went. He had a feeling that was almost prophetic. Calia had laughed at him but promised him then kissed him after.

Ulfric barely had a chance to meet her before he had to go back to meetings. She didn’t perk up seeing him. Calia looked troubled and unhappy.

“Hello, Ulfric.” She said with a frown.Ulfric didn’t like that. He went with formality to be safe.

“Calia.” She frowned more. “Woman.” He corrected. That gave her a small smile. Ulfric kissed her. His woman leaned into him. “I don’t have much time, we can talk if you want.”  
  
“Not about the Greybeards, not today.” She replied. “How have you been?”

“Let’s talk about something else.” He wrinkled his nose. She laughed at his expression. He scowled at her. It kept a small smile on her face.

“Alright.” Calia looked pensive for a moment, she bit her lip, then asked: “Have you ever read the Lusty Argonian Maid? I keep finding copies of it around Skyrim.”

“No.” He said. “You know my feelings on Argonians.” Calia gave him a sharp look. “I am working on them.” He said. “Have you?”  
  
“My Bear, if I have to resort to the Lusty Argonian Maid I will wonder where you’ve gone.” She smirked. “I asked because I’m find so many of them around Skyrim, admittedly it’s mostly been held by bandits.”  
  
Ulfric paused. “We do have a surprising number of bandits. That will be something I need to address when I am king.”

“I’ll be here for you, Ulfric, when you are.” It was good to see her faith in him. Their discussion on the bandits turned to what he hoped to achieve as king until he had to leave.

By dinner Ulfric wasn’t freer. He was in his study reading and forming replies to messages from the Hold when the door opened. He looked up to see a guard hold the door open for his woman, who held a tray of food.

“Thank you, Sava.” Calia told the guard.

“You’re welcome, milady.” Sava replied. Calia entered and set the tray at the corner of his desk. Ulfric organized his papers and set them aside. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he smelled the food.She set his plates in front of him.

“Thank you.” Ulfric said. He honestly was surprised how quickly the day had passed. “Sava?” He asked when she sat down with her own meal.  
  
“She usually is assigned to the corridor. She’s made friends with Jordis.” Calia replied. “She’s from one of your villages in Eastmarch.” He nodded. That didn’t really help him pin point anything. Eastmarch was wholly rural save for Windhelm.

Their dinner was mostly silent but comfortable. His woman gave him some of her food when he was scrapping his spoon along the bowl of their stew. She stole half his sweet roll as a price but Ulfric didn’t mind. He needed the energy for the rest of the evening. She looked half ready for bed.

“I’m tired, Ulfric. I’m going to bed.”  
  
“I still have to finish these missives.” He complained and resorted his papers. She went to him and kissed him.  
  
“Good night, Ulfric.”  
  
“Good night, woman.” He join her as soon as he finished.

Hours passed and he finished, which would free his day tomorrow. He was more than ready for bed. He opened the door to his room softly. He frowned when he saw his bed empty.

He walked back down and opened the door to his woman’s room. He saw the outline of his woman in her bed. He wasn’t expecting the flash of hurt. He closed the door.

He went back to his room. He changed into his night shirt and threw his clothing on the ground. His bed felt too empty. He found himself repeatedly reaching out to a body that wasn’t there .

Why wasn’t she sleeping in his bed? She hadn’t been angry with him. Perhaps she hadn’t wanted him to interrupt her sleep. He still felt he was owed being told.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Ulfric wasn’t sure how long he tried. It was enough for him to know he would be tired the next morning.

He heard his door open. He sat up, ready to Shout. A familiar form was outlined by the hallway light.

“Ulfric.” Calia muttered, sounding no less tired than when she left him earlier. A flash of relief came now.  
  
“Woman, you can come here when you sleep early.” Ulfric chastised. Calia snickered but came to bed. He drew her near. She sighed against him, content.

“My Bear, the guards said you looked for me.”  
  
“You weren’t in bed.”

“I’m sorry.” Ulfric ran his hand through her hair. “You’ll be here for me, won’t you?” Her tone was odd, but he was too tired to place it.  
  
“As long as I can be.” He replied, feeling himself start to drift to sleep. She didn’t say more. Her breathing evened out. He forced himself to stay awake a bit longer and enjoy her in his arms. He had missed his woman.

Ulfric traced the path of her face. Talos and Mara brought them together. What fate lay for them they didn’t know but for now he had her company.

When he woke his woman was still sleeping. She was clinging to him. She looked rested at least. He felt a bit tired but nothing he couldn’t handle. She made a small protest as he moved away from her.

Oh, he certainly hadn’t had many women make that noise for him. Ulfric expected a cold marriage like his parents. His previous relationships certainly hadn’t changed his expectation. Perhaps he just needed _…._

Ulfric shook off the thoughts. This was an arrangement first and foremost. She was Dovahkiin. His duty was to the Dovahiin. It was his duty to help her, even if it they shared a bed.

Still he bent down and kissed her forehead. Calia was still his woman. He could balance both until she told him otherwise or the Imperials took his head.

Ulfric left her to sleep. He had Sifnar set aside a breakfast for her to be ready when she woke. Galmar looked pleased his woman was back. Erandur asked for Ulfric’s permission to take her to the infirmary for lessons in practical work. He agreed.

Ulfric’s day was slower than yesterday. Calia was up by lunch and he sought her out. He found her in her room, sitting on the floor surrounded by journals and books.

“Hello, Ulfric.” She greeted. He closed the door and sat on her bed.

“What are you looking for?”  
  
“My first journal. The one you got me in Ivarstead. I can’t find it.” She sighed. “ I can find the ones after it, my notes from Wuunferth, Erandur and on alchemy but not that one.”  
  
“It’s with the masks.” Ulfric reassured her. “Any particular reason you’re looking for it?”  
  
“I wrote down the message of the ten tablets there.” She leaned back against a wall, drawing her knees to her. “Master Argneir refused to help me with the Shout. He says I’ve strayed from the Way.” She said softly. To say this surprised Ulfric was an understatement.

“It’s their duty to help you. It is why they called you like they called Talos.” She smiled bitterly.

“I seem to be doing poorly then because if I remember it right Talos had accomplished much when he was summoned. All I’ve done is kill some vampires and a few dragons. They only called me because you taught me a Shout.”

“You stopped Vermina and-“  
  
“No, that was Erandur. We just gave him the opportunity to complete the ritual Lady Mara granted him.”

  
“Stay here.” Ulfric growled. He went to grab her journal. He went back to her and joined her on the ground. “Here.” She opened the journal. The first entry was the first marker. They read the entries together.

“Now tell me what here says you must follow the path of Talos or that Talos was wrong to use his Voice as he did?” She frowned. It just read Talos had been summoned. “Master Argneir imposed the Way on you like if you were me. I failed the Way. My Tongue is blasphemy to him because I do not honor Kyne.

“However, you are Dovahkiin like Talos. Your Thu’um is a gift from Akatosh. You have your Dragonblood from him. No one is expecting you to conquer Tamriel—though if you wish to do that woman let me win Skyrim and I will save you time.” That had her smiling briefly.

“Other Dovahkiin have come and gone, some doing less than you have achieved with and without your Thu’um.” He sighed. “You must slay Alduin. It is not an easy task. It is war for all they deny it. If they won’t help you I will. I may not be able to guide you as they can but you have my resources, my Voice, my people.” She let out a breath.

“Thank you, Ulfric.” Ulfric cupped her face and kissed her. Calia surged to him. Her kiss was desperate. Ulfric tried to reassure her.

“There is Wisdom in the Way. Meditating in the Words helps your use of them.” He continued. “I will try to show you what they taught me. It may be enough to guide you back to something they approve of to help you.”

“What about the Shout?”

“I do not know where we can find it. It’s possible the Greybeards don’t even know it given how much time has passed. However, it was said the Jagged Crown was lost to time as well. There must be something that could help you defeat Alduin out there.” Calia gave a harsh bark of laughter.

“Like what? A Shout raise my own dragon army against him?” She countered.

“You laugh but there are legends of Voices who tamed and rode dragons.”

“I doubt riding Alduin is the solution. It does make feel better knowing there could be something out there that could help me.” She looked at her journal. “Ulfric, who is Paarthurnax? I know Kyne and Talos, but who is this? Another Nord hero?”

“No.” Ulfric frowned. “I believe he was a dragon.” He thinks that’s right. It makes sense in the context. He can’t recall being told anything about that name by the Greybeards. She nodded, trusting him.

“Is there anything else?”  
  
“We need to stop associating with the Blades.”

“Why?” Calia told him of her conversation with Master Argneir. He glowered. “I see.”

“They had their use.” She said firmly. “I trust Master Argneir for all he was disappointed in me.” Ulfric agreed. “Maybe this is meant to be. I don’t feel strong enough for a fight with Alduin. We saw what he did to Helgen.

“I could maybe only blow down half of a town if someone doesn’t gut me or sticks an arrow in my gullet. I can’t even Shout fire.” She growled. “What kind of dragon doesn’t breath fire?”

“You are Dovahkiin, not dov.” Ulfric reminded her. “You are still very much mortal. Build your strength. Your Thu’um is a natural gift but you still need to refine using it.”

“You’re right.”

“Come on. We can discuss this more later.” They stored the journals away and headed to eat.

The woman’s spirits were down the next few days. Calia returned to her training schedule. Galmar said she taking their training more solemnly. Erandur mentioned she was quite diligent in her lessons. The alchemist mentioned she was doing better in alchemy but her enthusiasm was dulled.  
  
Ulfric gave his spies orders to look for dragon activity. He made a false inquiries about the Dragonborn, this one he made sure to make in such a way that the Imperials would hear. The next he kept more secretive - on getting their hands on lore that could help the Dragonborn or them.

Calia’s spirits slowly lifted with her normal routine and, he thinks smugly, his attention in and out of the bedroom.Ulfric decided to take her on a hunting trip. It was something he hadn’t indulged in since the war had started. Meeko and Vigil would accompany them. She found it novel and revealed something new: she did not know how to ride a horse. It ended without a deer but she could confidently ride a horse by the end of it. Ulfric counted it as a success.

They were unsure of their (her) next move. So they focused on trying to find words of power for her to grow. Wuunferth sent requests for dragon lore or the dragon cult information for Ulfric.

Skald sent word that Merilis was acting well in her role.

Dawnstar’s soldiers had repelled a dragon attack. Merilis had led an attack that had apparently been so intense the dragon had fled. It had injured her but nothing that the Nord wouldn’t recover from. Her man, Horik, had led the civilians on their evacuation routes.

It seemed the former Legate was true to her word and loyal to Dawnstar. She reported a suspected spy to Skald. The spy had a bit too much opportunity to flee but it was not a delay Skald could attribute to her. (Though Skald suspected it was her hand.)

It made Ulfric watch his own potential Imperial sympathizer turned ally. Ulfric had biweekly meetings with Free-Winter. Without fail the man came to him or Jorleif if Ulfric was gone. Officially Free-Winter had no authority, all his decisions had to be approved. Ulfric thought it was perhaps time to change it.

Free-Winter was listening to a Dunmer who had been assaulted on his way to the Shrine of Azura. Bandits had been rampant on that path but no guards had found them. It was long path with infrequent patrols. His knew his woman would head there if given the chance, find the bandits and kill them. She’d do it because it was the right thing to do.

This man was acting because he thought it right. He had placed himself in danger by flat out calling Ulfric on his own prejudices. When Calia had left with Farkas the first time he knew why she had left and met with her when she returned to address the issue.

Ulfric was not a nice man yet this man still butted heads with him.

He begrudgingly respected him. After Ulfric appointed him the liaison role the man took it seriously. He heard grievances and addressed them weekly in his meetings with Ulfric. His woman would most likely approve of his plans with Free-Winter.

When the Dunmer finished, Free-Winter gave him some coin for a night at a corner club and went to talk to Ulfric. Free-Winter had heard most of these tales and no doubt spotted patterns by the thieves. Their talk was insightful and lead to a tentative plan of action. Free-Winter’s experience as a soldier aided in these situations. Free-Winter left, satisfied that they were making progress.

Ulfric met with Galmar and Calia for dinner. He glanced at the two people closest to him.

“I think I will grant the title of thane soon.” Ulfric started. His woman glanced at him suspiciously.

“It’s not me is it?” Ulfric smiled.  
  
“While you have certainly done enough to earn it most of the deeds cannot be known unless you want the people to know you’re Dragonborn. No, my Dragon, that will have to wait.” Galmar seemed to realize it.

“You don’t mean-?”  
  
“Can you tell me one reason he shouldn’t?”  
  
“Wait, who are you talking about?” Calia asked.

“No. Humph, I would have thought your personal disagreement would stop you.”  
  
“If I cared about that I wouldn’t have given him his position.” Calia looked annoyed they hadn’t answered her. Ulfric kissed her in apology. It got a grunt from Galmar. Ulfric was starting to do that more, he realized. He needed to be careful in public. Still, in his Palace he thinks it’s safe. “We’re talking about Free-Winter.”  
  
She brightened. “Brunwulf? He has certainly worked hard on behalf of the Dunmer and Argonians.”  
  
“He has indeed.” Ulfric admitted. He looked at Galmar. “He will need a housecarl, Galmar. Do you know anyone who may want the honor?”  
  
“I will need to check. Several of our men would certainly step up but many would not share the same views of Free-Winter.” Galmar nodded. “I will get back to you, Ulfric."  
  
“I have a sword he may have. It’s steel but it’s enchanted beautifully.” Calia said.

“You will present it to him.” Ulfric said. It felt right. Ulfric had started involving Free-Winter due to her after all. She nodded. “Galmar will present the housecarl. You know our men better, Galmar. I trust you to select someone who will not serve him in conflict.”  
  
“Of course, Ulfric.” Galmar said. Calia began to talk about her admiration for Brunwulf. Ulfric let her talk about him. It served to affirm his decision.

It took a week for Galmar to present him a man for a housecarl, Calder was relatively young but loyal to Eastmarch and had dated a Dunmer woman in the past. He was ready to accept the role if Free-Winter took the title.

When Free-Winter came for his next meeting, Ulfric had Thrice-Pierced, Galmar, Calia, Calder, and Erandur present. The woman’s housecarls were observing out of curiosity. Free-Winter paid them no mind initially. His Palace was open to its residents and soldiers after all.

He noticed when he noted all of them were looking at him. “Jarl Ulfric?” Free-Winter asked.

“Brunwulf Free-Winter. Since I’ve been on this throne you have argued against my actions against the Dunmer, Khajiit, and Argonians whether you felt my decrees were unjust or my actions insufficient.

“These past few months you have served your position of liaison honorably. My guards have reported a drop in crime in the Gray Quarter and there has been reports of less lost cargo on the ships as the Argonians take more care in their work.” Ulfric rose.

“I have room in my court for a thane. I offer you this title. Normally this title is merely an honor bestowed upon the bearer for their actions, I present you this title with the expectation you continue the work that earned it. Will you accept?” Free-Winter looked shocked then composed himself.

“Jarl Ulfric, I accept this honor. I will carry out the duties expected of me.”  
  
“Good. Woman,” Calia brought him a sword, it shined in the light from the enchantment. “Take this as a sign of your station.” Free-Winter quickly took it from Calia. “Galmar.” Galmar came forward with Calder.  
  
“Free-Winter, congratulations. This is Calder, he will serve as your housecarl. I can assure you he shares your values.” Calder stepped forward and bowed to Free-Winter.

“My thane, it is an honor. I will defend you and all you own with my life.” Calder said. Free-Winter looked surprised again. He hadn’t expected a housecarl.

“The guards and settlements of Eastmarch will be informed of your title.” Ulfric finished. Free-Winter looked at the others with a new light. He realized they served as witnesses. Calia was the first to break the silence.

“Congratulations, Brunwulf! You’ve earned the title.” Free-Winter looked a bit flustered. “I know it’s not always easy butting heads with Ulfric.” She gave Ulfric a sweet smile, that kept his ire down. “I know you’ll serve Eastmarch well.”

“I will not let the people down.” Free-Winter said.  
  
“Come now, my son. Is that all you have to say?” Erandur said.

“I didn’t expect this at all today. I’m still a bit in disbelief!” Free-Winter exclaimed. He was smiling now.  
  
“It was well earned.” Ulfric said. “Now, celebrations may come later. We still need to meet today.” They’d need to discuss the authority the title granted and to what extent he could act now without Ulfric’s approval.  
  
“Of course.” Free-Winter said. He turned to Calder. “I will need to speak with you. Perhaps wait in the inn while I’m with the Jarl?”

“Yes, my thane.” Calder said. Calia turned to her own housecarls.  
  
“You can keep him company, if you want. I have lessons with Erandur.” Galmar parted to inform the guards of their new thane. Free-Winter was a bit more attentive with him. Ulfric knew he’d made the right decision.

Later that day, when he walked to the Temple of Talos with his woman the echo of music and cheers drifted toward them from the Gray Quarter. Calia stopped and looked toward it. The Dunmer were celebrating. Her hand drifted up his arm, fingers briefly squeezing his arm.

“You did good, Ulfric.”  
  
“Bah. I did what I had to. I’m Jarl it’s my responsibility to make sure my people are well cared for.” She laughed then leaned into him.  
  
“We can celebrate as well.” Ulfric took a breath.

“We’re worshipping Talos, woman, not Dibella.”

“We can do both. Let’s give Talos his due then show our devotion to Dibella.”

* * *

_Dear Shield Sister (and Jarl Ulfric),_

_We came across one of those Walls during a job. It’s at Dustman’s Cairn in Whiterun. Vilkas and me have cleared the place out of bandits and draugr. Sorry if we missed any but we think we got them all. The Wall is glowing like the other ones we’ve encountered. I think that means it’s useful to you. Vilkas copied the text on the wall below so we don’t waste your time if its not._

_Farkas_

_P.S. If you hear anything about a fragment of_ _Wuuthrad we’d appreciate letting us know. -V_

_P.S.S. Eorland Gray-Mane appreciates the news his sword got to his son. -V_

_P.S.S.S. If you stop by Whiterun please don’t bring one of your dogs. - F_


	18. In the Light of Day

Bruwulf glanced at the Gray Quarter. The tattered banners decorating the place had been removed. The place looked grimmer from the lack of color. A Dunmer happily tore down the last remaining banner.

A few Dunmer women took and measured it. The decorations would be replaced by newer ones commissioned by the Jarl’s woman. They would be created by the Dunmer themselves. It would be a good source of income this winter when laborial work dried up.

Brunwulf had honestly been surprised by his sudden title but Calder and the enchanted sword were proof enough. When the news broke out the celebration had been large. The Jarl had admitted he was an ass and working to fix it, well in better words.

The following day the Jarl’s woman had dropped a hefty ten _thousand_ septims for the reconstruction of the Gray Quarter. Calia had seemed eager to help. It had the Jarl smiling at her enthusiasm. Brunwulf didn’t think Ulfric was aware he had done that.

Brunwulf was responsible for overseeing the just spending of the funds. Ulfric had made it clear it was her money, earned on her trips. The Jarl may admit he was wrong but he wasn’t quite willing to drop his own coin on the Dunmer just yet. However, the Hold’s coffers had a slowly growing reconstruction fund.

He caught sight of a nervous man exiting the New Gnisis Cornerclub.The man had arrived a few days ago with a Bosmer woman. They hadn’t made any trouble nor had they exited the club since their arrival according to Ambarys.

Brunwulf took a breath and approached the man. He was going to do his duty and help these people out. The man looked at him nervously. Brunwulf put on his warmest smile.

“Hello, you’re new to the city? I’m Brunwulf Free-Winter. I’m thane of the Hold. The Jarl had appointed me specifically to help Mer, Argonians and Khajiit. Are you having any problems you need help with?”  
  
“I-No. We’re fine.” The words were said too quickly. Malthyr looks at the man from where he was sweeping the porch.

“If you have any problems let Thane Free-Winter know. He has power to help us and he actually cares. You’ll be lucky if a random guard gives a damn.”  
  
“Oh? I-I don’t think we have much of a choice. Can we talk in private then?” Brunwulf nodded. They entered the Cornerclub. Brunwulf nodded at Ambarys. The other elf lead the to a room he was renting. The Bosmer woman was in the room and look startled. “He says he can help us. He’s a thane.”  
  
“Are you sure we can trust him?”  
  
“What other choice do we have? We can’t leave the city!” The woman’s lips trembled.

“Please, what is going on? Is someone out to hurt you?”

“We’re being hunted down by the Thalmor.” Brunwulf hardened. The Thalmor would be elves the Jarl would never welcome with open arms and sooner cut down than aid them.

“I see.” Brunwulf took a breath. They would need to engage the Jarl and possibly Calia. Calia did more than train as a healer and keep Ulfric company.

His position ensured the Palace gossip had made its way to him in time. Calia had single handedly freed the group of men from a Thalmor prison several months ago. That had remained a closely guarded secret, as was Calia’s position as a thane of the Pale.

Brunwulf was not anyone’s safety by asking and letting devious ears become privy to it.

“The Thalmor are not welcome in this city. Tell me what is going on and we can go from there.” He started. The two gave a rather stunted story. They were protecting someone else. Everyone had heard about the incident at the Thalmor Embassy. It had had even the most Imperial leaning citizens gleeful. These two had helped.

“I have a housecarl, Calder. I will have him guard you. Don’t leave the cornerclub. I will speak with the Jarl about this. Jarl Ulfric will cut down the Thalmor where he may.” The two nodded.

Brunwulf exited the club and saw Calder helping an elf woman fold an old banner. “Calder!” His housecarl came to him quickly. “I need you to guard a pair of elves. Don’t let them leave. Don’t let anyone who isn’t me approach them. I must go see the Jarl at once.” Calder nodded.

After a quick introduction to the Calder’s charges, Brunwulf went to the Palace.He eyed the people he saw. He did not see anyone new but that meant little. The Thalmor had eyes and ears everywhere. He shook off the suspicion. The Jarl was rubbing off on him.

Mentioning the Thalmor to Jorleif lead to Ulfric meeting with him at once. Ulfric was tense. Brunwulf retold the mer’s story.

“Did you say the Embassy?” Ulfric’s tone was sharp as he interrupted his story.  
  
“Yes, they were involved in the assault.” Ulfric looked blankly at him for a moment.

“Keep going.” Brunwulf finished recounting the story. “Damn it.” Ulfric snarled. “Damn those elves.”  
  
“Jarl Ulfric-“  
  
“I mean the Thalmor. They dare hunt in my city? In my Hold?” Ulfric’s hand tightened so tightly they went white before he released them.

“Will we help them?”

“I’d do it myself if needed.” He said. “I make the Dunmer uncomfortable. It won’t make those elves feel safe. You’ll have to lead this take down. Take Galmar and speak to the elves again. If they know who is targeting them well work on arresting them.”

“It’s a khajiit. Which one it is I can't say. However we can’t arrest all of them.”

“No. I know we have a few new residents who are Khajiit and their merchants have started coming into the city for trade. If Calia was here I’d send her to speak to them. She does business with them often.” Brunwulf couldn’t hide his surprise. “It’s how she makes her money from traveling. If it is something someone will buy and she can carry it she will.”  
  
“I would have thought staying here would have her be more discernible.”  
  
“She travelled alone for years. She still has the habits that helped her survive. At least we stopped her hoarding damn ingredients. My woman can make a decent potion but she also keeps the ingredients until she needs to do so.” Ulfric was smiling again. “My army needs potions so she turns whatever she doesn’t need to my men.”

“She’s involved then?” Calia did not seem to like the war but she’d freed soldiers.  
  
“Only peripherally. As long as she’s with me there’s no way for her to truly stay out of the war.” That made sense. It didn’t answer why she’d freed soldiers but Brunwulf wasn’t asking.

“Her guards and Erandur have been with her for these trips. I’m sure they can help as well.” Ulfric said. “Take one of them with you and question the Khajiit. Ask for anyone they don’t know or are suspicious about.”

In the end Brunwulf’s retirement was certainly more exciting than he expected. The information gathered from the merchants was surprisingly in depth. One of the Khajiit, Kharjo had been helped by Calia and offered his service trapping the assassin. It was a scuffle but the guards, Kharjo and Brunwulf secured the assassin alive.

A note confirmed he worked for the Thalmor. Brunwulf knows Ulfric doesn’t like torture but it was no guarantee it wouldn’t be used if the Khajiit did not speak. Divines willing the Khajiit had more sense.

Ulfric awarded Kharjo two hundred gold. He assigned the two elves guards until they could board a ship to Morrowind. Ulfric had paid the passage himself and gave them a bit of gold.

The publicity of it all had raised Ulfric’s opinion in the elves and beast-folk. Although Ambarys had his suspicion about the Jarl’s change of heart. _When the lady leaves him we’ll be back in the same wretched lot._ _Mark my words_.

 _Then why not make the best of it while we can!_ Revyn Sadri had shouted back. The argument that had broken out had Brunwulf separating the two elves. Sadri liked Calia and had not taken lightly the implication that her influence was nothing more than a man succumbing to his baser urges.

Either way, several elves were more than favorable to the Breton woman that had invested a sizable savings on them.

Brunwulf hoped that Calia would stay or at least her influence on the Jarl.

* * *

Ulfric was pacing. He could not sleep. The Thalmor assassin had left him unsettled. His woman was out hunting a dragon with Ralof, Asger and Vilkur. Galmar had heard him rant and offered his own wisdom to the situation.

Ulfric wanted her back. He needed to know she was safe, free of Thalmor hands. Damn her destiny. Damn Master Argneir for refusing to help her.Damn his own weakness.

He’d kill them all. The Summerset Isles would burn, as would Valenwood and Elsweyr if they interfered. He’d have them screaming like they had made him scream- He took a breath.

He couldn’t think this. He couldn’t. He was to be a just ruler. He wasn’t a monster.He wasn’t a gods damned Thalmor.

Ulfric sought solace where he always had, the Divines.

Ulfric sought Erandur. Jora and Lortheim couldn’t help him with this. Talos had given Ulfric much but he needed an elf’s insight to his character. Lady Mara had given him great comfort and joy these past few months. He hoped her messenger could do so once more.

Erandur woke for him. The elf looked tired but did not reproach him.Ulfric had him meet with him in his study.

The man listened to his ideas. The conflict. He kept a neutral face through it all.

“How long have you had thoughts like this my son?”

“Since they Thalmor tore out my nails during the War.” They had grown back. Some men had not been so lucky. He tongued the space where a tooth of his had been. That had not escalated because of his rank. Divines it had hurt, especially when it had gotten infected . It had been one of the more tolerable tortures in the end.

“I will not make you tell me what was done to you, Ulfric. I can understand your frustration and the hate. These ideas can take root and spread. They can fester. You are justified in your hatred for the Thalmor. They are not good people. Most wicked men assume they are good.”

“I want them dead.”

“The Thalmor or the Altmer?”

“Thalmor.”

“Then you’re not unable to recognize your failings or biases. That is good.”

“No words how I am a monster?”

“My son of I thought you were a bad man or incapable of change I wouldn’t waste my time here nor helping the likes of Rolff. I’m a priest but not stupid.” Ulfric felt his lips twist into a smile. Erandur smiled back.

“Change is hard and takes time. You’ve made efforts at least of addressing your behavior.”

“Everything takes time. My war, my goals - I never seem to finish anything.”

“We never do finish all we seek to change.” Ulfric sighed. “Do you think Calia would be here if you had not improved?”

“She’s told you she left.”

“Yes. She has Altmer blood, Ulfric. It may not be Dunmer and the Empire may be more tolerant to us elves but that doesn’t mean all its citizens are. Khajiit are still viewed as thieves in lots of places even if they could be the most honorable of men.”

“If she has Alter blood, why is she so small?” Ulfric said trying to change the topic, he was uncomfortable.  
  
“That would be the Bosmer blood.” Ulfric laughed.

“Does she have any Khajiit heritage? That would close the triumvirate of the Dominion.”  
  
“Not as I am aware nor do I think that possible.” Ulfric smiled. “I have not always been the priest you see before me, Ulfric. There are days I feel Lady Mara’s mercy is not worthy of my past actions.”  
  
“What is the worst you have done, Brother Erandur?” The elf was silent for a moment and glanced at him.

“I was recruited as an acolyte of Vaermina as a young elf, a child.” Ulfric felt his eye brows rise in great surprise. Erandura had-surely not. “It was a horrible mistake. I have done much I did not want to do but felt I had to. An act of cowardice lead me to leave my fellow cultists. From there I was lost. I found solace in Lady Mara. In her benevolence I seek to atone for my sins and prevent others from falling into the trappings I had.”

Ulfric couldn’t quite believe it. He had felt the benevolence of Lady Mara when praying with Erandur. He had seen her blessings in action when clearing a shrine. Yet, it had to be true.

“Tell me, my son, do you still think me worthy of counsel? Should I pack my things and leave the city?” Divines, the thought of sending this man away left him bereft. Ulfric had grown used to him in his home. He liked the man.

“I cannot deny that this is a surprise. Yet I have seen you work, Erandur. You have healed my men to the point of exhaustion. You have trained Calia to help her destiny. You cleansed the Daedra. You have aided me in becoming a better man. I have seen your work up close. Lady Mara sees you worthy of her service. I see you worthy of so much as well.  
  
“I trust the Divines, Erandur. Talos saved me after the War. Rage and anger are strong traits in my family but we cannot let it rule us. It is so easy to just let those take reign.” Ulfric had found healing in Talos. To know Erandur had found the same in Mara was oddly comforting.

“Mara willing any potential child of yours will not inherit you and Calia’s temper combined. I do not think Tamriel could survive it.” Erandur laughed. Ulfric felt surprised.  
  
“We aren’t trying. We aren’t even considering it.”  
  
“I know you two must finish your duties. Especially Calia. Her victory will ensure the world continues.”

“I mean we haven’t discussed it at all.” Ulfric said.

“Ah, it’s too early then. I know she wishes for children at a later time. I thought you two had talked about it then. My apologies for the presumption.”

“I’d like children as well. I’m far older than when my father had me.” Ulfric admitted. “I just have not found a woman who would like to be my wife.” And the War had more side effects Ulfric was not comfortable sharing with the elf. He had not been able to even arouse himself for sex or masturbation for years.

He’d been ashamed and wondered if he’d ever be able to engage in sex again. It had returned in time. The lack of children, bastard or not (even Balgruuf had a bastard), had him worried he was incapable of it too. Divines knows he actually tried when he was able to perform again but it hand’t resulted in a child. It had been stupid but-  
  
The Thalmor had done so much to him. He shook slightly as he pushed the thoughts away. He shook his head.

“If I ever have a son I’d name him after my father.” Ulfric said trying to get his mind away, _away from that_.  
  
“His name was Hoag wasn’t it?” Bless Erandur.  
  
“Yes. He died while I was in Thalmor custody again after freeing Markarth. I’ve failed him in so many ways.”  
  
“I’m sure your father was proud of you.”  
  
“I left High Hrothgar to serve in a war that we lost, Voice or not. I failed to continue our family line. I was betrayed by my countrymen and what do I have to show for it? I couldn’t return home in victory. He died not know if I would be free.” Ulfric felt his voice break. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s alright, my son. Your grief is never something to be ashamed of. I’m far older than you and I still miss my parents, what I remember of them.” Ulfric nodded.

“Thank you.”  
  
“Do not thank me for that, Ulfric. Not for basic decency.” Erandur smiled sadly. “We’ve drifted far off topic. Would you like to go back to your concerns?”  
  
“No. You’ve settled my worries for today. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ulfric. I will return to bed. Do not hesitate to wake me if you need me.”  
  
“Can we pray to Lady Mara before we part?” Erandur smiled.

“It would be a pleasure.”

Mara’s love and kindness washed over Ulfric in the prayer. He had felt Talos’ presence before but never another Divine like him. Ulfric embraced the warmth of her presence and prayed he would be a better man.

His sleep was untroubled when he finally went to bed.  
  
Galmar woke him around noon. His friend was worried. “Ulfric?” Ulfric felt rested.

“I spoke with Erandur last night. Mara’s mercy brought me some peace. I slept well.” Ulfric said. Galmar looked relieved.

“Thank the Divines. I have rearranged some of your meetings and taken care of the daily guards report, checked security of our borders and answered some of the more pressing messages from Korir. They are in need of supplies. Our last supply caravan was routed by bandits. A lot was lost in the fight. I have made arrangements already.” Ulfric nodded.

“Unfortunately I could not get rid of Viola Giordano as I wanted. She is requesting an audience."  
  
“What does that busybody want?” Ulfric complained as he got up. He washed up as Galmar spoke.

“What we are doing to ensure the safety of its citizens from the Thalmor?”  
  
“She is aware we are at war does she not?” Ulfric said incredulously. The woman was rich, very rich and actually paid her taxes without complaining. They were high enough that Ulfric had to put up with her personally more than once. “Surely she knows we are working against them.”

“Yes but I’m _only_ your housecarl so she wishes to speak to you.” Ulfric spat out the water he was using to clean his teeth and coughed at the impromptu laughter . Galmar snorted and beat his back to help him breath.

“You’re my general, my second, the one who will carry on the cause if I die. Yes I see where she is coming from Galmar.” Ulfric snorted. He finished washing up and grabbed his clothing. He threw out a few dresses from his wardrobe as he sorted for an outfit he wanted.

He found the outfit Calia had mended. He decided to wear it. Galmar picked up the dresses and placed them in their place as he changed.

“Does she even use the room you gave her?”

“She uses it to store her things.” Ulfric said. He placed his amulet of Talos on and felt grateful to his god for bringing them together. It had lead to him knowing Erandur as well. Thank Mother Mara too, he thinks.

“Are you okay? If you still need to talk I am here for you, Ulfric. The woman is too when she returns.”

“I know. I’m fine for now, Galmar. Thank you.” Galmar nodded.  
  
“Come on, you have a war to plan.” Ulfric grinned. He felt more confident about that than he had in a while.

“I have a war to _win_.” Galmar’s smile was wide.  
  
“There’s my future king.” The rest of the day went just as well. He was even able to put up with Viola Giordano without yelling at her.  
  
He saw Erandur speaking with Lonely-Gale again. Ulfric met with the man after he was done with the other Nord.

“Brother Erandur, thank you for last night and your wisdom.” Erandur smiled, kindly.

“I am glad I was able to help.”

“You meet with my people wherever you may. Perhaps it’s time we set a place for you?” Ulfric asked. Erandur was surprised.

“My son, there is no need. I am happy to spread Mara’s word wherever.”  
  
“Yes, but we can make this easier than having people come hoping you are available."  
  
“Perhaps you are right but do not worry yourself with it now, Ulfric.”

“Let me know if you have need of such a place. We can arrange it.” Erandur nodded.Ulfric gave in to a curiosity that had been bothering him. “If I may ask, what is Lonely-Gale seeing you for?”  
  
“Mara’s work is possibly blooming in your city once more."  
  
“He’s found a new woman?” Surely it wasn’t Viola? She’s the only one he knew that pursued the man.  
  
“Not a woman.” Ulfric felt his eyebrows raise. He certainly hadn’t expected that.

“Then who-?”  
  
“I’m sure you will see them if it happens.” Erandur said vaguely. It was enough to let him know he wouldn’t say more. Ulfric still feel himself smiling.

“I’m glad. I will send Calia to Riften with an offering for our lady soon. She’s been meaning to explore that city.”

“I would like to make the trip as well if it happens. I have not had the pleasure of making the pilgrimage.”

“Of course.” Ulfric agreed. Ulfric saw Galmar biding him for a meal with Thrice-Pierced. “If you excuse me, work awaits.”

“Of course. I will join Calia’s housecarls for dinner. Jordis prepared a traditional Nordic meal for me. I am looking forward to trying it, though don’t tell the poor girl I’ve lived most of my life in Skyrim.” Ulfric grinned.

“I’ll stay quiet.”

“Ulfric, come on. You can gossip later.” Galmar chastised. “No offense, Brother Erandur.”  
  
“I understand, my son. Go ahead.”

“Let’s go, Galmar.” Ulfric let Galmar bully him away. His friend was not very sentimental but Ulfric meant a great deal to him. It was good to know he could always rely on Galmar.

The next few days were uneventful and the furor of the Thalmor in his city died down. The assassin spoke, aware that it would hasten his death but lessen his pain. The execution was private. Ulfric would not make a show of that like the Imperials had done in Solitude withRoggvir.

On a slow day, he perked up when the door opened, though no one would tell as he did not shift in his throne.Galmar was guarding him while he waited for potential audiences. Ulfric was curious about the man that entered.

He didn’t have many Redguards in Eastmarch. Dressed in curious armor and a crossbow at his back, he certainly was a sight. The man gave an unimpressed look at the hall.

He approached the throne. “Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.” His tone was disdainful. It had Galmar moving closer to him. “I need to speak with your…woman.” That immediately put both of them on guard.

“What about?”

“Private matters, but nothing to do with your war. No, I think she’ll be interested if she can hear me out.”  
  
“If you want to speak to her you will tell me.” Ulfric said. The man’s expression didn’t change. “To start with, who are you?”

“I am Isran of the Dawnguard.”

“Dawnguard?” He glanced at Galmar.

“A group of so-called vampire hunters. This man is their founder, a former vigilant of Stendarr. They barely got off their feet.” Galmar said, tone just as disdainful as Isran.

The Redguard did not contradict Galmar. “Yes, the Dawnguard is fairly new but I haven’t just been sitting on my ass these past few years. There is a reason I am here. It is why I want to speak to your Breton.

“Unless I’ve misunderstood the situation, she is Meridia’s current Champion. She wields the Dawnbreaker.” Isran smirked. “Am I wrong?” Ulfric sat up.  
  
“It was difficult I admit, piecing it together. I know what she’s done in Haafingar and Hjaalmarch.” Ulfric tensed. The Redguard stared directly in his eyes. “She was careful, but Meridia’s Shrine is in Haafingar.

“It doesn’t take much to piece together rumors men spill in the dark when they think they’re alone. The Breton who slew a vampire in Dawnstar with sword that shined like sun, the Breton with the glowing sword that saved Stormcloaks from the Thalmor, and that the Breton warming Ulfric Stormcloak’s bed are one and the same.” His voice was soft but it dropped further now.

“I know she is Thane Edwige. There’s a rumor she even stopped Potema.” Galmar drew his axe. Isran didn’t blink. “I don’t care about that, though it did convince me to make this trip. I want to discuss vampires with her.”  
  
“If I refuse the audience?” Ulfric gritted out. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. The man hunted vampires. He moved in the dark, overheard men who should’ve kept quiet. He saw the truth hidden there.  
  
“She travels. I could have intercepted her during one of those times. Given what she is to you and who you are, I came here to make a formal request.” He paused. “Your Lordship.”

Ulfric glared at the Redguard. “Follow me. We can talk.” They met in his war room.Ulfric immediately turned “You do anything to endanger her, I will kill you. I can’t stop her if she agrees to hunt vampires but release any of this and I will burn your organization to the ground.” The other man still was unaffected.

“I looked for the wielder of the Dawnbreaker when I realized what the sword was. Your people, the Imperials, the Thalmor, and most people in Skyrim are preoccupied with the war. They see her how you want her to be seen.” Isran laughed. “I can see your relationship is real enough. I’m sure it’s very sweet from a Nordic point of view. Your _threats_.

“I was with the Vigilants, Jarl Ulfric. I’m used to fighting daedra and vampires. It takes more than a man defending his woman to frighten me. Even with the Thu’um, you are still a man at the end of the day.” Ulfric felt a bit stunned. Isran didn’t say more.

“I can just as easily throw you in the Bloodworks.” Ulfric snarled.

“And my second can send the letter I left behind to Solitude. I’m sure the Thalmor would get wind of it and have questions.” Ulfric felt his anger boil.

“You dare threaten my woman in my own home?” He felt his face color.

“No. I asked for an opportunity to speak to her. If she says no I will leave her alone.” Isran said simply. “But I’m not foolish enough to risk this without some protection.” Ulfric barred his teeth.

“She isn’t here right now.” He grit out.

“Oh? I missed her leaving.” Galmar glared.

“Why should we trust you to speak to her? To not turn her over?”  
  
“I care about hunting vampires. There is something going on. The destroyed the Hall of the Vigilant.”  
  
“We know. We found the bodies.” Ulfric said. He took a breath, trying to calm his temper.

“So that was you. Vampires don’t normally do that. They usually stay hidden, maybe setting up in a town every few years. Skyrim is home to some very old vampires. Those vampires usually keep to their lairs with human cattle.” Ulfric felt disgusted. Galmar growled. “Yeah, I know but unless we find them then nothing can be done.”Isran sighed.

“It’s why I need to speak with her. Meridia doesn’t just gift her sword to anyone even if they dedicated their lives hunting the undead down.” Ulfric glanced at Galmar. He mouthed _Solitude vampire._ Galmar nodded.“Oh don’t worry I have no interest in the blade, I was a priest of Stendarr. I am still loyal to him even if I no longer serve the priesthood.”  
  
“I may be convinced to let you speak with her without me planning your death if you assist us with a problem we’ve pondered over.”  
  
“How could I help you?” Isran seemed suspicious.

“The court wizard of Haafingar is a vampire.” Galmar said. Now Isran seemed surprised. “We can’t think of a way to kill her without arousing suspicion. The woman can’t think of a way to do it either.”  
  
“‘Woman’?” Isran asked.

“My woman.” Ulfric said. Isran nodded.

“I’m sure I can provide some assistance. We can find a way to kill that blood sucker without it pointing to either of us. I haven’t lasted this long without covering my tracks.”They talked long into the evening. Ulfric and Galmar vetted the man in so many fronts. The former-priest turned out to be a bit fanatical in his hunt toward the undead.

Isran would return after meeting with his contacts. Ulfric hoped they weren’t betrayed. They had no choice but to let him go. Retaining the man would put Calia in danger.  
  
Calia returned a few days after. His woman was dirty and tired from the time on the road when he saw her. It did nothing to ease his enthusiasm when greeting her with a kiss.

“Ulfric! I see you missed me.”

“Of course. Did you tire of me already?”  
  
“Never, my Bear.”

“Did you find the dragon?”

“Yes but the damn thing kept flying away. We eventually gave up. There is only so far up a mountain I can climb. It wasn’t attacking people.”  
  
“Talos willing it will stay that way.”  
  
“Yes.” She agreed. “What happened when I was away?” Ulfric grimaced. “That bad?”  
  
“Yes. I will tell you tomorrow.” She nodded and leaned into him.

“I missed you so much.” Ulfric pulled her close.  
  
“Let’s get you cleaned."  
  
“Oh, you joining me?”  
  
“I can.” Her eyes darkened.

“I’m not so tired I can’t appreciate your company.” A hand drifted to below his waist. Ulfric let out a shaky breath at her fondling and nodded. His woman smiled. Ulfric pulled her hair loose and pulled it behind her ears.

“My Dragon.” Ulfric could hear the affection in his voice.

“As long as Lady Mara wills it.” Calia grabbed his hand and dragged him to her bath. “Now help me get clean.”  
  
“It will be a pleasure.”

Unsurprisingly Calia was not happy someone had found her identity but took to the news of the Dawnguard surprisingly well. Ulfric thinks if it had been any other organization Calia wouldn’t be as eager to meet the leader.

Hopefully Isran would be able to return with some good news about Stentor. Ulfric hoped he didn’t need his woman urgently. She needed to visit the location the Companions had written to them about.

Isran let out a soft “Huh.” When seeing his woman. “I was expecting you to be bigger.” Calia looked bemused. “I mean, _you_ wield the Dawnbreaker? You look like you’d be taken down by a strong breeze.”

“She’s sturdier than that. I made sure of it at least.” Galmar groused. Calia predictably grimaced. Galmar grinned.Calia pulled out her sword.

“This proof enough?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Put it away. I may not be a priest anymore but I’m not fond of daedric artifacts no matter how useful they could be fighting vampires.”

“Let’s start with the important, did you find anything we can do about the Stentor?”  
“Unfortunately no. It is seldom seen outside the Blue Palace. Maybe if we could catch it when it makes it way to feed but I doubt it. Stentor hasn’t been caught in all this time.”  
  
“Erikur’s housecarl knows. He knows better than to say anything.” Calia said.

“We’ll get that thing, we just need time now that we know its there.”

“Enough of that. You wanted to meet with my woman. Talk.” Isran nodded and talked about the Dawnguard, why he had restarted them, why he knew something was afoot.

His woman took the information with a blank face. “Well?”  
  
Calia glanced at Ulfric. “Would I be attached there permanently or be based there if I join you? This is my home. While I’m sure Fort Dawnguard has it’s charms it’s not Windhelm.” Isran smirked.

“That’s sweet. Both of you care for another. Don’t let the vampires know of they’ll attack here once they get to know who are on to them. No, you don’t have to stay with us but we have the space when you do. However I don’t think this will be a small thing. It may be a while before you can stay back here for more than a few days at a time.”

Calia glanced at them. Ulfric nodded at her. As long as she came back to him. Galmar nodded as well. They could alter their schedule around her.Isran did not miss the exchange.

“All right. I will help you but understand I have other duties I must attend to. If I am gone it’s not to go shopping or something absurd.” Isran nodded.

“You won’t regret it.” Isran said. “What name should I call you by the way?”  
  
“Calia in Ulfric’s territory and Edwige in Imperial territory. Edwige doesn’t wield the Dawnbreaker. If I have to go to Imperial territory let me do it my way please.”

“Got it. I need to meet with one of my contacts in the Vigilants. He has an idea where the vampires are digging. I’ll reach out to you when I get word from him.” Calia nodded. “I assume I should send all notices here?”  
  
“Yes, Jorleif will take them for her but keep quiet about it.”

“Just remember you fail to keep your mouth shut we’ll destroy you.” Galmar threatened.

“I told you, I got it.” Isran said. “This will take a while. We can’t let the vampires know we are on to them. It won’t take more than a few weeks but I suggest you don’t wait on me if you have some errand to run.” Calia nodded. Isran left. Calia rested against Ulfric when he left.

“Why is this my life?” She asked. “I just wanted to visit my ancestor’s homeland.” Ulfric frowned.

“Destiny is never an easy burden. Ulfric bears his own and you will have yours.” Galmar said. She nodded.

“Sometimes I wonder why it wasn’t just dragons. Instead the daedra want me. I’m good at killing the undead.” She gave Ulfric a radiant smile. “I'd do it over again. I’ve helped a lot of people. Akatosh may be punishing me with you Galmar but you’re _you_ and made me stronger _.”_ Galmar grinned. “My Bear.” She purred. Galmar snorted.

“If you two are going to fuck I will leave.”  
  
“Galmar!” Ulfric chastised as his woman’s face turned a bright shade of red.  
  
“It’s a fair concern.” She got out. “See! You are Akatosh’s punishment for my ignorance of his gift.” That had Galmar grinning again. “This is not the time to show you how much I appreciate you, Ulfric.” She giggled.

“No it is not.” Ulfric felt relieved. He understood the moments of doubt or desire for a simpler path. Calia took his hand nonetheless.  
  
“Do you think this is the right path?”  
  
“It’s up to you, woman.” Ulfric said.

“I care about your opinion.”

“I don’t know.” Ulfric said. “We don’t know enough about them but Galmar believes the Dawnguard are what they say they are.”  
  
“Yes, we had them looked into once they started recruiting. We needed to make sure they were not a cult or imperial ploy. That man is considered extreme by the Vigilants. It is not putting it lightly to say the Vigilants are fanatics themselves.”

“I met a Vigilant in Markarth he was asking about a haunted house. I think he sensed the Dawnbreaker because he kept asking me. I told him I was just staying the night. He was aggressively insistent. It took the barkeep to have him back away. Someone tried breaking into my room at night too. Luckily I barred it and Vigil alerted me of rustling.”

“Now do you see why I don’t like you traveling alone.” She hummed in agreement. Her calloused fingers stroked his hand as a reassurance. Ulfric intertwined their fingers. Her hands had never been smooth. He liked seeing how her hands had changed in his time with him. Manual labor had roughened them before she’d come to him, those callouses had largely faded but she had gained new ones from weapons use.

“We can review tactics on how to fight vampires.” Galmar said.

“Yes, that would be a good review.”

“Don’t let this get in the way of your duties as Dragonborn.”  
  
“I know.” She said. “Talos, this is a busy life now.”  
  
“We can talk about this later. We must get to our tasks, Ulfric. Woman you have today off as you have returned but tomorrow we train again. Take the day to think about this.”

“Are you jarl now, Galmar?”  
  
“No, but if you didn’t want me concerned about your army you shouldn’t have appointed me your general.” Ulfric laughed. They followed him out.A group of Nords were in the hall. They looked eagerly at Galmar then at Ulfric. Their expressions turned harsh as they caught sight of Calia.

Calia’s expression was hard. “My Lord, Galmar, Talos guide you. I will go speak with Thane Free-Winter about the progress in the Gray Quarter.” Ulfric gave her a bored look and nodded.

“Take a guard or two.”  
  
“Of course.” She entered the private quarters of the Palace. The surprised look on the recruits’ face was pleasant to see.

“If you are here to join the cause then speak to Galmar, he is in charge of recruitment.”  
  
“That’s me. Well? Come, we don’t take milk-drinkers. Tell me why we should take you and why you want to fight?” That stirred the group. Ulfric tuned them out as they talked to Galmar and he spoke briefly with Jorleif.  
  


* * *

Balgruuf was trying to make his way home. He was having trouble walking without falling. He wishes he hadn’t ordered the guards to _leave him alone_. He’d ordered them to leave the area.

He just wanted a damn drink with his people. Maybe a lady would not be opposed to his company.

No lady had been available. After that he indulged in drinks. Talos willing Farengar had a potion to help with his headache tomorrow.

A hooded figure was near the form of Talos. Balgruuf wondered if he could order him to help.  
  
He shook his head and tried to walk forward. He knew this path. This was his city. He could make it home without crawling or falling off the steps to the Reach. Irileth would never let him live that down if it did. Not to mention what his brother would say if he heard about it.

He steadied himself against a bench surrounding the Gildergreen. Wretched thing was dead. Danica kept pestering him about getting some sort of knife and then sending someone to Stormcloak territory for sap. That was enough from stopping him from inquiring.

Ulfric had offered a truce. Ulfric was _respecting_ it!His civilians were here more and trade was up. Thank Zenithar. He wasn’t risking that for some sap. Maybe after the war was over.

Balgruff thinks his sight is playing up again because the hooded figure is closer than before. That can’t be right. He hadn’t stopped long. The man had moved fast.

“Go away.” Balgruuf ordered as his dinner threatened to come back to greet him. Bah. He shouldn’t ‘ve cheapened on the mead. His mouth was going to taste awful tomorrow.

“Oh, but I want some dinner.”  
  
“See the temple for charity.” Balgruuf snapped. Whiterun’s homeless problem was increasing with refuges from towns attacked by the armies or bandits. As neutral territory it was deemed safe. Unfortunately as the capital city, Whiterun attracted the majority of them.

War taxes, bandits, dragons, Imperials and Stormcloaks, now the homeless, not to mention his own children. Nelkir was acting up again. He loved the boy but why could he just act like his brother?

It was exactly why he needed a drink. Balgruuf thinks his dinner is going to stay down. He got up.

The man was still there. “I can have you thrown in the dungeon if you don’t leave.” He snapped.

“Just for that I’ll make sure you drain you dry.” Balgruuf tried to pull his weapon out. He felt like he was suddenly was under a peaceful lull. Why would he pull out his weapon? The figure approached him.

His neck was stinging a moment later.He would really like that to stop. It hurt. He couldn’t move.

“Get away from him!” A woman snarled.Balgruuf suddenly snapped back to himself as the figure was thrown off of him. His neck was bleeding.

His hand drifted to his neck. _Vampire_. Irileth was going to kill him. He thinks as he watched the woman move against the vampire. She had a very unusual sword. It had the vampire cowering back a bit before it lunged forward.

Balgruff fell back onto the bench. Divines he was light headed. Another woman ran toward them.

“My thane!”  
  
“Help the Jarl!” The Breton snarled as she struck the vampire. It was a very quick fight. The strikes was enchanted. The vampire fell.

In that time the blonde woman was pressing a cloth to Balgruuf’s neck. Balgruuf threw up his dinner. The blonde rolled him so he at least didn’t soil himself with it. It was not the best night he had in a while.

“Where are the guards?” The Breton asked as she joined them..

“I sent them away earlier.” Balgruuf said.

“Stupid man.” She growled.“Jordis, go up to the Reach please. Tell them the Jarl was attacked by a vampire. I’ll take care of him.”  
  
“At once my thane.”  
  
“ _Jordis_! Words.”  
  
“Ah, my apologies, _my lady_.”

“Thank you.” The blonde ran toward the reach.

“I’m fine.” He was not but Balgruuf was trying to gather some dignity. Attacked by a vampire his own city, too drunk to protect himself, and now he had thrown up his dinner.  
  
“Of course you are, Jarl Balgruuf.” She pulled out a water flask. “Rinse and spit.” He did as she bade. “I know you feel ill but you need to drink this potion of healing and cure disease.”

Balgruuf grimaced and slowly sipped the healing potion. He threw up the first half of the potion. He had to rinse his mouth again. “Try again but slower. You can take the other potion tomorrow, but you must take this now.”  
  
Balgruuf sipped it slower. Irileth, his brother and several guards reached him as he downed the second half. It stayed down at least.

“Balgruuf! Are you alright? You get away from him!”  
  
“At ease Irileth. She saved me and is treating me.”

“Where’s Jordis?” The woman demanded. Her tone made it clear she was used to being obeyed.  
  
“That woman is being held for questioning.”

“Let her go, Irileth.” Balgruuf demanded as he was sat on a bench. His brother was worried. Balgruuf hated worrying Hrongar. “As I said they saved me. That body is a vampire. Have it checked out.” A few guards moved to the body.

“We will first we will get you home. You Breton, get Danica up. She can see the Jarl.”  
  
“I’m trained by a priest. I can treat the Jarl.” The Breton said. “Jarl Balgruuf needs rest and some potions. Magic will not restore his blood as well as his own body can.”

“You know a lot about treating vampire attacks.” Hrongar said.

“Vampires are a specialty of mine.” The woman said tersely. Hrongar pulled his weapon at an approaching Nord.

“Halt!”

“My lady! Are you alright?”  
  
“Divines, Gregor. I’m fine."  
  
“When you and Jordis didn’t returned we were worried.”  
  
“Vampire attack.” Balgruuf blinked hard. He was very tired all of a sudden. “Ah, the excitement’s worn off. He should rest soon. I’ll talk and advise about treatment. He’ll be fine tonight with the half potion he drank.” Irileth said something but Balgruuf couldn’t focus.

“Let’s go then.” Gregor went to the Breton.

“Gregor! Jordis is at the Reach. I will be safe."  
  
“Our lord does not want you alone.” The tone was reproachful. Balgruuf just wanted to rest damn it. If he could say it he would tell them to shut up and get going.  
  
“Let him come. We need to get Balgruuf to bed.” Hrongar snapped as if reading his mind.  
  
“Fine.” They moved Balgruuf. Why were there so many damn stairs? He struggled to make his way up them. He refused to be carried and focused on each step.

“-doing at this time of night?” Irileth’s voice came through to him.

“-nightly prayer to Talos.”  
  
“My lady prays to Talos daily.”

“-Verify you are trustworthy-?”  
  
“The Companions, we've fought together-“

“We will speak to them tomorrow. You are not allowed to leave the city.”

“That’s fine. I understand.”The woman sighed. “So much for a quiet night.”

“Do you ever have one?” Gregor asked as the finally reached the top of the stairs. Balgruuf gathered his breath.

“Wishing for one was probably a bad omen. Lady Irileth, the vampire may not be alone. I would advise you have your guards see if that man came in with anyone. Moreover you should take a count of your people. Vampires can enthrall someone weaker than them and that can include at a time of insobriety or illness with strong people.”  
  
“I will order it once we get Balgruuf inside.” Balgruuf let himself be dragged to his room. He was in bed before he realized it. The Breton treated him, having him eat a bit of bread and sip on another potion. Balgruuf was too tired to care now and just did it so he could rest.

Balgruuf woke up to a headache and dizziness. The light hurt his eyes. He squinted and saw a figure at the foot of his bed. Nelkir was looking at him, face blank. His hands were behind his back.  
  
“Son?”  
  
“You’re awake. I dreamed what happened last night only you didn’t live.” What- Balgruuf was hit with the realization what happened last night. Damn it. Nelkir must have heard the commotion and no one caught him before he returned to bed.

“I am alive. Thank the Divines. I didn’t die.”  
  
“No.” Nelkir still kept his arms behind him.  
  
“Come here.” Nelkir approached him, slowly. Balgruuf did not have much energy but reached out an arm to stroke his boy’s hair. “I hope you know I love you. We may not always see eye to eye and I may not always understand you but you are my son. I want you to be happy.”

Nelkir looked surprised. Balgruuf wished he had more time to be a devout father. Without a wife and Nelkir’s mother having abandoned him his son did not get the love he deserved.

“I’m very tired, Nelkir. Can you please get Irileth? We have to see to this vampire issue. So they do not get you or anyone else.” Nelkir hesitated then nodded. “That’s my boy.”

“Father.” Nelkir swallowed. “I-I will get Irileth.” Balgruuf nodded and closed his eyes. He heard something being placed on his side table. Balgruuf took a glance. A dagger? Why had Nelkir had a dagger? He had worried he’d been a vampire?

Balgruuf felt his lips pull into a smile. His son would be a strong warrior. He was ready to face the possible vampire his father could be even as a child. Of course he understood Balgruuf was not undead. He’d have to make more time for the boy.

Irileth and the Breton woman from last night came to him. The woman was younger than Balgruuf thought. He was given a potion of cure disease and an update of the situation.

There had been two more vampires. Olava the Feeble had been found dead. A homeless girl had been found fed upon and barely alive.

Divines why was this happening now on top of the war? Balgruuf barely had the energy to listen to them. The Breton cocked her head toward the door mid way through.

“What is it?” Irileth asked.  
  
“I thought I heard someone. A whisper-It’s nothing. No one is there.” Balgruuf looked at the open door. “Talos, I think I need rest. I’ve been up almost two full days.” Talos. Yes, the woman had helped him because she had gone to offer him prayers.

Balgruuf had been neglectful in his duty toward Talos. His children did not know him as they should. Heimskr did not help contradict the image the Thalmor had painted of their god.

Balgruuf would have to find time for that too.

Balgruuf never seemed to have enough time nowadays.

Damn the War. Damn Ulfric. Damn the Thalmor.

A few days later Balgruuf still tried to make time for his children and Talos. Nelkir was surprised at his attention. Balgruuf did not remember Dagny being so spoiled. She’d never find a husband that way. Frothar was happy at least even if Balgruuf thinks he has been striking other children.

Perhaps he should find a nanny for them

The Breton was long gone by the time he could sit on his throne again. She’d taken the homeless girl with her. Balgruuf had not caught her name in that time. Irileth knew it. That was enough in his opinion.

He sent a letter to Solitude warning them of bold vampires.

The courier left to the sound of a dragon’s roar as it passed over the city.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girl was Lucia. Calia took her so she could join Sofie. Is it relevant to the story? No but I always have Lucia and Sofie adopted together so it just felt right to facilitate even if it might not be mentioned in the story.


	19. The Dawnguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a largely epistolary chapter.

“Jarl Igmund, we have word that Jarl Ulfric is looking for word of the Dragonborn. General Tullius wants us to focus on locating the man. He has been very mysterious. It’s time to bring him in, get him to speak to us at least.”  
  
“We have any problems keeping the savages out of our city and towns. Now he wants us to try to hunt down a living legend? What does he expect us to do if he doesn’t want to talk to him?”  
  
“It’s just the order I’m reading.”  
  
“I suppose I can’t fault you there. Reply that we will look. Not like it will do much good but so far only Balgruuf has _heard_ the man and Ulfric has met him. The man is a ghost.”

“Ghosts have been seen more.”  
  
“As long as we keep him out of Ulfric’s grasp we can count ourselves victorious. We’ll never win this war with him having a Dragonborn.”

* * *

“Did you find the Shout?” Ulfric asked Calia once they’d settled against each other.

“Yes. It was a fire shout.”  
  
“Do you housecarls know what you are now?”  
  
“Yes. They didn’t believe me until I shouted.”Calia laughed. “Jordis pinched herself. Valdimar and Gregor asked I do it again.” He could imagine the disbelief. “However, it seemed like they finally understood why you are with me.” She rolled her eyes.

“I don’t want you for being Dragonborn.” Ulfric said. “It may be the reason I began helping you but not why we share a bed.” Her expression softened.

“I know. You don’t need to reassure me, my bear. After, we stopped to rest at Whiterun.” Calia glared at him. “Galmar has corrupted my housecarls. They insist I be accompanied by one of them at all times.” Ulfric smirked.

“He has guided them on their proper duties.”

“Is that why they referred to you as ‘our lord’?”  
  
“I am lord of this Hold.”

“You are impossible.”

“Says the Dragonborn.” She laughed.

“I managed to sneak away to pray to Talos-“ Ulfric gave her a disapproving look. “It’s a good thing I did! I saved Jarl Balgruuf from a vampire. He’s fine. I didn’t mention who I was exactly.”

“Good. Though we could make use of this later if needed.” Ulfric said. It would be politically valuable.

“Yes, very fortunate for you I’m yours.” It sounded like she wanted to laugh. “I have permission to buy a home in Whiterun as a result.” Calia sounded delighted. “I’ve never owned property.” Ulfric scowled.

“I keep you in a _Palace_.”

“But it’s yours. I do not own it. I could buy Hjerim but It’s a bit rich for my blood. Breezehome is only five thousand gold.”  
  
“Palace. You share the bed of a _Jarl_.” Ulfric seethed. “Have those Companions finally taken you from me?” Calia laughed.

“Ulfric, I don’t plan on leaving you. I want the home because I’m tried of damn inns. The bard kept harassing Jordis. He left her alone when she pulled out her sword. Then he moved on to me. He left me alone when Valdimar and Gregor did their duty.” Ulfric’s nostrils flared.

“Fine. You may buy a house in Whiterun. Do not dare buy Hjerim. I will deny you the permission.”

“I was not aware I needed your permission for either.”  
  
“Do I need to explain our ranks?” Calia straddled his form. She gave a mock bow over him.

“Of course not, my bear, pardon, my _lord._ ” Ulfric took advantage of the situation to grope her rear. She colored lightly but let him fondle her.

“Thank you for informing me. I prefer to discover this way than hearing it from a spy.” Ulfric said.  
  
“You’d get suspicious.” She mused.“If I am offered more property or buy some, I will let you know.” Ulfric finally raised a question that had been bothering him.

“Woman, how much gold do you have? You offered the Gray Quarter a generous bounty.”  
She turned a shy gaze to him.

“Fifty thousand gold more or less.” She said. Ulfric felt his brows raise. “I told you I wasn’t penniless anymore Ulfric.” She looked nervous. “Is that a problem?” Ulfric wondered why she worried. His care of her was not based on her being dependent on him.

“No.” Ulfric said. “You have been a busy seller.” His hand cupped her face. “Do not hesitate to enrich yourself. You owe me no debt when we part.” Her expression saddened.  
  
“The undead have a lot of valuables.” She said quickly. “Especially vampires. So many lives ended and wealth squandered. I don’t know what is going on with vampires, Ulfric, but I have a feeling it will be big.”  
  
“I agree. For a vampire to attack a Jarl, it’s very bold and unusual.”  
  
“Hopefully Isran will be more trustworthy than Delphine.”  
  
“We haven’t heard from her for a while.”

“No. I think she and Esbern are rebuilding. I also think Delphine may have less ears out than she let on. She may have resources but she is one woman.”

“They also want to hunt dragons.” Ulfric thought for a moment. “Think how victorious the Blades can be once you defeat Alduin. They can justify their existence even if they only kill few. They can even honestly claim to have helped you."  
  
“Indeed.” Calia glanced at him. “We’ll worry about that when it comes.”  
  
“Do you have what you need to prevent vampirism?”  
  
“I’ve been well stocked in potions of cure disease for a while, Ulfric. Enough of duty. What do you want to do this evening, Ulfric?”

“Enjoy your company. Have a decent meal and then bed you.” Ulfric thought this was a good plan. She looked pleased too. 

“You’re quite comfortable here. I take it you don’t want to head into town?” No he didn’t. “Do you want me to read to you?”  
  
“Yes. What do you have?”  
  
“I got a copy of _Great Harbingers_ from Farkas to help familiarize myself with the Companions.”  
  
“Yes, they are quite well known in Skyrim.”  
  
“I keep getting looked at like I’m an idiot when I ask more about them.” Ulfric smirked.

“Well you were ignorant about Talos. We have to teach you much about this land.”

“I sense you have no opposition.”  
  
“No. While I am familiar about their founder and renown I do not know their history well.”

“Kodlak White-Mane is their current Harbinger. He is an honorable man. Very much a shame he and the others-“ She sighed.

“What?”  
  
“Nothing that concerns us. Just a conflict among the Circle of the Companions.”  
  
“Your tongue is looser around me. If you have secrets to keep make sure you keep them.”

“I trust you most intimately.” Calia admitted. Ulfric felt very pleased with that. “But you are right. We’ll read until you are hungry.” She settled onto the bed with her book. Ulfric placed his head on her lap by her insistence. 

His woman read aloud. She had not read much to others, he thinks. She stumbled a few times but she kept a decent cadence. She’d improve in time

Ulfric closed his eyes and listened to her. On occasion she’d run a hand through his hair, it was certainly pleasant. Ulfric felt his hunger rear its head mid way through the description of one of the Harbinger. He had her stop.

“We’ll pick up again tomorrow.” His woman nodded. Ulfric felt quite at ease as she helped him redress. Divines, Ulfric thought as she smoothed back his hair and gave him a soft smile, this woman was extraordinary. He kissed her soundly; pleased to see her cheeks flush.

“Let’s feed Skyrim’s king.” A ringing endorsement. Yes, this week was certainly a good week.

It was very disappointing when Isran came for her a few days later. Between dragons and vampires Ulfric knew she wouldn’t be home as often. Ulfric hoped she could bear the burden of both responsibilities and stay hidden as she wanted.

* * *

_Ulfric_ ,

_I think it’s better I stay away from Windhelm while the vampires are being dealt with. The vampires know what I look like and that I’m with the Dawnguard. I’ve been ambushed twice, once in Dragonsbridge and in a smaller village. I am fine._

_I don’t want to put our people in danger. I don’t want you in more danger than you are. Please take precautions._

_The stronger vampires can summon gargoyles. Fight them with fire. Have Wuunferth enchant weapons for your guards. I do not care if you Nords don’t like magic. The vampires are using it and will not hesitate to kill your men._

_Please._

_I miss you already even if we have not been parted long,_

_Yours,_

_Calia_

* * *

Ulfric had not been happy to receive this message. He had been looking forward to her returns. He wonders if this is what his men feel away from their women. Ulfric had his own war and his woman was now fighting two.

 _Domesticity_. That is what his life had been missing. He had found some semblance of it with her. Ulfric did not like it disappearing for an unknown length of time even if he understood why it had to happen.

Still her place at Fort Dawnguard meant he could write back for once.

* * *

_Woman,_

_I will follow your advice. You are right. They will not care to about our customs. From a purely practical standard, I do not have men to spare with the war. We will have Wuunferth earn his keep._

_I miss you as well. Be cautious._

_Be careful of the Imperials. They will look for you if they catch word you are no longer under my guard. Perhaps it is time for a new name._

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak_

* * *

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak,_

_I will not choose a new identity. If they attempt to capture me they will see what our time together has given me. I am cautious. I have not forgotten my duty to Skyrim either._

_Honestly, my bear? Should I sign these so formally too?_

_Cordially,_

_Thane Calia of the Pale_

* * *

_Thane Calia,_

_Do not divulge more than you are willing for any spies to know if our communications our interfered with. Only reveal the most sensitive information to the most trusted._

_Yours truly,_

_Ulfric_

* * *

_My Bear,_

_I don’t know how much to divulge. I would say this is certainly turning out more serious than we initially thought. When I can I will tell you how big this is._

_I am working with a vampire. She is on our side. We can trust her._

_I take it you do not want her staying at home if I can manage to come by?_

_Yours truly,_

_Calia_

* * *

_Woman,_

_NO._

_Ulfric_

* * *

_My Bear,_

_How much ire you manage in one written word! My heart ached reading it as I could see your face as if you had uttered it in front of me. I hope to see you soon but cannot promise it._

_I expected your answer but wanted confirmation._

_Do not forget me while I am away._

_Mara bless you,_

_Calia_

* * *

_Woman,_

_The only one sharing my bed is you._

_I will hunt down anyone who you bed._

_You are mine._

_Do not forget me either. You are amazing._

_Talos guide you,_

_Ulfric._

* * *

_My Bear,_

_Aren’t you sweet. You certainly live up to your name. Do not worry, my amulet reminds me of our connection daily. I hope I may remind you similarly._

_You should have a ring with this letter. The ring should replace the one created for our trip to the Pale. It is stronger. I made it. I hope I sized it correctly._

_Yours truly,_

_Calia_

* * *

_Woman,_

_Since when are you do smithing? Don’t tell me you have osimer in you as well? It would not be a problem if you are.  
_

_Yours,  
Ulfric_

_P.S. Thank you. It fits well. I appreciate it was crafted by your hand._

* * *

_Ulfric,_

_As far as I know, no. Strictly Bosmer and Altmer._

_One of the Dawnguard members is showing me basic smithing so I can repair my crossbow and create bolts. I wish Galmar were here to train me in it. Don’t tell the old goat that I miss his training._

_Vampire hunters are a serious lot. Most have experienced personal tragedies at the hands of them. It is quite somber here. I hummed the Dragonborn Comes last night and was met with glares._

_Though it did spark a discussion on the Dragonborn. They think he should get off his ass and kill Alduin already. I’d like to see them kill a dragon!_

_Yours,_

_Calia_

_PS. I swung by Whiterun during an outing with the Dawnguard. I bought Breezehome. Here is the charter. It’s only lightly furnished at this time. I am still excited I could buy it._

* * *

_Woman,_

_Of course Ulfric told me about it. Goat eh? Clearly I have not been stern enough in our training._

_As advantageous as a crossbow may be to other members of the Dawnguard I do not think this will be the case for you._

_Crossbows are slower than bows. You are an exceptionally good archer. I do not know if it is your Bosmer heritage that has you so naturally skilled to it but do not waste it to fit in the organization._

_Use a bow against the fight against the vampires._

_Do not rely on weapons that can cost you precious time. Know how to use one if you run out of arrows but do not rely on it._

_Remember our first fight together? Do not repeat it. You are better than that._

_Get me a vampire hunting dog._

_Galmar Stone-Fist_

* * *

_Galmar,_

_By Akatosh, what have I done to be punished by you?  
  
I have taken your advice. _

_Thank you for advising me even when I am not there. Can you ask my alchemist what good vampire ash I for? I may have a good amount of it now.  
_

_Please stop corrupting my housecarls.Here is some Black-Briar Reserve for your consideration and a ring like Ulfric’s. I do not know your size I am afraid. You may have to resize it._

_With the utmost respect,_

_Calia_

* * *

_Woman,_

_You cannot buy me off with spiced-wines or ales like you do with Ulfric! However I will enjoy it after a well earned victory over Imperials. No need to waste a fine drink._

_You should have work from your alchemist and Wuunferth to continue your lessons. Ironically it looks like the dust those creatures leave behind can cure the very disease they spread. Don’t waste it on that. If you learn to make potions of invisibility it will be invaluable._

_The priest has nothing for you at this time._

_The ring was too big but our smith corrected it easily enough. Thank you._

_I will also teach your housecarls as I see fit. I do not see you taking over that role where you are. You are a person of renown for all you try to hide it. They will need to know how to serve you. I take my role with you and Ulfric seriously._

_Be wary of the Imperials._

_Galmar_

* * *

_Galmar,_

_Thank you. Your support means so much to me. Perhaps you a blessing rather than punishment for my ignorance._

_Attached to this is a letter for Erandur. The Dawnguard have restoration spells that are useful against the undead. However they are beyond my skills at this time. The Dawnguard have been helpful but they cannot teach me as I need._

_To put it bluntly the priest of Arkay skilled in Restoration is either insane or psychic. Like Jarl Idgrod his behavior can be very odd. He says he speaks to Arkay himself. He has informed us of things he should not know. At this point in my life I honestly don’t even know how skeptical I should be of such things._

_With the utmost respect,_

_Calia_

* * *

_My daughter,_

_I will assist you as I can from our distance. At your level Restoration is more of a practical art than theory. I will try to find some tomes for you. I’m sorry I cannot be of more help._

_Mara’s blessing upon you,_

_Erandur_

* * *

_Woman_

_Why did I receive a message from Jarl Law-Giver stating you are a thane? She forwarded me a tax bill. When did you purchase this?_

_Ulfric_

* * *

_Ulfric,_

_I may have gained another thane-hood and a housecarl._

_I needed the property to house Serana and Iona. Serana is our vampire ally. Iona is my new housecarl. I will pay the taxes do not worry about it. I meant to inform you in my next letter._

_There is a map enclosed with this letter. I am sure you are aware of this location. It’s near the swindler’s den the Jarl sent me to clear. I mean Jarl Law-Giver. Rikke would feel at home there._

_I am studying in my downtime. It makes me miss home. My alchemist has criticized my invisibility potions. Luckily I have easy access to vampire ash. He seems interested in coming back to the Rift. Can I move him to Honeyside for the interim?_

_Yours,_

_Calia_

_PS I am working on getting a dog for Galmar. Do not tell him! I can’t guarantee it._

* * *

_Woman,_

_Why are you in Riften? How do you manage to cause me so much ire in letters as well? Send Iona here. I will not house that vampire. I draw the line there._

_I cannot say more to you about the location. Thank you._

_Yes, you may send for your alchemist._

_Ulfric_

_PS Vigil has searched for you. I do not enjoy my dogs whimpering._

* * *

Ulfric,

_Where else am I supposed to find a shrine of Talos? Fort Dawnguard certainly doesn’t have one. I was going to write you about before more duties interfered._

_Iona keeps the home safe. It’s Riften. I do not want to keep her isolated but until I have a more agreeable relationship with the Thieves’ Guild it is asking to be burgled if the home is unguarded.  
  
I miss Vigil and Meeko. _

_I obtained a vampire fighting dog for Galmar!_

_How do you feel about armored trolls? They’re raised from infancy and trained to fight vampires. They are not aggressive. I cannot bear to send mine into battle._

_Yours,_

_Calia._

* * *

_Woman,_

_I can take another dog. If it is female do not be surprised if Galmar breeds it with Meeko. He has been informed of its acquisition and of Iona. Do not think she will escape his influence._

_I will not take a troll. Pamper it for all I care but it will not come to Windhelm._

_Before you argue, where would we keep it? It’s impractical to keep one here._

_Yours,_

_Ulfric_

* * *

_Ulfric,_

_Honeyside has a small plot of land I’m using to grow crops and keep chickens. Do you think Jarl Law-Giver will permit the troll? Surely you can convince her? You will be king._

_Yours truly,_

_Calia_

_Ps It can keep the property safe from thieves_

* * *

_Woman,_

_No and no._

_Perhaps this will teach you to not buy unconventional animals. More importantly who will clean and feed the troll while it is guarding Honeyside? Leave it at Fort Dawnguard where it belongs.  
_

_Yours,  
Ulfric _

* * *

_Ulfric,_

_It has been a while since my last letter._

_The members of the Dawnguard have agreed to not send my troll into battle. I’ve apparently spoiled it too much. It will not charge if ordered._

_I know we’ve kept our letters light but the Imperials have caught wind that I may be part of the Dawnguard. I have taken further precautions. It’s that gods damn Sybille Stentor, I know it. I will have her head._

_I have seen things unfathomable to me before. I walked a realm of Oblivion. It was terrible. I read our correspondence often there to remind me of home._

_Iona will head to Windhelm soon. She has more information of what happened and what is going on here.You will know her from what she has._

_Divines I worry for you and Skyrim. Stay strong. Be faithful. Talos will guide you._

_I want to go home. I know I must do this. My time here has taught me much as well._

_I miss you terribly.Letters are simply not enough. I am glad you can reply._

_Yours truly,_

_Calia_

* * *

_Calia,_

_Yes, I have kept things from you too. We’ve been dealing with increased vampire attacks. The imperials have faced more of an assault from them._

_The war is starting to see the effects of them. They’ve come down on some of our skirmishes to feast on the weakened. Dragons and vampires were never things I took into account when this war escalated._

_Iona arrived safely. Divines it is worse than I imagined when I read your letters. Stay focused and you will be victorious. Come home when you can. Do not rush it._

_You will be gladdened to know Vigil has taken to Olwen. Galmar is indeed looking to breed her._

_Akatosh guide you._

_Yours,_

_Ulfric_

* * *

_Woman,_

_I have not heard from you for a while. Are you safe? Write to me when you may._

_Ulfric_

* * *

_Isran of the Dawnguard,_

_How fares my woman? I have not heard from her. Is she still with you or did she need to leave for other ventures as she discussed?  
  
Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak_

* * *

_Jarl Ulfric wishes to know if we have hard any rumors of the Dragonborn’s presence. Report if you hear anything. He wishes to gain his assistance in this vampire problem._

* * *

_Ulfric we are fairing well despite the vampire attacks in the rest of Skyrim. They seem focused on warmer climates for now. No dragons or Dragonborn I’m afraid. -Skald_

* * *

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak,_

_We have been using enchanted weaponry as you recommended. We have lost a few guards to vampires but our people have remained largely safe. We believe the proximity of Riften to Fort Dawnguard is the cause for these attacks._

_We have had sightings of two dragons but not the Dragonborn._

_Please excuse my abruptness in this letter’s subject but I have not received payment for Honeyside. I sent communication of the taxes to Windhelm. Should I have sent them elsewhere?  
  
Jarl Laila Law-Giver_

* * *

_Jarl Law-Giver,_

_  
I have received the notice of the delinquent taxes. I can assure you this is an oversight. You will have enclosed the sum of the taxes due for Honeyside and its penalties._

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak_

* * *

_Jarl Ulfric. The damn wizards are finally good for something. They successfully killed a few vampires who tried to sneak into our city. I do not know what for they came. There were a few members of the Dawnguard here. They left almost as soon as they arrived. I have not heard of the Dragonborn in the area either. Jarl Korir_

* * *

_Jarl Ulfric, the Dragonborn is in the area. He has killed the two dragons I discussed previously. We were not able to intercept him to ask for his aid. We are faring better after locking down our city after dark._

_Please find enclosed receipt of payment for Honeyside’s taxes. - Jarl Laila Law-Giver._

* * *

_Jarl Law-Giver, thank you for the update. Jarl Ulfric_

* * *

_B,_

_There was a large commotion in an apparently abandoned castle near Solitude. The Dawnguard assaulted the place as it was the strong hold of vampires._

_I told you it as a good idea for me to not join the Dawnguard. I had to deal with a few vampires in Haafingar in the aftermath as it was. I cannot imagine what the full assault was like._

_Divines, I do not think my letters got to you._

_Communications were compromised. Several couriers have been found dead throughout Skyrim. Vampire kills. They’ve been intercepting the communications of known vampire hunters._

_I think the funds I sent for our taxes was stolen as a result._

_I will be home soon but must make sure any stragglers are dealt with._

_May the Eight keep you safe._

_Edwige, Thane of Hjaalmarch and Haafingar_

* * *

Ulfric felt his shoulders relax. It was done then. The Dawnguard had won. He shared the letter with Erandur and Galmar.

“Oh thank Mother Mara. I have been wondering about her. I have been praying for her daily.”  
  
“As have I. Once she told us about this Soul Cairn I knew it would be needed.” Galmar said. “This is on top of her dragon fighting.”  
  
“She may have been writing us all this time. I hope she doesn’t bring the troll.” Ulfric said.

 _“_ We could use it. Most men are afraid of trolls.”  
  
“She won’t let it be used to fight vampires. You think she could be convinced to let it fight Imperials?” Ulfric asked.

“I could convince her.”  
  
“Focus on the dog breeding.” Ulfric said. “And my war.”He felt relieved his woman hadn’t ignored him. He had worried. Divines he had worried.

“Now, my son, do not disparage Galmar’s strategy. It could save lives.” Ulfric grunted in reply. Erandur smiled. Galmar looked smug.

“I think we should drink that Black-Briar Reserve she sent you Galmar.” Ulfric said.

“I drank that with Rolff!” Galmar said. Ulfric scowled . “Are you out of spiced wine already?” Ulfric nodded. “She’ll likely bring you more.”

“I hope it is soon.”  
  
“She will come home but we cannot interfere with her duty.” Erandur said. “She does a lot of good.”  
  
“Yes, but it has been months, Brother Erandur. I want to see my woman.”  
  
“I am sure she wants to see you as well.” Erandur said. “I am glad she has a home in Riften. When we make the pilgrimage there it will be good to not stay in the inn. I have heard it is quite rough.”  
  
“It’s why she bought a home. I hope she paid the tax bill for her home in Whiterun.” Ulfric said. “As amusing as it would be to send Balgruuf payment and ask for receipt it may be seen as a move against our truce.” For now they would just wait for her return.

His woman arrived a few days later. She looked tired. Ulfric almost didn’t recognize her with her Dawnguard armor and half her face covered with a cloth. He recognized the scar on the corner on her eye. Her eyes crinkled when they landed on him. He thinks she is smiling.

Her steps hurried. He doesn’t bother to hide being glad seeing her. He rose to meet her. They embraced. Ulfric didn’t care for propriety right now. He was just glad to see his woman.

“Ulfric.” Her voice was cheerful.

“Calia.” He says. “My woman.” He says affectionately. “It’s good to have you home.”  
  
“Yes! I am done with vampires. At least the Volkihar clan.” She pulled out a bag from her bag. “I have Lord Harkon’s head. Serana insisted I take it.”  
  
He opened the bag. He wanted to drop the head in disgust. The creature’s head was gray and horrific.

“I’ll tell you more. Can we go to our room? I need a bath. I need out of this mask. I need to rest.” Their room. Ulfric liked the sound of that. He doesn’t think she realized she said it.

“Yes.” Ulfric said at once. He looked at Jorleif. The man was smiling.

“I’ll take care of any visitors, Lord Ulfric. We won’t disturb you unless needed.” He glanced at the head. “Does that need to be placed on a spike?”  
  
“Yes. Perhaps later. Show it to Galmar when he comes. Don’t tell him what it is.” Calia laughed at that. Jorleif nodded and gingerly took the head.

“It is good to see you home, Ms. Calia.”  
  
“Jorleif, it’s just Calia.” She said with a laugh. “It is good to see you too.”Ulfric took her bag. It was heavy as normal. He welcomed the weight. She smiled again if her eyes crinkling were any indication.

“My lord is a gentleman.”

“Come on.” He demanded. She took his arm and let him lead her. A guard opened the door for them.

“Thank you Joris.” The guard’s face was covered but his response sounded please.

“Of course ma’am, Jarl Ulfric.” Ulfric nodded at him and lead her through the door.

“Do you know all the guards?”  
  
“Only those in the Palace. Unless there are new ones?” She sounded lost. “I’ve been away for months.”  
  
“It has felt very long.” He admitted. He wanted to see her face. He dragged her to his room and ordered her a bath. A moment later he was all put stripping her of her armor.  
  
“You missed me?”  
  
“Don’t play coy. You know I did.” She helped him remove her armor. When she was in her undergarments he stopped. He pulled off her mask. “There you are.”  
  
“My Bear.” He tugged her bun loose. Her hair was longer now.He finger combed it. “I’ve been meaning to cut it but you like my hair long."  
  
“It suits you.” He defended.  
  
“You are a silly man.” She leaned into him. “Am I going to see the Bear of Markarth?”

“Later. You will bathe first.” She nodded and shivered at the cold air. He tugged his cloak off to wrap it around her. He brought her to their bed. “I’ll dirty the sheets.”  
  
“I’ll have them changed. You left a lot out until your letter with Iona - prophecies, Elder Scrolls and more.”  
  
“It was hard but we ended victorious.” He saw her smile. “I didn’t Shout except in the Soul Cairn. No one knows I’m the Dragonborn. I think Isran suspects it because I left to kill a few dragons but he’s said nothing.How is Iona?”  
  
“She is doing well here. She and Jordis have become friends. I have seen them with Sava.” He did remember that guard at least. His woman was right, she was frequently assigned to patrol the living quarters.

“I’m glad.” She kissed him. Ulfric met it eagerly. She was enthusiastic. “I missed you. Divines how much not being able to come back here depressed me.”  
  
“I can assure you I didn’t have a good time either. I worried.”  
  
“I thought I’d be home some. It was feasible until they were actively hunting me. I couldn’t risk our people.”

“You did well. I trust your judgment.” She smiled and nestled against him. Ulfric knew it couldn’t be comfortable She looked at him through her lashes.

“Did you enjoy any other’s company?” Her hand ran up her arm. Ulfric felt the hair raise where her hand touched him. “I wouldn’t blame you. I was gone for a while.”  
  
“Woman do you think I am bedding a new woman every night you are gone? You’ve seen how often I enjoy you. It is hardly every night.”  
  
“No, but you are a man. Men have needs.”  
  
“So do women. I know nothing of your Dawnguard. You could be bedding a number of them.” She laughed. He smiled, knowing she would not ask him of his fidelity to her if she hadn’t kept it to him.

“No. Serana’s presence in the Dawnguard is something of a necessity and begrudgingly accepted. They didn’t like that I insisted upon it. They like me now but it was a bit of a strain at first.”

“You let it live?”  
  
“Her live. Unlive. Yes. She’s earned her continued existence, Ulfric. She fought against her father and his clan with us. She turned over her Scroll.”

“What happened to those?”  
  
“I may have them.” Ulfric let out a breath. “I know but I also have Auriel’s Bow and Shield. The bow I will take happily. The Shield is something I can barely wield. It’s so heavy.”

“Where did you find it?”  
  
“Somewhere forgotten.” She said evasively.

“Woman, that still does not tell me where.”  
  
“I met a Snow Elf. Knight-Paladin Gelebor. He lead me to the artifacts.”  
  
“A snow elf? They still exist?”  
  
“At least one. Maybe only one.” She said. Her voice was harsh. “Your ancestors slaughtered their kind.”

“You cannot surely be blaming me for something I could never control.” Ulfric was hoping this did not end in a fight. He was feeling his anger start to spark. This isn’t what he wanted after their evening began so nicely after months apart.

“No, but it- it highlights why your kind- the treatment against us-” She stumbled over the words.  
  
“You are not an elf.” He said at once. He traced her ear. She shuddered. “But I understand your worries, my dragon.” He sighed. “History is not always kind. The Snow Elves slaughtered _my kind_ , as you so lovingly put it, at Sarthal. Talos conquered the Reach and killed many of the Natives. The Natives still wage war for independence as the Forsworn. That is just Skyrim.”  
  
“I know.” She sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Calia ducked her head. “I know you are working on treating us better. It’s so easy to just let it all out with you. I’m sorry.” Ulfric grimaced.

“You’ve had a long journey.” He replied after a moment. “We may talk about it tomorrow. You should rest and then we can talk.”

Calia sat up. Her eyes were tear filled. “I need to tell you something.” Ulfric frowned. “I think I love you.” Ulfric felt surprised. He had not been expecting that.

“I know it’s abrupt. But I have to do it now. I told myself I’d tell you. I don’t expect you to return it, Ulfric, or for it to change our arrangement. I had a lot of time to reflect on it. I saw so many lost souls in the Soul Cairn, hopeless and ripped away from even the Aetherius.

“I don’t want to die not having divulged how much you mean to me. I don’t think I’ll regret this.” She gave him a stern look, it’s severity was lost when a tear fell. “That doesn’t mean you can simply use me or manipulate me-“ He kissed her.

“I’m twice your age, woman. It is a horrible idea for you to love me.” She laughed.

“I’m twenty six. You are what forty-seven? Not quite double.” Ulfric smiled.  
  
“You are insane.” He declared. “I do not know if I love you,” She nodded, not looking disappointed. She had expected it. Ulfric realized. She knew him very well in some ways. “You mean very much to me. It is why I always try to gage if you have any other lover or interest.”  
  
“You are possessive.” She corrected. “I’m not sure how much is just for show.”  
  
“You are free to search for another. It does not mean I have to like it nor does it mean I will not remind you what I can offer.” She laughed.

“Short of a king- and that is saying something as you will be one- I do not think you have competition there.”  
  
“There is more to this than material possessions.”

“I know.” She pulled his cloak around her. “Is that alright?”  
  
“I certainly didn’t expect it.” He pulled her to him. “I am honored I am worthy of its consideration. I am not a good man. I know my flaws or those people see in me.”  
  
“We are both flawed."  
  
“You rise so quickly to defend me. I sometimes wonder if it is simply because I could offer you help when you had no one or nothing else.” She frowned. “I do not make light of your feelings, Calia, but my duty to you as Dragonborn has me reflect on our relationship. Master Agneir would never approve of it to mix the two things.”  
  
“You are not a Greybeard.”  
  
“No, I am not. For if I were I would never have you. I am a selfish man or else I would never have pursued you. I want _you.”  
  
“You have me._”  
  
“For now. Our lives will lead us on separate paths.” He kissed her. “Know I will not regret our time together either.”

A knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
“My Lord, the lady’s bath is ready.” A servant called. Calia rose and walked out, with only his cloak for modesty. The look she gave him was hard to interpret.

Ulfric felt like Lady Mara had come to him again. He welcomed Calia’s honesty. He also knew he had to be careful with her now.

For all his Dragonborn was human she also had a soul of a dragon. Dragons guarded their possessions. She had been building something with him. The Palace was her home. Ulfric knew she would not leave it easily if another woman tried to sway him away from her.

Talos guide him.

* * *

Tullius frowned as Rikke entered with a Redguard.The man was part of the Dawnguard.

“General. This man has some concerning information about Sybille Stentor.”  
  
“Oh? What now?”  
  
“I ran into a vampire hunter named Edwige. She had some interesting observations about the court wizard.”  
  
“Edwige?” That got Tullius’ attention.

“Yes. Somewhat competent from what I’ve heard. To put it bluntly your court wizard is a vampire.”  
  
“That is a bold accusation.”  
  
“Edwige wasn’t comfortable making the accusation herself. With the war and all, she’s what- a thane? I don’t have those concerns. We have been busy until recently so I did not have time to come here.”  
  
“Yes, Edwige and a few other hunters were cleaning up your mess from Castle Volkihar.” Tullius said. The Redguard did not rise to the insult.

“Sybille Stentor has been court wizard since the time of the late king’s father. She has red eyes. I can bet you she is wonderfully preserved for a Breton of her age. Ah yes, and she never comes out during the day without a hood.”

An uncomfortable feeling settled in Tullius’ stomach.  
  
“Not to mention the prisoners who mysteriously die in your prison. Only the prisons of the Thalmor and Reach have a higher mortality rate in Skyrim.”

“How can we prove it? We can’t just go in without proof.” The man smiled.

“A simple spell, sun fire. It is harmless again the living but harmful against vampires.”

Rikke stared at him. “We have been having problems with vampires all through out Skyrim sir. If this is true what is the harm? We can apologize. Edwige is remarkably perceptive of the undead but she’s not stupid. She knows what trouble an accusation could get her in.”  
  
Tullius glanced at him. “Prove your spell won’t harm the living and you have permission to approach her. If she is a vampire you can kill her, but be careful. She is a competent wizard.”  
  
The Redgaurd laughed. “It will be fine. I assure you. She is a baby compared to the vampires we’ve fought recently.”

“Fine. Show us this ‘sun fire’.”


	20. A Woman of Repute

Melaran knew putting up with Erikur would eventually pay off. This was certainly not how he expected it to turn out but Auriel had clearly rewarded his patience. His talent had been recognized. He welcomed being court wizard to the highest posting in Skyrim.

Even if Ulfric Stormcloak won the war, the changing of a jarl seldom meant a court wizard lost their position. Most importantly he wouldn’t have to answer to Erikur again. No more half cocked schemes for a quick coin or activities that were beneath him.

At the moment he was sorting through Sybille’s journals. After a guard had set off a ward spell and burned himself something awful, Melaran was tasked with clearing out the room of ‘dangerous’ items and disabling any dangers.

Melaran did not mind. He would have rearranged the room to his own liking the moving in. The woman had had a brilliant magical mind. Such a shame she turned out to be a vampire.Who could have seen that coming? He smiled to himself.

The leader of the Dawnguard had fought Sybille. The man was a former priest and showed it in the use of his own magic. Melaran had never seen _Restoration_ used offensively. It had been wondrous.It had been a bloody battle but ended quickly.

Still, no need to waste the knowledge she’d gained. He might not use this necromantic spell but he still saw value in the theory and tests she’d performed. He put the journal away into his ‘reference only’ category.

He felt like he struck gold when he found a personal journal. It was started after Thane Edwige earned her title.

_Edwige is dangerous. She noticed what I am. She’s smart enough to not mention it. Still if she gains enough favor certain ears might find value in her words. I’ll have to keep on eye on her._

He kept reading. She’d sent spies after the woman. Edwige lost all of them. Interesting. It made sense. Melaran wondered how such a small woman could handle larger groups of vampires. Stealth was a valuable tool.

Edwige lived in Stormcloak territory. Melaran wasn’t surprised. Legate Rikke had mentioned the theory to Firebeard. Edwige did not disclose her home for safety issues.

The woman was part of the Dawnguard. There was doubt in that claim.

It seemed Sybille was getting desperate, sensing her upcoming fate as the Dawnguard became well known and the vampire conspiracy to control _the sun_ came to light. Sybille hadn’t let her unease show.

Edwige was part of the Dawnguard but under an alias, Calia. That was the name of Ulfric’s woman. Sybille was certain they were the same person but didn’t have proof. That had Melaran pausing. Why would Ulfric let his pet Breton fight vampires?

If this conclusion had merit…Melaran threw the journal in the fire. Even if it wasn’t heedless speculation then it would serve no one any use. Melaran had paid close attention to Edwige. She was sharp. If she was _Ulfric’s_ woman, befriending her could be advantageous, especially if he won the war.

If she wasn’t…well, Melaran owed the Edwige a job. He considered it professional courtesy to not spread unfounded gossip.

——

“Woman, what is that?” Ulfric had to say he was a bit alarmed. His woman was holding a very fearsome looking sword. Her arm shook a bit.  
  
“Ulfric, move.” He stepped back she put the sword down with some effort. She glared at him. “You are early.”  
  
“Yes, my meeting ended early. Is that bad?”  
  
“Yes. This was meant to be your naming day gift.” Ulfric couldn’t help the smile that came.  
  
“Oh? You know when it is?”  
  
“Three weeks from today.” He nodded. Pleased, a warm feeling settled in his belly. “Well? What do you think?”  
  
“Let me see it.” He took the sword. It was as heavy as his current axe but it looked like it’d cut a man in half.

“It’s made of dragon bone.”  
  
“How did you get this?”  
  
“The Soul Cairn has some interesting remnants of history.”  
  
“Like your dragon.”  
  
“Yes, I will need to summon him soon.”

“You are too kind, woman.” She’d see a monster fly free out of courtesy alone. She saw the better of him despite his failings.

“I can’t take this.” It felt too much. She looked disappointed and hurt.

“If you don’t like it-“  
  
“No, it is wonderful. It is not meant for someone like me.”

“It is. I wouldn’t have carried it from the Soul Cairn otherwise. It’s not like I brought it to sell.” She said. Ulfric glanced at the sword again then at her. She looked at him earnestly.

“Come here.” She came to him. He kissed her. “Thank you. This is a glorious gift.”

“Fit for a king.” Calia responded. “You have a crown made a dragon bone and now a sword. If I can figure out how to fashion dragon bone into armor I’ll make you a set. I’m sure it’s possible given the sword.”

“Then I look forward to it. If you are going to work on smithing-”

“Ulfric, let me do that on my own terms.” He nodded. That got a smile from her. “Thank you.” Her hand cupped his face. Ulfric leaned down to kiss her again.

“I missed you, woman. When your letters failed to arrive my worry and concerned grew exponentially. Part of me worried you were giving distance as you planned to leave.”  
  
“Never.” She said fiercely. “I’d never leave you without speaking to you first.”

“I was fairly certain of it but life has seldom been kind to me after going well.

“Do not worry, Ulfric. I will not leave you without telling you. You’re stuck with me for the foreseeable future.” He nipped her neck.

“My dragon.” She laughed at his possessive tone. This time Ulfric would admit to it. “When you summon your dragon -“

“Durnehviir.”

“Durnehviir, may I meet him? It will be interesting to meet a dragon that is not hostile.”  
  
“Yes, though I did have to fight him the first time, just so you know.”  
  
“You did mention it.”  
  
“I’ll introduce you to Arvak too.”  
  
“Ah yes, your new horse.”

“Poor thing is bound to the Soul Cairn but he’s still a horse despite his odd appearance.” She grimaced. “Riding him is unpleasant, hurts sometimes. I don’t know if it’s because he’s a skeleton or if I’m doing it wrong.”

“I’ll help you with that.” Ulfric said. “You haven’t ridden another horse since I taught you, have you?”  
  
“No. Unless you count carriages.”

“You know I don’t.” He was amused. “Summoning a horse at will certain will be useful.”  
  
“Is it fine for me to summon him?”

“Woman, you just gave me a sword made of dragon bone. We will have to either reveal you walked a realm of Oblivion or not use them. It doesn’t point to you being Dragonborn.”

“I suppose.” She gave a doubtful look. “The Imperials will know I’m more than your uh bedmate-"  
  
“Lover.” Ulfric corrected. Her lips quirked.

“Your lover. It will be hard to down play me traveling into the Soul Cairn.”  
  
“It was bound to happen at some point.” He tipped her head back and looked her in the eyes. “We have kept much secret but a lot of people saw you come back in your Dawnguard armor. The guards and people were talking this morning.”

“That’s what I get for sleeping in.”

“Talos will forgive your need to rest.”  
  
“Your guards are already suspicious of my housecarls. ”  
  
“Yes, let them guess a while longer for that. Being a thane is a rather impressive feat, woman. You have two titles each as Edwige and Calia. If Skald and Laila weren’t loyal to me they would have spread the news to more than their main court and guards.” His woman was happy with him taking the weapon, he could tell.

“I feel I’ll have to hunt down another dragon weapon for Galmar. He might just steal it from you to study.” Ulfric chuckled. Galmar would want to examine it no doubt. He hadn’t worn the Jagged Crown for him, he think’s he can do it then to humor him.

“His oath to me will prevent its theft.” She laughed. “Come, show me Auriel’s shield. That’s why I came so eagerly.”  
  
“It’s so heavy!” She complained but fetched the item. Ulfric placed the sword away. The shield was impressive.He held it. The artifact of Akatosh himself. It was certainly something.When he accidentally triggered a blast of power and destroyed her bed, well, he handed it back to her.

“Good thing I don’t use that.” She consoled. He glowered. A knock on the door made it clear the guards had heard the destruction. “Jarl Ulfric? Is everything okay?” Calia glanced at him.

“We’re fine.” Ulfric called back.

“ _Laas!_ They’re outside the door. I think they’re worried.” Ulfric rolled his eyes. He opened the door. His guards moved back, startled.

“We’re fine. See.” Calia waved at them.

“Ulfric triggered my new shield by mistake.” She waved between the shield and the bed.

“Get someone to clean this up.”Ulfric ordered. His guards bowed.

“Maybe we can get a divan.” Calia said as she started to pick up a few items that had scattered from the blow.

“We’ll see. You know you just brought up more questions for them by saying your shield did this.”Her lips quirked.

“A little mystery will keep them on their toes.” Ulfric shook his head and helped her clean her personal items.

The guards gossiped with each other. Ralof let him know that there was talk about his magic shield. Apparently if it was Calia’s it was his. Them sharing a room and dog did not help countering the assertion.

The gossip grew when Lord Harkon’s head was spiked on top of the gates to the city. People came to gawk at it: a pure blooded vampire. People knew it was related to Calia’s return.

A horse’s skull was lovingly placed in his woman’s room. She adorned it with flowers. Honestly, Ulfric wasn’t sure if that was just her preference or if it had some significance for Arvak in the Soul Cairn. Either way the servants noticed it.

Galmar did enjoy the sight of him in his crown and sword. He made it clear he was not wearing the damn crown again. It belonged in a museum, not his head. More importantly, it still smelled of draugr!

——

“The Jarl is in a better mood.” Brunwulf said to Calder as they settled to dinner. “He all but shoved me out of our meeting to retire early. It’s unlike him.”

“Calia has returned.”  
  
“Ah, how fortunate. I was wondering where she went. She’s usually not gone so long.”  
  
“She joined the Dawnguard.” Calder said. Brunwulf paused, his horker loaf fell off his fork.

“Well that woman is always full of surprises.”He said and speared the meat.

“You’ve seen the new woman in the Palace?” Brunwulf nodded. “Iona is a housecarl.”  
  
“You mean- again?” Dear Talos, “From where?”  
  
“The Rift.” Calder paused.

“What is it?” Brunwulf asked.

“You know we socialize, what people call Calia’s _guards_. They’re my friends. They’ve let slip a few interesting things like that Jordis and Valdimar are housecarls as well.”

“From where?”  
  
“I don’t know but it’s certainly not Winterhold or Eastmarch. General Galmar trains them in their duties. He’s met with me to ensure I’m comfortable with my duty.” Brunwulf took a sip of his mead. Calder looked at him.

“Something is going on with that woman. Why she has so many housecarls…why do the Heroes of Kynesgrove hail her like an equal and travel with her so readily? Jarl Ulfric defers to her on some issues.” He looked unsettled. “Why is so much secrecy around her?”

“I don’t know, Calder. You haven’t made your concerns known elsewhere have you?”  
  
“No, my thane.”  
  
“Good. I don’t know what is going on with Calia. I can tell you that she did appear in Windhelm after Helgen. We don’t know why she stayed in the Palace. Jarl Ulfric clearly saw the need. She was dressed like a normal woman then, none of the finery she wears now.

“But you are right on your observations. Instead of just keeping Ulfric company, which is honestly what we all expected of her, she seems to gain influence and wealth mysteriously. I think she is a good woman, even with this secrecy.”

“Windhelm is a much less tense place to live in because of her.” Calder agreed.

“I’m sure I’ll meet with Calia later this week to discuss the Gray Quarter project then. Her joining the Dawnguard certainly explains the vampire head on the gates.” Brunwulf said.

“Vampires,” Calder made a look of distaste. “I heard they wanted to blot out the sun.” Calder said. “Imagine that? It’s horrible enough with dragons.”  
  
“Well she had a hand in stopping it. Maybe she has a hand in stopping dragons.” Brunwulf joked.

“Yes, she’s the Dragonborn. It’s why the Jarl is so protective of her.” Calder laughed. He respected Calia but that was a bit of a stretch. 

“If she were Dragonborn and with our Jarl do you think he’d not mention it?” Brunwulf chuckled. “We’re lucky the Jarl saw her potential and wanted it.”

“I think running from a dragon will make a man re-evaluate his priorities.” Calder said. “Thank Talos we have not had one attack the city.”  
  
“Yes, thank the gods for such mercies.” The rest of their dinner was light hearted. Brunwulf was not surprised her received a summons from Calia for later that week. It was politely worded and he had the option to decline.

He met with her in Ulfric’s study. Brunwulf was surprised when he saw her. She was thinner. She also looked more muscular as if she had done a lot of physical work. Her gaze was warier.

“Brunwulf!” She hugged him. It surprised him but he returned it and gave his distance. "Thank you for meeting with me.” Sounded happy despite her change in appearance.

“Calia, milady, it’s good to see you home again.”

“Thank you. It is good to be home.” Brunwulf hesitated.  
  
“I heard you joined the Dawnguard.” She made a face.

“Yes, it was a necessity I’m afraid.” They caught up briefly on their activities. She kept a lot censored. They eventually talked over the Gray Quarter.

“I’m afraid some of the materials came in more expensive than expected.” Brunwulf apologized. “The war drove up the price of materials. However we should get most of the banners complete.”  
  
“How much more is needed?” She asked. Brunwulf gave her the total.

“I’ll give you the funds after running it by Ulfric. I’ll also give you a bit to have the workers celebrate after they are done. It seems like it should be celebrated.” Calia said.

“Thank you.” The Dunmer would certainly enjoy it.The rest of their meeting passed quickly. Despite her appearance, she was good spirits when she escorted him out.

Calia’s smile was spectacular when she saw Jarl Ulfric. The Jarl glowered at him. Calia walked to him after bidding Brunwulf farewell. Ulfric’s hand dropped to the small of her back when she reached him. A small smile graced his face as he spoke to her.

A penniless woman who had enriched herself fighting vampires and used the fortune to help others. A lover to a man who was notoriously racist against anyone not a Nord but urged him to change. A woman with four housecarls. Who fought Thalmor. There was no doubt more.

Brunwulf could place queries with his friends. Ask if there were any women with the honor being thane twice over. He was sure it would raise brows, but he would get answers. It would also raise suspicion among them.

The proposition felt like betrayal.

It wasn’t worth a noble hearted woman potentially ending in jail or worse. It wasn’t worth Jarl Ulfric turning bitter and losing the progress he’d made because of her. Brunwulf accepted being thane to Ulfric. He’d support him in the role he’d been given.

He gave the Jarl a bow and left the Palace of the Kings.

—

Arvak was certainly a sight. They’d ridden him past Kynesgrove up the mountains. Calia’s posture was stiff at times. Ulfric could see why she was uncomfortable riding. Galmar accompanied them. The living horses did not react to Arvak as anything more than a normal horse, it was odd.

Her summoning of Durnehviir was impressive, a Shout that was just its name. The dragon was also unusual. It was decaying, like Arvak he seemed trapped between life and death.

Durnehviir had been impressed Ulfric had Thu’um. It had stroked Ulfric’s pride. Galmar had flat out asked the dragon why he was bound to the Soul Cairn. The answer surprised Ulfric, the dragon was a necromancer or summoner. Perhaps both.

“Qahnaarin has potential as a summoner. I can show her the spells once she becomes more skilled in the field.”

“I can barely do Conjuration!” His woman protested.

“It is practice.” Durnehviir replied. “You have enough magic, but not the skill yet. Qahnaarin, may I take flight again? I enjoy our tinvaak but-“ The dragon looked up. “I have not seen these skies in centuries.”  
  
“Of course! I’m sorry.” Calia said with a smile.

“Thank you, Qahnaarin.” The dragon took flight. Ulfric had to admit it was something to see a dragon take flight and not have it be aiming to kill him. Calia’s smile grew as Durnehviir took flight with a cry of exhalation. The dragon flew for some time. They watched him in silence. Eventually the summoning grew weak and his form faded out as if nothing much like Arvak had.

“That was something. I wonder if we could recruit a dragon to our side?” Galmar mused. “They are intelligent enough it appears.”  
  
“Perhaps but I do not wish to test my skill against a dragon and offer to spare its life for service. I do not have time for that.” Ulfric said.

“Oh that would be a sight, a dragon in a Stormlcoak uniform.” Calia said with a laugh. Ulfric had the most bizarre of a dragon in his colors and herald.

“You are insane, woman.”

“Bah. No one appreciates my ideas.” Galmar said.

“I am letting you breed Olwen and Meeko. Why you think we need a breed of vampire and dragon fighting dogs is beyond me.” Ulfric said.

“If they can stand to those creatures their progeny can slay our enemies easily.” Galmar defended.

“I just like dogs.” Calia said. “I’m glad I have Vigil.” She looked at the sky where Durnehviirhad vanished. “Ulfric, what does tinvaak mean?” Ulfric frowned. The dragon had said that.

“I believe conversation from the context, but I am not sure. You waited this long to ask?”  
  
“Well yes, it wouldn’t look good to ask in front of Durnehviir would it?” Ulfric shook his head. “And Galmar, I appreciate your ideas.” Calia said. Galmar glowered still.“I’d not have gotten you Olwen for if I didn’t.” Galmar chose to ignore that. They began their descent to the horses.

His woman grimaced as she realized she’d have to ride Arvak again. “Get on behind me, woman.” Ulfric ordered. She looked relieved and climbed on behind him with Galmar’s help.

“I still can’t believe you cannot ride a horse properly. It’s such a basic skill.” Galmar said with a shake of his head. He couldn’t see his woman’s face but by the look on Galmar’s it was he knew he misspoke.

“Not all of us grew up _with money_.” She snapped. She sounded irked. Ulfric gave Galmar a look. Ulfric felt her about to move away.

“Galmar apologize.” He ordered. Galmar nodded.  
  
“I am sorry, woman. I know you have had a very different life than us.”

“It’s fine. Just go.” She was quiet. Galmar grimaced. He rode ahead to keep an eye for danger.

“Woman-“  
  
“Just leave me alone, please.”

“We will talk.” She huffed.  
  
“I’m a hypocrite.”

“No, you had reason to be mad.”  
  
“I had shy of four hundred gold to my name when I came to Skyrim. It was a lot of money to me. I had my momma’s necklace and a ring my father gave me.” She was quiet. Ulfric barely heard her. “Then I had nothing.” Her arms were stiff.

“I was very worried, Ulfric, when we left Helgen. You offered me clothes and a weapon. It was something but how would I eat? I can work but you don’t get paid the first day. I was worried I’d have to- I’d have to whore myself out.”

“Woman-“ Ulfric felt uncomfortable.

“It’s why I grabbed so many flowers when we went to Ivarstead. I can make basic potions. If I could sell one it’d be enough for some bread. I don’t mind sleeping outside, I wasn’t worried about that.

“I worry a lot about money even when I have a lot now. It’s why I keep selling things.6” She said.

“Are you worried you wouldn’t be able to support your housecarls? I can assure you you’d be able to from what you’ve said about your wealth.”

“Part of it. You take care of me.” She said softly. “I’m not used to that. I know I act very…unappreciative. I hope you know it means very much to me. When will I live in a Palace again?” She aimed for humorous but it fell flat.

“I worry I won’t be able to pay them adequately when you stop.” He frowned. “You will have to, Ulfric. You know it.”

“Don’t tell me what I will or will not do.” He chastised. “ **When** I am king I will still support your housecarls. At the least as a thank you for saving Tamriel.” She laughed lightly. Her grasp on him relaxed. “You should try investing some into reputable businesses. It will provide you some income if you are worried.”

“Oh? Like with who? Shatter-Shields?”  
  
“Yes, they make good money importing goods. Same with the East Empire Company.”  
  
“And small shops?”  
  
“You trade with them enough, you can make a decision to do it if you want.”

“I will think about it.” Her hands fidgeted against him. Ulfric grunted when one tickled him beneath his armor. “Sorry. I should apologize to Galmar.”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“I was rude. I know Galmar didn’t mean anything by it. He wounded my stupid pride.”

“When we reach home you can apologize.” He said. She nodded against him. Her hands stilled at least. “You can talk to me about your worries.”  
  
“I know. Thank you.”

“Good.” He said firmly. Galmar accepted her apology. Ulfric worried they’d strained their relationship until he caught them conspiring on how to potentially recruit dragons.

It was mostly nonsense. Ulfric put on his most serious face. He made it clear that he would not accept dragons in his ranks. It was just not feasible to provide them a set of proper armor.

His explanation left both of them looking at him like he was perhaps thinking too hard on this. Ulfric blamed his woman. She’s the one who put the image of a dragon in his uniform in his mind.

After that the two were discussing Nord ruins again.

—-

Jorleif was proud to be Eastmarch’s steward. He was Lord Ulfric’s friend. He did not have the same familiarity with him as Galmar but Ulfric still valued his counsel from time to time. It was surprising to have the Dragonborn stay in the Palace and then be the Jarl’s woman but Jorleif took his duty to her as serious.

They didn’t think he knew. He was sometimes forgotten about in the background as he did his duties. It was why he had not been surprised when the vampire head appeared and why he didn’t bother with questions when a new member of Calia’s housecarls appeared.

Sifnar found some questionable items in her possessions when cleaning but if the Jarl allowed it they kept quiet. Really they only brought up her possessions when it was an issue. When she had too many potion ingredients and her room smelled like an apothecary shop the Jarl convinced her to give her surplus away. When Sifnar found a chest of moldy cheese the Jarl let Sifnar confiscate any stored food he found. The lady didn’t comment on it.

So when a letter from a friend arrived he knew it was something serious. The lady took the note and made a strangled sound reading it. This prompted the Jarl to read it over her shoulder.

“Not this again.” He growled. “Jorleif, who brought this letter?”  
  
“A simple courier I’m afraid.” His Jarl looked displeased. “My Lord-“  
  
“It’s fine, Jorleif. I don’t expect you to know more than you do. Thank you. I must discuss this with my woman and Galmar.”

“Very well.” Jorleif said.

“Thank you, my friend.” Ulfric said and took Calia to Galmar.Jorleif sighed. That happened often with that woman. If he knew more he could ask the couriers but there was very little chance he’d be asked.

He did not see the Jarl for the rest of the afternoon. Thane Free-Winter stopped by shortly after midday.

“Hello, Jorleif.” Free-Winter greeted.  
  
“Brunwulf I have some concerns from the other villages of the hold.” Jorleif took the man to sort some correspondence. “Nothing too urgent but all the same I organized them by the most furthest out villages to the closest.”  
  
“Thank you. I swear just when it looks like it is getting quiet there is a surge of complaints.” Jorleif chuckled. That was true. Brunwulf’s appointment had certainly freed significant portions of time for Jorleif.  
  
“Are we having any problems in the city the Jarl should hear about?”  
  
“Just the usual complaints from the Gray Quarter. With the banner restoration in place they are hopeful and eager for improvements.”

“That is understandable.” Jorleif said.

“Nurelion is looking to hire someone to look for a phial from legend. I’m trying to keep it from our lady’s ears.”

“She does have a way of solving problems for people.”

“The Jarl says she likes being _helpful_.” Brunwulf snorted. “H _elpful_ is perhaps too light of a word for describing her contributions.”

“Yes, I admit selfishly that she has a way of dealing with Lord Ulfric’s temper that is rather refreshing. I am honored to be his steward but I was not prepared for his temper the first few times.” Brunwulf smiled.

“I have heard him call her ‘his dragon’, that may be something to do with it.” Jorleif did not know if Brunwulf knew so steered the conversation toward literal dragons.

“He has fought enough dragons to make an apt comparison.” Brunwulf nodded then leaned closely to Jorleif.

“Speaking of dragons, Jorleif, are the rumors of Jarl’s new sword true?”  
  
“Aye. As are the ones on the horse. Its name is Arvak.” Brunwulf shook his head.

“What an age we live in!”

“Truly a remarkable era. Hopefully it will continue. May the gods grant the Dragonborn victory.”  
  
“That we can all agree on, I think.” Brunwulf said. “Thank you for indulging my gossip.” Jorleif didn’t mind, he’d never divulge what he was not supposed to. He knew Brunwulf would not either. “Now I must go before my housecarl wonders where I’ve wandered to.”

Jorleif returned to his post and waited for any other visitors. He dealt with paperwork as well and spoke with the household for needs.

He saw Captain Ralof exit the barracks with a trio of dogs for one of their daily walks. Brother Erandur wandered in from his daily trips to the city to heal to the needy. He wondered if he could convince the priest to hire an assistant of sorts for his affairs.

  
Jorleif had to relay as many messages requesting the priest as he did to Thane Free-Winter. Perhaps that poor Shatter-Shield girl. Her father was looking to try and get her out of their clan home more.

A messenger came from the docks. Ah, excellent. A divan had come in for the Dragonborn’s room.

—-

Tullius was sipping some mead when the newest messages from the rebel territory came. The Dawnguard was both disbursing and reforging themselves after the fall of Castle Volkihar. A few of the prisoners from the castle were being treated in Solitude. Wretched things had been treated worse than cattle.

Maven Black-Briar had news that _Ulfric’s woman_ was thane of Rift.

Tullius put down his cup and read the letter. The bitch was part of the Dawnguard.

The Redguard priest had to have known who had joined his organization yet he’d said nothing. If Edwige hadn’t been hunting the monsters in her usual gear after the fall of Castle Volkihar he would have his suspicions of her involvement. Moreover, Edwige acted like she was half dismayed to be a thane and often pined for her husband.

He kept reading. Oh just splendid. The woman––why was it no one had her damn name? Did they just assume someone had let Tullius know initially?––had been part of the strike force that had killed the main vampire players. The Lord of the clan had his head spiked in Windhelm.

She had some sort of magic shield and horse from the ordeal. He’d read Ulfric had her trained as a healer.Maybe that was part of why she was with the Dawnguard. The Redguard had used high level Restoration spells against Sybille.

“RIKKE!” He yelled. The Legate came to him from where she was pulling her own weight with battle plans.

“Yes, General?” She asked, ever the faithful soldier.

“We need to reevaluate Ulfric’s woman.”  
  
“Oh? What changed?”  
  
“A lot of things. To start with have someone give me her gods damned name!”

“Of course, General.” Rikke sighed. Her expression changed from sympathetic, as she often felt for Ulfric’s supposed prisoner, to furious. She wasn’t the only one feeling like a fool at least.

First Free-Winter was a thane and out of their grasp for information. Now they couldn’t cajle Ulfric’s woman with an offer of safety. She was a _thane_. She was competent rather than a mere bedwarmer.

This had to be Ulfric’s doing. The son of a bitch had played them.


	21. Balancing Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This took forever to write. I had like five thousand extra words/scenes that just didn't make sense or added meaning to the story. 
> 
> I think this is a good conclusion with all the rewrites.

Isran walked over the bridge to Windhelm. He glowered at the snow. Divines he missed the Rift.

Lord Harkon’s head greeted him. That was a good warning to the blood suckers. The guards gave him a nod. Certainly more welcoming than the first trip.

The palace doors were opened for him. It was clear Windhelm respected Calia and her association with the Dawnguard.Jarl Ulfric was not on his throne. His steward recognized him.

“Hello, Isran.” Jorleif greeted.  
  
“May I speak to Jarl Ulfric and Calia?”

“Jarl Ulfric is in a meeting. Calia is helping the injured. They should be free this evening, unless it is urgent?”  
  
“No, I can wait. I’ll be at the inn.” Isran said. He yawned. It’d be good to sleep without having to ward everything or being half awake.

He received a summons that evening. He was surprised to be hugged by Calia. “Thank Talos you are safe. I always worry when people have to lie for me.”  
  
“I’m fine. If asked we met because one of my men tried to recruit you. You came to us later about Stentor.” Isran said. She nodded.

“Bah, what of the vampire did you get it?” Ulfric interrupted. Isran grinned.

“Yes.” He recounted the battle. Calia looked very pleased. “I advise ‘Edwige’ visit after word of Sybille’s demise has spread.”  
  
“She will. It will close that matter out. Woman, we’ll rehearse why you kept quiet.”

“Tullius will hear you-Ulfric’s woman you-are part of our band. Agmaer has a loose tongue when he’s excited. He spoke with the investigating guards.”

“It would have reached them. I came back in my armor. Luckily I stopped by as Edwige hunting stragglers.”

“Many hunters came after hearing the rumors of the assault. Fortunately our circles are small.”

The conversation ended with an invitation to dinner. It was a rich and lavish meal. The only non-Nord humans were him and Calia. He was surprised to see a Dunmer at the table. He was a priest of Mara and respected by everyone’s conduct toward him.

Isran hadn’t been a priest long before joining the Vigilants. He doesn’t think he is made for that work. No, Stendarr saw it fit for him to start the Dawnguard.

Calia saw him out to the inn.They stood outside the inn for a moment.

“Is this it with us? Am I no longer a member?” She asked, looking bemused.

“You will always be a part of us. The vampires never perish. Serana is enjoying Riften’s hospitality but she visits. I expect you from time to time too. You still have to pay for your damn troll.”

“I’ll give her a visit soon. She’s a good friend.”  
  
“A true exception to her kind.” Calia nodded. “I’m serious about the troll.” She laughed.

“I’ll visit Snowflake too with gold.”

“I’m surprised you don’t have it here.”  
  
“Oh, I would but Ulfric has put his foot down.” She smiled at this. “I need to see if I can buy some land for her.”

“She’s useless as a war machine or wild beast. Might as well spoil her.” Isran said. He held out his hand to her. She shook it. “Take care. If you know anyone who could be a recruit for us send them over. We’ll still be around.”  
  
“I will. Talos guard you.”

“Stendarr’s mercy on you.” Isran replied. He’d sleep well and take a carriage ride to Riften in the morning. A vampire hunter’s work was never done.

* * *

Calia had left to hunt a dragon and visit General Tullius. News of Stentor’s demise had finally reached them. He had received gleeful messages from his fellow jarls over the embarrassment.

Ulfric hoped Calia kept her answers straight with Tullius.

Not everything was good news. Kottir asked for aid. The damn Forsworn had ambushed several supply runs. The Forsworn had absconded with their supplies more often than not. Any fallen man was one too many.

The issue could be resolved if he sent Calia. She had a certain prejudice against the Reachman. It would amuse Ulfric but his woman was meant to be a hero. Such things couldn’t blind her.

If he sent her he needed to give exact targets. She focused when something caught her attention. It would be genocide if she started this type of venture with the wrong goal in mind.

He prayed to Talos for insight and guidance. Talos did not answer but it was not unexpected. Some questions had no right or clear answer.

That evening he had dinner with Galmar in his study. Their conversation was light after a hard days.

“Ulfric.” Galmar said. “Do you know when the woman’s naming day is?”  
  
“No. We should ask.” He said, thinking of the dragon bone sword at his hip.

“Aye. She gifted me something for my naming day.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“My naming day is next week.” Galmar said. “I have patience.”  
  
“I am sure it is worthy of you, Galmar.” Galmar nodded. “What do you have planned for her?”  
  
“When we retook Fort Amol I came across a spell tome. I had Wuunferth look at it. It’s a conjuration spell for a spelled bow.”  
  
“I take it there is a reason you haven’t gifted it to her yet?”  
  
“It requires some considerable skill in the school. I didn’t understand most of his blather but I understood enough to know she isn’t ready to use it.”  
  
“Yet you wish to gift it to her.”  
  
“Yes, especially after what that dragon said. It will incentive her.”  
  
“She is a good archer. It would be beneficial to her to be able to conjure a bow.”  
  
“She is an _excellent_ archer.” Galmar corrected. “For all the criticism I had of her in the beginning I saw her potential. It was the weapon she was most comfortable with. It is why I had her focus on it.”

“It would be appreciated.” Ulfric frowned. “I do not have anything of the same caliber as her gift to me.” Galmar snorted.

“I doubt few men will. I do not think she will expect anything honestly. She is generous but expects little.” Ulfric sighed and glanced at him.

“I don’t know what to gift her. I should give her something more thoughtful than snowberry tarts or a ring. She is important to me.”

“You know her best. You will know what to get her.” Ulfric pondered the worth of his sword.  
  
“A house?” Galmar laughed.

“I do not think that will send the message you are intending.”Ulfric’s lips quirked. “Nor is it in our budget.”

“I will think it over.”They finished the rest of the meal in ease.

“It’s too early for bed.” Galmar said as their dinner was taken away. “Let’s play a game of chess, Ulfric. It’s been a while since we were able to do that.”  
  
“Looking to lose again?” Ulfric said as he cleared his desk.

“If I recall correctly I beat you last time!”  
  
“A clear sign your age is getting to you, friend.” Ulfric countered. Galmar sputtered and went to fetch the game.He’d find something his woman liked for now he had to show Galmar his place.

A week later Galmar showed him his gift. It was two cloaks. The furs were uniquely patterned. Galmar said he almost felt hot wearing them in Windhelm.Calia had gotten the pelts from animals in ‘The Forgotten Vale’ where the Snow Elves had sought refuge. It was not a dragon bone sword but it was certainly nothing to scoff at. Ulfric felt his own gift of a new sharpening stone remiss but Galmar preferred practical gifts.

His woman looked pleased to see Galmar wearing the cloak on his off hours. Galmar had thanked her and asked her her naming day. Ulfric had about two months. Calia also insisted she did not need anything.

When they met the evening after her return they discussed Tullius. That meeting had gone well for the circumstances. Her meeting at the Blue Palace had been another matter.

“Firebeard threatened to have me arrested. He was ashamed he missed a vampire.” She scoffed. “It is not my fault they’re too stupid to question Sybille’s unchanged appearance.Elisif managed to calm him down. She was unhappy as well. I made her look weak.”

“She is weak.”  
  
“Well she did not appreciate it being thrown back in her face. She said she would remove my title if I could not find some way to reestablish my _loyalty_ with the Hold.” She looked upset now.  
  
“Are you no longer thane?” Ulfric knew the retaking of such titles was rare. Elisif must have been very upset then.  
  
“I couldn’t risk that. I need the authority the title holds. I’ve shooed away a few too many guards with it alone to lose it. I can’t hunt as effectively if I’m worrying about people or my secret.

“I couldn’t risk Jordis’ honor. If she is not housecarl to a thane she is essentially a bodyguard. My honor as Edwige isn’t much but I care to maintain it.”

“What did you have to do?”  
  
“I-“ She went to her bag and pulled out a deed of sale. Ulfric grimaced at the price. “They wanted me to reaffirm my faith in the Hold by purchasing property.” She began to pace the length of his study. “It was a public display of support. 36,000 septims!They didn’t expect me to be able to buy it.”She was angry.

“They were looking to humiliate me. I refused to bow down. I do have my pride, Ulfric. I wasn’t about to let those-those _milk drinkers_ take mine.” Ulfric was surprised by her insult. Her anger faded. “It drained my gold.” She looked very upset now.  
  
“You said you had fifty thousand or so.” Ulfric countered.

“I invested ten thousand in the the Shatter Shields and other shops.” Her voice broke here. “I feel stupid. I can’t-“ She took a breath.“Why did I think playing politics was a good idea? I’m just a farmer in a pretty dress-“ Ulfric took her to her arms and kissed her quiet. She placed her head against his chest. 

“You’ll get your investments back, woman. You don’t choose poorly. You still have a reserve of a few thousand do you not?” She nodded.

“Still, I have to feed Snowflake. I send money to Serana to care for Honeyside. I give Erandur spending money each month too.” Ulfric had not thought about Erandur and coin. He would have to remedy that. “I sometimes purchase big things like -“ He kissed her again.

“You will rebuild. Even if I give you gold, you work for your wealth.” He bowed his head. “Trust the gods. They will repay your generosity to the Dunmer. Trust Zenithar with your investments. How much of a hoard do you have now that you can sell?” He tried to raise her spirits.  
  
“I do not have a hoard.”  
  
“My dragon, there are things you do that match legends. You have hoards.” She frowned.

“I need it.”  
  
“I assure you you most likely do not. Calm your mind this evening. We’ll review your surplus when you are not so stressed.

“You do so much for me. Thank you.”

“When I take Haafingar I will make them give you ever septim back. It will be from their own wealth as it is from yours. I don’t care if they must empty the Blue Palace of everything to do it.” He replied.

Her smile was large. There was the dragon too, he thinks. Her eyes sparkle in a delight he recalls mirrored in the first dragon they fought. Yet she is mortal, fragile in some ways. She trusted him to keep his word. She trusted him most of all.

He knows now he cannot unleash her on the Forsworn because she is not his to use. Master Argneir had warned them that the Blades would use the Dragonborn for their own benefit. Ulfric had almost made the mistake himself.

He thanked Talos for guiding him to the answer. She would hunt down the Forsworn if he asked. Her dragon nature may even revel in it. Her mortal heart and principles would recoil from it after it was done.

He tried to pull her hair behind her ears. Calia slapped his hand and glared at him. She did not protest him tilting her head back for another kiss.

Her hoards consisted of potions, gems and good quality swords she did not use.

The potions he was loath to sell due to their quality. She valued their application over gold. With a small bit of reluctance and soft reprimanding from Erandur, she gave an equal portion to Ulfric’s army and to the temple.

The gems surprised her. She had thought them sold. Unfortunately the gems were a low quality. Torbjorn Shatter-Shield agreed to sell them for a cut. They would sell better as a lot to some modest jeweler.

The swords sold and weighted her light purse.

Ulfric tried to pay Erandur. Calia firmly protested this. It had lead to an argument. Ulfric understood the two had a close bond so he acquiesced in the end.

A few days later, Ulfric had a quiet afternoon. He was patrolling his castle and headed to the infirmary. There weren’t many injured or ill. Ulfric was surprised to find Farkas, shirtless, with his woman.

“Ow! Watch it, priest.” Vilkas’ voice called nearby.

“This would be less painful if you took a potion.”

“Don’t need it. Ow!” Calia snorted and began to stitch a small cut on Farkas’ arm.  
  
“Hello, Jarl Ulfric.”  
  
“ _Farkas_.” He greeted.

“Ulfric, we’ve talked about this.” _His_ woman said reproachfully.

“Hello, _Farkas_.” He amended. Farkas gave him a blank stare. Calia snorted. “What brings you to my city?”

“Personal business.” Farkas said. “We’d come to hire the priest to heal us.”  
  
“Nonsense, Farkas.” Erandur replied. “I do not require payment from a friend.” Vilkas appeared with him. He bowed to Ulfric.

“Jarl Ulfric, we apologize for the intrusion.”

“Erandur lives in my palace. He can utilize the spaces allocated to him.” Erandur smiled at him.

“Thank you, my son.” Ulfric nodded. Calia finished with Farkas. The man put on his attire.

“They were ambushed by some derelicts.” Calia said brightly. “They’re dead.” Vilkas smiled viciously.

“If you excuse us, Jarl Ulfric. We are only staying the evening then heading back to Whiterun.”  
  
“Yeah, it was good fighting with you last time but we gotta get home.”  
  
“May Talos guide you to victory.” Ulfric said. The two nodded and bowed.

“I hope to see you again in combat, Shield-Sister.” Vilkas said. Farkas smirked.

“Yeah, I hope to see you soon, _Cal_.” Cal? His woman glared. Farkas chuckled. “Shield-Sister.” Calia made a play at swatting Farkas but the man easily evaded.

As they passed him a smell wafted to him. He knew that smell. He sniffed again.

“Did you bring the dogs here?” He asked. They would have to clean the infirmary if Calia had.

“No. I know better than to bring them here.” Calia answered.  
  
“Then why does it smell like wet dog?” Calia sniffed. She had a too nonchalant look on her face.

“I don’t smell anything.” Erandur gave an exaggerated sniff.

“I don’t smell anything my son. Weren’t you playing with Vigil earlier today?”

“Yes.” He was doubtful it was him. The dog hadn’t been wet. Calia sniffed his cloak.

“When is the last time this was cleaned?” Ulfric didn’t know. He didn’t worry about such things.

“There you have it, my son.” Erandur said. “Maybe a change of cloaks is in order.”  
  
“I can’t smell anything.” He said as he sniffed his cloak but he had been wearing it a while. “No one told me.” He complained.  
  
“Come on, my bear.” His woman took his arm and tugged. Erandur smiled at them.

“Mara’s blessings on you.”

“Thank you.” Ulfric said as he lead his woman to their room.  
  
“The first time I worked with Farkas we were ambushed by the same derelicts.” A guard opened the door for them. “Thank you, Geborn.” The soldier nodded, pleased from his reply of ‘ma’am’. Ulfric had to learn how she did that. He couldn’t see any features on the man’s face. Maybe height?

“Are they something we should worry about?” Ulfric asked.

“No, it’s a group that has issues with the Companions.” She grimaced. “They attacked Farkas when we were completing a job for them. It’s why we exchanged secrets.”

They entered their room. She immediately took his cloak. Ulfric shrugged off his clothing. If the cloak smelled like wet dog there was a chance his clothing did too. She took them while he redressed. She smiled at him as he finished pulling on a new cloak.

“You look handsome.”

“No need to flatter me, woman.”  
  
“It is a fact you are a handsome. I happen to admire you. I wish I could offer you the same beauty.”

“I do find you attractive, woman.”

“I know. You showed me last night and this morning.”

“I will do so again tonight if I must.” She laughed. He offered her arm. She took it and they headed out. As he passed a servant, he requested Vigil be bathed. After a moment, he amended it to all the dogs.  
  
“Snowflake hated being bathed. Weather’s fair in the Rift too.” Calia said.

“You are mad.” Ulfric said. “When you visit that beast make it a worthwhile trip. Take Erandur to Riften. He is due a pilgrimage.” Calia nodded.

“Speaking of pilgrimages, the Greybeards haven’t had an offering in some time.” She added softly.

“Are you comfortable returning?”  
  
“Not yet. I can send my _guards_.” She said.

“If that is what you want. We’ll make another call for offerings.”  
  
“Offerings were sparser last time.“  
  
“Generosity will come and go.” He admitted. He remembered somewhat lean times at High Hrothgar. It drove them to more devotion. Kyne was the wind, kind but also tumultuous.

“I will make up for any deficit. I can do without some things.” She said. “The Dragonborn goes to them for aid. It’s the least we can do.” Ulfric nodded. They parted.

A soaked maid exited the barracks. She had the luck of bathing the dogs. Ulfric sniffed the air. It wasn’t quite the same smell, but maybe it’s because it was the smell of three dogs and not just Vigil. Ulfric had her take the rest of the day off.

* * *

Skjor ran through the city with his weapon drawn. Frode was making his way through the city in an absolute rampage. He was supposed to exit the under forge to the wilderness behind Whiterun. Instead he’d managed to open the entrance and escaped into the city.

Aela had exited the city through the back. They couldn’t risk guards entering and finding her. The blood- damn it they’d deal with that later.

He ducked as a guard flew past his head. Kodlak was going to be furious. He caught sight of Farkas checking on the man. The call of the beast must have roused the brothers from their sleep.

Skjor felt Vilkas’ stare even if he could not see the man. Frode was almost at the main gate. They needed him to exit the city. The guards seemed to realize the same thing because they opened the doors and ducked behind them.

The roar Frode let out pulled at his blood. Change. Join him. He shook it off and ran after them. To the citizens the Companions were chasing after another monster. Skjor was simply picking up after their mess.

Farkas ran past him, the larger man surprisingly fast. He was barefoot and dressed in his sleep wear. Vilkas was no better as he followed his brother.

A roar in the distance, Aela. Frode answered and hopefully followed. His beast form should be quicker than even Farkas or Vilkas in their normal form. They would not change.

“Damn it. He got away.” Vilkas cursed as he returned. He looked angry. His eyes were focused squarely on Skjor. _What did you do?_

Farkas came back. The man’s gaze was sharp. He was by no means an academic but Farkas was smart enough to play up his lack of smarts. He knew who the werewolf was.

Skjor was about to suggest they go back to Jorvasskr when the Jarl’s housecarl appeared. The woman looked furious. She glanced at the open gates and understood the werewolf had escaped.

“Gather up a group of men and horses. We are hunting down this werewolf.” She declared, Skjor felt his blood chill.

“Madam Irileth I do not think that is a good idea.” Vilkas said.

“I will not have Whiterun become the home of monsters. First a vampire tries to feed off our Jarl and now a werewolf in the middle of a city? We will hunt them down. This city will not be known for monsters infesting it.” The woman frowned and looked up at the sky. “There is no full moon. I thought the beasts had to have the full moon-?”  
  
“If this isn’t normal then we shouldn’t go out half cocked with a mob. Might be more things we don’t know to look for.” Farkas said. Irileth frowned.

“Yes. We should focus on healing the injured. If we treat them immediately they should not turn.” Skjor said.

“Our Shield-Sister- the one who saved Jarl Balgruuf has left us with good quality potions for vampire attacks. They should help out the guards attacked today.”  
  
“Aye. We can gather in the morning. Try to trail this beast. Maybe we can still find it.”  
  
“Yes, what if there are others like it? Surely we do not want to leave the city unprotected.” Commander Caius added. Irileth let out a frustrated breath.

“Those are all good points. Go check the patrols outside. I want every man accounted for. I want anyone who had contact with that thing- fur, fangs, blood or spittle- administered a potion.”

She turned to the brothers. “Go get dressed. See if you can find anything around Jorvasskr. Make sure another one of those monsters is not hiding there.”  
  
“Ma’am.” Vilkas simply said. “Come Skjor. Let us secure Jorvasskr then help patrol the city.”

They returned to Jorvasskr. The twins dressed. Kodlak was awake and staring at Skjor.

“What happened?” He demanded.

“The whelp took to the beast blood well. He exited through the under forge rather than the usually exit.”

“Do you know what you have done? After all our centuries we have never had this close of a risk. We cannot take on the entire city. The Companions would never recover from the dishonor. An entire legacy lost!” Kodlak said.

“Aela will bring back Frode.”  
  
“Yeah about that, what made you try to bring the whelp into the Circle? He’s done very well but it’s hardly reason to bring him in so quickly. You haven’t spoken with us about it.”  
  
“He knows.” Skjor said. “He also helped us with the Silver Hand. We saw no reason to disadvantage him by with holding the gift.” Farkas snorted.

“I don’t think that’s a good reason.” Farkas said.  
  
“I have to agree with Farkas.” Kodlak said. “We have worked with others who knew and prevented them from working against us.”  
  
“What done is done.” Skjor answered. “Would you have us kill him?”  
  
“Of course not but you and Aela should have consulted us in your war with the Silver Hand.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re not the only ones dealing with them. We got ambushed by them trying to get the latest sharp of Wuuthrad.” Vilkas said.

“We are tired of waiting for them to come to us like rats. We should take the war to them.”

“It is now my place to tell you what to do,” Kodlak said so reasonably. “But this affects us all. The more you rile them up the more you goad them into attacking us.”  
  
“They are prey.”

“Well now we have the Jarl’s people paranoid.” Farkas said.”Enough prey will overwhelm us all.”  
  
“We just have to be more cautious.” Kodlak said.

“They will forget us in a few moons.”  
  
“I don’t know. The vampires scared them good. Jarl Ulfric’s men had magic swords last time we visited. If they start thinking there is a werewolf conspiracy rising they might make them silver magic swords.” Vilkas sighed

“We don’t have that problem in Whiterun.” Skjor pointed out.  
  
“No, we are simply locked out after dark if the guards refuse to bend their orders.” Vilkas said. “Get Frode under control. We cannot risk another attack in Whiterun.”

“Fine. We will be more cautious, give Frode time to learn about his beast.”  
  
“I am glad we are in agreement. Now, go help the guards patrol.” Kodlak said. He looked tired now. Skjor felt a bit regretful. Kodlak was in the twilight of his years. He needed his rest.

He still did not regret changing Frode. The Silver Hand could not be allowed to continue. Even if it was just Aela and him they’d bring them down.

* * *

_My friend/patroness/reluctant ally,_

_I wish this was a friendly letter._

_I’ve heard about a werewolf having stalked and torn apart a child in Falkfreath. It transformed on_

_the new moons._

_There was a werewolf attack in Whiterun recently. Two guards were killed. Neither moon was full either._

_Given your knack for solving problems I thought you would like to know. I cannot solve this myself I’m afraid. Isran wants me close. My father’s allies are seeking revenge._

_Honeyside is currently empty but I’ve scared off a few thieves. I’d eat them but it seems rude to panic the locals after my father’s mess.I think it is safe from the shadow marks. The chickens are being fed by an orphan for pocket money._

_Snowflake is doing well. I hope to see you soon._

_Happy hunting._

_Serana_

_P.S. Someone named Ingun Black-Briar was looking for you before I left. She said it was important. If you must meet her do it at the apothecary she apprentices._

* * *

“ _Milk drinker.”_ A confused looking Calia looked at Ulfric.

“What?”  
  
“You’re drinking milk.” Ulfric said amused. He sat next to her and took her cup. He sipped it.

“Milk, honey and cinnamon.” Ulfric nodded and kept drinking. “Ulfric! Give it to me.” He simply stood and kept the cup above his head. “Oh that’s not fair.”

“If only you had taken after your Altmer grandparent in height.” She laughed harder. He took the opportunity to drink from the cup.

“Fine you can keep it. My momma wasn’t as short as me. I got all the Bosmer height. How is that fair?”

“My breeding is impeccable.” Ulfric replied.

“You’re not a dog.” Calia said. “I still appreciate the results.” Ulfric smirked and sat down again. She reached for the cup. He brought it to her lips to drink. “You’re fortunate I love you.”  
  
“Very much so.” He agreed. It seemed to placate her. She drank. “I care for you dearly.” She flushed prettily. “I will miss you after you leave tomorrow.”  
  
“Thane Edwige at your service again.” Her demeanor and the way she spoke was different than her normal one. Ulfric could see why her identities hadn’t been connected.

A whimper and scratching at the door had them look up. She let in Vigil. “Come here.” He called. Vigil wagged his tail and walked to him.

Calia was smiling at them. Ulfric felt his heart warm. If the war could end and she defeat Alduin, they could have this without needing to leave each other for long periods of time.

A good woman, a good dog, a good home were something he’d appreciate. If only they could accomplish their goals.Ulfric bent over to pet Vigil. The dog promptly drank from the cup.

“You lead with your dominant hand before I saw you correct yourself. He had a right to think it was for him.”

“You’re getting better at reading movements.”

“It’s necessary in a fight.” Her eyes narrowed. “You’re telling Galmar aren’t you?”  
  
“Of course.” Ulfric said and pulled the now empty cup away from the now happy dog. Vigil woofed. Now Ulfric pet him. Calia took the cup.

“I’ll go make us some more.”

“Bring me a snack.” She raised a brow. “And something for Vigil.” She looked amused now. She simply waited. “Please?” She nodded.

“Of course, my bear.” Vigil woofed again. A war dog still enjoyed being pet. Ulfric rubbed the dog’s fur again.

Calia was traveling alone to Falkreath. He hoped the werewolves were a simple matter. Her housecarls would set off with offerings to the Greybeards.

Calia returned with a tray for them. Tonight they would enjoy each other’s company. The wars would be there for them in the morning.

* * *

Dengeir watched the Breton woman. Her eyes were hard and suspicious. She’d exited his stolen house with an irritated look. She didn’t like his nephew either, he guessed.

“Talos why did I even bother?” She muttered when she thought no one was around. Dengeir was hidden and stayed put waiting for her to reveal more.She was Cyrodill. Perhaps she an imperial spy.

He followed her to the cemetery. She was visiting the mourning family. Tragedy there, certainly not an imperial mess unless they meant to kill all them off with werewolves.

A traveling hero then. If she survived she might be of some use. Of course that was if she wasn’t an Imperial spy but her mention of Talos made it clear she wasn’t under the Dominion’s grip.

He headed back to his home. Tekla frowned as he made his ways indoors. He couldn’t trust her. She no doubt noted his absence. He couldn’t trust her. They were all against him. Thadgeir gave him a look.

Traitor. His son was Jarl and he was guarding him. If his children had survived the Great War then he wouldn’t have this problem. Hopefully Ulfric would come free them.

He heard that the woman had hunted down the werewolf. The family was comforted. Justice was done. Siddgeir didn’t even meet with her from what he heard. If HE had been jarl he’d have offered a reward.

To his surprise he found her out on the town when most of the residents were asleep. Spies were most active when people were asleep. They’d sneak into your home… He hid again and saw her scan the surroundings. She missed him even though she gave a confused look in his direction.

She kept moving, she patrolled the graveyard. Her saw more interested here.Ah she was a vampire hunter, no wonder she was interested in werewolves. The beasts were related.  
  
If Vighar was dug up she could be useful. Dengeir knew he had to meet her. She probably would sleep in. He hoped so. His brother thought he was delicate and falling to old age. What did he know. He still patrolled his city, not nodding off like a senile fool, making himself prey to spies and monsters.

He snuck back in. Thad and Tikla were asleep. Good. He pulled out his journal from his hiding place and made a note of the traveller. He filled a log in his decoy journal. Let them think he was a senile fool. If she was an Imperial spy he’d know soon enough…

He woke up early, the sound of his brother and Tekla cooking breakfast loud as the yells of Oblivions. He came out. He scowled at them.  
  
“This better not be poisoned.”  
  
“It’s not.” The traitorous maid said. Thad sighed and made a show of taking a bite. Dengeir only took a bite of his own food when Thad swallowed.

“That enough proof, Den?”  
  
“If it doesn’t kill you I suppose it won’t me. You were always weaker than me.” He sniffed.

“And you were always crazier.” Thad muttered. Dengeir scowled.

“I don’t want tea. Get me ale.” He complained as Tekla served him tea.

“It’s too early for ale.” Thadgeir said.

“For you maybe. If I’m retired let me enjoy it.” He wasn’t retired. He’d have his throne again once Ulfric took the hold back.  
  
“You are still thane you cannot be drunk this early.” Thadgeir said. No, he needs his wits for-oh right, the woman.

He managed to get the woman as she exited the inn.  
  
“Psst. Pssts.” She turned, looking confused. “Not so obvious. Meet me at the cemetery in twenty minutes. Be mindful. There are Imperial spies everywhere.” The woman was still confused but nodded.

She found him. Dengeir had to avoid the old priest but he had lost his followers and spies.  
  
“You wanted to see me?”

“Yes. First thing is first. Who are sympathetic to?”  
  
“In what?”  
  
“The war you daft elf.” She look mildly offended.

“Perhaps you should tell me what you want first before I say anything.” Her voice was firm.

“I was Jarl once. But I was encouraged to step down when I took sides with the Stormcloaks. It was an imperial plot, I tell you!” Her eyes lit up.

“Oh? You supported the true sons and daughters of Skyrim?” He nodded. “How can I help you, my Jarl?” Finally! The dignity and respect he deserved. He spoke about seeing her last night. “I know. I almost missed you but I was mostly confused why you were spying one me.”  
  
“We have spies everywhere. They move at night.”  
  
“Falkreath is near the border to Cyrodill.” She said amiable. At least she didn’t try to humor him, like wasn’t smart enough to know when it was being done. He wasn’t senile!

“There are foul forces at work in Falkreath, beyond that werewolf.” He discussed the corpse thief going around the city. “My ancestor Vighar is in one of those graves. I think they want him.”  
  
“Why would they want him?"  
  
“He is a vampire.”

“Of course he is.” She sighed. “How close is he to being unearthed?”  
  
“I’d say three graves away. They used to come nightly until the werewolf. I think they’ll be back now that news of its demise spreads.” She nodded.

“I’ll take care of it.” She paused. “By chance do you have any Black-Briar Reserve?”  
  
“I do. Why?” He was suspicious now.

“I’ll take that for payment.”

“Stop my ancestor from being disturbed or kill him. I don’t care. Just make sure it doesn’t get back to us and it’s yours.”  
  
“Of course, my Jarl.”  
  
“I must go now. My brother and his maid- she’s a spy you know- will be looking for me soon.”

“Talos guide you.” She said with her arm crossed over her chest- Oh she was certainly one of Ulfric’s supporters- then put her a finger to her mouth to indicate he should keep her secret too.He nodded.

“When it is done find me. I will be out looking for the spies every night. They are everywhere!” She nodded, looking mildly concerned here. Good. She should be.

A few days later Vighar was dead. He gave her the mead. She whispered she had to play loyal to his nephew. “I will not betray our pact. It is dangerous for not just you. If spies get ahold of me…Ulfric’s side is the only place we are safe.” She muttered. He agreed. She had proven herself.

Now how to explain to his brother that he’d stolen his mead. Maybe it was poisoned. Thad never drank it. Maybe he was waiting for him to steal it after being denied ale or even mead.

If Siddgeir died he’d know for sure….worthless brat.

* * *

_My Bear,_

_I have solved the werewolf problem in Falkreath. Hircine was quite polite even though he made me slaughter a few hunters. I don’t think I’m his Champion. I do have one of his items now. It’s not much use to me unless I become a werewolf._

_I’m working with the Companions to resolve the one here. They are not the same beast. I am not one to tell you what to do in your governance but I would appreciate it if you spread word of a bandit group calling themselves the Silver Hand._

_They were the ones who attacked me when I travelled with Farkas the first time. They attacked me again for working with them. I would hate for others to be ended by them. They will claim to be werewolf hunters.  
_

_Is the preacher of Talos in Whiterun an actual priest? Something about his passion is a bit off putting. I prefer Jora’s approach best._

_  
Mara’s Mercy on You,_

_C_

_PS Regarding the Silver Hand. I think they will accuse me of being a werewolf. Dogs do not like werewolves. If Vigil suddenly attacks me you can be assured it’s a sign of something amiss. Give Vigil my love._

_PSS I think you are right about me hoarding. I cannot remember why I thought saving at least two dozens heads of cabbage was a good idea. The smell was awful!My momma would tan my hide for wasting so much food!_

_Fortuitous news, I found a few septims in my cleaning and the left half of the boots you gave me._

* * *

Galmar was unhappy Calia was in Whiterun.

“She should be here training or looking for Word Walls.”  
  
“Why are you suddenly against her being with the Companions?”  
  
“This business has nothing to do with her. The vampires were a threat to the world. She learned a shout from her words, gained a dragon and horse, and artifacts of Akatosh. What does she stand to gain there?”  
  
“Allies.” Ulfric said. “And how was I to stop her? She would go regardless.”  
  
“She is still your woman. She would listen to you.” Galmar sighed. “Ulfric, we have gotten word the Imperials know she is Laila’s thane. We have a leak somewhere.”  
  
“Why didn’t you lead with that?”  
  
“Because both these things are related.” His mouth twisted into a snarl. “The Imperials are interested in her because of the Dawnguard and hearing her being thane…We cannot hide her behind the veil of a consort anymore.”  
  
“Then what do you suggest?”  
  
“We send her away.” Ulfric blanched. Galmar held up his hand. “Send her to Winterhold. Fake an argument. Get the attention off of her, that she has lost favor.”

“She will not like that.”

“You don’t like that.” Galmar grimaced. “Take another lover.”  
  
“No.” Ulfric answered at once. The idea was distasteful to him. He would hurt her immensely if he did. Moreover, Ulfric simply did not trust any other to be so intimate with another as he was with her.  
  
“It’s to get the attention off of her.”  
  
“I could seek false courtships but I will not take another lover.” Ulfric gave him a tired look. “These responsibilities weigh on me, Galmar. I do not want to weigh the risk of an unfamiliar woman. Calia has proven herself enough to us to trust and keep.”  
  
“That is understandable Ulfric.” Galmar paused. “Still I advise you to at least play as if you are interested in another woman, a Nord woman.”  
  
“This will not win me favor with the staff.” Ulfric sighed. “Our guards and our people like her.”  
  
“Our elven population likes her. You gained favor with them due to her.” Ulfric frowned.

“How much do we have in the reconstruction fund?”  
  
“Not enough to do anything significant. We will figure something out. Our duty is to keep her safe first. The Imperials are interested in her competence as it is something we can use against them. If she cannot be turned on them I think they will lose their interest.”

“If we can show she is a student at Winterhold…” Ulfric saw the possibilities. If he sent her away and she stayed or at least long enough to play student then it would show she wasn’t an active threat. 

“We have an excuse enough to send her. The Restoration masters there at the College are masterfully skilled.”  
  
“Erandur is a master healer. Why does she need to go if he is here?” Ulfric countered.

“Fine we send her for conjuration.”

“Korir will not be happy she is visiting for that and not him. I’m sure Skald and Laila have discussed my woman to him and her services to them. ”  
  
“Korir lives in the ruins of a once great city that is nothing more than a backwater town kept alive by a College he hates.” Ulfric snorted. “He still rules Winterhold though so we’ll be respectful.”  
  
“I’ll write a letter.” Ulfric thought if he worded it nicely Kotir would preen. He liked acknowledgment. He gave men and ruled quietly.No need to add insult to his ally’s lack of true power.  "But I'll wait until she agrees. There is no use planning anything she won't agree to and circumstances may change."

* * *

_My Bear,_

_The werewolf issue is resolved._

_I have helped the Companions. Unfortunately since my last letter the Silver Hand attacked Whiterun. They killed Kodlak White-Mane. I know his soul is resting in Sovngarde. My heart aches for the man’s loss. He truly was a good man and as you Nords are fond of claiming a ‘true Nord’. I’m weepy again._

_He was given a worthy funeral. His pyre was used to reforge Wuuthrad. I went to the tomb of Ysgramor with them. Funnily enough, the Companions forgot Wuuthrad at the tomb in their grief. I dragged it back for them._

_You may be wondering why I am not telling you this. The Priestess of Kyne ambushed me to get some sort of cursed blade. This blade will be needed to stab a tree sacred to Kyne for sap._

_Can you have Erandur and Jora look at this plan? This feels blasphemous. I am not comfortable committing blasphemy against Kyne! The tree is near home, in the Eldergleam Sanctuary._

_With all my love,_

_Calia_

* * *

_My rightful High-King,_

_Your lady stumbled onto our camp while she was headed to some hag raven nest. She met no harm. I recognized her. She provided your amulet as confirmation._

_I have heard of her heroism. Seeing her go after those vile creatures is admirable. I have not heard of her compassion. It is a shame she is not known for it. I am sure this will be remedied with time._

_She camped with us twice. She treated some of our men who suffered from the rattles and other mild ailments. She offered her own supplies despite our protests._

_I believe she was headed to Whiterun after this but mentioned potentially stopping Riften. I do not know if this letter will reach you before her. Nevertheless I thought you should know._

_Faithfully,_

_Thorygg Sun-Killer_

* * *

Calia returned days after Thorygg’s letter. She had a quick bath and met with them. They were all tense.

“The Imperials know you are a thane.” Galmar broke. Calia nodded. Her face twisted into anger.

“Ingun Black-Briar told me. Her mother has been loose lipped.” Maven. Ulfric felt his anger stir. The woman had been on his thoughts on since the Calia had let him know she’d been at the Thalmor Embassy.

“That woman is powerful.”  
  
“Power has limits. She does not have more power than us.”  
  
“Her daughter knows she will be hunted if her mother discovers she spoke.” Calia’s eyes narrowed. “We must keep her involvement unknown.”

“Can she be trusted?”  
  
“Yes. She doesn’t want to be her mother’s pawn.”

“Good.” Galmar glanced at them.“What about her business? It brings a lot of gold to Riften and us in taxes.”  
  
“The Snow-Shod son is a business partner to Maven.” Calia said. She frowned. “He’s also engaged to Vitoria Vici. She’s preoccupied arranging her wedding in Solitude.” She look disgusted.

“Vitoria was charging the poor spiced-wine merchant two thousand gold for the spices. They’re hardly worth that. She barely makes ends meet.” Calia smiled. “Or at least she didn’t. She says my patronage has been a blessing.”

“We will deal with that in time.” Ulfric said. “Right now we need to figure out how to approach Maven legally. Her power is still something we need to dismantle. It will be easier if her name is tarnished.“  
  
“I think I have the answer.” Calia went to her bag and pulled out a letter. She handed it to Ulfric. Ulfric felt his lips curl into a smile against his will. Galmar read over his shoulder. His friend gave a satisfied laugh. They looked at her for an explanation.

“I snuck into a Thalmor Prison. I’ve made my way past countless vampires who didn’t know I was there until my arrows were piercing them like pin cushions. I can sneak into a woman’s poorly guarded house. Especially when I can see everyone inside through walls.”Calia’s expression was vengeful. That was not the dragon, no it was pure human desire for revenge. “Maven’s stupid enough to perform the black sacrament there.”

“We’ll make a course of action from here.” Galmar said looking exciting. “It certainly will get Tullius’ attention.”  
  
“My dragon, we will need to give Imperials something else to think about with your status revealed.”  
  
“Maven will not be enough?” She asked.

“It will certainly get them talking but I doubt it will be their only focus.”  
  
“They will see you as a potential threat.” Galmar said.  
  
“Of course they do.” She snorted. “I learned new shoutt.It is an animal allegiance shout. I can pacify those dogs with it.” She grinned at Galmar. Galmar looked pleased by his influence on her.

“Where did you learn it?” Ulfric asked

“I learned two parts of the shout. One near a dragon roost near Falkfreath and the other at the tomb of Ysgramor.” Calia sighed. “It does not work on Spriggons.”  
  
“They are more plants than beasts.” Galmar noted.

“I guess that makes sense.” Calia agreed. She looked at Ulfric. “What do you have in mind, my bear?”

“We had thought that perhaps we could stage a fight but I do not think that wise now.” He jabbed a finger in her direction. “You came across our Falkreath camp.”  
  
“Yes. Thorygg was very polite. I did not do it on purpose I assure you.”  
  
“Frorkmar- that’s Banner-Torn, woman-, Gonnar, and Thorygg have a high opinion of you. To be frank, the city of Windhelm likes you as a whole.”  
  
“My brother would not be included in that, I’m afraid.” Galmar said. “He still believes Ulfric would be better off with a Nord. He has changed his opinion on Erandur. I suppose I cannot force Rolff over another hill.”  
  
“I can take a few barbs.” Calia said. “I still don’t see why that would be an issue. People fight.”  
  
“But enough to send you away for a time? It doesn’t fit us.”

“I-I know what you could do- kiss another woman while I am present.” She gave them a serious glance. “I do not mean to keep you from others Ulfric but honestly I would find it quite an insult if you were to seek out another woman while I am in the city.”

“Why does everyone suggest that?” He complained. “I am not a baseless man who cannot control his urges. My years spent in the Greybeards were celibate ones.”

“Then what? My interest in magic? You have Wuunferth teach me and Erandur teaches me.”

“We can work out the details later.” Ulfric conceded. “We should focus on Maven. Then we can figure out what to do from the fall out.”

“I suppose.” Calia said. They were quiet a moment before she went to her bag. “Galmar, you can scratch off two names off your list.” She said and pulled out a masque and ring. “The Ring of Hircine. The masque of Clavicus Vile.”  
  
“Two at a time. Very efficient.” Galmar said dryly and looked at the masque. “What does that do?”  
  
“Honestly, I don’t know. I’m afraid if I put it on I won’t be able to take it off.” Calia said. Ulfric let them talk before asking.

“What list?”  
  
“A list of the Daedra. I’m crossing off those she's drawn attention from.” Galmar was his best friend for a reason, Ulfric thought.

“When did you meet Clavicus Vile?”  
  
“Surprisingly looking for a stray dog that turned out to be Barbas!” Calia began. It had been a relatively tame tale involving a Daedric prince. He was curious about her connection with Dengeir but put it aside. It wasn’t the time.

Ulfric had the masque and ring wrapped. He did not want to touch them and frankly the more obscured they were the better. He felt a bit of stress settle in his shoulders as he placed them in his secure vault. Two Elder Scrolls, Daedric artifacts, dragon priest masks, the journals of the Dragonborn: this was enough for the Empire to target Windhelm excluding his war.

He tried to shrug off the stress as he walked to his room. His woman seemed to sense the tension as she began to massage him. Ulfric felt the tension ease out of him from the strong hands.

“What’s the matter my love?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, woman. It does not concern you.” Even if it did. “Please.”  
  
“All right, my bear. Let me know if you don’t like what I’m doing.”

“Of course.” The nickname Farkas called her came to mind as it calmed. He felt the need to claim that appellation.“Cal, did you hoard any thing more than cabbages in Whiterun?” His woman stopped. He looked back at her.

“Don’t call me that.” He scowled.

“Farkas called you that.”  
  
“That is the ‘name’ I gave Jarl Balgruuf because I was too tired to think to use Edwige.”

“It is short for your name.” Calia sighed.

“I would have been named after my papa, Roland, if I was a boy. My momma named me after herself.”

“You’re Calia the Younger? Your mother went by Cal.” She looked mildly embarrassed.

“My momma’s momma went by Lia.”  
  
“And her own mother went by Cal didn’t she?” A nod. “Any others?” A shake of her head. “You’re a fourth!” He laughed. “That is impressive. I’m the first in my line. I look forward to Calia the Fifth.”  
  
“There’s been enough Calias.” Calia pushed him back down. “Let me finish this. Then we can talk. I missed you.”  
  
“You always say that.” Even if the words meant something to him

“It’s true.” She countered sternly. They fell into a comfortable silence. Her hands worked his stress out. Ulfric thought that he was very fortunate after Helgen all things considered. He hoped he could help her move back to the path the Greybeards tried to place him on.

The Empire has forced their hand to act to keep Calia safe. They will push back. Maven is a pawn in their game that has to fall.

_Ro_

The word comes to him. It feels right. He thinks his Thu’um is reacting to the clarity of the meaning.

Everything required balance.

* * *

Tullius looked at the reports. A Breton had been spotted with Ulfric in the Pale. Brina’s friend had managed to get her to speak over her conscription. The woman had been finely dressed and close to Ulfric. She’d been the reason Brina had been conscripted.

Calia had a home in Riften. Ulfric had purchased it and paid the taxes from Maven’s word. A steward took care of the home while they were not there. Interesting but irrelevant honestly.  
  
Ulfric took care of his _woman_. He called Calia his woman, almost exclusively. Ambarys was such a free source of information with his gripes against the Jarl. It really didn’t take much of a spy to gather information. It pointed to a closer relationship than one that was purely physical.

Rikke had her own share of news. There were rumors that she was trying to verify. Rumors that Ulfric’s woman had a Daedric artifact. It could serve as propaganda against Ulfric. Except that was a very low priority.

A moth priest had been dropped off at Solitude by the Dawnguard. He was blind. Moth priests only went blind for one reason.

He had acknowledged Calia had been part of the Dawnguard. The news she had found two Elder Scrolls had derailed their priorities. The priest hadn’t had them. To his best knowledge Calia had taken them, distrustful of the Empire. 

Where she had placed them he couldn’t say but assumed it would be somewhere safe. Like perhaps in a heavily guarded castle of a man with Thu’um and a personal army? Tullius really hoped she wasn’t stupid enough to do that and had hidden it away with the consensus of the Dawnguard.

He doubted it.

Of course Tullius couldn’t just claim Calia had them. Ulfric hadn’t shown them off. It would look like a baseless claim.

What wasn’t baseless were the items she’d gained from her time in the Dawnguard. The magical horse was from a plane of Oblivion she’d walked. The magic shield was an artifact of Akatosh- when had those entered the pictured he didn’t know. Oh yes and a dragon bone sword she had gifted Ulfric.

This was so much easier when they thought she was a whore.


	22. KAAN DREM OV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's just the Kyne's Peace shout for the title. thought it fitting. "Kyne Peace Trust" is apparently what it means.
> 
> Also a lot of the dialogue between Laila and Maven is just from one of their game interactions.

Edwige was back in the city. Tullius wanted to ask her if she’d heard any rumors about the Dawnguard. The woman had been sought for recruitment by them.

The woman was praying when the guards found her. It made for a quick meeting after she’d finished. The woman looked less than pleased that Tullius was summoning her.

Tullius took her in. She was dressed in mildly expensive clothing, a wedding ring on her hand had seen better days, and she was remarkably forgettable out of armor. If she would agree to be a spy she’d move about so easily, he thinks. The wedding ring was the issue preventing it.

“Edwige, thank you for seeing me.”  
  
“Of course general.” She was respectful despite her face clearly saying she would rather dig ditches. “What can I help you with?”  
  
“I want to follow up with you on the Dawnguard. We have received more information about their achievements. We simply want to get our facts straight.” She shrugged.

“I’ll assist with what I can, General, but I didn’t join them.”  
  
“You hunters still keep your ears open.” Edwige nodded, a small smirk on her lips. He went through some questions and just inquired about the known artifacts Calia had gained.

“I am afraid I’m quite unfamiliar with most of this. I have been back home for a while.” She grimaced. “My husband is very, very, very displeased with me having had to buy a manor to preserve our honor and depleting the fortune I made.”

“I take it he’s a Nord.” Tullius guessed. She nodded. Her expression turned smitten and she looked off into the distance.

“Yes. Stubborn fool of a man but I love him.” Edwige smiled then looked a bit indulgent. “A bit traditional. My heritage doesn’t bother him. However, he’s happy I don’t know magic.” She chuckled. Her attention focused back on him.

“I was married once. The service had us spend a lot of time apart but we raised two fine boys together. Enjoy your time together even if it is difficult.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry for your loss.” Tullius nodded. He’d long since come to terms with his loss. She looked regretful. “I’m sorry I could not be more help, General.” Tullius got her to talk a bit more but she was remorseful for her lack of knowledge and divulged little new information. He dismissed her. “May the Eight guide you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have a good night.” She bowed and left. Tullius watched her glance suspiciously around. Hunting vampires made you paranoid of empty space.

He thought of the Dawnguard leader. Maybe all dedicated vampire hunters were paranoid. Certainly helped keeping you alive if you assumed. Still, a bit of a strange woman.

He had been hoping Edwige had known something but not every lead produced anything. Tullius went back to his work. Rikke came in later in the evening.

She had been hunting down the Stormcloak camp in Haafingar. The bastards had taken Fasendil’s camp in the Rift. They’d do the same here. Ulfric had had the right idea, remove the local threat. They were getting closer.

If Maro was right the camp was close to Dragon’s Bridge. He turned to the map. Rikke had found signs of large movement by men in the wilderness. It had been old, still it was certainly adding up to Maro’s assumption.

The man knew where the Dark Brotherhood’s branch in Skyrim was. That was no easy feat. If not for the war- Tullius shook it off. It was not the thing to focus on even if Maro wanted them to.

Rikke wanted to question Edwige herself again the following day but the woman had left. Apparently she had visited the Blue Palace after leaving him. She purchased some gifts for men from the local shops, stayed the night in her manor and left in the early morning.

It aroused some suspicion from Rikke. Her follow up at the Palace erased it. Edwige had taken up an errand for Elisif.

It seemed the Breton was trying ingratiate herself in the Jarl’s graces.

* * *

Ulfric looked at Erandur as he met with him. The man looked annoyed. Jora was also looking something furious. There was a bundled package between them.  
  
“Is everything alright?” He asked them. “Were you able to get to the Eldergleam Sanctuary?”  
  
“Yes. The Sanctuary is beautiful. It reminds me to give due to all the Divines regularly and not just Mara.” Erandur said.

“Aye. Kynareth is surely mistress to such wondrous beauty.”

“Then why are you two so vexed?”  
  
“That blade is foul and cursed.” Jora said with a righteous anger. “What was a priestess of Kynareth thinking asking for this task?”  
  
“So is there no way to head to the tree as requested?”  
  
“Not with that blade. At least none that I will assist in.” Erandur said. “We touched one of the roots with the blade. They recoiled. I felt I had blasphemed by the very act. Lady Kynareth forgive me, I will leave her an offering and perform charity in her name tomorrow.”  
  
“So will I.” Jora grimaced. “My best guess is to get various rope ladders and throw them over or shoot them over the roots. Her ladyship is a fine archer and should be able to aim well. The tree is solidly built. It will should need any harm if she misses.”

“Or Calia can use that blade. In which case I will not accompany her.” Ulfric sighed. Ulfric was many things but he had always been devout. The idea of cutting into _Kyne’s_ beauty and grace revolted him.

“What should be done with that blade?”  
  
“Discarded.” Jora said. “Blessed too.”

“I will send some scouts to see how we may overcome or potentially go around this obstacle aside from rope ladders. It may need some budgeting considerations.”  
  
“Can her ladyship sponsor this?” Jora asked. “She gave to the Dunmer. Lady Kynareth refuge is for everyone.”  
  
“We will see first. Cost will vary depending on the answer.” Damn Elisif. Ulfric thought. Calia would have funded this.

“I’m glad you agree with us, my son.” Ulfric nodded. Hopefully the priestess in Whiterun would not escalate this issue. It could cause problems if Calia drew more attention than necessary. 

“Now excuse me, I will see if Lortheim may help me feel a bit more normal. Brother Erandur will you join us?”  
  
“No, I will bathe and pray, but thank you. Mara’s blessings on you.”  
  
“And Talos guide you.”

Ulfric watched them leave. The cursed blade sat on his desk. He didn’t want to touch it. He wasn’t a milk drinker. He took it to Galmar to hold until they could bless it.

* * *

_Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak._

_I do not know how your lady came to know of our camp but she came with vital news. The Imperials are making headway to our previous location. My scouts confirmed her findings. They were perhaps less than two weeks away from finding and attacking us._

_We have moved to one of the auxiliary locations. Red foxes glow against snow._

_I had her leave almost immediately. I still appreciate the averted disaster. Talos bless that woman._

_Istar Cairn-Breaker_

* * *

Laila smiled as she saw Maven Black-Briar enter her home. Ulfric had ordered her arrest and trial. After learning the true character of the woman, Laila was more than happy to help her future king. Laila was not to share the news with anyone but her personal bodyguard. Her steward was to stay ignorant.

General Galmar had made a trip himself to deliver the news. As far as most people knew she had agreed to give him more men. After this Laila was more than willing to spare troops.

Laila knew her thane was responsible for the information. It was a point of pride and honor for her to have recognized the woman for her skill. There was no nepotism at work.Only after she had been offered the title had Calia sheepishly admitted who she was to Ulfric.

She saw Gonnar and Unmid harden. Gonnar bid Unmid to him. It was their signal they would get ready. Laila performed as she always did.

"Maven! Always a pleasure to receive you. What can I help you with today?"

"I'm certain you're aware of the loss I sustained a fortnight ago.”

"Yes, indeed. An entire caravan shipment of your mead taken by Imperial soldiers. What of it?”

"Well, I'm also certain you're aware that our own city guard failed to provide the protection required to ensure safe passage of the shipment."

"Indeed. We lost three soldiers in that attack. A sad day for Riften."

"Quite. To be brief, I need compensation for the lost shipment. Since Riften was responsible for it, Riften should pay for it.” The woman’s smug smile had her fuming. The gall of this woman.

“I’m afraid we cannot do that.”

"Laila, Riften is my home, but if my meadery can't be safe here, I'll just move it elsewhere.”

“I’m sure my brother will take that in consideration with you in jail.” Maven spun, confused.

“What?”  
  
“Maven Black-Briar, by order of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and Jarl Laila Law-Giver, you are under arrest for crimes against Skyrim and its people.” Gonna said. The woman snarled.

“I best think you retract those words.” The hall fell silent. Laila rose.

“There is no mistake. The Black Sacrament is a rite punishable by death.” Maven’s expression hardened.

“You have no proof.”  
  
“We have your letter to the leader of the Dark Brotherhood and a witness to your ritual site.” Gonnar said. Then smiled viciously. “You should have not used your home.”

“Do you really think this wise?” She said voice low. “I have a lot of connections.”  
  
“Oh, like the Thalmor Ambassador? We are aware of your activity in Imperial territory.” Gonnar saw the incredulity in her face. “Or with the Thieves Guild? It is old news Maven. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” He had his weapon out now. The woman surrendered. Coward.

“You will regret this.”  
  
“I don’t believe we will. Umid go tell your brother he will be running the business alone until we see how much of her fortune is forfeit.”

“At once.”

Laila sat back down. She saw her court staring at her. “Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak will ensure justice is mettled out when he is king. Rank and money will not pervert it.” Yes she thinks that is sufficient a message. She certainly lived to her name.

Harrald praised Ulfric’s name that night. Saerlund was quiet. She hoped her youngest was losing whatever wickedness came over him. Perhaps her thane and her priest could have him a look over. Skald had said they had cleared two Daedra from Dawnstar.

No matter. They had to focus on Maven and her family. Afterward she would request her thane and her priest help.

* * *

Ulfric received news from Istar around the same time news of Maven’s arrest arrived. They reset their map from Istar’s code phrase. How had his woman known this information? Divines she was acting too much as a spy for him.

Ulfric would never be ungrateful for his saved men. Calia would no doubt make it her mission to aid him if Alduin weren’t a factor. Ulfric did not want her to serve as a spy.

There had been good reason he had turned her down at Ivarstead.

It was a bit too late to protest her help, he thought as he changed in their room to his night clothes. He saw a few bright plots of flowers in the room that hadn’t been there before and a few magical theory books on his desk. Uflric rarely used that desk for anything more than sundries with his study. Calia had taken it over to use for her studies.

He stared at his father’s herald over the bed. His father would wonder why he was at war but perhaps not why he was helping the Dragonborn. His mother would have liked Calia and pressure her in courtly habits she’d never need. Ulfric had still never dined needing all the etiquette lessons he’d learned.

It didn’t matter. The dead did not say their misgivings or mild thoughts. He felt lonely. Galmar was out and couldn’t be roused for company. Ysarald was with his family for the evening. Jorleif had already retired for the evening.

He took a book and began to read. His wasn’t sure he absorbed anything as he thought of his woman. The war stalled with skirmishes again.

The pressing matter of dragons plagued them all. Ralof had commented they should go back to the field if they would no longer assist Calia with her housecarls. Calia still trained with them on occasion but he saw a small division with them.

She knew Shouts they hadn’t fought with before. Galmar would need to take them out somewhere isolated and have them see the Shouts she had learned since then, if only so they didn’t get injured or avoided.

The vampires were gone as a major threat. He needed to talk to her about returning to looking for dragons. Ulfric enjoyed his woman’s company, especially while they meditated but he could not keep her with him for long.

But she had seemed tired. Whatever she had experienced during the Dawnguard had pressed at her despite her smiles. Sometimes she’d be staring into the far distance when she should’ve been reading or simply seemed to be going through motions. Her soul needed to heal but she didn’t have time for that.

He closed his book. He got up and decided to have some tea.

His woman was a good influence on him. He thinks. Ulfric had the habit of indulging in too much mead, no matter how light it would take its toll after long enough a time. He ordered the tea and for Vigil to be brought to him.

Vigil greeted him excitedly. Ulfric played with him for the rest of the evening. He let the dog sleep in the room.

* * *

“Why do I bother helping people?” Calia complained when she got home and started sorting her things.  
  
“You are a hero or have a compulsion. I haven’t decided yet.” She laughed. “I take it something went amiss again?”

“I agreed to run a task for Jarl Elisif. It was simple enough, place something on an altar of Talos in Torygg’s memory.” Calia scowled. “It was in Whiterun. I was assuming it was a simple task. I found the shrine and I get ambushed by Thalmor!” Ulfric felt his anger flare.  
  
“I assume you took care of them.”  
  
“Yes, surprised them but honestly damn the Thalmor.”

“Elisif know of it?”  
  
“It’d just raise more questions if I did. I will bring this up at the end of the war.”

“Well I will certainly keep in mind as well.” She smiled at him.  
  
“Were you meditating while I was away?”  
  
“Yes. It is refreshing.” Ulfric admitted. “I enjoyed my time in the Greybeards.”

“Are you growing a beard like them?” Ulfric scowled and ran his hand over his beard. He hadn’t trimmed it in a while and the sides of his cheeks were prickly. Calia walked to him. “I enjoy you however you decide to grow your beard or not.” She ran her hand along it. “I admit thinking of you without a beard seems odd.”  
  
“I haven’t been clean shaven since adolescence. It is not something you will see.” He narrowed his eyes. “You cut your hair.” Her braid was shorter.

“A trim. I know you like it long but I can still keep it neat.”

“I told you you could cut it.”  
  
“I’ve had long hair before, usually because I was too cheap to cut it. Sheering it off with a dagger seemed ill advised.”  
  
“I will pay for your hair to be sheered off if you decide it. A dagger is too rough.” Her lips quirked.

“Yes, Divines forbid my hair be unpresentable with every thing in the world.”  
  
“I pay for your cosmetics, your clothes, your jewelry. Why would I scrimp on your hair?” He said.

“I’ve never been a kept woman.” Calia said after a moment. “My momma said the price was too high for it. I just gotta save the world now. Maybe she had a point.” She laughed. “Thank you, my love. I know you do not have to.”

“Don’t act like you do nothing for me, woman.” He decided to broach the spying topic now. “You spoke with Cairn-Breaker.”  
  
“Yes. Tullius spoke with me again. He wanted to see if I knew any more about the things I gained from the Dawnguard. How sad that Edwige was stuck at home with an irate husband. I saw a map with your herald behind him. I noticed the flag and remembered your map in the War Room.”

Ulfric grunted. Impressed by her memory but also realizing he had done nothing to hide the map from her. He was just as bad as Tullius in some ways. He needed to improve security.

“Ulfric I only paid attention to it after stumbling upon Thorygg. Honestly, my love, I only have access to it when you feel like having a quick but secure word with me.”  
  
“It is still an oversight. Don’t involve yourself more than you need to. Divines woman this situation was started to keep you safe not to have you act as a spy.” He sighed. He couldn’t really stop her if she acted on information she gained. “Do not take risks for us.” Calia nodded, looking mildly unhappy. “Speaking as your ‘husband’ I still don’t know where you found such a tarnished wedding band so quickly.”  
  
“Brynjolf.” His eyes narrowed at the name. She held up a finger. “Do not start, Ulfric. He is part of the Thieves Guild. After I almost broke his hand trying to steal my ‘heavy purse’. He was quite friendly after. I think something about quick reflexes and being able to sneak past him a few times impressed him.”  
  
“You should not associate with those wretches, especially as a thane.” Ulfric snapped, feeling the need to order to to stop the association. It would not end well if he did. She smiled.

“I simply asked Brynjolf obtain me a weathered wedding ring. He has a stall in the market. I paid fair coin for it and for the swiftness of its retrieval.”

“Fine but if I suspect more is starting to happen I will intervene.” He said despite himself.  
  
“Nothing is going on. I swear.” She rose and headed to the door. So he had upset her. “Honestly if you haven’t heard about what Marcurio and I did I think my reputation is still safe.” She said and left the room.

  
“What do you mean by that? Woman!” He demanded and followed her. She ignored him and quickened her step as he followed after her. Damn woman. He caught her before she reached the Great Hall and threw her over his shoulder. She was not expecting that and shrieked.

Ulfric raised a brow at the passing guards. “My Lord, Milady.” The first guard said and let him walk past him.

“Ulfric, put me down!”  
  
“After I have my answers.”

“This is why people think my guards are my escorts.” She said. “Gonnar chastised me when he caught Marcurio.”  
  
“What do you mean ‘caught’?” His tone was dangerous. A guard paused. He glared.

“I was in my garden. Honestly, Ulfric. The only people looking to seduce me are you.”  
  
“Well?”  
  
“He was asking about one of the Dawnguard members. They ended up married so draw your conclusions on his threat to me from that.”  
  
“Married men stray.” He said and grunted as he placed her down in his study. She raised a brow at him. The unexpected action had raised her spirits at least.

“Now what did you two do?”  
  
“Roused a bit of chaos for his last night as a single man. Almost got arrested but a distraction let us run off.”

“You used that taunting Shout.”  
  
“Oh yes.” He let out a sigh. ”Do not worry. I wouldn’t have done it without being safe or sure. Marcurio was lamenting not being able to adventure anymore and simultaneously praised Beleval and Mara. He was a bit drunk but nothing a potion couldn’t cure.”

“Why did Gonnar chastise you then?”

“Because I’m your “lady”. He called Iona my escort instead of my housecarl and that my behavior was a reflection on you.” He tilted her chin.

“You are mine.” He said. The war pressed on him. Ulfric felt his jealousy tiring rather than inspiring now. “Woman, I think we should revise our agreement.”  
  
“Oh?” She looked concerned. He kissed her. “What?”  
  
“My officers have begun to refer to you as my lady for all we say otherwise. Our people do so very freely as well.” He smiled at her. “Woman, I have to admit we have one of the most agreeable relationships I’ve been in.”  
  
“What are you wanting?” She asked, still wary.

“We know our fate is scheduled in parting.” He said softly. “We have not turned to others all this time. We face several battle ahead. Let us not battle in our affection. You and I are mutually another’s lover. Let us be assured of it regardless if we are apart.”  
  
Joy blossomed on Calia’s face. She threw herself at him. He caught her and her lips met his.

“I agree, Ulfric.” Ulfric felt a small smile form. “I am glad I do not have to worry. You are right. There is- there is a lot ahead of us.” She placed her head against his chest. “I have become distracted as of late by helping others.

“I cannot forget my fate. I need to find more Shouts again. Hunt more dragons. Refine my Thu’um.”

“You are doing a good job. Do not rush to fight Alduin. You only have one chance.” He said roughly. She nodded. She looked up at him.

“I-I think I’m ready to see the Greybeards again.” Calia said. “Not immediately but soon enough. I must think of how to make amends.” 

“You will.” Ulfric felt lighter despite the turn in topics. “That is not a problem to ponder tonight. Let us enjoy each other’s company again.”

A few days later Ulfric was watching his woman sway to a tune she was humming as she arranged her things.It was quite distracting with her bending over fairly often. Her looser dresses did nothing to hide her womanly assets when she bent over. He needed her to wear some sort of bodice or larger chemise until she gained her weight back. Ulfric thought.

She gave him a quizzical look as she grabbed another book to rearrange her shelf. It was an impressively growing library. She paused.

“Ulfric don’t you have missives to read?”  
  
“You are more interesting.” She laughed. He rose, putting his papers down and walking to her.

“Oh? How?” He told her. Her face turned bright red. “ You pervert.” She huffed.  
  
“It is a good sight.” He took her into his grasp. “But it is mine. I will have your clothing hemmed or we will get you a properly fitting chemise.” Calia smiled, her eyes glinted mischievously.

“Oh my lord, you know I enjoy flaunting my wears.” He laughed.  
  
“You won’t show your ears. Forgive me if I have a hard time believing you wanton with others.” Her smile fell.

“I can do it.” She said softly. “I’ve been talking to Erandur. I’m not ashamed of my heritage but I don’t like jeers.” Calia said simply. “It was horrible. It just makes me very nervous, Ulfric.”  
  
“You should not be ashamed.” She was quiet for a moment.

“You hurt me very badly when Daphne showed me the docks and Gray Quarter.” Ulfric felt a lump form in his throat. “You admired me for being Dovahkiin. You sought to help me because of it.” Her lips trembled.

“I understood that. I was fine with our arrangement. I was fine with taking your help. I begun to feel comfortable with you.  
  
“You-I trusted you. I put a lot of faith in you only to- I felt like a fool.” Tears formed in her eyes. “Do you know how much doubt I had about it all? I had to wonder how many of you were calling me things behind my back. How you were humoring me until I saved the world. Then you’d get rid of me and all our camaraderie was nothing but lies.”

“Calia-“  
  
“Did you ever call me mongrel behind my back?” She asked. “Did you think it when we were escaping Helgen and you were to leave me at Ivarstead?”

“Never.”  
  
“I felt so alone when I found out. I’m not stupid. I knew Delphine was showing me for a reason.” She blinked the tears away. “I know you got better but Ulfric,” She scowled at herself. “It just made me want to hide more.” She shrunk into herself.

“Woman, forgive me.” Ulfric felt regret, honest regret now, seeing this woman small before him. His stubborn and fierce woman, who had so much patience with him, who unfathomably loved him. He was a hypocrite, he knew, but it still galled him to know he hurt her as he had.  
  
“I did because you- you tried actually changing and did. You aren’t perfect but you are trying. Even if it is just treating people equally.” He tilted her head to him.  
  
“I will try to amend myself with you. You are important to me. I never wished to hurt you.”  
  
“I fell for you despite all our conflicts. If that doesn’t show we have made amends I do not know what else will.”  
  
“You are wonderful.” He said. She smiled. He kissed her. “You are mine.” He said fervently. “I do not treat what is mine poorly.”  
  
“You do not.” Her eyes shined again. “My love, you take care of me and want to do so.” Her eyes were hard in a way that was hard to describe. “You are also fierce. I enjoy that, Ulfric. Your passion.”  
  
“You share it.” Her answer had him want to show her. “You stand by my side unflinching even when I lash out in rage. So many would have left me by now or taken easier paths.”

“I have come to believe a lot of things these past several months.” She grasped his amulet. “I will put you on the path I think Talos has set for you as king, a just king.” Ulfric smiled. He reached and pulled her hair back.

She did not look happy but accepted it. It was a subtle change. He thinks few noticed but it reassured her she was safe with the act.

A dragon sighting nearby had her head out with Ralof, Asger, and Vilkur. Meeko had gone with them. The four came back victorious. He saw their bond reforged. Meeko was crowned the true hero of the battle. He had apparently bound up on the dragon and run across its back to bite out its eyes before dropping.

The hound was given a large cut of meat for it. The friendly woof hid the fierce and intelligent animal. A swamp dog. It seemed even animals of ignoble birth could triumph over literal dragons.

It seemed almost like a return to their beginning of the crisis and a sign, perhaps, that they were taking the right path.

* * *

  
“Hello, Master Arngeir.”

“Dragonborn, it has been a while since I’ve seen you. I must apologize for my behavior last time.

“It was fine.” Calia smiled, a soft thing.

“Dovahkiin.” Master Borri greeted. “Drem yol lak.” The woman’s brow furrowed.

“I only understood fire.” She admitted.  
  
“It is a greeting.”

“Then, Drem yol lak, Master Borri.”She said.

“Your _Thu’um is stronger.”_ Borri said, the earth shook. She seemed unconcerned.

“Thank you. I have taken the words of Master Arngeir to heart and sought to not only strengthen but refine my Thu’um.” She turned serious. “We have also stopped associating with the Blades. I am not a tool.”

“Dovahkiin, you asked about a Shout last time-“ She lifted a hand.

“I think you had wisdom to chastise me. Simply because I have knowledge of something does not mean I am ready for it. Your guidance has been invaluable. If you believe I am not ready for it yet then I will not pry more.” She turned serious.

“I know you disapprove of Ulfric’s involvement with me but I assure you his heart is true in aiding me. He has been teaching me how to focus on the Thu’um as the learned from you. I know it is different for me as I am Dovahkiin but I am trying. I think it is actually working. I can see clearer when utilizing Aura Whisper.”  
  
Arngeir felt absolute surprise at this. Her tone turned conversational. “I almost froze to death the first time we meditated. Ulfric forgets I cannot tolerate the cold as you Nords. I honestly should’ve said something when I stopped feeling my toes.” She laughed. “We’ve fixed that.”

“How has Ulfric taught you?” She described it. Ulfric was turning back to the way of Kyne or at least to show the Dragonborn. “You do not oppose this?” Arngeir had expected her to argue after their last interaction.

“No.” Calia affirmed. “Master Arngeir, I trust the Divines. I have Talos’ help in his blessing. I have Akatosh’s blessing in my blood. Mother Mara has aided me cleanse and heal. I will not turn away from Kynareth’s wisdom.” Einarth appeared with Wolfnar. They looked at her. She greeted them in Dovahzuul and a small bow.

“I come hoping you will be able to direct me to more words so I may grow my Thu’um. I also bring more supplies and books! I have had a rather good fortune in finding books as of late. I thought perhaps you would appreciate them.”

“Thank you, Dragonborn.” Arngeir answered.

“ _Arngeir.”_ Wulfnar called. He turned. “ _If the Dragonborn seeks to refine her Thu’um as we would have had her then have her learn Lok Vah Koor using the Way.”  
  
“She can unlock its power even if we share not our knowledge with her or uses a Dovah soul.” _Einarth added.

“ _Yes, we should confer with Paarthurnax. Give her the first piece. She will return when she unlocks it or with more supplies. If he thinks we should share with her the full knowledge then we will give it to her then.” Borri said._

Calia was looking at them curiously.

“Dragonborn, thank you for your honesty. When you clear the path to the Throat of the World you will have answers. Until then we wish for you to try to unlock the power of the word _Lok.”_

 _“_ What does it mean?”  
  
“Sky.”

“Of course. What would you have me do?” She asked. Arngeir translated their request. She accepted the task and set out.

* * *

Tullius sighed. This was not going well. Not at all.

Maven Black-Briar and her sons had been arrested. Her assets seized. The stupid woman had performed the Black Sacrament in her home and had left the evidence. She had written to the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. Maro had confirmed the named ‘Astrid’ was the leader of the Brotherhood.

Maven’s empire had fallen in one day. Moreover people wanted it reduced to ashes. People had come out in droves to add to the lists of injustices - threats, extortion, rape, and more.

Ironically her daughter was still free. The new matriarch had little love of the family business and was looking to sell her portion of her family’s estate when it was released. She had dreams to live life out as an alchemist.

There was nothing to salvage there.

Elisif and the Jarls had been told to deny any association with Maven and her clan beyond business.

It was time to send a spy again to Windhelm and Riften. There were officers everywhere of course but placing an agent long term in a city and getting them somewhere that could gather useful information was another thing. People distrusted new figures suddenly appearing out of now where.

Hopefully with the changes Ulfric’s woman set in place it would be enough to get someone new in Windhelm and not have them constantly watched.

Rikke came in. She smiled at him. Tullius hoped it was good news.

“My spies report the Jarl Laila’s Steward, Anuriel, has arrangements with the Thieves Guild that would be rather embarrassing if made public. If a spy of ours finds evidence of her corrupt activities, we may use it to gain a measure of her “cooperation."

Tullius grinned. Finally. Something good their way. They would need to select someone who would blend in, who wouldn’t stand out. It had to be a Nord. Riften was a multicultural city but there were just too many Nords to draw suspicion whenever someone new popped up.

Still, maybe have them work as a fisherman. It would let them get word of the Guild as well too. The lower class someone was, the more desperate, the more the Guild targeted them. It might be their ticket to the evidence. Sneaking into Jarl’s home was just too risky.


End file.
